Demon Girlfriend
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Len es un chico pesimista y deprimido que además sufre de ginefobia (fobia a las mujeres). Por una mala jugada del destino conoce a Rin, una chica algo singular, alegre y animada, la cual se enamora perdidamente de él. Las cosas se tornarán un infierno para Len cuando descubra que Rin vivirá con él en la misma casa.
1. Demon Hellow

**Demon Girlfriend**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Demon Hellow**

A mí me dan miedo las mujeres, es una fobia que desarrollé a muy temprana edad por causa a una mala experiencia que viví en mi infancia. He ido a psicólogos para tratar de controlar mi aversión hacia el género femenino, pero no ha funcionado; haga lo que haga, no hay nada para curar mi miedo.

Nunca conocí a mi madre. Un día cuando le pregunté a mi papá que donde demonios estaba mi mamá, me respondió que ella era una actriz porno y que ella era tan maldita que él mismo le tuvo que pedir que no me abortara. Me contó que me dio a luz y a los cinco días se largó del hospital. Jamás la volvió a ver, así que es posible que jamás la conozca, y no es que a estas alturas de la vida me importe conocerla.

Mi papá también está bien jodido. Está gratamente consiente de que el cáncer a carcomido la mayor parte de sus pulmones y aun así sigue inundando la casa con el humo de su cigarrillo. Bebe ginebra caliente como si le pagaran por ello, y es tan vago que le cuesta trabajo levantarse del maldito sofá y por eso escupe el chimó en la alfombra.

No soy gay, de hecho me dan grimas los gais. Soy homofóbico y ginefóbico, sí, mi vida apesta. Si me gustaran los hombres quizás no me sentiría tan solo, pero no puedo ver a un chico como algo más que un amigo. Tampoco me gustan las mujeres, simplemente no me gustan, me dan mido, de hecho, cuando estoy cerca de una mujer empiezo a temblar como un perfecto idiota. Las razones son muchas y necesitan cierto nivel de entendimiento. El 95% de la población no entendería y al otro 5% les valdría un pimiento morrón.

Bien se podría decir que yo también estoy jodido, mi vida está jodida, mi mundo social está jodido y mis estudios, por cierto, también están bien jodidos. La peor parte es que no me importa, por eso me río de repente y la gente se me queda mirando.

Creo que si fallezco nadie me lloraría, y no culpo a nadie, la verdad no he hecho casi nada productivo desde el principio de mi existencia, incluso dudo que a alguien le importe. Akaito y Kaito, ellos son mis únicos amigos, quizás ellos me lloren.

Derramé una lágrima sin darme cuenta. Maldición, parezco una nena llorando de la nada. Duele sentirse así como si no hubiese nada que me ligara a este mundo. A veces pienso seriamente en rendirme, ya sabes, suicidarme de una vez.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Escuché de repente.

Levanté la vista y miré un despampanante cielo azul.

Yo estaba en el parque, ese era un día bastante hermoso. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para saltar al extenso lago cristalino que estaba enfrente de mí, para intentar ahogarme en paz, pero una voz me paralizó por completo.

Científicamente está comprobado que el rugido del tigre o de cualquier otro felino está diseñado para paralizar completamente a su presa, pues de esa manera me sucede a mí con la voz de una mujer, ¿me entienden?

—¿Te sientes bien? —Volvió a preguntarme la misma chica que repentinamente se sentó al lado de mí. No comprendí quién demonios le dio permiso para sentarse allí. Una completa desconocida me estaba hablando como si nada. Eso me tensó completamente—. Hola… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Vete. —Le dije.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No me pasa nada, vete. —Le dije sin mirarla. De repente me tocó el hombro. Yo no soporto que me toquen. Sentí miedo cuando me tocó el hombro. Juro que sin conocerla la odié profundamente, sin embargo no hice nada porque estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —me preguntó.

—No te importa. Vete, me molestas. —Volví a recalcar sin evitar sorprenderme por su tolerancia. La gente de hoy en día tiende a ser sumamente sensible, en la actualidad debes cuidar inclusive la manera en como miras a alguien, ya que a ciertas persona les ofende incluso una mirada. Sin embargo esa chica seguía allí a mi lado, aunque yo le había hablado de esa forma tan grosera.

La miré de soslayo y ella sonrió. Sonrió de una manera que no puedo explicar con palabras. No supe lo que sentí realmente, asco o miedo, o desconfianza, o cualquier otra cosa.

—Está bien que hables conmigo. —me dijo.

Yo sólo guardé silencio, no quería hablar con nadie. Ambos miramos fijamente la laguna al frente de nosotros y nos rodeó una atmósfera pacífica, de esas que son extrañas porque sientes que es un momento incomodo pero en realidad no quieres que nada lo interrumpa. Finalmente fue ella la que habló primero.

—Vaya, que calor hace por aquí —comentó con tono amable para luego mirarme—. Entonces… ¿Me vas a contar que te sucede? Porque no es normal ver a un hombre llorando en pleno parque público.

—El motivo por el cual yo esté llorando no es de tu incumbencia, chismosa. —respondí maleducadamente. Esa chica me estaba sacando de quicio—. Tampoco es normal que una chica se acerque a un desconocido y le hable tan confianzudamente. Es desagradable.

—¡Mou! Que malo eres… —dijo ella con una melosidad que no supe deducir. Juro por Dios que pensé que sufriría un infarto del susto que me dio—. Y si yo soy chismosa, tú eres un marica.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asombrado. De inmediato me pregunte como esa atrevida tenía el descaro de llegar sin ser invitada, usurpar mi momento de reflexión existencial, y por encima llamarme "marica".

—Marica. —Me repitió cínicamente—. Si me dices chismosa, pues tú eres un marica por ser un hombre que llora.

—Los hombres también lloran, ¿Sabías?

—Pero no lo hacen en medio de un parque. —Objetó como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, cuando un hombre llora es porque su vida está verdaderamente jodida y necesitan ayuda.

—¿Eh? — Me sobresalté ligeramente al escucharla.

Vaya, tanto se me notaba lo jodido, me pregunté con ironía. Su comentario hizo que yo virara a verla. En todo el rato no me había atrevido a mirarla, no era fea. Sus ojos eran tan azules como un par de zafiros resguardados tras una gruesa capa de pestañas y su piel era nívea-rosa-pastel, su cabello corto era de un amarillo tan brillante como lingotes de oro y su sonrisa no tenía una descripción. Estuvo a punto de tocarme pero yo me levante antes, con el ceño fruncido y mirada tétrica. Creo que la asusté con mi gesto porque su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Se levantó y, para mi desgracia, otra vez se acercó.

—Dime tu nombre. —Me ordenó aun teniendo la moral de siquiera hablarme. Pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso así que se lo dije, pensé que de esa manera se largaría.

—Len. —respondí.

—Qué lindo. —Comentó sonriendo—. Yo soy Rin. —Ella me extendió la mano pretendiendo que yo la tocara. Ni loco la tocaría. Es muy riesgoso tocar una chica, ellas son muy higiénicas y a mí no me gusta la higiene—. Mucho gusto, Len. —dijo nombrándome de manera confianzuda, sin ni siquiera agregar un _kun _o_ san_.

—S-sí. —La dejé con la mano extendida.

—Entonces… —ella bajó la mano y se acercó un paso hacia mí, y a su vez yo me alejé un paso de ella—. ¿Quisieras ir a pasear por aquí? Conozco un lugar donde venden unos buenos helados. —indicó sonriendo.

—¿Acaso hablo francés? ¿Eres idiota? ¡¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes tranquilo?! —exclamé sulfurado.

Y… ¿En qué momento perdí los estribos? Ni yo mismo me doy cuenta de mis actos. Yo soy de ese tipo de personas que actúan (sin pensar) y luego se arrepienten, para cagar un poquito más mi patética personalidad.

Demonios, esa rubia sólo quería ayudarme y yo le acababa de gritar como todo un miserable bastardo. Todo a mí alrededor se detuvo y los transeúntes nos miraron fijamente. Me sentí como si quisiera que la tierra se abriera (y me masticara dolorosamente) y me tragara de una vez por todas para desaparecer finalmente, pero los milagros no llegan tan fácil (incluso dudo que existan).

En el silencio pretendí que la chica fastidiosa me dejaría en paz de una vez por todas, pero no, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, más bien ensanchó su sonrisa. Todo a mí alrededor volvió a su curso natural.

Ella me tomó del brazo y (en contra de mi voluntad) me lanzó hacia el césped.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú eres mi problema. —contesté de mala gana, sentándome.

—Mou, pero antes de que yo apareciera tú tenías un problema más grande. —contraatacó.

Esa chica no era normal, definitivamente. Es que nadie en su sano juicio es tan idiota como para quedarse junto a un desconocido mal educado y grosero, y por encima seguir siendo tan amable.

—¿Cómo te hago entender que quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vista?

—Si tanto me quieres fuera de tu vista, entonces levántate y vete tú. —dijo ella sonrientemente. Descarada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —respondí enojado antes de levantarme. Era una buena idea, yo estaba dispuesto a irme pero tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué de su importuna amabilidad.

—Es que… —La rubia desvió su mirada y se sonrojó de una manera extraña. Eso sí, sería un descaro negar que ese color en sus mejillas era tierno, pero por alguna razón, me preocupé. Parecía que esa chica en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de ansiedad. Yo la miré interrogante cuando la vi abrir la boca y cerrarla para abrirla de nuevo y volverla a cerrar. Momentos después finalmente me dijo: —. Es que tú… me gustas.

Pensé escuchar mal, así que verifiqué.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas. —dijo esa chica sonrojándose aún más.

Quedé en shock.

—¿P-pero cómo puedo gustarte si me acabas de conocer?

—No, llevo varios días viéndote pasear por aquí pero jamás me había atrevido a hablarte, sin embargo cuando te vi llorar me preocupé —indicó nerviosa, empezando a jugar con sus dedos—. Yo... cuando te vi por primera vez, me enamoré.

Miedo. Cuando esa desconocida se confesó no pude sentir otra cosa más que miedo, pero no el tipo de miedo que sientes cuando experimentas las "mariposas en el estómago", no, era más a un miedo como el que siente un infante cuando ve por primera vez _EL Exorcista _y llega el momento de ir a la cama; quería salir corriendo, pero estaba completamente entumecido. ¡Era un idiota! Como es que una simple chica me causaba tanto pánico.

—E-e-eso es ilógico. —tartamudeé—. Una persona no puede enamorarse de otra sólo con mirarla.

—Sí, si puede. A mí pasó contigo. —dijo ella sonriendo. Era como si esa maldita sonrisa fuese infinita. Era molesta porque se veía que era una sonrisa espontánea y sincera. Era molesta porque yo jamás he podido sonreír así, de hecho, sonreír en ocasiones me cuesta mucho trabajo y ella lo hacía ver tan fácilmente que molestaba.

Me levanté y corrí como todo un cobarde. Me alejé de esa rubia lo más rápido que pude, creo que corrí como jamás había corrido en mi vida, como si un batallón de zombis hambrientos (de esos que corren como atleta olímpico) me estuviese persiguiendo.

Me llevé a unas cuantas personas en mi trayecto, escuché unas cuantas maldiciones y mentadas a la madre que nunca conocí, pero no me importó. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, cogí mi motocicleta y la encendí dispuesto a irme. Por alguna razón mis planes suicidas habían sido saboteados por esa rubia infernal, así que estaba enojado. Cuando estoy enojado tiendo a desquitármela con el acelerador y la carretera. No me vendría mal morirme estrellado un día de estos. No obstante jamás he tenido un accidente de tránsito, a pesar de que me enojo unas tres veces al día, siete días a la semana. Es irónico. La jodida suerte actúa en los momentos menos necesarios.


	2. Demon Hellow 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Demon Hellow 2**

* * *

Estaba cursando el segundo año en una escuela de música que yo mismo pagaba, pero dejé de hacerlo porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo para trabajar y estudiar. No tengo un trabajo fijo, todos son efímeros; pinto casas, lavo automóviles, soy taxista, soy niñero, soy asistente, y en mis tiempos libres compongo canciones.

Mis horas están totalmente consumidas por el trabajo, por esa razón jamás voy a discotecas u otras perdidas de tiempos semejantes como cualquier adolecente normal. Vivo en una quinta con proporciones cercanas al Palacio de Kokyo. La gran casa es de dos amigos míos, los cuales me acogieron en su espaciosa morada debido a que yo no tenía ni donde caerme muerto, y se apiadaron de mí (o les di lastima, no sé). Sus padres se mantienen en constantes viajes de negocios y la casa siempre es solitaria y muy espaciosa.

Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Técnicamente son los únicos lazos que poseo, Kaito y Akaito Shion, son hermanos gemelos y tienen la misma edad que yo, 17 años, pero Kaito es mayor que Akaito por seis minutos. A veces pienso que esos dos seres humanos son los únicos en el planeta que entienden mi mierda mental. Ambos son dueños de la mansión donde vivo. Debo recalcar que son asquerosamente millonarios y no son los típicos niños mimados y ricos que se ven en las novelas.

Kaito es algo alegre, obstinado y serio en ocasiones, con una imaginación muy parecida a la de un niño, sin embargo en el fondo es muy inteligente. Él estudia música en la misma escuela que yo, tiene un exótico cabello índigo y una extraña obsesión por el helado. Él fue el que me invitó a vivir en su casa.

Akaito es imperativo, imprudente y casanova (y trae a media Tokio babeando por él). Tiene el cabello rojo, estudia artes escénicas, sueña con ser actor y tiene el extraño resabio de andar desnudo por ahí, por cierto, Akaito es tan malditamente sexy que provoca orgasmos y fantasías sexuales a todas sus vecinas.

Fue pura coincidencia del destino toparme con esos dos.

Lancé un gran suspiro y abrí la puerta de la casa. Entré y lo primero que vi fue a un muchacho pelirrojo arrodillado encima de la barra en el mini bar de la sala, tomando su pecho como si le doliera.

—¡He caído en el mar del olvido! —exclamó mientras su rostro se inundaba con un gesto calamitoso—. Me he hundido junto a la pestilencia del descuido…

—¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? —pregunté alzando una ceja, lanzándome en el sofá del frente y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Se llama poesía, tarado. —dijo bajándose de la barra y acercándose a mí.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Oh amplísimo ignorante, si no sabes eso, es mejor que acabes con tu vida. —sentenció mordazmente. Así siempre ha sido Akaito, siempre dice cosas relativas a la literatura y toda esa mierda que jamás me importó. Casi siempre me lanza comentarios de doble sentido que curiosamente son racionales, como ese.

—Hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero alguien me detuvo.

—¿Eh? —Me miró con curiosidad—. ¿Otra vez trataste de suicidarte?

—Sí, pero soy tan cobarde que no pude hacerlo —reí con ironía y viré para mirar a mi amigo—. ¿Acabas de escucharme, idiota? ¿Notaste la parte absurda, verdad? Las personas que acaban con sus vidas son cobardes, pero yo soy tan cobarde que ni eso pude lograrlo.

—Ya deja de invocar a la muerte —me regañó frunciendo el ceño—, si todavía no te has muerto es porque de alguna manera el destino te tiene preparado algo especial más adelante —luego se cruzó de brazos—. Además, no creas que así vas a llamar la atención, de hecho nadie iría a tu funeral.

—Lo sé. —respondí. Evadí su mirada y observé con fastidio la pared blanca del frente, restándole importancia a su comentario.

—¿Y cómo sigue tu padre? —me preguntó de repente. Yo lo miré con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui a ver a mi padre?

—Porque siempre que ves a tu padre, regresas más deprimido que una emo drogadicta. —espetó.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —contesté levantándome del mueble, mal humorado. Detesto cuando me comparan con anoréxicas o emos, Akaito lo sabe y lo hace para molestarme, pero esa vez no quise seguirle el juego—. Voy a tomar algo. —Me dirigí a la barra.

—Ok, agarra lo que te apetezca. El cianuro está en la parte de abajo. —indicó acostándose en el mueble, estirando todas sus extremidades.

—¿Y Kaito? —pregunté mientras me servía un licor color morado cuyo nombre desconocía, creo que era coctel o algo así, eso bastaría para emborracharme (sí, puedo llegar a emborracharme sólo con coctel) y olvidarme de todo por un rato.

—Encerrado en su cuarto componiendo vainas raras, como siempre… y me dijo que te dijera que cuando llegaras fueras a verlo.

—Ah, luego voy… —respondí en un susurro con ojos aburridos.

—Maldita sea, voy al baño… atenderé el hermoso llamado de la naturaleza. —dijo Akaito repentinamente poniéndose de pie con una mano en su trasero.

—A nadie le interesa. —comenté riendo. Vi como ese idiota hizo un ademán apresurado y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Cuando quedé solo, el lugar se silenció completamente. Me bebí de un trago todo el contenido del vaso y aspiré aliviado al sentir el licor pasar por mi garganta.

Todo ese día había salido mal, principalmente el momento de hablar con mi padre (si se le puede llamar hablar a gritarse groserías y barbaridades). Siempre he sospechado que él me alimentó y cuidó cuando yo era niño con el objetivo de tenerme como una manutención para su futuro.

Pero ya era hora de olvidar todo eso y beber amenamente esa botella de licor de no-se-que-coño-era-pero-sabía-bien. Por lo menos no había ninguna chica cerca que me amargara aún más la existencia, y tenía la certeza de que era así porque no existía ninguna mujer que viviera en la mansión, eso era un alivio.

—¡Kaito-nii! ¡¿Dónde pusiste mi maleta?! —exclamó una chica que salió de no sé dónde, en medio de la sala, por cierto, la chica vestía solamente un sujetador y una tanga de color negro.

Escupí todo el trago por causa de la impresión. Por poco me ahogo con un pedazo de hielo que mantenía en mi boca. Eso tenía que ser una puta broma, es decir, no tenía lógica que una mujer desnuda apareciera en medio de la sala siendo precisamente en frente de mí (un pobre diablo que sufre de ginofóbia crónica).

—¡Kyaaaahh! —grité aterrorizado.

Mi grito de pánico atrajo la atención de chica y volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Fue cuando la reconocí.

—¡Len, no puede ser! ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó con su voz melodiosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Era la misma rubia del parque, creo que se llamaba Rin o algo así. Eso me horrorizó aún más. Por todos los cielos, ¿Dónde había quedado el dicho de que cuando las cosas iban mal no podía ir peor?

No dije nada. Me salí de la barra dispuesto a correr lejos de la sala, pero estaba tan nervioso que me resbalé con una alfombra y caí encima de la mesita de cristal en medio de los muebles. La quebré en muchos pedazos.

Rin exclamó mi nombre preocupada, y se acercó a mí—. ¡¿E-estás bien?! —Me preguntó.

—Qué… ha… tú… des… Kait… yo…

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero… —Interrumpió tomándome del brazo para levantarme de los escombros y sentarme en uno de los muebles—. ¡Mira nada más tu brazo está sangrando!

No me importó, lo único que quería en ese momento era que esa chica se alejara de mí.

—Pero tranquilo —sonrió, mirando la herida en mi brazo. Agarró el cobertor de uno de los cojines del mueble y con cuidado me secó la sangre. Yo estaba sudando hielo, estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera sentía dolor—. ¿Sabes? Una vez fui enfermera de un campamento, sé que esto ayudará a detener la hemorragia. —Luego pasó su lengua por mi herida, empezó a chuparla y lamerla como si mi brazo fuese una manzana acaramelada de esas que son muy empalagosas y provocativas.

Sentí que se me bajó la tensión. ¿En cuál campamento había trabajado de enfermera? ¡¿En uno hentai?!

—¿Te sientes mejor?

No, rotundamente no. Y cualquier persona sana de juicio que me fuese visto hubiese concluido al instante que yo estaba de todo menos bien.

—A-auxilio. —logré susurrar a través del momento de angustia.

Me sentí miserable estando a merced de aquella rubia (no más alta que yo) que examinaba mi brazo, su tacto frío me helaba los huesos y hasta empecé a alucinar olores de repente. Olía a plástico quemado y a licor hirviendo. Si todo eso fuese una película, de seguro la gente en el cine se estuviese riendo en ese momento de mi desdicha, de mi cara de idiota y de mi respuesta absurda al trato que me prestaba la chica a mi lado.

—¡FUEGO! —exclamó ella de repente. Yo quedé confundido.

—¿Eh?

—¡SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO LA BARRA! —gritó asustada levantándose de mueble. Comprendí lo que me quería decir debido al ardor que sentí a mis espaldas segundos después.

Me olvidé de mi fobia al notar el fuego que crecía al frente de nosotros. Era inmenso, jamás había visto tanto fuego junto en un lugar. Mientras yo lanzaba las almohadas del sofá en busca de sofocar las llamas, retrocedí mí tiempo de vida dos minutos atrás, pero no recordé la causa del abrasador incendio. Rin me lanzó encima el vaso con bebida fría que me estaba tomando minutos antes, y me exclamó enfadada que las almohadas de algodón con relleno de pluma sólo empeoraba más el fuego. Si me hubiese advertido eso unos segundos antes, yo no fuese lanzado esas catorces costosas almohadas al vehemente infierno que crecía cada vez más.

—¡NECESITAMOS AGUA! —gritó Rin.

Agua, yo empecé a buscar agua. Vi un barril de lo que parecía ser agua y lo lancé sin pensarlo dos veces al incendio que ya había devorado por totalidad la barra, y que se dirigía al almacén de helados. Si no hacíamos algo rápido, Kaito se molestaría seriamente conmigo. Resultó ser que el líquido en el barril no era agua sino cerveza y con eso sólo logré cagar más la situación.

—¡PEDAZO DE BURRO! —me ofendió Rin y la pude escuchar nítidamente a pesar del ruido de las botellas explotando—. ¡Pretendes matarnos!

—¡Pues no veo que tú estés ayudando mucho! —respondí.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga, que lo apague con magia?!

A esas alturas de la situación no me hubiese sorprendido que de repente lo hiciera.

Repentinamente una ligera llovizna empezó a mojarlo todo. El sistema anti-incendio al fin había reaccionado.

Respiré profundo y relajé mis músculos al ver como el fuego se apaciguaba. Giré inconscientemente hacia donde estaba Rin pero me arrepentí de inmediato. Ahora mojada, su ropa interior traslucida estaba adherida a su cuerpo casi desnudo, y a pesar de que por poco nos calcinamos vivos, según sus pezones ahora estaba haciendo frío. Al verla un estremecimiento me heló hasta la respiración. Volteé hacia otro lado tan rápido que mi cuello tronó, para que nadie viera mi sonrojo, porque pude sentir cuando mi cara se tiñó de un carmesí impetuoso.

—Demonios —protestó Rin exprimiéndose el cabello—. Se tiene que quemar media casa para que el sistema anti-incendios funcione.

Aun olía a porquería quemada cuando los pasos de Akaito se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta. Fue increíble el gesto que puso al mirar los restos chamuscados de lo que hace minutos había sido su precioso bar casero, su gesto fue todo un poema. Es cruel de mi parte, pero esa expresión en su cara fue digna de recordar hasta el último momento de mi vida, la cristalización de sus ojos y la curvatura de su boca y el tic nervioso en su ceja; además no pude evitar pensar que quizás el sistema anti-incendios se había activado precisamente cuando aún estaba sentado en el retrete, y el papel higiénico debió haberse mojado. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no estallar en una risotada.

—Ara, uno ya no puede cagar tranquilo sin que provoques un incendio, Len. —habló Akaito acabado así con mi efímera felicidad. Al instante me entró un repentino cargo de conciencia envuelto en incertidumbre. Ciertamente fui yo quien inició el incendio, pero no recordaba cuando ni cómo demonios había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —se escuchó otra voz, un poco más melodiosa.

A la sala llegó el otro dueño de la mansión, Kaito. Se veía que acababa de levantarse de una siesta, o quizás lo despertó el sistema anti-incendios. No me sorprendió verlo, a pesar que sólo sale de su habitación para comer, comer helado, cagar, bañarse, comer helado, hacer las necesidades básicas de la vida de todo adolecente de su tipo. Su gesto cambió drásticamente al ver su almacén de helados quemado.

—Pues si observas con detenimiento entenderás que hubo un incendio. —respondió Akaito.

—Ya veo. Así que ustedes dos incineraron a mi almacén de helados. —dijo Kaito mirando furtivamente a la persona más pendeja, a mí.

—¡Lo lamento chicos —exclamé apenado—, prometo que pagaré los daños!

—Más te vale. —Sentenció. Me sentí más y más desdichado, su mirada prácticamente me estaba aniquilando. Cuando se trataba de helado, Kaito podía ser muy severo.

—Oye Kaito no seas tan estricto con este pobre diablo —intervino Akaito haciendo el vago intento de defenderme—, sólo míralo, parece un indigente, apenas tiene para comprarse una afeitadora. Le tomará toda su vida juntar el dinero para un bar nuevo.

—Akaito estoy junto a ti escuchando, sabes. —le recordé por si no se había dado cuenta o se le había olvidado.

—Además —continuó, esta vez mirando a Rin—, de seguro la pasional conmoción que tuvo Len al ver a nuestra primita en esas fachas fue la causante del incendio.

—¡QUÉ! —exclamé horrorizado—. ¡¿Esa demonio es su prima?! —Señalé a Rin con dedo tembloroso. Sufrí una fuerte consternación cuando Akaito asintió con una sonrisa macabra de medio lado.

—Lamento no decírtelo antes, pero Rin-chan se quedará en la mansión por unos días —Explicó Akaito para completar mi desgracia—, hasta que encuentre una solución a su problema legal, luego se irá.

Deseé con todo mi pudor que esa chica solucionara su puto problema legal lo más pronto posible, y que desapareciera de mi vista para no volver a verla jamás, ni siquiera en el purgatorio. Tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento, quería gritar y morirme de una vez antes de convivir con esa rubia latosa. Por cierto, allí parado recordé que esa misma rubia hace una hora me había dicho que yo le gustaba, pensar en eso me revolvía las tripas y hacía que mis jugos gástricos hirvieran, y pensar que comeríamos en el mismo comedor y dormiríamos bajo el mismo techo simplemente me aceleraba las pulsaciones cardiacas.

—Lamento causarles problemas tan pronto —se disculpó Rin haciendo una reverencia hacia sus primos—. ¡Prometo que les pagaré los daños del incendio!

—Len-kun, tú también eres culpable así que asume tu responsabilidad. —dijo Kaito.

—¡No Kaito-nii! Yo fui la que inició el fuego sin querer, soy la única culpable —mintió Rin. Yo quería replicar para dejar las cosas claras pero ella me dedicó una mirada que pude entender como 'un cállate no digas nada'. Luego añadió algo enojada: —. Sin embargo la mierda de detector de humo está defectuosa, arréglenla.

—Ya está resuelto el misterio, vamos a salir a comer algo. —Propuso Akaito tomándonos a Rin y a mí por los hombros. Es tan idiota que estaba dispuesto a salir con la ropa empapada y dejar las cenizas y el reguero ahí. Antes de que me arrastrara a sus planes me desaté de sus brazos con agilidad y di mi mejor excusa:

—No puedo, mañana tengo que trabajar y debo acostarme hoy temprano.

—Cabeza de banana, cómo te vas a acostar si tu cama debe estar empapada, grandísimo idiota —contestó Akaito alzando una ceja—. Deberías divertirte un poco.

—Rin-chan. —aludió Kaito.

—Dime primito.

—¿Qué pretendes andando por la casa con esas cosas tan comprometedoras? —Kaito se refirió a la lencería casi trasparentes. Rin se sonrojó al notarlo.

—E-es que estaba buscando mi maleta para cambiarme.

Akaito chasqueó la lengua y acercó a Rin para susurrarle algo en el oído, que por cierto, todos pudimos escuchar perfectamente.

—Oye primita, por mi parte no habría ningún inconveniente de que permanecieras todo el día así de ligera, pues a mí también me gusta es moda, pero nuestro amigo sufre de ginofobia, miedo irrevocable hacia las mujeres —Explicó el pelinegro. Rin que de por sí tiene los ojos bien grandes, los abrió aún más. Debió ser la impresión al escuchar la noticia. Sí, de todas formas un chico joven con una vida por delante que les tiene aversión a las mujeres no se ve todos los días—. Así que por favor no vayas por los pasillos tan despreocupada, no queremos que Len sufra un infarto cerebral.

Rin parpadeó perpleja, mirándome. No podía creerlo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las mujeres? —preguntó vacilante.

—Hm, sí. —respondí fastidiado. No me estaba gustando el rumbo de esa conversación, era incomodo, y ahora que sabía la todopoderosa verdad de mi vida debió mantenerse alejada de mí, pero en vez de eso Rin se acercó sigilosamente y mirándome como si yo fuese un espécimen de otro planeta.

—Ya entiendo, así que eres gay. —dijo sonriendo con cierta melancolía. El imbécil de Akaito empezó a reírse, el muy patán.

—¡No! ¡No soy gay con un demonio! —respondí harto.

—Pero si no te gustan las mujeres ni te gustan los hombres —dijo Rin pensativa—, ¿Entonces en que piensas cuando vas a masturbarte?

—En marcianos. —opinó al que a duras penas considero mi amigo. Precisamente en momentos como ese me hubiese gustado tener el cuaderno ese donde cuando anotabas el nombre de una persona ésta moría en la realidad, para escribir a Akaito Shion con letra bien impecable y legible, de modo que nada interrumpiera su muerte inminente.

—Len-kun es virgen incluso en hacerse una paja. —Y Kaito habló para terminarla de cagar.

—Con permiso —dije retirándome del lugar con un aura negra—, me voy a mi solitaria habitación para ver si consigo ser un poquito menos miserable que estando aquí con ustedes.

—¡Oi Len-kun! ¿Y no vas a venir con nosotros a comer helado? —Preguntó Kaito—. Cuando regresemos quizás se hayan secado las camas y podamos dormir sin ningún tipo humedad.

—Yo paso. —respondí de espaldas. Agarré una escoba y empecé a barrer el desastre.

—Bien, vamos a salir nosotros.

—E-espera Akaito-nii, ¡Aún estoy en ropa interior!

—Pero te ves linda así, primita. ¿Quieres que me quite yo también la ropa para estar iguales?

—¡N-no… tranquilo! No hace falta, jeje. Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo.

Mis ojos por poco se salieron de sus orbitas cuando Rin dijo que se quedaba. Maldije muchas veces en un segundo, nadie me escuchó por porque maldije susurrando. Lo presentí desde el primer momento, esa mujer había aparecido para hacerme la vida más mierda de lo que ya era.

—Ok primita, pero evita causarle un colapso mental a Len, ¿Ne?


	3. Demon Hellow 3

**Capítulo 3**

** Demon Hellow 3**

* * *

Apuesto que cenicienta no llegó a limpiar tanto escombro en su vida como yo lo hice esa tarde. Barrí y limpié hasta sacar tres bolsas negras repletas de basura, me salieron ampollas en la palma de las manos de tanto restregar el suelo. Cuando conseguí que el lugar adquiriera un brillo segador, me largué a bañar con agua glacial.

Miré por la ventanilla de la ducha mientras secaba mi cabello y vi un cielo oscuro. No había notado que el afán de la limpieza había cegado mi noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que ya era de noche. Salí del baño ya vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de botones, desabotonada.

Prontamente mi estómago me reclamó por comida. Desde la mañana no había ingerido nada más que las zozobras de ramen instantáneo que había dejado Kaito el día anterior y un jugo vencido de hace tres días. Entré a la concina tranquilamente para hacerme cualquier cosa comestible, hasta que vi a Rin. Bruscamente giré de vuelta al baño para escaparme, pero Rin ya me había visto.

—¡Ne Len~! ¿Para dónde vas? —exclamó ella. Yo me volteé fastidiado, entonces la vi sonriendo desde la mesa—. Mira, no sabía que te gustaba, así que preparé onigiri para la cena.

Suspiré derrotado. Entré a la cocina y me senté en la mesa sólo por la influencia del provocativo aspecto de esas bolas de arroz. Mi estómago se estaba regocijando de sólo verlas. Miré a la rubia con desconfianza y ella me devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Pensé entonces en la posibilidad de que quizás Rin había puesto algún tipo de veneno para vengarse de mi mal trato hacia ella, pero no le presté demasiada atención a mis descabelladas conjeturas porque tenía mucha, de verdad tenía mucha hambre.

—¡Itadakimasu~! —exclamó ella, empezando a comer.

Sin decir nada empecé a devorar la comida como si fuese la primera vez en mucho tiempo que probaba algo. Tenía que aceptar que esos onigiri estaban deliciosos. Creo que los granos de arroz en el cabello de Rin pertenecían a mi porción de comida. Ella me miraba escéptica mientras mantenía una sonrisa casi forzada en todo el rato. Al parecer verme comer era una actividad bastante interesante.

Terminé de comer, lavé los platos y los demás corotos sucios por ahí, y me propuse huir de ese lugar.

—Ne, Len~.

Pero Rin me llamó antes de que yo cruzara la puerta. Suspiré hostigado. Me devolví a la mesa y me senté fastidiosamente para ver qué quería esa rubia.

—Hice algo de café —indicó mostrándome la tetera—. ¿Quieres?

Debí huir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—No me gusta el café. —respondí malhumorado.

—¿Entonces quieres que te prepare un té?

—Detesto el té.

—¿Y la merengada de banana?

—Detesto el jugo de banana en todo sus sentidos, es repugnante —Por supuesto que mentí descaradamente, para mí la merengada de banana era jodidamente irresistible, pero mi objetivo era hacer que ella me odiara así que continúe con mi personalidad de desgraciado—, principalmente su olor, la banana huele como a bilis, me da nauseas.

—Mentiroso. —susurró desviando su mirada. Yo la miré confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡QUE ERES UN MENTIROSO! —Gritó repentinamente, colocando un gesto como de que si me quisiera asesinar. Tal acto me dio un susto tan tremendo que casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué gritas? —pregunté, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Rin me miró extrañada y seguidamente cambió su gesto demoniaco al de una niña dulce y adorable. En vez de calmarme, eso me aterró aún más.

—Perdón, es que me impaciento rápidamente. —se excusó. Por mí no había ningún problema, con tal de que no fuese a sacar algún cuchillo y apuñalearme en cualquiera de sus repentinas pérdidas de control, no me importaba.

—Si no tienes nada más importante que decirme, pues me largo. —dije levantándome de la mesa. Pero Rin volvió a detenerme, esta vez agarrándome por el brazo.

—Oye, espera.

—¡No me toques! —exclamé enojado, apartando de un manotazo la mano que mantenía en mi brazo. Ella se alejó algo confundida de mí, y luego se sobó su mano. Al parecer le pegué fuerte.

—Lo lamento… —susurró apenada. No me importó ni un poco sus disculpas, en ese entonces sólo quería salir corriendo de allí y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero Rin insistía en que me quedara con ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije, diez veces más malhumorado que como había llegado.

—Es que quiera saber más de ti —explicó Rin sentándose en la silla, mirándome—. Pero primero que todo, ¿Dime como es que tienes un cabello tan hermoso? ¿Es natural?

Sin querer me sonrojé al escucharla. A su vez ella dibujó una sonrisa, la cual me irritó bastante. ¿Ahora que pretendía esa chica? Mi cabello era igual que el suyo, del mismo color y todo.

—Claro que es natural. —respondí desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

—Llamas bastante la atención, creo que podría reconocerte entre un tumulto.

—Cállate —espeté levantándome—. Si pretendes arruinar también mi noche, es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

—No puedo creer que me digas algo que ni mi madre jamás me dijo —Rin también se levantó y para mi desgracia, volvió a tomarme del brazo—. ¿Acaso me mandaste a callar? —vaciló.

Yo me deshice de su irritante agarre sacudiendo mi brazo y le dije el primer insulto que se me vino a la mente antes de darle la espalda.

—Eres un demonio.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

* * *

Huí. Abandoné la cocina en busca de mi mejor amiga: soledad. Pero la de ojos zafiro se empecinó a perseguirme. Las 7 plagas de Egipto serían simples efemérides a comparación del calvario en que se había tornado ese día, era el día más maldito que había podido concebir en mi condenada existencia después de ese día de mi niñez que descubrí que Santa Claus no existe y que en realidad los regalos los colocaba papá bajo el pino navideño.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —exigí angustiado mientras subía las escaleras a un ritmo agitado.

—Pero si sólo estoy caminando hacia mi cuarto. —me respondió entre risas.

—…

No hice ni dije nada. Caminé por el extenso pasillo de los cuartos sin mirar hacia atrás, pero aun podía sentir su presencia a mis espaldas, aunque no hacía ruido al caminar. De alguna manera se siente un cosquilleo extraño en la parte superior de la espalda cuando alguien te está persiguiendo; yo sentía esa sensación, pero más escalofriante, como si se tratase de un vil espectro.

Segundos después, llegué a mi destino. Mi corazón se calmó un poco al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrirla, sentí que unas manos frías me empujaron hacia el interior de la habitación vagamente iluminada por las luces del exterior, luego escuché la puerta trancarse a mis espaldas. Entonces vi a Rin atrás de mí.

—¿Q-que estás haciendo? —Pregunté horrorizado mientras veía como se acercaba a mí—. ¡V-vete de mi habitación, Akuma!

—¿Akuma…? —susurró ella, sin dejar de caminar. El gesto que Rin mantenía definitivamente no era normal, era como sí en cualquier momento fuese a saltar encima de mí para violarme. Sonrió perversa.

Cada paso que daba hacia adelante yo lo daba hacia atrás, así sucesivamente hasta toparme con el borde de la cama.

—Acuéstate. —me ordenó Rin con voz impávida y un raro brillo en sus ojos color zafiro.

Yo estaba tan perdido en el amplio mar de sus ojos que cedí casi como una marioneta cuando Rin no utilizó nada de fuerza para empujarme ligeramente con sus manos. Caí en la cama de la misma manera en que una pluma cae al suelo. Cuando ella se acopló y calzó perfectamente entre mis caderas, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Empecé a temblar.

—No… —le susurré inmóvil—. Bájate de mi cama, la vas a ensuciar.

Ella hizo un perfecto caso omiso a mi petición, poniendo su dedo en mi boca para silenciarme. Se acercó a mí de modo que su pecho quedó pegado a mi pecho trepidante, la camisa de Rin dejaba ver más de lo apropiado. Cuando bajé por primera vez la mirada me di cuenta que no traía sujetador, por esa razón en todo momento miré hacia el techo. Ella empezó un movimiento tortuoso de cadera, que me atormentó a cada centímetro que recorría. Cada que me restregaba su trasero (tenía una falda que era técnicamente un retazo de tela que exponía lo prohibido) en mi pelvis, veía al mismísimo demonio encima de mí.

Ella percibió que yo estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, por lo que detuvo su actividad. Se acercó a mi rostro bañado en sudor y su aliento ardiente congeló mi mejilla.

—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó en un susurro dócil. Yo negué con la cabeza. Si ella quería torturarme, no le daría tan fácilmente la dicha de verme admitir lo obvio—. Ara, pero estás temblando.

—Tengo frío. —inventé. Ella sonrió 'adorablemente'.

—Qué extraño, yo siento como calor. —Dijo comenzando a acariciar mi pecho, desabotonándome lentamente la camisa—. Ne Len~, ¿Por qué te dan miedo las mujeres?

—E-e-eso no es de tu i-incumbencia… —respondí girando mi rostro hacia al otro lado—. Bájate por favor…

Le imploré de manera suplicante. Yo jamás digo eso, suelo abstenerme de decirlo porque no me gusta rogarle a nadie; es como el resabio de me-quito-la-ropa de Akaito. Quería matarla ahí mismo por obligarme a suplicarle, pero no podía mover ni un puto dedo debido al pánico. De seguro esa rubia debía ser la causa de todos los males de la tierra, de la pobreza y de la contaminación ambiental y de todo.

—Hm, ¿Pero qué es esto duro que siento? ¿Acaso ya te excitaste, Len? —dijo perversamente. Yo me sonrojé hasta ponerme como un tomate. ¡Era culpa suya que estuviese así! Yo les tengo miedo a las mujeres, pero tampoco soy de hierro. Esa era la primera vez que me sucedía aquello, por lo que mi vergüenza no podía ser más grande—. Oye, qué tal si me dejas curarte, ¿Ne? —me susurró.

—¿Curarme? —pregunté confundido—. ¿D-de qué hablas?

Rin emitió una risita perversa y luego dio una larga lamida a mi abdomen, su lengua fría me provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me retorcí al sentir su boca, besándome el pecho y luego el cuello. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi estoicismo.

—¡No! —Exclamé aterrorizado, incorporándome de golpe e intentando apartarla de mí—. ¡N-no necesito que me cures! ¡Basta!

—Relájate Len —me dijo tumbándome en la cama, frotando su pierna en mi entrepierna con un ritmo depravado—, déjame ser tu doctora.

—¡No! ¡Ya detente! —Rogué con la cara al rojo vivo—. ¡No quiero que hagas esto!

Rin acercó su cara a mi cara para tratar de besarme, pero yo no lo permití desviando mi rostro hacia el costado.

—Déjame besarte.

—¡No! —exclamé histéricamente—. ¡Me das asco! —le espeté.

Ella se detuvo en seco al escucharme. Sentí cierto temor al ver como su gesto se tornó frío y distante a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de mí. Rin permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando fijamente mis ojos, queriendo leer en ellos los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente durante esos incómodos segundos. Paulatinamente fue acercándose a mi rostro, hasta que sólo restaron unos centímetros para que nuestros labios quedasen fusionados completamente. Por alguna razón no forcejé ni grité nada, en cambio esperé pacientemente el momento de mi tortura. Cuando sentí la boca de Rin puesta en la mía, aprecié el delicioso sabor a fresa de su labial y las tenues pero apasionantes caricias de sus labios.

Abrí los ojos asombrado, encontrándome con el dulce gesto que mantenía Rin con sus ojos cerrados. Fue inevitable no corresponder al agradable beso, aunque de todos modos no me sentía a gusto estando con ella encima de mí. Parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a asfixiar, pero esa no era mi mayor preocupación. Mi mayor preocupación era que el beso me estaba gustando. Rin besaba rico. Jamás habría pensado que por mi mente llegaría una conclusión tan contundente como esa. Yo sin duda disfruté cada segundo de aquel beso, desde el inicio, hasta el fin, cuando Rin hizo un sonido excitante y se separó lentamente de mí.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó entre jadeos, ligeramente sonrojada. Viendola desde ese punto, me parecía inclusive adorable. Yo mismo me sorprendí al darme cuenta de mi respuesta.

—S-sí…


	4. Demon Hellow 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Demon Hellow 4**

* * *

Me desperté alterado al escuchar el ruidoso despertador a mi lado. Sin abrir completamente los ojos, apagué la molesta alarma. Aun estando soñoliento pude verificar que la noche anterior se me había olvidado colocarme el pijama, incluso acabé durmiendo con zapatos. Debía estar realmente cansado. Además, había tenido una pesadilla. Que una chica muy parecida a mí se había colado a mi habitación, se había subido en mi cama y sentado encima de mí, y por encima me había besado. Iba a intentar violarme de no haber sido por la gloriosa llegada de Akaito y Kaito a la casa. Fue una pesadilla bastante terrorífica e ilógica. Ilógica porque no hay ninguna chica viviendo en ésta casa (gracias a Dios).

Con mucha flojera me levanté de mi cama y me di una ducha con agua fría para terminar de despertarme. A pesar que ya era sábado, tenía que trabajar.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero me detuve en seco al oler un delicioso aroma a miel. Me sorprendí mucho ya que siempre soy yo el que cocino, Akaito no mueve ni un dedo para hacer algo en su propia casa, ni siquiera para recoger los condones sucios que deja por ahí tirados. Kaito es un poco más colaborativo en ese sentido, lo triste es que no sabe hacer nada, a Kaito incluso se le quema el agua para el ramen. Por esa razón sentí un mal presagio al apreciar el agradable olor a miel proveniente de la cocina. Me aproximé con cautela hasta la puerta y asomé mi cabeza. Repentinamente vi que una chica rubia era la promotora del exquisito olor.

—Oh Len… ¡Ohayo~! —exclamó la chica, sonriéndome. Mis ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando comprendí que en realidad lo de la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla. ¡Rin en verdad había intentado violarme! Y la muy descarada ahora me sonreía y actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Akaito estaba en la mesa desayunando y su hermano leía a su lado un periódico mientras tomaba café. No escapé de ese lugar ya que esos dos estaban presentes, de lo contrario habría corrido por mi vida. Definitivamente levantarme y ver a Rin con ese diminuto pijama no era un buen comienzo del día. Recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior tampoco ayudaba, ella se había apropiado vilmente de mi primer beso, y aunque me había gustado un poco, el hecho de que era una mujer me seguía dando mucha desconfianza.

—Preparé comida anglosajona, espero te guste. —dijo Rin alegremente, poniendo unos hotkeys en la mesa. Yo me senté con fastidio y me serví un poco de café—. ¿No que odiabas el café? —me preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo me sonrojé al verla. ¿Eh? ¡¿Y ahora porqué demonios me estaba sonrojando?!

—Cállate, Akuma. —espeté, evitando su mirada.

—¿Akuma? —repitió Kaito con confusión, bajando el periódico para mirarme—. ¿Qué hizo Rin-chan para merecer semejante apodo? Si ella es un tenshi. —concluyó sonriéndole a Rin como el perfecto tonto e idiota que era. Enserio, ¿Kaito no sabía que su 'Rin-chan' no era más que una pervertida?

—Existir, eso es lo que hizo. —indiqué sin importarme un carajo que Rin estuviese al frente mío, escuchándome. Sin embargo mi comentario lejos de enojarla, pareció haberle agradado. Esa era una de las cosas que más me aterraba, su extraña manera de asumir mis insultos hacia ella.

Me llevé la taza de café a la boca e ingerí un sorbo.

—Oe Len, me contaron que te violaron anoche.

Escupí todo el café repentinamente al escuchar a Akaito.

—¡RIN TE LO DIJO, ¿VERDAD?! —exclamé sonrojado y enojado, señalando a la culpable. No podía ser posible que Rin le haya contado a Akaito lo que había sucedido en mi habitación la noche anterior, él era la última persona que debía saberlo. ¡Usaría eso para molestarme por el resto de mi vida!

—Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando —dijo el pelirrojo levemente sorprendido por mi reacción, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa perversa—. Oe, oe, ¿Acaso Rin-chan de verdad te violó?

—¡C-claro que no! —Indiqué rápidamente, retornando mi compostura—. Jamás lo dejaría.

Escuché como Rin emitió una diminuta risita, de manera que sólo yo pude haberla escuchado. Con eso concluí que a partir de ese momento debía tener mucho cuidado. Debía evitar quedarme a solas con ella, a como diera lugar.

—Rin-chan, que te dije de la ropa. —comentó Kaito señalando el intento de pijama que tenía Rin. Un short insignificante y una camisa aún más insignificante. A mi criterio, andar con eso era prácticamente proporcional a andar desnudo.

—Déjala Kaito —contradijo el pelirrojo—, es bueno tener a alguien que comprende mis mañas. —indicó sonriendo felizmente. No sé cómo Akaito era capaz de andar sin camisa y sin pantalón, sólo con un bóxer, a esas horas de la mañana sin pescar un resfriado.

—Y tú ponte una camisa, maldición —protestó Kaito viendo a su hermano con reproche—. Verte así me quitó el hambre.

—Lo lamento Kaito-nii —interrumpió Rin con voz angelical, logrando que la atención de los hermanos se centrara en su tierno gesto de niña inocente—, si yo también te estoy quitando el apetito iré a colocarme algo más tapado de inmediato.

—Tú puedes quedarte así como estás. —dijeron los hermanos al unísono. Kaito se sonrojó levemente.

—E-es decir, no le veo sentido a que te cambies a estas alturas de la mañana —se excusó rápidamente con su típica cara de ingenuo—. Pero para la próxima ponte al menos un sujetador.

Rin se sonrojó.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Akaito sorprendido—. 'Kaito-nii' es muy detallista.

—Cállate.

—¡Jaja! Oh, casi se me olvidaba… Len, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Tengo que limpiar la mansión y a las siete de la noche trabajaré en el servicio de Taxis. —respondí tediosamente mientras mordía el panqueque. Por cierto, estaba delicioso.

—Deja la limpieza para mañana y vente con nosotros al jardín —dijo Akaito animadamente—. Ayer planeamos un reventón familiar en la piscina y el shota no puede faltar.

¿'S-shota'? ¿Qué se cree ese grandísimo idiota cabeza de ají para llamarme de ese modo? Si viene al caso, yo ya había dejado de ser shota a los 14 años. Rin se burló silenciosamente de mí, logrando que me sonrojara.

—No puedo —espeté mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba mi mejor gesto de encono—, tengo que limpiar la mansión y eso lleva mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y…

—¡Cabezota! —interrumpió abruptamente el pelirrojo, sobresaltándome—. Pero el dueño de la mansión te está diciendo que dejes para mañana la limpieza y te vayas con nosotros a la piscina.

—¡Vamos Len! —Apoyó Rin—. ¡Será muy divertido!

—Sí, también habrá helado. —continuó Kaito.

Me importaba un pepino que hubiese helado, no quería ir ya que sabía que estando con Rin algo tenía que salir mal, esas eran las reglas naturales de mi vida, cada vez que quiero divertirme algo siempre salía mal. No obstante todos pusieron cara de perrito, entonces no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—Ok.

—¡Genial! —Saltó Rin, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Enseguida se dirigió a su habitación—. Me voy a poner mi traje de baño.

—¿Traje de baño? ¿Qué coño es eso? —Akaito también se dirigió a su habitación, junto a Kaito.

—¡Bastardo no te atrevas a entrar desnudo a la piscina! ¡PONTE ALGO! —exclamé. Era capaz que ese pelirrojo saliera con las nalgas afuera, y con esa definitivamente sé me fugarían las pocas ganas que tengo de bañarme en la tonta piscina del jardín.

.

* * *

.

Detesto el sol. Es decir, detesto cuando el clima está demasiado soleado, si expongo mi pálida piel puedo sentir incluso como las células cancerígenas se aglomeran en ella. Pero contradictoriamente también detesto ser tan blanco, es decir, no le veo sentido a tener un color de piel tan neutro y simple. Entonces decidí que aprovecharía el clima de esa ocasión para tomar algo de colorcito con ayuda del bronceador, de esa manera no perdería completamente mi valioso tiempo.

Cuando crucé la puerta del jardín, a la primera que vi fue a Rin. Como me lo imaginaba, su traje de baño era igual de ilegal que sus ropas anteriores.

—Ay primita, ay primita. —Dijo Akaito, sentándose al lado de Rin para tomar el sol—. Que lástima que seas sólo mi primita.

—N-no digas esas cosas, primito. —sonrió ella sonrojándose. Me pregunté entonces si era yo él único que sabía la verdad escondida tras esa vil y falsa sonrisa.

Rin detectó mi presencia cómo si tuviese un radar súper-tecnológico incorporado en su subconsciente, y volteó automáticamente hacia mí. Su mirada escudriñadora me dio un escalofrío repentino. Me sonrojé levemente al sentí como si me estuviese desnudando.

—Nee Len~ ¿Me pondrías el protector solar en la espalda? Es que quiero broncearme.

—¡Pero yo estoy a tu lado! —protestó Akaito.

—Quiero que sea Len el que me lo ponga. —aclaró Rin.

Inhalé un poco de aire fresco mientras me sentaba al lado de la rubia. Ella no despegó su mirada de mí en ningún momento, eso me mantuvo incomodo en todo el trayecto. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería, ella sólo deseaba molestarme. Es más, pude comprender en ese instante que Rin había nacido especialmente para joderme la existencia a mí; lo concluí ya que siempre me pedía hacer cosas que me molestaban, y lo peor del caso es que ella sabía que yo odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella sabía que la odiaba. Pero, de igual manera seguía pidiéndome ese tipo de favores, y tuve el presentimiento de que lo haría por el resto de su hospedo en la mansión.

Yo como buen orgulloso que soy no le di el gusto de verme flanquear. Sin decir nada, con un tic nervioso en mi ceja, tomé el protector y coloqué un poco en mi mano. Rin sonrió en modo de agradecimiento. Volteó su cuerpo y se desamarró la parte posterior del traje de baño. ¡No, no! ¡Fue mala idea, fue mala idea!

Me sonrojé de inmediato al ver su espalda despejada, maldita sea. Comencé a temblar y todo.

—Si te aplicas protector no podrás broncearte. —comenté mientras comenzaba a expandirle la crema en la espalda. Rin se removió y emitió un suspiro que me pareció algo cargado de excitación. Creo que mi tacto la excitó. Maldita enferma depravada.

—Tonto, los rayos del sol están tan penetrantes que te bronceas aun teniendo protector. Si me pongo bronceador me voy a quemar.

—¡Escuché la palabra _penetrante_! —interrumpió Akaito quitándose los lentes de sol. Ese es otro maldito enfermo. Quizás se trataba de una enfermedad familiar de perversión, en la que Kaito era el único que había salido impune.

—Eres un depravado, Akaito. —indiqué tediosamente, sin dejar de regar la crema por la suave espalda de Rin.

—No soy depravado. Pero si pones cierta atención en la palabra _penetrando_ puedes ver que proviene de una acción perversa y todos la usamos para denotar cosas cotidianas, y si la descomponemos diría pene-entrando. —explicó. Tanto Rin como yo quedamos sin comentarios. A eso yo le llamo 'hablar mucho y no decir absolutamente nada'.

—Un momento Akaito creo que no le veo el chiste.

—Vale Len —dijo tediosamente colocándose los lentes de sol—, échaselo bien a la Rin-chan.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! —exclamé completamente sonrojado.

—Cállense todos ustedes, su voz aturde. —ordenó una voz gruesa y extraña.

Un silencio repentino inundó el lugar.

Por lo visto, yo era el más confundido en esa ocasión. Busqué el origen de aquella misteriosa voz, encontrándome con un sujeto que jamás había visto en mi vida, descansando a un extremo de la piscina. Su cabello era de color violeta, tenía unos extraños vendajes en su pecho y un parche en un ojo. Mi primera impresión al verlo fue alzar una ceja.

—¿Quién rayos es ese? —pregunté. En ese momento llegó Kaito al jardín con su inamovible bufanda y unos short azul oscuro (sólo a la gente subnormal como Kaito se le ocurriría dejarse una bufanda en semejante ocasión).

—No le prestes atención, es el hermano mayor de Rin-chan, es llama Taito —dijo el peliazul sentándose a mi lado, colocando un balde como de tres litros de helado entre sus piernas—. Es amargado y un poco inflamable así que trata de no hacer mucho contacto con él no vaya ser que lo hagas explotar como hiciste ayer con la barra. —indicó sabiamente. Si Kaito lo decía, era mejor que le hiciera caso.

—Gracias Len —dijo Rin teniendo aun el mismo gesto de excitación. Yo asentí con cierta desconfianza—. Oh, puedes traerme mi bolso y la sombrilla que dejé por allá, por favor. —señaló al otro lado de la piscina.

—Que coñazo Rin —indiqué colocando las manos en mi nuca—, no seas tan vagabunda, anda y búscalo tú.

—Le~n no seas así —lloriqueó inocentemente—, que si me levanto se me van a ver los pechos.

—Ni que tuvieras mucho… —comenté dibujando media sonrisa. Rin me dio una patada estando aun acostada, no me pregunten cómo demonios lo hizo, sólo sé que me pateó—. ¡Itta! Que problemática eres, mujer. —protesté levantándome a regañadientes.

¡Ahora que creía ella! ¡¿Qué yo era su mucama o qué?!

—Oe tú, lolita —escuché repentinamente mientras buscaba las cosas de Rin. Ese tal Taito había hablado, pero no le presté atención y seguí con mí encargo—. Ey, lolita. —volvió a hablar el peli-violeta.

Yo lo miré confundido y me señalé a mí mismo.

—Si tú, lolita ¿Acaso vez a otra lolita por aquí? —espetó tranquilamente. Yo me acerqué con cierta desconfianza—. Oh, eres hombre. Bueno lolito, tráeme una copa con vodka de esas que tienen una sombrillita y un limón en el borde, rápido que tengo calor.

Parpadeé incrédulamente. ¿Más o menos que creía ese tal Taito?

—¿Y qué te hace pretender que te traeré toda esa mierda que acabas de pedir? —dije alzando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no eres tú la Misaki de aquí? —preguntó estoicamente. Mi tic en la ceja se hizo presente.

—¿Me preguntas que si soy el sirviente?

—Sí, y ya piérdete y aparece con lo que te pedí, mucama. —dijo haciendo un ademan de 'desaparece de mi vista' con la mano. Mi tic en la ceja se intensificó. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí el deseo de matar a alguien. Pero debía tomar la situación con inteligencia y tranquilidad.

—Un momento. —Hice una reverencia y rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Rin para dejarle su bolso y su sombrilla—. Toma, Akuma. —Le lancé sus cosas en la cara.

—¡Ay! ¿Dejarás de ser brusco algún día? Baka. —protestó. Pero no presté atención. Caminé con serenidad hacia Taito y educadamente lo empujé hacia la piscina, con todo y silla.

—¡AHÍ TIENES PARA QUE TE REFRESQUES, HIJO DE…! —No completé mi frase ya que recordé que Rin era su hermana. Aunque siempre me arrepentí de no haberla exclamado cuando tuve esa valiosa oportunidad. Jamás alguien me había sacado tanto de quicio en tan poco tiempo como lo había hecho Taito. Lo odié instantáneamente. ¡Me dijo 'lolita'! En mi vida me habían dicho muchas veces shota, e incluso sirviente, ¡Pero ese maldito subnormal profanó la trinchera de lo tolerable!

Momentos después de que yo lanzara a Taito en la piscina, luego del período de silencio, Kaito y Akaito comenzaron a hacerme señas con la mano desde el otro lado de la piscina.

—¡Len-kun, huye!

—¡Si aprecias tu vida, corre! —me exclamaron Kaito y Akaito, preocupados. Yo no los entendí del todo, así que me acerqué a ellos. Repentinamente ambos hermanos quedaron completamente en silencio mientras miraban con horror algo que estaba a mis espaldas. Yo no quise voltear ya que tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que era. Taito había salido de la piscina y caminado tranquilamente hacia mí, con gesto impávido y aura oscura. Estando tras mis espaldas finalmente se detuvo y me susurró mi sentencia de muerte al oído.

—Estás muerto, sirvienta. —Temblé de miedo al escucharlo—. Nee-chan, ¿Dónde está mi picahielos?

Alcé una ceja con cierta confusión al ver como Taito se alejaba de mí. ¿Acaso no iba a asesinarme?

—¿Para qué quiere un picahielos? —pregunté.

—Pues no creo que sea para picar el hielo. —respondió Kaito completamente asustado, mientras comía su helado.

—No, él lo utiliza para asesinar a los animales de sus rituales y ofrendas satánicas —añadió Akaito encogiéndose de hombros como si lo dicho fuese lo más normal del mundo—. De seguro lo necesita para clavártelo en el cráneo.

—¡¿QUEEÉH?! —Me alteré completamente. Supongo que Akaito sólo estaba bromeando conmigo, obvio, de lo contrario no me lo hubiese dicho tan tranquilamente. Sin embargo por otro lado, Taito parecía muy decidido en la búsqueda del dichoso picahielos. Nada más con verlo sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi gesto se tornaba serio y preocupado. Me pregunté si en verdad debía estar preocupado.

—Tu picahielos está en el bolso. —Rin le informó a su hermano, ayudándome en absolutamente nada.

—¡No le digas dónde está, baka! —protesté. Pero me arrepentí al sentir la diabólica mirada de su hermano mayor plasmada en mí. La mirada de Satanás debía ser muy parecida a esa.

—Por encima también insultas a mi hermana pequeña, teme —dijo Taito con su picahielos finalmente en la mano, acercándome hacia mí. No me dio tiempo siquiera de alejarme un poco, cuando sentí que ya no tenía escapatoria—. Di tus últimas palabras.

Pensé que moriría, pero en el momento más contundente Rin se interpuso entre su hermano y yo.

—¡Mou~ Nii-san! Deja a este chico tranquilo. —dijo la rubia, brindándole una tierna mirada a Taito.

—Apártate. —respondió el peli-violeta haciéndole caso omiso a la ternura de su hermana. No sé por qué, pero sentí que el ambiente se tornó realmente incomodo a partir de ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello —advirtió Rin con una tierna sonrisa, extremadamente diabólica si la mirabas con detenimiento (incluso más diabólica que la mirada de Taito)—. Él es mío. —espetó.

¿Eh? ¿Yo era suyo? ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Desde cuando yo era de SU propiedad?

—¿Es tu nueva perra? —Preguntó Taito alzando una ceja, señalándome peligrosamente con su picahielos—. Entonces es mejor que le enseñes modales a tu perrita.

¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Se suponía que ahora yo también era la perrita de Rin?!

—Es mi novio, no puedes tocarlo —aclaró Rin apartando de un manotazo el picahielos en mi dirección. Emitió una sonrisita traviesa—. ¿Entiendes, hermanito?

Tardé unos segundos en procesar aquella información. Parpadeé varias veces y sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mis latidos se escuchaban resonantes en el silencio, llegué a creer que incluso mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento…

¡E-e-en qué momento de la vida se había establecido que yo era novio de Rin! ¡N-no recordaba!

Tragué fuertemente un par de veces mientras trataba de controlar el creciente nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. Akaito y Kaito nos miraron sorprendidos. Al igual que yo, ellos tampoco se lo esperaban. Obvio, ¡Sólo teníamos dos días de habernos conocido!

—Ara ara, Len-kun —sonrió Kaito—. Felicitaciones.

Yo abrí mi boca para tratar de formular mis excusas correspondientes ante la blasfemia de Rin, no obstante mis cuerdas vocales me fallaron, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Me sentí realmente indefenso, habían pasado ya varios años desde que no sentía esa sensación de ahogo y desespero. Entonces recordé con exactitud que mi fobia no sólo abarcaba el ámbito de las mujeres, sino también del noviazgo con las mismas. Si había algo que me aterraba más que una chica, era hacerme novio de una.

—Te perdono ya que eres mi cuñado —me habló Taito un poco más calmado, guardando el picahielos en el bolso de Rin. Se acercó nuevamente hacia mí y me tendió su mano—. ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

—...Len —respondí quedadamente—. Kagamine... Len.

Taito y Rin clavaron repentinamente sus miradas en mí, como si lo que yo acababa de decir les fuese llamado mucho la atención. Taito frunció levemente sus cejas mientras que Rin abría sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Ahora qué demonios les sucedía a esos dos? Yo solamente les había dicho mi nombre completo.

—Len-kun, mucho gusto. —dijo Taito, tomándome del brazo repentinamente y apegándome hacia su cuerpo húmedo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Taito, que medía como medio metro más que yo, me agarró por las caderas y me levantó en sus hombros como si yo fuese un simple costal de plumas. ¡Vaya que tenía fuerzas el jodido emo!

—¡KYAAAAH! ¡B-BÁJAME! —exclamé asustado mientras trataba de forcejear, sin éxitos. El imbécil de Akaito comenzó a reírse de mí, en lugar de ayudarme y hacer algo productivo al menos una vez en su inservible vida. Rin, como buena némesis, también comenzó a burlarse de mí. El único que parecía estar preocupado por mi seguridad era Kaito, sin embargo, el idiota tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de ayudarme.

Finalmente Taito me lanzó de lleno a la piscina. Él sólo quería descobrársela, lo perjudicial era que yo no sabía nadar. Ese mismo día Taito me enseñó a nadar. En fin, él no era una mala persona, la verdad es que cuando nos conocimos mejor, nos llevamos muy bien. Con él aprendí que no se deben juzgar a las personas por su aspecto físico, y eso lo digo también por Rin.

.

* * *

.

Lavé con desgano los últimos trastes y los coloqué cuidadosamente en la repisa, donde se apilaban todos los relucientes vasos de vidrio. Miré por la ventana de la cocina hacia el exterior y noté un nostálgico cielo crepuscular. Faltaba poco tiempo para comenzar mi trabajo, por lo que me apresuré a realizar los últimos acomodos en la barra antes de lárgame.

Kaito y los demás idiotas permanecían todavía en el jardín, disfrutando la tarde al frente de la piscina. Sería un descaro negar que me fuese gustado estar con ellos en ese momento, pero tenía que trabajar. También estaba resentido con Rin, un poco más de lo usual. Que ella haya escupido una mentira tan soez como decir que 'éramos novios' no sólo me hacía querer suicidarme, sino también matarla a ella. Sin embargo momentos después del suceso, Kaito me explico que Rin había dicho aquello por mi bien, de lo contrario habría tenido que lidiar con Taito-san. En otras palabras, Rin me salvo el culo, ahora yo estaba en deuda con ella. No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que estar en deuda con esa demonio puede resultar muy perjudicial para mi integridad futura. Además, Taito-san también se quedaría a vivir un tiempo en la mansión, junto a Rin.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré el reloj alarmado y me calmé al ver que aún faltaba para comenzar el trabajo. Suelo quedarme embelesado pensando en idioteces y en ocasiones se me va el tiempo y llego tarde a mi destino. No me extrañaría que un día de estos se me pasara la vida entera entre pensamientos sin sentidos.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con suma lentitud, preguntándome quien sería el detonador del timbre. Al otro lado se hallaba una chica rubia de cabellera larga, sujetada en una coleta alta de un lado. Akita Nel, su nombre. No me sorprendió ni un poco verla a tales horas de la existencia, desde siempre esa tsundere llegaba a las fiestas cuando la diversión estaba a punto de morirse.

La chica siguió a la mansión sin tocarme, sin espabilar, y sin quitarse los jodidos zapatos. ¡Detesto cuando no se quita los zapatos! Luego soy yo el que tiene que limpiar el suelo. Ambos nos dirigimos a la barra.

—Que tal Len, no te veía desde hace meses —me saludó agarrando una lata de cerveza en el frigorífico—, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Uff, menos mal nos has cambiado nadita. —sonrió sentándose en la barra, al frente de mí, mientras destapaba la cerveza y revisaba su celular. Yo la observé tedioso durante unos segundos, y luego exhalé un gran suspiro.

—Akaito está en el jardín. —señalé. Casi suelto una carcajada al ver como el rostro de Neru se teñía de escarlata.

—¡Q-que me importa! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. No vine por él.

Si como no. Todos te creímos, Neru.

—¿Entonces para que viniste? —pregunté aburrido. Ella se sonrojó aún más y desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —indicó, marchándose rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba, en dirección a las habitaciones. De seguro ella y Akaito tendrían su 'reunión privada' allí. De sólo imaginarme algo entre ellos se me revolvía el estómago.

Sólo faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar mi trabajo, así que me levanté con parsimonia de la barra y me arrastré hacia el frigorífico para beber lo que sea antes de salir. Fue entonces cuando una voz chillona y dulce me tensó todo el cuerpo.

—Te llevas muy bien con ella.

Volteé lentamente, sabiendo de ante mano lo que encontraría a mis espaldas. Akuma-Rin. Me separé rápidamente de ella y me senté en la barra.

—Neru es una amiga de la infancia. —dije sin mirarla.

—Ya veo. —Rin asintió y se sentó a mi lado, entregándome una lata de cerveza—. Hm, te quitaste el traje de baño. ¿Vas a salir a algún sitio?

—Me iré a trabajar. —dije, bebiéndome la cerveza lentamente. Rin asintió.

—Hm~, ¿Quieres que te preparé algo de comer? —me preguntó. Sin mirarla coloqué un gesto de desconcierto.

—Comeré afuera.

—Entonces ¿Gustas un café? —preguntó con más afán. Ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

—Sólo tomo café por las mañanas.

—Ya veo —susurró, bajando la cabeza con cierta tristeza—. Pues, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo.

Su voz se hizo frágil al final de la frase. Yo me desconcerté al verla actuar así tan repentinamente. ¿Sería ese otro de sus trucos sucios para llamar mi atención? Debía prevenirme de ella, principalmente cuando cambiaba su estado de ánimo de una manera radical, como en ese momento.

—G-gracias.

Luego de un corto momento de silencio, Rin volteó su mirada hacia mí mientras un leve sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Sentí por el rabillo del ojo su penetrante mirada, pero por ninguna razón me permití voltear.

—Nee, Len. —me nombró Rin, haciéndome virar mi rostro.

—¿Qué quier-? —No pude continuar mi pregunta ya que la boca de Rin se posó repentinamente en la mía, impidiéndome el habla. Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude debido a la impresión, pero no hice absolutamente nada para separarme de ella, sólo permanecí estático. Mi mente se blanqueó. Dejé que ella moviera sus labios encima de los míos, creando caricias que lejos de ser irritantes, eran inmensamente placenteras. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando sentí su lengua aventurarse por mi boca. Rápidamente le impedí el paso. En ese momento, Rin se separó de mí, logrando que ambos soltáramos un largo suspiro debido a la falta de aire.

Fue entonces cuando me sonrojé violentamente. Creo que fue ese el mayor sonrojo que alguna vez pude haber concebido en mi vida.

—¿P-p-p-p-p-p-p-por qué hiciste eso? ¡Quién te da el permiso de hacerlo! —exclamé separándome de Rin. A su vez ella me sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro, y una sombra eclipsaba su rostro.

—Definitivamente no te gusto ni un poquito, ¿verdad? —susurró. Yo negué completamente confundido—. Dime, ¿Hay alguna forma de enamorarte?

—N-no existe una forma. Tú y yo jamás seremos compati…

Rin volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, pegándome a la pared y besándome nuevamente. Esta vez de una manera más brusca que la anterior. Yo giré mi rostro con dificultad, logrando romper aquel beso. Mi mente se había tornado en blanco, a partir de ese momento, el nerviosismo no me permitió pensar con claridad.

—B-basta… —susurré, temblando ligeramente.

—No te reúsas tanto como al principio, eso significa que puedo llegar a gustarte, ¿Verdad?

¿Eh? No. No, no creía que Rin me pudiese llegar gustar. Era improbable. Rin y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles. Pero, sus besos… aunque lo negara, los labios de Rin lograban acelerar los latidos de mi corazón por una causa distinta al miedo. ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Te gustan las cosas deliciosas? Acabo de comer una banana. Kaito-nii me dijo que tu fruta favorita era la banana. —comentó Rin serenamente, apegando su cuerpo casi desnudo al mío, y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules. Momentáneamente me perdí en ellos—. Saca tu lengua…

—¿Ehh~? —me sonrojé. ¿Qué se supone que era esa orden?

—Saca tu lengua —repitió, sin una pizca de pudor en su gesto—. Prometo que lo que sentirás será delicioso.

Bien. Hice lo que ella me ordenó, saqué mi lengua lentamente a la vez que mi sonrojo aumentaba. Rin se acercó hasta mí, abrió su boca e introdujo mi lengua en ella. Juro que creí que moriría en ese instante. Rin aumentó la presión que mantenía mi cuerpo contra la pared, y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para intensificar el beso. Yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la inexplicable sensación. Aquella manera tan libidinosa de succionar mi lengua me sorprendió completamente, no tenía la más mínima idea de que una acción tan simple como esa, podía ser tan agradable. La boca de Rin tenía un atrayente sabor a banana, era dulce, ácido, seductor y exquisito. Con cada segundo que transcurría, mi sorpresa se hacía mayor. Mis brazos rodearon inconscientemente las caderas de Rin, atrayéndola aún más hacia mi cuerpo. Quería sentir más, y más, ¡Más!

Entonces, Rin se separó repentinamente de mí, dejando una hilera de saliva entre la comisura de mis labios. Dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa, me limpió la saliva con su dedo índice y luego se lo llevó a la boca para degustarlo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a observar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ves?

Sentí la vergüenza más grande de toda mi vida. Una chica plana, no más alta que yo, acababa de tratarme como si yo fuese una simple colegiala virgen, la cual podía ser manejada a su total albedrío y arbitrariedad.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas a tocarme?

—N-no puedo… —tartamudeé. Lo que Rin me estaba pidiendo ya era una labor demasiado complicada para mi capacidad—. N-no p-puedo hacer eso…

—Yo no voy a tocarte, serás tú el que me toque —explicó tomando mi mano y colocándola en su cuello—. Vamos, debes admitir que es una propuesta interesante.

Tragué saliva. Vacilante, acaricié el delgado cuello de Rin. Era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, dócil, níveo y perfectamente arqueado. Esa fue la primera vez que toqué con tanta determinación la piel expuesta de una chica, sin vomitar en el intento. Pero… ¿Por qué… mi cuerpo no la rechazaba como a las demás chicas? ¿Qué tenía ella?

Viéndola desde cerca, Rin era bastante parecida a mí, pero más atractiva. Su cabello era más brillante y sus ojos más azules.

Mi mente se tornó un huracán. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía con esa chica? ¡Se suponía que yo la odiaba! Por cuestiones del destino Rin y yo debíamos ser la derecha e izquierda, polos totalmente opuestos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de volver a besar los labios de Rin?

—Hm… tócame más… —susurró sonrojada. Sin darme cuenta mis manos habían llegado hasta sus pechos, haciéndola emitir agradables suspiros. Sentí una especie de satisfacción al saber que eran mis manos las causantes de aquel excitante sonido—, hm, Len~ me puedes besar si deseas…

Un momento. ¿Excitante sonido había dicho? Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma. Me separé de Rin repentinamente y me coloqué a sus espaldas, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—M-me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde al trabajo. —dije antes de huir de la barra como el perfecto cobarde que era. Rin estaba igual de sonrojada que yo, pero ella en vez de mí, se veía sinceramente adorable. Por primera vez, no vi a Rin como a un demonio, sino como un ángel.

—Está bien, cuídate.


	5. Demon Trouble

**Capítulo 5**

**Demon Trouble**

* * *

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

Akaito le lanzó una cachetada a su hermano mayor, tan fuerte, que el golpe se escuchó en la casa entera. Yo veía toda la pelea desde un lugar estrictamente alejado de donde ocurría el acontecimiento, pero claro, sin perderme ningún detalle. Kaito cayó al suelo por el impacto, alzó la mirada cubierta de lágrimas mientras Akaito le observaba con gesto obscurecido y con una mirada de resentimiento. Yo acababa de llegar, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de la causa del conflicto, pero a simple vista se veía que era un problema grave.

—¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de prevenirlo? —Akaito estaba realmente enojado. Él siempre discutía con Kaito, pero pocas veces solía verlo actuando de esa manera tan violenta—. ¡INCLUSO YO LO HUBIESE HECHO!

—¡Basta! —Exclamó el peli-azul derramando varias lágrimas, evitando la hiriente mirada de su hermano—. D-déjame en paz…

—¡Eres un canalla! ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! —exclamó Akaito sin la más mínima molécula de delicadeza, logrando lo que yo ya veía venir desde el principio: que Kaito huyera envuelto en llanto hacia su habitación—. ¡SÍ~! ¡CORRE Y PONTE A LLORAR COMO LA NIÑA QUE ERES, IMBÉCIL!

Cuando finalmente cesó la discusión, Akaito se desplomó en el sofá de la sala, alborotando sus cabellos y exhalando hastiosamente.

En ocasiones hay circunstancias en las que es mejor no interferir, principalmente las que son del tipo familiar. No obstante hay un curioso síntoma llamado 'curiosidad' que te hace querer saber las causas de dichas circunstancias. Sucede que en ocasiones yo suelo ser muy curioso, esa es una de las tantas cualidades que detesto de mí, ya que odio a la gente entrometida. Sin embargo supongo que la curiosidad forma parte las cualidades universales de todos los seres humanos, ya que si hacemos una reseña histórica, desde épocas inmemoriales las grandes catástrofes siempre tienen como primordial detonante a la curiosidad.

En fin, ya cesada la guerra, me adentré a lo que había sido el campo de batalla. Me senté al lado de Akaito y le extendí una lata de cerveza. Él la tomó con cierto malhumor y me dio unas gracias apenas audibles.

—Oye Akaito —nombré. Por lo visto el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a permanecer callado todo el rato, así que me vi obligado a hablarle primero—, fuiste muy duro con tu hermano. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pregúntaselo a él mismo. —Fue la única y tajante respuesta que me dio Akaito antes de levantarse y dejarme en la sala, solo, y con la duda carcomiéndome los sesos. Detesto ser el único desinformado de la situación.

—Ara, Kaito-nii y Akaito-nii son muy violentos cuando pelean. —habló repentinamente la única chica de la casa, dándome un gran sobresalto. Al parecer yo no era el único desinformado. Me pregunté entonces si algún día lograría acostumbrarme a la irritable presencia de esa chica.

—No culpes al pobre Kaito, ¿No lo viste? Estaba llorando mientras que Akaito lo insultaba. Es un maldito insensible. —respondí.

—Sus razones debe tener, ¿No crees?

Ciertamente. Akaito debía tener una razón muy grave para tratar a su hermano de esa forma, y más cuando Kaito no hizo nada para defenderse.

Rin me ofreció amablemente una naranja mientras quitaba la cocha de otra. Yo negué algo desconfiado y me levanté del sofá. Pensé en visitar a Kaito para charlar un rato, sin embargo yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No es como si los problemas de Kaito no me importaran, sino que de seguro él no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Es decir, sea como sea cualquier persona que acababa de ser insultada de esa forma tan brutal lo primero que querría es estar solo.

—Oh, parece que vas de salida —comentó Rin clavando su celeste mirada en mí rostro y alzando una ceja. Yo asentí, restándole importancia a sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas a una ronda de sake?

—Iré a trabajar. —Me excusé indiferentemente, a lo que ella respondió con un bufido.

Me pareció extraña su petición. No tanto por el hecho de que me haya invitado a una 'ronda de sake', sino por la espontaneidad de la propuesta, como si estuviese planeando algo de antemano. Aunque… ¿Ronda de sake? Quien diría que una chica tan adorable y amable podría hacer semejante propuesta. Ni siquiera teníamos edad para beber cerveza. Sin embargo, procediendo de ella ya nada me sorprendía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Me preguntó con interés—. Te vez monísimo vestido así, Len.

_No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes_, pensé sin tener éxito absoluto. Me sonrojé. Ella emitió una pequeña sonrisita.

—Debo cuidar a los mocosos de una familia millonaria que vive a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Hmmm… serás niñero. —Rin emitió un sonido bastante molesto y colocó un ligero gesto de asombro.

Bien, lo admito. Es algo extraño que un chico de mi edad esté comprometido en esta clase de trabajo. Lo más lógico es que estuviese haciendo algún curso de DJ o tatuaje, como cualquier otro adolescente normal. Pero si la gente supiera la cantidad de dinero que pagan los ricos por cuidar a sus impertinentes hijos, todos lo harían. Vale la pena invertir algo de tiempo con unos simples niños cuando la remuneración final es elevada.

—¿Ya los habías cuidado antes? —preguntó Rin con interés.

—No, pero tengo experiencia con los mocosos.

—Hmmm… —Rin hizo nuevamente ese sonidito importuno y se acercó a mí. Por supuesto yo me mantuve atento a sus movimientos. Ella es peligrosa—. ¿Deseas que te acompañe? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Eres sorda? Te acabo de decir que tengo experiencia con los mocosos. —Estoy seguro que me sonrojé. ¿Por qué? Pues justamente esa era la misma lasciva sonrisa que Rin siempre colocaba antes de hacer alguna propuesta indecente. Ya la conocía. Rin era un libro kamasutra abierto, y desde algún punto de nuestra relación se había tornado peligroso estar a solas junto a ella.

—Yo quería ser buena contigo Len. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña—. Al menos permíteme…

—No te necesito. —corté huyendo a la cocina.

Por poco se me olvidaba que había dejado el curry calentándose en el microondas. La pelea de los hermanos había captado mi atención justamente cuando estaba calentando mi comida. Saqué con rapidez el recipiente del microondas y me serví un poco antes de salir al trabajo. Yo imaginé que por lo menos podía comer en paz, pero 'te-jodo-la-existencia-porque-soy-akuma-Rin' hizo su entrada triunfal para arruinarme también mi almuerzo. Realmente tenía que ser el hombre más miserable del universo.

La rubia se sentó a mi lado y se dedicó a observar mi forma de comer. Llegué a creer en ese instante que Rin padecía algún tipo de excitación al verme comer, ya que siempre lo hacía con total devoción. Obviamente se me fue el apetito. Tenerla allí tan cerca me era impertinente, pero no soy del tipo de persona que tira la comida por pequeñeces, así que me vi obligado a seguir comiendo. Repentinamente Rin se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo giró hacia ella para luego lamerme la comisura de los labios. Lo hizo de una manera tan espontánea y natural que mis reflejos no se activaron sino segundos después del suceso.

Parpadeé incrédulo. Ella se separó lentamente de mí y me miró con neutralidad.

—Se te había chorreado la salsa. —susurró.

—¡Waaaah! —Exclamé violentamente sonrojado, alejándome de ella como si tuviese un tipo de virus altamente contagioso. Me caí al suelo pero al instante me levanté de una manera casi maniática y me dirigí hacia el lavado, donde me lavé la cara con urgencia. Me enjabone una y otra y otra y otra vez, y me enjuagué con abundante agua hasta que creí sentir que la sensación de la lengua de Rin se había arrancado completamente de mi piel.

Lo volvió hacer. ¡La jodida acosadora lo volvió a hacer! Mi enojo se incrementó al escuchar la risa divertida de Rin a mis espaldas, burlándose de mí desdicha sin piedad. He allí una de las diez mil millones de razones por las cuales la detestaba. ¡¿Por qué demonios seguía haciéndome esas cosas?! ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba! ¡Era una maldita pervertida! Definitivamente era imposible que algo entre ella y yo pudiese suceder. Dios y la madre naturaleza sabían que ella y yo no éramos compatibles bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—E-eres una jodida… —susurré entre dientes, mirándola con odio. El apetito casi nulo acababa de esfumarse completamente.

Ella me devolvió una adorable sonrisa y colocó en la mesa un pequeño papel que cargaba en su mano. Yo alcé una ceja.

—Tómalo, no va a explotar. —dijo, acercándome el papelito. Yo lo agarré con cautela y leí lo que estaba escrito en él. Eran números.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Es mi teléfono —señaló animada—, por si necesitas mi ayuda.

Un tic nervioso se manifestó en mi ceja. Cierto. Ya llevábamos casi una semana viviendo en la misma casa y ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado números. Aunque claro está que si su objetivo era obtener mi número, se pudriría esperando, ya que jamás, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, le daría mi número a Rin.

—Baka, nunca le pediría ayuda a una persona tan depravada como tú. —dejé en claro. Arrugué el papelito y se lo lancé en la cara.

—¡Mou! Que altanero… —respondió con cierta molestia, tomando nuevamente el papelito y colocándolo en la mesa—. ¿Quieres apostar?

La mirada severa que trasmitió Rin me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

_¿Apostar…?_ Hmm, bueno, si naturalmente la palabra 'apostar' representaba muchos peligros para mí, el rey de las desdichas y fracasos, ni siquiera llegué a imaginar lo tóxico que podía llegar a ser esa palabra proviniendo de una persona como Rin.

—¿A qué te refieres con apostar? —pregunté indeciso—. ¿Qué cosa?

Rin esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, tomó el papelito arrugado y se inclinó en la mesa para alcanzármelo.

—Apuesto a que usarás este número antes de una semana, de ser así me acompañarás a una ronda de sake. —retó.

Le arranqué el papelito de la mano y me lo guardé en el bolcillo. Sí, soy un idiota, lo sé. Aun sabiendo que lo más probable para mí era una total y limpia derrota, no podía permitir que una insignificante y vanidosa chica me hiciera flanquear por un simple reto. En ocasiones mi orgullo podía superar mi fobia a las mujeres. Además, tenía muy presente que yo jamás usaría su pestilente número de teléfono para llamarla. Primero tendría que morir antes de marcar siquiera los primeros números de su celular.

—Bien, si pierdo tomaré esa dichosa ronda de sake contigo —dije, acercándome igualmente hacia ella y colocando mi mejor gesto de combate—. Pero si gano, dejarás de acosarme. Para siempre. —desafié.

—¡Yatta! ¡Hecho! —Rin no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar.

Yo me alejé de ella con desconfianza. En serio, esa chica o era muy inteligente, o era infinitamente torpe. Debía tener una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, o tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y en su retorcido sentido de la intuición.

Sin despedirme de nadie, salí de la mansión rumbo al lugar donde debía ejercer mi labor. La mansión se localizaba en el mismo vecindario donde vivía, por lo que no me vi en la obligación de trasladarme en mi motocicleta.

* * *

.

Ese incomodo momento cuando estás presente en la dramática despedida de una madre soltera hacia sus hijos.

—¡Ñyaaahh~! ¡Mis niños, mis adorables niños~! —Exclamó Miriam-san envuelta en llanto, mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos—. Los amo y los adoro, jamás lo olviden ¿Ne? Duerman temprano ¿Ne? No vean hentai ¿Ne? Pórtense bien ¡¿NE?!

Una atmosfera oscura rodeaba a los dos niños que estaban siendo asfixiados por su madre. Pobres, incluso sentí lástima por ellos. Al parecer la ausencia de Miriam-san en la mansión había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, a pesar de que sólo sería por una noche. La mujer abrazaba y besaba a sus retoños como si se estuviese despidiendo de ellos para siempre. Supongo que actuaba de esa manera a causa de ser la primera vez que los dejaba en cuidado de un desconocido.

—Len-tun. —Me nombró clavándome su mirada. Yo me tensé completamente—. ¡Ñyaaamh Len-tunnn~! ¡Lo lamento, es muy difícil sepárame de ellos! Es la primera vez que los dejo al cuidado de una niñera en la casa. —Lloriqueó.

Encima me llamo niñera… ni-ñe-ra (en femenino).

—Hai hai… —exhalé tediosamente. Tuve que dejar a un lado toda mi antipatía para hacerle saber de una manera decente que ya era hora de que se largara—. La están esperando afuera. —señalé.

Miriam-san se limpió las lágrimas y, para desdicha de sus hijos, los volvió a abrazar. Los abrazó por un buen rato, hasta que se largó. Enserio me dieron lástima; se vieron muy felices cuando finalmente su madre cruzó la puerta principal de la mansión. Eso me hizo pensar en la ventaja de no tener una madre melosa como esa.

—¡Adiós mis bebes! ¡Mami estará aquí en unas horas! ¡Mua~! ¡Los adoro! —exclamó la dueña de la casa desde el auto que la trasportaría a su destino.

Una gran gota rodó por mi frente. Gracias a dios jamás llegué a conocer a mi madre.

Un silencio tranquilizador inundó la sala. Suspiré aliviado y me adentré en el amplio y lujoso salón. El lugar parecía una exposición de arte, había cuadros y adornos que indicaban ser muy costosos. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión para entretenerme un rato. Cuidar a un par de niñatos era una tarea extremadamente fácil. Y aburrida.

Eran dos los hijos de Miriam-san, Mayu y Oliver-kun. Mayu era una niña como de catorce años que aparentaba unos ocho debido a su rara y gótica manera de vestirse, su cabello era rubio con puntas levemente teñidas de colores y sus ojos eran miel, ella era la mayor de los dos. Por el contrario Oliver-kun era un niño de unos ocho años, al igual que su hermana tenía cabello rubio y ojos miel. A simple vista ambos parecían unos niños bastante normales.

Tenía planeado pasarme todo el rato mirando televisión y comiendo onigiri con banana (sí, mis mezclas culinarias son extrañas), pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos olímpicamente por Mayu. Para mi desgracia la chica se acercó a mí con una expresión tan tétrica que me entró un escalofrío sólo al verla. Ella se sentó a mi lado esbozando una sonrisa impasible que me heló hasta las entrañas. El hecho de que era una adolecente y aun así tenía un vestido negro y un conejillo de peluche en sus manos le daba un aspecto más perturbador. Estoy seguro que Mayu era como esas otakus que escuchaban a Kanon Wakeshima y sólo tenían amigos en redes sociales.

—Nee-chan, ¿quieres jugar al karaoke conmigo? —me preguntó con voz suave y neutral. Yo habría al menos considerado la pregunta si ella no me fuese llamado 'nee-chan'.

—Ve a ver si tu hermano puede acompañarte.

—¡Kyaaaah! —Exclamó Mayu horrorizada, horrorizándome a mí también—. ¡Kami-sama, eres un hombre!

Me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que fruncía exponencialmente mi entrecejo. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a confundirme con una chica! ¡Claramente soy hombre! ¡¿Era ciega?!

—Humjum… —aclaré mi garganta— C-claro que soy un hombre, mal educada —dije cruzando mis brazos y levantándome del sofá. La presencia de Mayu no era de mi agrado—. Voy a estar en la cocina así que escúchame bien: Uno, no salgas de la casa. Y dos, lo más importante, no me molestes. —dejé en claro.

Le di la espalda y me propuse a alejarme de la sala, pero repentinamente Mayu me tomó por el brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminado. Al sentir el tacto de su fría mano en mi piel, volteé enfadado, confundido, nervioso, y trepidante.

—O-oye niñero-kun… —susurró cabizbaja. Me asusté al verla de esa manera, aún sostenía firmemente mi brazo por lo que no pude alejarme de ella. Luego de un incomodísimo intervalo de tiempo, cuando Mayu alzó su rostro, pude notar que estaba totalmente sonrojada. No sé por qué, pero ver la expresión y el rubor de Mayu me ocasionó un mal presentimiento—. No sé tu nombre pero te amo, cásate conmigo y hazme tu mujer, te aseguro que serás muy rico y poderoso estando a mi lado.

Por poco me ahogo con mi propia saliva. Me solté rápidamente de su agarre, sonrojado y sorprendido. Ok, ¿Era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos… o había sido mi imaginación?

—Me enamoré de ti aun pensando que eras mujer, pero ahora que tengo presente que eres hombre…

Sí. Al parecer había sido cierto.

—Espera, espera, espera… basta… —indiqué tapándole la boca. Ella abrió sus ojos y se ruborizó completamente, causándome un pequeño sonrojo a mí también.

Demonios, no podía negar que Mayu era linda (de haber sido un pervertido de seguro ya la hubiese besado), pero su aspecto de lolita-gótica-yandere y el hecho de que era chica, impedía que al menos un pensamiento impropio surcara por mi mente. En realidad lo único que me planteé en ese entonces fue liberarme de esa problemática situación de la manera más adecuada.

—B-bien niña, hagamos un trato —Quité mi mano de su boca. Ella asintió—. Yo voy a hacer como que si jamás escuché tu propuesta, y a cambio tú jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra hasta que llegue tu mamá, ¿trato?

Ella me miró incrédulamente por un momento, y luego asintió. Yo respiré aliviado. Se me hizo extraño poder dejar las cosas despejadas tan rápido, Mayu tenía aspecto de no darse provenida fácilmente. En cualquier otra situación yo hubiese tenido que lidiar por un proceso más exhaustivo antes de poder liberarme de la problemática situación, pero me pareció que ése no sería el momento.

De repente, mis reflejos se activaron al sentir que Mayu extendía su mano hacia mí, lo que me hizo apartarme rápidamente.

—¿Para qué me das la mano? —pregunté confundido.

—Un trato se sella con un apretón de manos. —respondió con neutralidad. Debo destacar que algo en el gesto de Mayu cambió repentinamente, de alguna manera su mirada ahora trasmitía una especie de sentimiento tétrico. Juro por dios que vi un brillo desgarrador surcar por sus ojos de una forma efímera. Fue tan aterrador que di otro paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—No, no lo creo. Ve a tu habitación… —ordené.

Para mi suerte Mayu asintió sin cambiar su impávido gesto y de una manera casi autómata giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Era una casualidad que fuese así de obediente. Permanecí con mis sentidos bien atentos hasta el momento que Mayu cruzó la puerta de la sala. Suspiré con cierta frustración y me despeiné un poquito más el fleco rubio que caía en mi frente.

Bien, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Yo dije que los hijos de Miriam-san eran normales. Pues retiraba lo dicho. No sé si mi fobia aumentaba la mala impresión que acababa de trasmitirme Mayu con su mirada, pero definitivamente cualquier persona podría notar que había algo en ella que estaba mal. No sé.

Tomé una cerveza y me dirigí a la habitación de Oliver-kun para echarle un vistazo. Toqué varias veces, recibiendo como respuesta un _adelante_ de su dulce voz. Abrí la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y noté que el interior de la habitación estaba en completa penumbra. Encendí la luz y vi a Oliver-kun tumbado en su cama jugando con su DS. El niño estaba tan concentrado en su juego, que hizo un perfecto caso omiso a mi presencia.

—¿Tienes hambre, Oliver-kun? —pregunté. El rubio negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del aparato—. No dudes en avisarme si deseas comer algo. —indiqué, recibiendo como única respuesta una leve confirmación.

Aproveché que Oliver-kun estaba distraído con el aparato para detallar con más minuciosidad la peculiar habitación. Había una pecera muy bonita al frente del catre la cual contaba con muchos pescaditos de diferentes colores y había una jaula con un pajarito. Los ricos sí que eran extraños, pensé.

Como no había nada más interesante en la habitación, me dispuse a irme.

—Mi mami no está, pero ella regresa en unas horas. —escuché la voz de Oliver-kun justo cuando estaba por salir, entonces me detuve y volteé nuevamente hacia el rubio, pero él seguía muy concentrado en el DS. Repentinamente esbozó una sonrisa y dejó de jugar con el aparato para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama y mirar hacia la pared vacía.

Yo alcé una ceja algo extrañado, pero luego le resté importancia al asunto. Los niños a veces suelen tener conductas irracionales. Me encogí de hombros y retorné el rumbo hacia la puerta. Pero la divertida risa de Oliver-kun me detuvo en seco.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta. —dijo en rubio animadamente.

Me paralicé. Volteé con parsimonia mi cuerpo para ver con quien hablaba Oliver-kun, pero obviamente, en la habitación no había nadie más que él y yo.

—¿Oliver-kun? —me acerqué al rubio. No obstante el no quitó la mirada de la pared.

—Ah, él es nuestro niñero. No hay de qué preocuparse. —indicó el joven sin siquiera mirarme.

—Oliver-kun, ¿Con quién estás hablando? —pregunté confundido. Fue entonces cuando finalmente el niño volteó a mirarme.

—¿Ah? —Emitió Oliver-kun inocentemente, luego señalándome la pared—. Con ella… es una amiga.

Miré hacia todas direcciones pero no vi a esa supuesta 'amiga'. Bien, bien. Eso sí que era raro.

—Oliver-kun, a-ahí no hay nadie. —indiqué con voz levemente trepidante, a lo que Oliver-kun me devolvió una mirada de completa confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no la vez? Pero ella te está mirando. —Siguió señalando la pared—. Mírala, está justo ahí.

No, ahí no había absolutamente nadie. No me gustaría ni recordar el gesto de horror que coloqué en ese entonces. 'Terror' es la mejor manera de definir lo que experimenté. Sentí un misterioso y desgarrador frío rozando la piel de mis brazos; Lo curioso de ésta anécdota era el hecho de que todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas. Fue cuando me entraron unas sutiles ansias de salir corriendo y no volver nunca jamás a esa mansión. Bueno, bueno, no es que yo sea un cobarde en ese sentido, es que un niño hablando tan confianzudamente con la pared (llámese también _espectro fantasmal_) no se veía todos los días, y realmente daba escalofríos cuando tenías la desdicha de toparte con uno. Dicen que los niños casi siempre hablan con la verdad, y a decir verdad, Oliver-kun no parecía que estuviese jugándome una broma.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAA~! —un grito aturdidor resonó por toda la mansión. Muy bien, lo que me faltaba.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-que fue eso?! —pregunté completamente aterrado.

—Es la voz de Mayu-neechan. —me respondió Oliver-kun con total tranquilidad.

Puede que suene un poco cruel de mi parte, pero me sentí aliviado de escuchar el grito de Mayu ya que gracias a ella pude salir de la incómoda escena anterior. Estar en la habitación de Oliver-kun se había tornado rápidamente en una tortura psicológica. Por el momento dejé de pensar en eso y me centralicé en ubicar la habitación de Mayu. La mansión sí que era espaciosa.

Cuando finalmente hallé la habitación de Mayu, abrí la puerta lentamente y me adentré con cautela. A mi alrededor no había nada más que algunos instrumentos musicales, juguetes y peluches. No vi a Mayu en ninguna parte.

—¿Hola…? —pregunté.

—¡NIÑERO-KUUUUUN! —Me aterroricé con aquel grito. La lamentable voz de Mayu provenía del baño en la habitación. Me acerqué sigilosamente.

—Mayu, ¿Estas bien? —pregunté.

—¡NOOOO~! —me respondió. Vaya que me asusté, su voz parecía muy trágica—. ¡CREO QUE VOY A MORIRME!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡ME VOY A MORIR Y YA! ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITA SEA! —Exclamó gimoteando. No le desearía a nadie estar en esa alarmante situación, definitivamente—. ¡KYAAAA! —gritó con más énfasis.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

—¡A-a-a-aguanta un poco! —dije complemente nervioso mirando hacia todas las direcciones. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Es decir, enserio, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Empecé a buscar por toda la habitación algo que ni siquiera sabía, hasta que finalmente me detuve en seco para llegar a la conclusión de que no podía yo solo con todo eso. Lo más sensato era buscar ayuda—. ¡Ok Mayu escúchame bien! ¡No sé qué te pasa pero pediré ayuda, así que…!

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO GRANDÍSIMO INEPTO! —interrumpió fuertemente—. ¡DEBES HACER ALGO AHORA!

—Pues, entonces voy a pasar. —avisé abriendo la puerta del baño. Me arrepentiré toda mi patética vida de haber hecho eso—. ¿Qué suced…?

Lo que vi en el baño no tiene perdón de Dios. Desde ese momento mis pesadillas tendrían como fase culminar la imagen que presencié en el interior del cuarto de baño. No por el hecho de que Mayu estuviese desnuda, sino por el escenario en el que se encontraba.

No tuve más remedio que llamar a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.

—¡RIN VEN Y AYÚDAME PRONTO! —exclamé exaltado mientras sostenía el celular con mis manos temblorosas. Fue hora de olvidar los rencores hacia mi nemesis ya que era una situación de vida o muerte. Y como yo no conocía a nadie más, me vi en la obligación de acudir a ella—. ¡TIENES QUE VENIR O SINO ELLA MORIRÁ!

_—¡Pero Len, ¿Qué sucede?!_

—¡ES HORRIBLE, ES HORRIBLE! —grité desesperado. Las lágrimas inundaban mi mirada nublándome la vista. Realmente sentí miedo—. ¿Recuerdas Corpse Party y Elfen Lied? ¡PUES ESTO ES MÁS GORE QUE ESO! ¡No lo puedo explicar con palabras, es asqueroso, repugnante y preocupante… es la primera vez que lo veo! ¡ELLA VA A MORIR SI NO HAGO ALGO PERO NO PUEDO MOVERME, CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMALLAR!

_—Espera allí, ya voy para allá. Sólo dame la dirección. _

No pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero sentí un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de Rin hablarme a través del celular, no porque se tratara de Rin, sino porque estaba seguro que ella me ayudaría en ese embarazoso problema.

* * *

.

Luego de sufrir una hiperventilación y una bajada de tensión de forma simultánea, finalmente había logrado tranquilizar mi propio organismo y mi respiración había vuelto a su normalidad. Abrí los ojos con parsimonia. Me encontraba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina con un montón de cochas de banana a mí alrededor. Comer bananas siempre lograba sosegarme, por esa razón me vi en la obligación de comerme un ramillete completo. Fue cuando entonces escuché la burlona risita de Rin acercándose a mí, de esa manera toda la paz que había luchado por conseguir, se esfumó en menos de un segundo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunté malhumorado. Ella me respondió con una carcajada. Al verla me dieron ganas de lanzarle una concha de banana en la cara.

—Es porque eres un tonto —dijo Rin entre risas, sentándose a mi lado—. Lo que le sucedió a esa chica es algo normal en todas las mujeres, la menstruación es…

—Basta, basta. No quiero escuchar más nada… —interrumpí. No necesitaba una lección teórica si de todas formas lo había visto gráficamente. El daño en mi mente ya estaba hecho—. ¿Ella se siente mejor? —pregunté, para variar.

—Sí, ella y Oliver-kun están durmiendo ahora.

Me pregunto si a las mujeres les dolerá sacar sangre por ahí… no, no, no… tener ese tipo de pensamientos sólo daría como resultado la regurgitación de todas las bananas que acababa de ingerir. Lo más curioso de la situación era que había sucedido precisamente cuando yo estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo como niñero. De todos los malditos días que existen en el calendario, Mayu tenía que pisar la 'flor de la adolescencia' exactamente el maldito día de mi presencia, traumando y ensuciando para siempre mi ya pisoteada forma de ver a las mujeres.

—Estos niños son realmente extraños —comenté con una leve frustración—. La mirada de Mayu me aterra, y la personalidad de Oliver-kun me aterra aún más.

—Acostumbras a mentir muy seguido, ¿verdad? —inquirió Rin inesperadamente. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Me dijiste que eras un experto en el cuidado de niños. —recalcó la rubia remarcando una sonrisa de lado. Me sonrojé frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Rin recordar todo lo que le yo decía? Era realmente molesto.

—E-es que estos no son niños comunes y corrientes —me excusé. Sí, sí, soy idiota. Soy muy bipolar y mentiroso, pero jamás me quedaría callado ante esa pervertida. Además, aunque haya sonado a pretexto, todas mis palabras eran ciertas; Dios y yo sabíamos que eran ciertas—. Ah, y gracias por venir pero ya no te necesito. —espeté evitando su mirada. Entonces recibí un fuerte impacto de concha de banana en el rostro.

—Qué mal educado eres. —añadió Rin con un tic en la ceja. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla hacer aquel pequeño gesto. ¡Por fin había logrado enojar a Rin, aunque sea un poco! Bien, ya podía morir en paz.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al área de licores. Miriam-san tenía una gran gama de licores, de todas clases y fechas, apuesto a que le había tomado media vida lograr obtener esa colección tan completa. Casi me da un infarto al ver como Rin agarraba tranquilamente unas de las botellas.

—¡¿Q-que estás haciendo, baka?! —Me levanté y corrí hacia ella.

—Tendremos la ronda de sake —dijo Rin esquivándome—, ¿O es que no acuerdas el reto que hicimos?

¡Gyaaah! ¡Maldita sea, se me había olvidado completamente! ¡Ese era el día más mierda de mi vida! ¿Cómo era posible que ella recordara los detalles insignificantes, pero yo no pudiera recordar los puntos cruciales de mi existencia?

—A-ku-ma… —pronuncie, mirándola de una manera como si quisiera asesinarla. Ella sólo sonrió y abrió la botella. Por poco se me salió el corazón al ver la etiqueta—. ¡O-oye eso no es sake, es Martini!

—Oh —se encogió de hombros y siguió llenando la copa—. Mejor.

—¡Nada de 'mejor'! ¡Tendré que trabajar por el resto de mi vida sólo para pagarlo!

—Hay muchas botellas aquí —señaló al estante—, la dueña no distinguirá la diferencia.

Ciertamente había un montón de botellas, pero uno nunca sabía las manías que padecían las personas desconocidas. No quería ni imaginar que Miriam-san fuese por casualidad una acumuladora compulsiva de licores, de esas que se daban cuenta al instante cuando les faltaba un ejemplar, y que eran capaces de matar por obtenerlo de vuelta. Había que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

—Ya relájate y tomate una copa. —dijo la rubia sonriéndome y sirviéndome una copa. Yo la miré con desconfianza.

—No tomaré de eso —espeté cruzándome de brazos—. Prefiero coctel. —señalé. Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Qué más da… entonces empecemos. —indicó sirviéndome coctel animadamente.

—Aun somos menores de edad, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto…

—Tú no cometerás ningún delito al beber un poco de coctel, eso es como beber agua. Yo soy la que tomará Martini. —indicó enérgicamente. Se me hizo extraño verla actuando tan dinámica, puesto que sólo tomaríamos un poco. No había razón para estarse tan animado. Pero le resté importancia ya que se trataba de la versátil Rin—. Ahora sí, cuéntame sobre tu fobia. ¿Por qué les temes a las mujeres?

—¡No te diré nada, entrometida! —me sonrojé. Ya eran demasiados traumas en un solo día para estar recordando otros. De esa manera comenzó la tediosa ronda de sake. Ambos nos tomamos el trago de una bocanada. Quien diría que una chica tan moe como Rin era capaz de tomar Martini de esa manera tan brutal.

* * *

.

De copa en copa terminé tomándome tres botellas enteras. Jamás estuve tan borracho en toda mi vida como esa noche. Ya era muy tarde, más de la media noche. Todos en la mansión estaban durmiendo, Mayu, Oliver-kun y Rin. Ah, por cierto, Rin se había visto forzada a pasar la noche en la mansión, para mi desgracia, en la misma habitación que yo. Por supuesto, a una estricta y reglamentaria distancia desde mi posición. El calor constante me hizo deshacerme de las frazadas, pero aun así tenía la sensación de estar en el mismísimo infierno. Me levante en modo zombi y me dirigí hacia el termostato, viendo que la temperatura en realidad estaba más baja que lo habitual. Fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿Entonces por qué tenía tanto calor?

Me volví a la cama y cerré los ojos para tratar de reconciliar el sueño, pero en vez de eso, comencé a sudar y a sentirme más y más impaciente. La borrachera definitivamente me estaba causando problemas en las respuestas motoras de mi organismo, sentía que mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento a medida que mi nerviosismo y mi respiración se hacían más constantes. Suspiré frustrado. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

Bien, estaba borracho, era normal que me sintiera de ese modo. Sólo necesitaba ir al baño y deshacerme de aquella desesperante urgencia que me impedía el sueño.

Emití un bufido y me levanté malhumorado. Me tambaleé hacia el baño de la habitación, hasta que choqué con la puerta de madera. Traté de abrir la cerradura pero por alguna jodida razón el cerrojo estaba asegurado. Justamente cuando me urgía ir al baño, éste se encontraba cerrado con llave. Perfecto.

Caminé hacia la salida para dirigirme a cualquier otro baño de la mansión. Fue toda una odisea llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, mis piernas parecían gelatina y todo mi entorno daba vueltas. Abrí la manija lentamente y asomé mi cabeza hacia el pasillo. Al ver la intimidante soledad y la oscuridad del pasillo, se me heló la película de sudor que revestía todo mi cuerpo. Esa mansión era demasiado espeluznante como para salir en busca de un baño estando en ese estado de ebriedad.

—¿Estás bien Len?

—¡WAAAH! —Exclamé horrorizado. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquella voz a mis espaldas provenía de una de las amigas fantasmales de Oliver-kun, pero afortunadamente se trataba de Rin—. ¡Maldición Rin, no me asustes de esa manera!

Lo único que me faltaba para ser un completo miserable era ver un fantasma, y definitivamente no viviría para contarlo si me llegase a aparecer alguno.

—¿Por qué estás despierto? Son las dos y media de la mañana. —indicó Rin soñolienta, estrujándose los ojos para mirarme con mayor detenimiento.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente mientras abría mis ojos como un par de balones. Esa situación iba de mal en peor. Si Rin se daba cuenta de la urgencia que tenía en mis partes inferiores, algo muy malo iba a suceder. Por ninguna razón debía permitir que esa demonio lo notara.

—Len, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó acercándose a mí—. Estás todo rojo, ¿Qué te sucede?

Rin estuvo a punto de colocarme su mano en mi frente, pero me adelanté apartándola de inmediato.

—N-n-n-no te importa… vete a dormir, rápido-hip —dije desesperadamente—. Es más ¿qué haces aquí? Debes irte de la mansión.

—¿Eres loco? Pero como voy a irme… es peligroso estar a estas horas en la calle.

—N-no me importa-hip, tienes que irte-hip… vete, vete —insistí empujándola afuera de la habitación—. S-si llega la dueña de la casa y tú estás aquí…

—Tranquilo —dijo Rin deshaciéndose fácilmente de mi agarre—. Tú mismo me dijiste que ella regresaba a las seis. Yo me iré antes de eso.

¡Maldita sea! Mi respiración se incrementaba cada vez más al igual que mi dolor en la entrepierna. De pronto se había tornado insoportable aquella sensación, si no hacía algo rápidamente, explotaría. Era la primera vez que sentía una urgencia tan implacable. Tenía que deshacerme de Rin rápido.

—Ok, bien, entonces vete del cuarto —dije sin rodeos. Rin me dedicó una mirada crédula—, anda a ver cómo están los niños, si están durmiendo o…

—¿Estás bien Len? —Preguntó Rin acercándose hacia mí—. Estás todo sudando…

Yo retrocedí nervioso varios pasos, hasta quedar acorralado en la pared. La cumbre de mi desdicha se llevó a cabo cuando Rin pegó su cuerpo al mío con el fin de posar su mano en mi frente, rozando 'equivocadamente' la zona dura de mi cuerpo con su pierna. No sólo me sonrojé por completo, también derramé algunas lágrimas de la vergüenza que sentí.

—¡N-n-no me toques! —exclamé apartando a Rin de mi cuerpo. Aunque de nada sirvió, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba hacia mi pantalón, colocando su característico gesto pervertido sin sentir la mínima pizca de vergüenza.

—Ara ara, parece que tienes un problemita allí. —señaló mi entrepierna coquetamente.

—¡Hentai, ecchi! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! ¡No me veas! ¡No digas nada!

—Y pensé que no haría efecto… —susurró, emitiendo una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Quedé completamente en blanco. A pesar de encontrarme ebrio, utilizando un poquito de lógica pude llegar a una conclusión macabra. Comencé a temblar—. ¿Q-que me hiciste Akuma…? P-pusiste algo en mi bebida ¿Verdad?

—Podría decirse. —Rin me respondió tranquilamente. Sus niveles de descaro sobrepasaron los límites humanos, entonces comprobé que Rin no era humana, era demonio. No había otra definición para describir su retorcida manera de pensar.

—A eso se debía tanto afán por que te acompañara a una ronda de sake-hip, lo tenías todo planeado —hablé más para mí mismo que para Rin, mientras me alejaba de ella arrastrándome por el suelo como una rata—. Eres una maldita… —me senté en el borde de mi cama temblando levemente.

—No sé, pero creo que deberías idear una forma de deshacerte de eso en vez de estar recriminándome —dijo Rin señalando mi entrepierna—. Parece doloroso.

—N-no me masturbaré contigo viéndome de esa forma tan enferma. —Me cubrí rápidamente la zona levantada con una almohada.

La mirada de Rin era tan lasciva y perversa que sentía que podía traspasar mi pantalón y profanar mi venerable castidad. Hubiese experimentado terror si la urgencia en mi entrepierna no hubiese sido tan constante, cada segundo que trascurría era una tortura, incluso el mover mi cuerpo un milímetro me producía un dolor agudo. Mi mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar las cosas con claridad debido a la creciente excitación que aumentaba en mi organismo, eso sin contar el alcohol que también corría por mis venas. El calor era insoportable y el sudor causaba que la ropa se adhiriera a mi piel. ¡¿Qué demonios había puesto esa maldita en mi trago?!

—Puedo ayudarte si es lo que quieres. —dijo Rin acercándose a mí, lamiéndose los labios y tomando mi barbilla.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamé evitando su mirada. Ella se quedó allí a mi lado mirándome insistentemente. Su mirada, su tacto, su presencia, su respiración, su rubor, su suave voz, todo de Rin causaba el aumento de mis ansias por liberarme de aquella urgencia. Era una sensación desesperante.

—Puedes cerrar los ojos. —me susurró acariciándome el cabello.

—¡Vete de aquí y deja de joderme! —exclamé levantándome de la cama he intentado abrir la puerta del baño de la habitación, pero por más que intenté abrirla, no pude. Claro, de seguro Rin también tenía algo que ver en eso. Volteé a mirarla y ella me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Me dieron ganas de matarla!

—No me voy a mover de aquí. —indicó muy segura de sí misma. Me apoyé de la puerta del baño y me deslicé lentamente hasta el suelo.

Pasaron unos dos minutos, los más largos y tormentosos de mi vida, esperando que aquella sensación desapareciese tras una profunda concentración mental, pero todos mis intentos se vieron pisoteados el momento que Rin empezó a emitir gemidos para molestarme. Mi control mental se fue a la mierda. Comencé a emitir gemidos de dolor en el suelo.

—Ne Len~ —Rin se levantó y se agachó al frente de mí—, ¿Cuánto más piensas aguantarte?

—Ahh… maldita sea… —emití entre dientes, casi que en un severo estado de ansiedad—. ¿Q-que rayos me pusiste… en la bebida?

—Viagra —dijo sonriendo adorablemente—. 2 capsulas.

¡Maldita sea! Con razón sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.


	6. Demon Trouble 2

**Capítulo 6**

**Demon Trouble 2**

* * *

—Hmm, estoy aburrida. —balbuceó.

Ambos estábamos en mi cama, yo apegado a la pared abrazando mis piernas, y Rin a mi lado. Llevaba casi dos minutos en completo silencio, mirándome fijamente y causando que mi vergüenza aumentara con cada segundo que transcurría. Mi sonrojo era monumental, no sólo por el hecho de estar ebrio, sino porque mi erección estaba a punto de romper el pijama. Estaba demasiado ansioso por deshacerme del pantalón, pero la escrutadora mirada de Rin me lo impedía. Llegué a creer que se quedaría allí estática para siempre puesto que no mostraba ninguna voluntad en acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, mi suerte era demasiado limitada como para siquiera pensarlo. El momento inevitable llegó más temprano que tarde. Rin comenzó acercarse hacia mí, gateando como si estuviese en celo, y con un gesto que demostraba firmemente sus perversas ambiciones.

—O-oye no, no te acerques… —intenté impedir que Rin se aproximara, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles. Mi cabeza daba vueltas debido a la presión en mi entrepierna y debido al nivel de alcohol presente en mi torrente sanguíneo, tanto así que llegué a ver tres Rin acercándose hacia mí al unísono. Extendí mi brazo tembloroso con el fin de detener a la rubia, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ella tomó mi mano y se llevó uno de mis dedos a la boca— Agh. —Abrí levemente mis labios dejando escapar un quejido. Rin comenzó a lamer mi dedo índice como si se tratara de un caramelo, de arriba hacia abajo, y todo prácticamente en mis narices. A su vez, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi pecho, aun manteniendo mi dedo en su boca, embarrando lentamente su saliva por toda mi mano.

Lejos de sentir asco, experimenté una extraña sensación en mi pecho, la cual hizo más punzante la presión en mi entrepierna. Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más constante, los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban claramente en el silencio de la habitación. Mi aliento producía un vaho el cual me hizo comprender que ciertamente hacía frío, pero de manera contradictoria yo sentía que mi cuerpo se hacía más caliente con el pasar de los segundos. Las frías manos de Rin tocaron mi pecho, causándome un leve sobresalto. Un momento, ¿Cuándo Rin había quitado los botones de mi camisa? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos. La verdad mi atención se centraba en las agradables caricias que la lengua de Rin esparcía por mis dedos. Abrí la boca levemente, embelesado por el nuevo sonrojo en su rostro, y por la manera en que sus manos exploraban mi torso. No hice esfuerzo por alejar mi mano de su boca, al contrario, introduje mis dedos hasta lo más profundo, causándole un breve gesto de sorpresa.

¡Por dios! Incluso yo mismo me sorprendí. Rápidamente saqué mi mano de su boca y traté de taparme la camisa, pero Rin impidió que yo retirara sus manos de mi pecho, empujándome contra la pared.

—Len… —gimió en mi oído luego de apegar todo su cuerpo al mío.

Algo estaba mal. Algo en mi sistema reaccionaba de forma errónea, confusa y extraña. Me sentí completamente perdido a merced de las caricias de Rin y de su cálido aliento chocando contra mi cuello. Ella comenzó a balbucear una serie de palabras indescifrables para mi limitada cordura, mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente por mi espalda hasta parar en mi abdomen. Abrí instintivamente mis piernas, permitiendo que ella se acoplara de mejor manera alrededor de mí. En ese entonces pude sentir con claridad los alterados latidos de su corazón, vibrando casi al ritmo de los míos.

¿Eran esos realmente mis instintos? Pues, el hecho de que no me desagradara el apego de Rin, y que por el contrario deseaba que sus suaves manos tocaran absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, era en sí bastante alarmante, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Es decir, por primera vez en mi vida no sentía la obsesiva urgencia de apartar a una mujer de mi cuerpo, aun cuando era precisamente esa mujer la que había planeado toda esa bochornosa situación. Más allá del hecho de estar carcomido por la excitación, algo en mi cuerpo anhelaba estar con Rin.

Mi mente se nubló en definitiva cuando Rin se aventuró a besar mi cuello, produciéndome una delectación escalofriante a lo largo de toda mi espalda. Sentí sus dientes morder levemente la piel ardiente de mi cuello a la misma vez que acariciaba mi erección por encima del pantalón. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas permitiendo que las superficiales caricias me envolvieran con lentitud. Alcé la mirada difícilmente con el fin de aguantar los poderosos gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, las manos de Rin cada vez ejercían más presión sobre mi hinchada entrepierna, lo que estaba dando como resultado a la pérdida total de mi sensatez.

—¡Nomm…! —exclamé adolorido. Me torturaban. Sus caricias me torturaban de manera lenta y dolorosa. Ella emitió una pequeña risita en mi oído.

—Estás muy duro aquí abajo, pobrecito.

No me esforcé en discutir lo contrario. Ella tenía toda la razón, yo estaba que explotaba. No había nada en mi mente más que el ferviente deseo de masturbarme hasta morir, incluso había olvidado mi nombre y la razón de mi existencia. Rin, ni corta ni perezosa, al ver el lamentable estado de frustración en el que me encontraba, nuevamente besó mi cuello a la vez que introducía su mano por dentro de mi pantalón. Abrí mis ojos de manera exorbitante al sentir su tacto en mi candente órgano.

—Ahh~ —gemí, retorciendo todo mi cuerpo, abrazándola y posando mi cabeza en su hombro. El movimiento lento y sistemático de su mano me enloqueció completamente—. Hm… R-Rin, detente. No me toques así… —balbuceé entre gemidos. Posé mis manos en las de Rin para tratar de alejarlas fuera de mi pantalón, pero en lugar de quitarlas, terminé siguiendo el tortuoso ritmo que llevaban en mi miembro. Con cada caricia, la necesidad se hizo más constante y más insoportable. Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, cuando de pronto una abrumadora sensación recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciéndome experimentar el mayor placer de toda mi limitada existencia—. ¡Ahhh~!

El pegajoso líquido que guardaba en mi interior no sólo se esparció por la mano de Rin, sino que salpicó también mi abdomen y las sabanas. Rin se distanció levemente, permitiéndome caer en la cama agotado, mirando hacia el techo y tratando de recuperar la conciencia.

—Ara, te corriste —comentó ella, jugando con el semen que había quedado en su mano. Yo la miré fijamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo. La escena era demasiado carnal. Me costó trabajo entender la razón del porque me producía tanta excitación sólo con verla, lo que si entendí y noté rápidamente fue que aquellas ansias sexuales no había desaparecido del todo. Rin también lo notó al instante, por lo que se acercó nuevamente hacia mí—. Nee Len, al parecer no fue suficiente.

La rubia retomó sus caricias en mi miembro, nuevamente erguido, logrando que de mis labios saliera un quejido de sorpresa. ¡Rápida! ¡Rin era demasiado rápida! Repentinamente bajó mis pantalones con una facilidad admirable, facilitando las placenteras caricias en miembro. Mi vergüenza llegó al máximo nivel cuando noté que ella veía mi desnudes con ardiente ímpetu.

—Rin… eso es jugar sucio… —Dije forzosamente, luchando contra la gustosa sensación que Rin ocasionaba en mí. Con sus manos lubricadas, la sensación que sentí fue mucho más placentera. No existe palabra en el diccionario que pueda describir con exactitud la sensación que experimenté con cada caricia. Sentí que iba a explotar nuevamente—. ¡Ahh~! ¡No, no! —exclamé tratando de alejar a Rin. Ella me dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos.

Por el contrario, Rin lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Demasiado bien, y eso precisamente era lo que me incomodaba. Yo acababa de eyacular en su mano hace segundos, y si las cosas seguían así, terminaría corriéndome nuevamente, ¡Yo no quería eso! ¡Era vergonzante! ¡Era tan vergonzante que podía morir en cualquier momento!

Rin me sonrió adorablemente y depositó un beso en mi frente sin dejar a un lado la atención en mi parte inferior. Me sentí realmente tonto, sonrojándome cada vez más a medida que aumentaba ritmo de la mano de Rin. Cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, claramente preso del placer carnal. Rin sonrió complacida.

—Ves, sé que en el fondo quieres que haga esto. —aseguró con tono juguetón posicionando su rostro en mi abdomen sin dejar de mirarme.

—Rin, no quiero…

—Mentiroso. —espetó secamente—. Tu boca dice 'no quiero', pero tu cuerpo demuestra lo contrario.

Me maldije mentalmente. Permitir que aquella chica me hablara de ese modo causó una mortal herida en mi orgullo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que me encontraría en una situación de tal magnitud, y precisamente con ella. Maldición.

Al bajar la vista me encontré con la erótica imagen de Rin besando cada región de mi abdomen. Abrí mis ojos con vergüenza, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Me vi en la obligación de apoyarme en mis hombros para inclinar ligeramente mi cuerpo, teniendo así una mejor vista de Rin. No sólo era _curiosidad_ lo que me intimaba a verla, sino la intranquilidad de perder algún detalle en las técnicas que ella utilizaba para causarme tal nivel de placer. El nerviosismo me invadió de manera repentina al notar que los labios de Rin se dirigían hacia aquella región de mi cuerpo altamente sensible. Cada fibra de mi organismo se tensó por completo al sentir la húmeda lengua de Rin lamer la punta de mi miembro.

—¡Ahhg! —Gimoteé, sonrojado hasta las orejas—, no puede ser, Rin… ¡Ahh! —exclamé nuevamente, sintiendo como la lengua de aquella pervertida lamía toda longitud de miembro erecto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y caí de lleno en la cama, produciendo leves gemidos con cada rose de su lengua. Curiosamente mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas en lugar de apartar a Rin de mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación me abrió las puertas a un mundo de delectación extraordinario, que jamás había experimentado. Gemí con más fuerza cuando Rin introdujo mi hombría en su estrecha boquita, embarrándome con su saliva.

Mi mente se nubló. A partir de ese momento, no pude seguir pensando.

—R-Rin, si haces eso yo… —balbuceé con dificultad. Ella me ignoró como siempre solía hacerlo y se mantuvo fija en su objetivo: hacerme enloquecer. El ritmo de sus absorbidas aumentaba lentamente, conllevando a una ruidosa y vergonzosa sinfonía de gemidos por mi parte. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría en su boca, pero al parecer, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese detalle—. ¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Al escucharme gemir tan apuradamente su nombre, Rin al fin cesó su actividad y alzó la mirada.

—Shhh, despertarás a los niños.

—¿Cuáles niños? —Susurré perdido en una oleada de placer—. Eh~ cierto, aún estamos en la mansión de Miriam-san. —Recordé, regresando brevemente en sí.

Mi garganta estaba seca de tanto producir aquellos sonidos prohibidos. Me hizo respirar aliviado el hecho de que Rin acabase de retirar su boca de aquella área extremadamente sensible de mi cuerpo, sin embargo y contradictoriamente, sentí una ligera desilusión por la misma causa, ya que ciertamente sus lamidas eran deliciosas. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, ¿Sus lamidas eran deliciosas? ¿Enserio?

Rin se relamió los labios mientras se posicionaba encima de mi cuerpo de la manera más natural, como si se estuviese acomodando en una simple silla, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de mí, de modo que nuestras partes íntimas rozaran peligrosamente. Poco me duró el alivio al estar en aquella posición, con el rostro de Rin casi rozando el mío, y con nuestras miradas fundiéndose. Fue realmente incomodo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Ahhm… —gemí levemente al sentir las húmedas manos de Rin acariciar mi pecho. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza para evitar seguir produciendo aquellos embarazosos sonidos y deshice el contacto visual con ella. Era inaudito que sólo una caricia me hiciera gemir de esa forma. ¡Era inaudito! Pero aunque lo negara, las gentiles caricias de Rin eran agradables.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la última vez en la cocina? —preguntó con su tono agudo de voz. Yo estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera prestarle atención.

—Hmm, t-tus manos… —susurré, mirando como sus manos recorrían con ansias todo mi pecho, endureciendo mis pezones y escalofriándome la piel.

—Te pedí que sacaras tu lengua —indicó subiendo sus manos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro, el cual tomó con ambas manos, obligándome a verla fijamente. Yo parpadeé varias veces antes de procesar sus palabas. La última vez que Rin y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro pasional, ella me había ordenado sacar mi lengua para luego besarme, sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, ¿pero qué con eso?—. Pues, hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Ehh~? —Me quejé, frunciendo el ceño—. Sácala tú. —respondí sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndome segundos después. Al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Rin, me sonrojé apenado—… di-digo, yo…

No pude seguir excusándome debido al profundo beso que Rin estampó en mis labios instantes después del error que cometí. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo todo mi rostro arder al mismo tiempo que notaba como la lengua de Rin se introducía lentamente en mi boca, acariciando todo a su paso. Nuevamente gemí. Gemí dentro de su boca. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible y las manos de Rin seguían explorando cada región. Bajando, subiendo, rozando y acariciando cada trazo de piel expuesta. El sabor de su saliva y el olor de su sudor no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar la excitación que, de por sí, estaba más que rebosante. Instintivamente tomé con fuerza las caderas de Rin y las presioné hacia mi pelvis, de modo que nuestras zonas íntimas tuvieran un mayor contacto, con el fin de aplacar un poco el ímpetu que sentía.

—Hmm… —esta vez gimió ella. Supongo que mi impulso la habrá tomado desprevenida.

Al momento de separar nuestros hinchados labios, quedó como resultado un hilillo de saliva rodando por mi mejilla y nuestras respiraciones se intensificaron en busca de recuperar el aire. Antes de darme cuenta, una de las manos de Rin se encontró con mi duro miembro.

—¡Ahg! Rin… —suspiré con dificultad. Ella sonrió y volvió a acercarse, hasta quedar a tan sólo milímetros de mi rostro.

—Hmmm… ¿Mi lengua te excita? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo no dije nada. Creo que la respuesta era algo obvia—. Aun no has acabado aquí abajo.

No había acabado porque me estaba aguantando monumentalmente, de lo contrario, me hubiese corrido en el momento que nuestras intimidades rozaron por primera vez. Rin quitó su mano de mi miembro y se irguió en mi abdomen sin romper el contacto visual, sonrojándose en el acto. En seguida, y para mi sorpresa, ella empezó a quitarse la camisa, con parsimonia, como si se tratase de una especie de stripper, hasta quedarse en sujetador. Tragué saliva difícilmente.

—Oye Rin —balbuceé sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima—, ¿Q-que haces?

—Que se supone que estoy haciendo, baka. —respondió en un tono tierno y suave, inclinándose para besar mis labios de manera lenta y profunda. Hasta entonces todos sus besos eran lentos y amorosos, me contagiaban una sensación de tranquilidad que conseguía trasportarme a un estado de relajación placentera, como a una especie de mundo paralelo donde sólo existíamos ella y yo… oh dios, que chorradas, Rin me hacía pensar chorradas.

Cuando ella se separó, la piel de su cuello y de su abdomen quedó totalmente expuesta y accesible a mis manos. Sí, cualquier hombre normal ya hubiese tocado toda área disponible del cuerpo de Rin, pero yo no era un hombre normal, yo era un jodido subnormal cobarde e idiota que, a pesar de estar a centímetros de una hermosa y dispuesta chica, no había tocado nada por el hecho de temerle a lo que pudiera suceder después. Me dediqué sólo a observar con detenimiento la piel densa, suave y blanca de su abdomen, sus hermosas curvas que, aunque no estaban muy pronunciadas, eran preciosas a mi criterio; Y la ligera línea que descendía hacia su ombligo hasta perderse en el interior de su pequeño short. Volví a tragar saliva fuertemente. Rin era sexy. Era demasiado sexy. Quería tocarla pero mis manos no se movían.

—Oye, no me mires así —dijo Rin repentinamente, sacándome de mi embelesamiento. Parpadeé ligeramente sorprendido al ver como el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba mientras desviaba la mirada a un costado. Kawaii… pero, ¿Será que le incomodaba que la viera? —. ¿Acaso jamás habías visto a una mujer sin camisa?

—Creo que… tu cuerpo es lindo…

—¡¿Enserio?! —exclamó emocionada, abrazándome. Nuestros cuerpos sudados se encontraron una vez más. Menos mal que Rin aún tenía el sujetador.

El abrazo duró poco tiempo, ya que Rin se separó de mí y, con una destreza imprevista, se bajó de mi abdomen, se quitó el short y se sentó a al otro extremo de la cama, dándome entender que algo en sus planes habían cambiado de manera repentina.

—Ven, termina de desvestirme. —ordenó, con mirada penetrante. ¿Lo decía enserio?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? —vacilé, inclinando mi cuerpo con algo de dificultad. Ella rió, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Porque voy a ser yo la que te libere de la erección que tienes ahí, y no será posible si tengo la ropa puesta. —Rin señaló risueña mi miembro expuesto al aire y totalmente erecto. Mi rostro ardió de la vergüenza, me tapé rápidamente. El cuerpo de Rin me había hecho olvidar momentáneamente de la erección que amenazaba con matarme en cualquier momento. Rin debía ser la chica más impúdica de toda Tokio para pedirme tal cosa. Desvestirla. Apuesto a que miles de chicos matarían por tener tal privilegio, y de estar en esa situación, no lo dudarían ni un micro-segundo. Pero para mí era algo bastante complicado.

Mi cuerpo quería desnudarla, pero mi mente hacía el proceso muy complicado. Mis manos temblaban. Me coloqué arriba de Rin y miré con inquietud el broche de su sujetador. Yo creía que todos se quitaban por la espalda, pero el de Rin se quitaba por adelante. El broche del sujetador se ubicaba exactamente en el centro de sus pechos.

—Mou~ —rezongó Rin—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser quitarlo?

—No molestes. —espeté.

Quité el sujetador temblorosamente y lo lancé por ahí. El torso de Rin quedó completamente desnudo ante mí. A pesar de no tener unos pechos exorbitantemente descomunales, eran perfectos. No podía quitar mi mirada de ellos.

—¿Qué miras…? —Preguntó Rin sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño—. Lamento que no sean tan grandes, ahora apresúrate y termina de desvestirme ¿Sí?

No, no eran grandes, pero eran perfectos. Verla sonrojada y desnuda debajo de mí en ese estado de fragilidad, fue genial.

—Shhh… —silencié, deteniéndome en ellos para detallarlos con más minuciosidad.

—E-etto… puedes tocarlos. —dijo Rin de repente, tomando una de mis manos y colocándola en su propio pecho, obligándome a tocarla. Me puse todo rojo al sentirla en mi mano, creo que incluso mi mano se puso roja. Sin previo aviso, Rin quitó mi mano de su pecho y la llevó hasta su braga—. También aquí abajo.

Yo entré a una especie de estado de shock cuando ella empezó a mover mi mano encima de su prenda. Estaba tocando 'eso' de Rin, ¡Estaba tocando 'eso'! y por cierto, estaba bastante húmeda. Incluso mi mano rápidamente se impregnó de un líquido pegajoso.

—Rin, estás… —susurré sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella también estaba…?

—Sí. Es por tu causa que estoy tan mojada.

¿Eh? ¿Yo había causado eso? Pero si ni siquiera la había tocado debidamente.

Rin era toda una pervertida, y este hecho quedó corroborado al ver su sonrisa seductora y su mirada brillante. Tal y como lo tenía previsto desde el principio, Rin mostró finalmente su verdadera naturaleza salvaje. Me lanzó violentamente a la cama y volvió a posicionarse arriba de mí, tomado el control de la situación, otra vez.

—¡Oye! —exclamé escandalizado. La sonrisa de Rin desapareció, tornándose en un gesto de indiferencia imperturbable, donde un brillo extraño surcó su mirada zafiro, dándole un aire bastante inquietante. Para hacer la situación un poco más desesperante, la posición que ella mantenía encima de mí hacía que mi miembro rozase su intimidad húmeda, haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo—. ¿Ahora que pretendes? —pregunté estremecido.

—Terminar con esto de una vez. —respondió, y sin inmutarse siquiera un poco, se deshizo de su braga.

—¿E-enserio lo harás?

—De ninguna manera me retractaría estando en este punto. —me susurró al oído con una voz cargada de seguridad, mordiendo mi lóbulo.

—Ugh, Rin no lo hagas —rogué, colocando mis manos en sus hombros con el fin de alejarla de mí—, no tenemos protección y los niños…

—Shhh —me silenció colocando su dedo índice en mis labios—, hagámoslo silencioso para no despertarlos. Cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Rin inició lamiendo mi mejilla hasta terminar en mi boca, donde se dedicó a estimularme con su delicada lengua. Con cierta inseguridad yo le correspondí, abriendo mis labios para permitirle la entrada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las exquisitas y profundas caricias. Rin se acomodó entre mi pelvis, posicionándose peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro erguido. Ella siguió besándome hasta dejar mis labios hinchados, luego prosiguió con mi mejilla y mi cuello, donde se centró en morder y lamer cada zona disponible, haciéndome gemir y retorcer del placer. En uno de sus movimientos, nuestras partes íntimas terminaron palpándose, estremeciéndome completamente.

—Oh santo cielo Rin… —gemí, mientras sentía la lengua de Rin recorrer todo mi pecho, hasta llegar a una de mis tetillas y morderla—. ¡Ahhm~!

—Me gusta todo de ti Len —dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos, subiendo hasta mi rostro y lamiendo mi oreja—, nómbrame otra vez con tu dulce voz cargada de lujuria…

—Ahhm ¡Rin! —gemí al sentir su mano en mi hombría, tocándome con más firmeza. Yo estaba totalmente poseído por la excitación, teniendo la piel de Rin tan cerca de la mía se me hizo imposible no tocarla. Palpé sus caderas y acaricié toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica de ese modo. Rin lejos de molestarse, parecía estar bastante complacida de que mis manos la recorrieran.

Finalmente el momento decisivo llegó. Rin se acomodó de tal manera que me hizo entender lo que vendría a continuación. Yo estaba realmente nervioso, y a juzgar por el temblor en sus manos, ella también lo estaba.

—Oye, ¿Ya has hecho esto antes? —Me atreví a preguntar. Ella se detuvo totalmente sonrojada y desvió su mirada haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo.

—No, esta es mi primera vez.

¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Era su primera vez?! ¡Mentira! Sabía demasiado para ser su primera vez. Rin debía ser una chica demasiada inteligente para saber la ubicación exacta de los puntos claves para causarle placer a un hombre sin haber tenido prácticas anteriores, o bien mi cuerpo era extremadamente sensible ante su tacto, y de ser así, era probable que el alcohol en mi sangre haya contribuido en ello.

Rin fue moviéndose lentamente, hasta lograr que un segmento de mí estuviese introducido en ella. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo mientras aquella sensación invadía cada célula de nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos vibrar. Sentí claramente como su cuerpo tiritó ante nuestro contacto. Aquella sensación irrumpió en mis sentidos, bloqueándome de toda noción, en ese entonces sólo existía Rin y la excitante sensación que me causaba su cuerpo. Quería estar sumergido completamente en su cálido interior, por lo que presioné con fuerzas sus caderas, apresurando el tortuoso proceso. Rin estaba siendo demasiado lenta y ese ritmo estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Pero rápidamente la solté al ver como ella gemía del dolor mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas. Me asusté, pensé que quizás le había hecho daño. Al parecer, sí era virgen.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté con cierta preocupación—. Estás temblando.

Ella agachó la cabeza y negó cabizbaja, impidiendo que yo viera su rostro. Apoyó sus manos de mi abdomen y tras un largo y sonoro gemido, quedó completamente hundida en mí. Su cálido interior me apretó de manera lasciva y placentera, haciéndome gemir de igual forma; Ella permaneció inmóvil tras unos segundos esperando acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. Seguidamente, Rin comenzó un ritmo cuidadoso arriba de mí, llevándome al cielo de los placeres con cada prudente vaivén.

—D-duele… —susurró ella con dificultad mientras movía su pelis sistemáticamente. Yo no sabía si sus palabras eran ciertas ya que, contradictoriamente, no tenía intención de detenerse, pero la mueca de su rostro indicaba que no la estaba pasando bien del todo. ¿Acaso era masoquista o qué?—. ¡Ahhhg! ¡Duele!

—¡Si te duele no lo hagas! —exclamé preocupado.

—Len… es un dolor placentero —dijo tranquilizando sus facciones y dibujando una sincera sonrisa. Dejando el placer de nuestros cuerpos a un lado, mi corazón latió fuertemente al ver su sonrisa. Rin se acercó a mi rostro y plantó un profundo beso en mis labios, el cual logró tranquilizarnos a ambos—. Este es la clase de dolor que jamás quisiera que acabara.

—Rin, eres… estrecha…

* * *

.

—¡Ahhh~ Le~n!

Que Rin gimiera mi nombre tan apasionadamente sólo aumentaba el estado de excitación del momento. Las embestidas se hacían más constates y más rápidas, ella parecía estar cabalgando encima de mí, llevando su propio ritmo y matándome paulatinamente. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente, inconscientemente embriagado de placer. Nuestros gemidos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, haciendo la escena lo más erótica posible. Yo no perdía detalle de cada gesto, de cada sonido, de cada mirada que formaba Rin con cada excitante salto. Mis manos no pudieron dejar de explorar su cuerpo húmedo, toqué su abdomen, toqué sus caderas y acaricié sus pechos, notando como aumentaban sus agradables gemidos. Todos y cada uno de sus gemidos me estimulaban, principalmente por el hecho de ser yo el causante de ellos.

—Hmm, ahh… —suspiró tras una fuerte estocada—. ¡Ahhhh!

—¡Ahhg Rin…! —gemí, perdido en su exquisita sensación. Quería sentirla más, aún más. Una sensación más profunda, más duradera, más excitante. Más rápido Rin. ¡Más Rápido!

—¡Kyaaaa~! —exclamó Rin sorprendida al ver cómo me colocaba arriba de ella repentinamente—. ¿Q-que haces? Len hmm…

No sabía que me sucedía, mi cuerpo se movía sólo, era como si tuviese voluntad propia. Coloqué sus manos arriba de su cabeza y me impulsé con fuerza hasta quedar completamente adentro de ella.

—¡Ahhhhh~! —gimió, colocando su cabeza hacia atrás y curvado su espalda, haciendo el contacto mucho más profundo.

—Es tu culpa que no pueda contenerme —susurré en su oído—. Eres tan…

—No te detengas. —interrumpió, sonriendo tranquilamente—. Lo estás haciendo genial, Len.

* * *

.

Yo llevaba un ritmo intermedio. No estaba en mis planes lastimarla, así que no fui demasiado rápido. Tampoco lo hice tan lento, no quería aburrirla. La sensación era más placentera si la disfrutábamos ambos por igual. No era necesario tener un elevado coeficiente intelectual para notar lo animada y satisfecha que Rin estaba. En cierto momento, Rin se aferró fuertemente a mi espalda, apegándome más hacia su cuerpo y gimiendo vigorosamente en mi oído.

—¡Ahhh~! ¡Ahhh, Len! ¡Ahhh~m! —Gimió. Por un momento creí que quedaría sordo. Desaceleré el ritmo de mis envestidas y la miré con cierta preocupación.

—¿Q-que fue eso? —pregunté—. ¿Estás bien?

—N-no te detengas, baka. —gimoteó, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Un hilillo de saliva rodó entre la comisura de sus labios y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos zafiros. Lo que acababa de sucederle ¿Había sido un orgasmo? No lo supe con exactitud.

Yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme. Rin era la chica indicada para hacer eyacular a cualquier hombre en menos de tres minutos, sin embargo, la sensación de estar en su interior era tan embriagadora y adictiva que me hacía no querer correrme nunca, para disfrutar estar así por siempre.

—Mmm. Eres genial Len… —susurró Rin con una voz cargada de pasión, moviéndose debajo de mí al ritmo que yo mismo llevaba—. Sí… házmelo allí, perfecto… allí.

Me sonrojé al escucharla, ¿Cómo Rin era capaz de hablar en esa situación? Yo apenas podía maquinar con claridad la velocidad que debía llevar, e incluso se me dificultaba el respirar.

—Len~ ¡Siento que estás creciendo en mi interior! —Me sonrojé aún más—. ¡Sí~ puedo sentirte bien, Le~n!

—B-basta —interrumpí, desviando la mirada hacia un costado—. No es necesario que narres cada pequeña cosa… también puedo sentirte.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —preguntó, colocando nuevamente su sonrisa perversa.

—No me preguntes… esas cosas… —respondí con dificultad, callándole la boca un beso. Claro que me gustaba, eso era más que obvio. Pero como el gran idiota que era, yo no lo iba admitir así de fácil, a pesar de que la situación era de por sí difícil.

Aceleré metódicamente la velocidad de mis envestidas, cerré mis ojos y me fui dejando llevar por el placer. Noté que sólo aguantaría durante unos segundos más, por lo que me dediqué a sentirla con más profundidad, hasta tocar la zona más recóndita. Ambos gemimos con fuerza al estar completamente unidos, no sólo por el deseo carnal, sino por un lazo más penetrante, uno que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Un par de lágrimas se amontonaron por mis ojos, distorsionando mi visión.

—Rin, Rin, ¡Rin! ¡Rin…! —exclamé, al borde del placer total.

—Len, hazlo… n-no te contengas. —clamó Rin, en el mismo estado que el mío.

—¡KYAAHH~!

Todas las condiciones ocasionaron que Rin y yo llegáramos a la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo. Oleadas de sensaciones inigualables, una tras otra, recorrieron mi cuerpo en un efímero periodo de tiempo el cual pareció una eternidad paralela, en donde fui sinceramente feliz por un instante. Quisiera haber podido sentirla durante más tiempo, no me fuese importado en absoluto si pasábamos toda la eternidad allí, unidos, vibrando con el ferviente placer de nuestros cuerpos, sin preocupaciones de lo que pudiera suceder a nuestro alrededor. Pero la realidad iba hacer muy distinta a mis expectativas, por supuesto, ya lo podía suponer. Después de que toda sensación placentera acabase, todo volvería a la miserable normalidad. La suerte casi jamás estaba de mi lado, y los momentos gloriosos de mi vida lamentablemente duraban lo mismo que un orgasmo, sólo unos pocos segundos. Acababa de tener sexo con Rin, pero algo en mi interior me decía que probablemente las cosas entre ella y yo no cambiarían del todo. No es como si yo no hubiese tratado de tener una novia antes, por el contrario, Akaito me obligó a salir con más de cinco chicas en distintas ocasiones, pero todo siempre terminaba en caos. Rin era mi primera vez en la cama; y por un momento olvidé mi fobia hacia las mujeres debido a ella, pero era obvio que en esa noche las pastillas y el alcohol habían sido los principales causantes de mi repentina pasión.

Yo era ginefóbico, y haber tenido sexo con Rin no cambiaría ese hecho.

Luego de unos segundos en total silencio, caí agotado a la cama en busca de normalizar mi respiración y mis latidos cardiacos. Mi mente también trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y todo era muy confuso. Aún estaba ebrio así que no podía pensar con mucha claridad.

—Oh no, aunque dije que lo hiciéramos silencioso, soy muy escandalosa —comentó Rin sonrojándose y tapándose con las sábanas—. Espero no haber despertado a Mayu-chan o a Oliver-kun.

Empecé a sentir frío de manera repentina, por lo que cogí una porción de la sábana con la que Rin se cubría e hice lo mismo. Ella se aprovechó nuevamente de la situación, se apegó a mi pecho y enredó sus piernas entre las mías. Yo fruncí el ceño, irritado. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con haberlo hecho?

—Rin apártate —espeté enojado. Aun no se me olvidaba que había sido ella la que había puesto viagra en mi bebida. Mezclar esas cosas no era bueno para la salud, pude haber perdido el conocimiento o cualquier otra cosa peor, pero de seguro ella no se había detenido a pensar en los efectos colaterales que pudo haberme causado—. ¿Sabes? Lo que acabas de hacer se llama violación.

—No se llama violación si no es en contra de tu voluntad. —respondió, apretando su abrazo.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que se llama eso que acaba de suceder?

Como primera respuesta, Rin se inclinó hacia mi rostro y me besó suavemente, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Se llama hacer el amor —respondió después de separar sus labios de los míos—. Y según las leyes del romanticismo, después de hacer el amor, el hombre debe acoger a la mujer en su pecho hasta que ambos se duerman.

Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ceja. Mi anterior pregunta había sido contestada por la propia Rin en ese instante. Ciertamente ella no había quedado satisfecha con tener sexo, ahora también debía _acogerla en mi pecho hasta que ambos nos durmiéramos_… pues con ella tan cerca de mí, dudé que yo pudiera siquiera pegar un ojo en lo que restaba de noche.

—¿Así? —inquirí malhumorado, apegándola en mi pecho. Ella asintió acomodándose a mi lado.

—Sí… —susurró. Que idiota resulté ser dejándome llevar por los caprichos de Rin. Sentí cierto nerviosismo al tenerla nuevamente cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella se percató de ese detalle, por lo que comenzó a burlarse de mí—. Jejeje, tu corazón se está acelerando. ¿Será que yo le gusto?

—Cállate. —espeté. En cualquier caso, tener a una chica tan cerca de mí siempre causaba un aumento en mi presión sanguínea.

—Nee Len —aludió Rin, elevando levemente la cabeza, mirándome fijamente—, ¿Esto significa que somos novios?

Desvié mi mirada, sonrojado.

—Su-supongo…

—Bien, entonces desde este momento seré tu novia —me abrazó con más fuerza. Oh felicitaciones, supongo que todos sus planes acababan de ejecutarse satisfactoriamente—. Estoy tan feliz… desde hace mucho he querido hacer esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde hace…?

—Ya te lo había dicho, siempre te miraba cuando ibas al parque. Tú tenías un gesto triste siempre que observabas el lago. Yo creía que en cualquier momento te lanzarías a él, pero jamás tuviste el impulso suficiente. Eso me alegraba.

—Tú… ¿Desde hace cuándo me veías?

—Desde hace casi siete meses…

—¡Siete meses viéndome y sin dirigirme la palabra! —exclamé sorprendido—. Vaya que eres rara… Pero ¿Por qué jamás me dirigiste la palabra en todo ese tiempo?

—Me daba mucha vergüenza. Yo era dichosa sólo viéndote, jamás tuve el impulso suficiente para acercarme a ti, sin embargo aquel día que te vi llorar no me pude contener. Me hizo muy feliz saber que vivías en la casa de mis primos, la verdad no tenía idea de nada —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que el destino tenía preparado nuestro encuentro desde el principio.

No supe que decirle…

—Es un poco desagradable escuchar eso ¿sabes?… —intenté sonar lo menos sorprendido posible, aunque en realidad no tenía las palabras adecuadas para describir el asombro que sentí al escucharla. ¿Enserio Rin sentía todo eso por mí? ¿Entonces el hacerme la vida imposible en realidad era la manera de demostrarme su poderoso afecto hacia mí? Estaba realmente confundió, toda aquella información estaba causando un corto circuito en mi cerebro. ¡Mi mente no era capaz de procesar tanta información junta! Y el apasionado apretón de Rin tampoco ayudaba—… O-oye Rin, no me abraces tanto.

—Te amo, Len —dijo de repente, tensándome todo el cuerpo. Ella sonrió al ver mi estado de shock y se aprovechó de eso para subir hasta mi rostro y susurrarme al oído—. Es irracional pero ahora que te tengo tan cerca no quiero sepárame de ti. Te-a-mo.

—N-no me molestes —la aparté temblorosamente, sonrojándome y poniéndome aún más nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que me amaba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —. No me digas esas cosas al oído, me haces cosquillas.

—Quiero estar contigo siempre, para protegerte y jamás dejarte solo. —indicó volviendo a abrazarme.

—Oye… debería ser yo el que dice eso.

—¿Eh?

—¡N-nada! —Dije rápidamente, arropándonos con las frazadas y cerrando los ojos—. ¡O-oyasumi!

La escuché emitir una diminuta sonrisa mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

—Oyasumi nasai~ —canturrió.


	7. Demon Trouble 3

Song* Proof of life: Hitoshizuku-P

* * *

** Capítulo 7**

**Demon Trouble 3**

.

* * *

—Kaito. —Insistí tocando la puerta una y otra y otra vez, pero Kaito seguía ignorando con maestría mi obstinado llamado. Gruñí, malhumorado.

Kaito tenía la extraña manía de encerrarse en su habitación por días enteros cuando tenía un problema. Si fuese por él, estaría bien quedarse allí dormido por toda su eternidad hasta pudrirse en su propia cama, y lo peor del asunto es que nadie le impediría llevar a cabo su objetivo, nadie excepto yo. Bajo ningún concepto abandonaría a mi mejor amigo. Hace dos días él y Akaito habían mantenido una riña en medio de la sala, desde entonces, nadie había tenido señales de vida de Kaito.

—Vamos Kaito, o la abres o la tumbo. —a pesar de mi advertencia, no tuve ninguna respuesta. Estaba comenzando a perder mi limitada paciencia.

Kaito mayormente mandaba a la mierda todos sus problemas. En innumerables ocasiones traté de hacerle enojar sólo por mero capricho mío, pero antes de siquiera fruncir el ceño, el peli-azul me mandaba a morirme esbozándome una aniñada sonrisa. Kaito casi nunca se enojaba, salvo a que se tratara de un tema sumamente serio o algo que tuviera que ver con sus reservas masivas de helado, de lo contrario, ver a Kaito Shion enojado era un acontecimiento muy raro.

En esa ocasión verlo deprimido era preocupante. Que estuviese tan distante era señal del apocalipsis.

—¡Kaito abre la puerta! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti ¿sabes?! —exclamé ya casi sin estribos.

Al tener como única respuesta un mordaz silencio, una venita de ira se manifestó en mi frente. Yo detestaba cuando la gente me ignoraba, y Kaito lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así, no daba señales de querer abrir la puerta. Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Tengo helado.

—¿De qué sabor? —me contestó casi de inmediato al otro lado de la puerta. Vaya, no estaba muerto.

—Tu favorito. —informé. Dibujé una sonrisa victoriosa, eso siempre funcionaba con Kaito.

Esa fue la única manera de que me abriese la puerta. Suspiré cansado. Su habitación parecía un depósito sanitario de esos que llevan más de cinco años abandonados. El sólo hecho de estar allí me ponía depresivo, eso sin contar la melancólica canción en el reproductor y la penumbra del lugar.

Kami-sama, ¿Qué había pasado con la divertida habitación de Kaito?

—¿Quieres una soda? —me ofreció una lata que sacó de un pequeño frigorífico. Yo la acepté con cierta sorpresa. No sabía que tenía un frigorífico allí. ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurriría tener un frigorífico en su habitación? (al subnormal de Kaito, por supuesto). Bueno, de esa manera se podía explicar el hecho de haber sobrevivido durante dos días sin salir de su habitación.

—Gracias. —dije, abriendo la lata y sentándome en la cama. Kaito se sentó a mi lado y me dedicó una mirada interrogante. A poco me preguntaría la razón de mi visita.

—Etto… ¿Qué sucede?

¿Era idiota o qué? Creo que el motivo de mi visita era más que obvio, es decir, él llevaba dos días en cuarentena como si padeciese algún virus contagioso, pero sin razón alguna, y todavía preguntaba que sucedía.

—Dímelo tú Kaito, llevas dos días consecutivos sin salir de tu habitación, todo esto apesta —señalé, mirando con repugnancia el sucio lugar, lo que se suponía era su habitación—. ¿Por qué Akaito estaba tan enojado contigo aquella vez que discutieron en la sala?

—A-ah… ¿Eso? —Kaito colocó un gesto nervioso—. Es que… hice algo que estuvo mal.

Ara. Enserio. Que novedad.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto —espeté con gesto tedioso—, pero qué demonios fue _eso_ que hiciste mal.

Kaito esquivó mi mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior, apretando sus puños, frunciendo el ceño, y empezando a sudar.

Yo quedé un poco confundido con su repentina aptitud. Debía ser una situación bastante seria para que Kaito se pusiera así de nervioso. Me llevé la lata de soda a la boca para mojar un poco mi garganta antes de escuchar su declaración.

—Es que… embaracé a una amiga.

—¡PFFFF! —Escupí toda la soda de un golpe—. ¿Eres tonto o qué?

—Si me vas a insultar es mejor que te vayas y te mueras.

Ok, un momento, Shion Kaito, el casto, puro, virgen, infante, santo, el que yo consideraba el más inocente de los Shion, ¿Enserio…? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía que tenía novia!

—Oe lo lamento, es sólo que eso no me lo esperaba —aclaré, tratando de procesar la información. Aun me quedaban secuelas de lo que me había sucedido con Rin la noche pasada, y de la majestuosa resaca que había sufrido al día siguiente. Era casi ficticio que ahora Kaito fuese a convertirse en padre siendo él la representación de la inmadurez—. Kami-sama, ¿Pero cómo sucedió?

—Pues, etto, yo…

—No, no, olvídalo —interrumpí—. No quiero detalles.

—Luka-chan y yo bebimos toda la noche y estábamos tan ebrios que no medimos nuestros actos.

¿Luka-chan? ¿Quién era esa? Primera vez que escuchaba su nombre. Perfecto, ni siquiera conocía la novia de mi mejor amigo.

—¡Pero decidí hacerme cargo de todo! —Exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño, agarrando mis manos y estrechándolas con seguridad—. Esta vez no pienso huir como un cobarde.

—¿Y qué harán? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Demonios, no sé, pero la imagen mental de Kaito cambiando pañales no me convencía, así que me costaba un poco asimilar sus palabras. Me llevé la lata de soda a la boca para mojar mi garganta y relajarme del reciente shock.

—Ya lo discutimos y ambos llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella se mudará a la mansión.

—¡PFFFFFF! —Volví a escupir toda la soda de un golpe, esta vez en su cara—. ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! ¡Voy a tener que convivir también con otra mujer! ¡Y POR ENCIMA EMBARAZADA, DE TI!

Ya veo porque Akaito estaba cabreado.

Yo también me cabreé. Me cabreé mucho con esa última aclaración.

Está bien, la casa era de sus padres, y por consiguiente Kaito podía alojar a quien se le viniese en gana, lo sé, yo no tenía ningún derecho a protestar porque era sólo un inquilino, pero su nivel de arbitrariedad excedió los límites legales de la cordura. Con mucha razón Akaito le dio su derechazo, y muy bien merecido. Yo también quería golpearlo en ese instante.

—¡Lo lamento Len-kun! —Exclamó casi envuelto en llantos— Lo último que tenía en mis planes era ser padre a tan temprana edad, pero simplemente sucedió y blah blah… —Kaito siguió soltando las típicas excusas que dicen todos los chicos a su edad en esa situación, pero mis sentidos auditivos fueron eclipsados por una repentina teoría que cruzó por mi cabeza al escuchar lo que Kaito dijo al principio.

_"Lo último que tenía en mis planes era ser padre a tan temprana edad, pero simplemente sucedió"_.

Esa frase se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Tragué saliva fuertemente y abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder. Una macabra teoría cruzó por mi cabeza, helándome la sangre. Para un joven que ni siquiera ha empezado a vivir su propia vida es un golpe realmente fuerte convertirse en padre. Una vez que el hijo tomaba con su pequeño puño el dedo de su padre, lo mantenía atrapado para siempre, eso implicaba una responsabilidad muy grande. Lo jodido del asunto era que lo mismo que le había sucedido a Kaito, me había sucedido a mí con Rin hacía una noche.

Sentí que por poco se me bajó la tensión.

—¿Len-kun? —preguntó Kaito repentinamente, sacándome de mis aterradores pensamiento.

—Lo lamento Kaito, me tengo que ir.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Sí —respondí, levantándome de la cama— es que recordé algo muy importante que debía hacer.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la habitación de Kaito con mis pensamientos revueltos. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser que mis conjeturas fuesen erróneas, pero para liberarme de toda duda debía ir a comprobarlo.

* * *

.

La habitación de Rin estaba abierta, con mucha cautela me adentré, nombrándola con voz baja para no interrumpir lo que fuese estuviese haciendo la akuma.

—¿Rin?

La mentada, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo arregostada de la cama, pintándose las uñas de los pies, dio un pequeño sobresalto en su lugar y me dedicó un gesto de sorpresa.

—Len. —Me nombró, sonrojándose levemente.

—H-hola. —saludé, acercándome hacia ella sin mirarla mucho. Desde lo sucedido en la mansión de Miriam-san sus ojos zafiros me ponían más nervioso de lo común, así que evité el contacto directo con ellos.

—¿Cómo sigues de la cabeza?

—Bien —respondí, frotando mis cabellos—, ya no duele tanto.

—Me alegra. —sonrió. A su vez, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse hacia mí—. ¿A qué se debe esta grata visita? —Fruncí el ceño, intimidándola un poco—D-digo… pensé que aun estabas enojado conmigo. —añadió, levemente apenada.

—Aun lo estoy. —Aclaré, cruzándome de brazos— Estoy aquí porque necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

—Hmmm~ —canturreó con gesto juguetón—. A ver, a ver. ¿De qué se trata?

Tragué saliva antes de continuar. No fue fácil para mi formular aquella pregunta puesto a que mi interlocutor era la chica que consideraba el demonio encarnado en mujer, pero siendo participe de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, le hice cara y me le detuve enfrente, tomándola de los hombros con ímpetu y mirándola fijamente. Ella me miró confundida.

—No estás embarazada ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? —ella parpadeó confusa al escucharme. Una venita de ira apareció en mi frente.

—¿Eres sorda o qué? —la solté malhumorado, haciéndola retroceder—. Te pregunté que si estás embarazada.

—De… —ella siguió mirándome desconcertada, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía lentamente—, de donde sacas semejante hipótesis…

—Eso no importa. Respóndeme. —exigí, impacientándome. Yo solía impacientarme muy rápido—. ¡Dime! ¡Porque si lo que tenías en mente cuando tuvimos sexo la noche pasada era quedar embarazada para así mantenerme atado a ti para siempre, estás muy equivo…!

—¡Qué cruel eres! —Interrumpió, con tono enojado— ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo tan infame?

—Claro que sí. —respondí sin inmutarme, teniendo completa seguridad en mis palabras. Después de lo que había sucedido en la mansión de Miriam-san, supe que Rin era capaz de todo.

Rin se limitó a mirar el suelo mientras su rostro se obscurecía.

—No estoy embarazada —espetó, luego dándome la espalda—, Baka ¿Crees que soy tonta?

Por mi propio bien decidí no responder esa pregunta.

—Después que lo hicimos, tomé una pastilla del día siguiente. —aseguró, respondiendo mi pregunta de manera satisfactoria.

Respiré aliviado. Sin embargo no debía estarme tan confiado. Nunca se debía confiar completamente en las palabras de una mujer, a lo largo de mi vida lo había prendido. Todas las mujeres eran iguales, locas, perversas, engreídas, viles, ambiciosas, bipolares, ingeniosas, infames, sólo preocupadas de su propio bienestar y avariciosas. Tenía que estar precavido de todas, pero especialmente de Rin. Las de su tipo eran las más peligrosas, y sabía de lo que eran capases por obtener lo que querían.

—Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme, pues entonces vete. —espetó sacándome de la habitación sin darme oportunidad de aportar ningún otra palabra. Cuando me di la vuelta, ya Rin había trancado su puerta, el sonido de la madera siendo azotada resonó en toda la mansión.

* * *

.

Escuché un sonido retumbante no muy lejos de mí.

Abrí los ojos con pesar y bostecé, disipando así mi sueño. Después caí en cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, me había quedado dormido. Menos mal ese día no tenía que trabajar, de verdad estaba cansado. Me coloqué en posición fetal mientras abrazaba mi almohada, esa cama siempre se sentía sensacional cuando mi cuerpo se encontraba en condiciones trágicas, luego de acostarme, es casi imposible volver a levantarme. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y traté de volver a los brazos de Morfeo, necesitaba descansar ya que el siguiente día me esperaba una jornada de trabajo que sin duda me exprimiría hasta la última gota.

De repente la imagen de Rin se reflejó en mi cabeza, maldita sea. ¿Por qué ahora cuando intentaba dormir Rin se entrometía en mis pensamientos? Incluso en mi mente la depravada sexual intentaba acosarme. Me removí incomodo en mi cama, los pensamientos estaban tomando rumbos indeseados, ahora no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia abajo del mío, vibrando, sudando y gimiendo por mi causa.

¡No, no, no! ¡Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas!

Traté de despejar mi cabeza de aquellos lujuriosos recuerdos, pero el daño en mi entrepierna ya estaba hecho. Maldije nuevamente la existencia de aquella chica, ahora no podía ni dormir tranquilo a causa de sus constantes acosos; era frustrante pensar en ella a cada momento, pero más frustrante era no poder dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho Rin para tenerme así de mal?

Removí mis cabellos en busca de remover también esos latosos pensamientos.

Esa tarde Rin se había enojado conmigo, o al menos eso fue lo que me dio a demostrar al lanzarme fuera de su habitación y cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Quizás preguntarle si estaba embarazada había sido un poco grosero de mi parte, después de todo, ese es un tema muy delicado. Quizás lo más correcto era ir y disculparme con ella.

Sí, debía disculparme… ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Yo jamás me disculparía con ella. Además, es su culpa que desconfiara de ella, me ha dado bastantes motivos para dudar de sus acciones, no podía dejarme subyugar por una mujer tan avariciosa y manipuladora como Rin.

Traté, nuevamente, de cerrar los ojos para reconciliar el sueño, pero la algarabía que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la mansión me imposibilitaba el sueño. Maldije viendo la hora, eran las 11:00pm. ¿Pero qué carajos…? ¿De dónde venía ese bullicio?

Me levanté de mi cama con claras intenciones de patearle el culo al promotor de aquel escándalo, se suponía que el sábado era el único día en el que podía descansar, y Akaito lo sabía muy bien. Llegué a la conclusión de que Akaito tenía algo que ver con aquella música electrónica que sonaba en el fondo, sólo él era capaz de hacer semejantes bochinches en el vecindario. Cuando bajé las escaleras del primer piso me encontré con un escenario que ya me había imaginado: luz apagada, luces fluorescentes, música a todo volumen y gente bailando como si no hubiese un mañana.

El tic nervioso en mi ceja no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —pregunté, escéptico. ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado sobre ese reventón? De haberlo sabido, hubiese buscado refugio en algún parque o algún hotel barato. Jodido Akaito.

—¡Oi Len-chan! —Hablando del Rey de Roma, el cabeza de ají me rodeó por el cuello y me esbozo una de sus jodidas sonrisas, de esas que provoca quitárselas de un golpe—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Que te jodan. —respondí malhumorado. No estaba de humor para su sarcasmo de pacotilla.

—Oi, oi, bájale Lenny —dijo en mi cara, apestándome con su aliento a sake. Cómo lo sospechaba, Akaito estaba ebrio. Teniendo eso en cuenta supe que no podía irme y dejarlo solo con aquel batallón de gente merodeando en la mansión, es decir que como siempre, otra vez me tenía que hacer cargo de la situación. Sí, no era la primera vez que sucedía—. Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—¡Ésta fiesta! —señaló nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué se supone que están celebrando? —pregunté. Akaito me miró como si hubiese dicho la blasfemia más atroz de la humanidad.

—¿No lo sabes, Len-tan? —Negué con la cabeza. El pelirrojo me miró por unos instantes para después estallar en risas. Yo gruñí como respuesta, ¿Cuál era su jodido problema?—. ¡Escúchame bien, Len-pyon! Rin-chwan consiguió un contrato con la disquera de Vocaloid. ¡Rin-chin se convertirá en una idol! —exclamó con felicidad, cambiando drásticamente a un gesto de inquisición—, ¿Qué Rinnya no te lo había comentado?

Akaito y su manía de colocar extraños sufijos cuando estaba ebrio.

—No, no sabía… —balbuceé, confundido. ¿Rin… idol?

Miré a mí alrededor y mi vista se topó con un cartel muy llamativo que decía 'felicidades Rin', cayendo en cuenta que lo dicho por Akaito no era del todo descabellado. Rin era una popular cantante de J-pop y J-rock y yo estaba tan mal ubicado en la vida que ni siquiera lo sabía. Como siempre, terminé siendo él último en enterarme de todo, de la fiesta, de que Rin era cantante, y de todo lo demás.

Estuve tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no percaté el momento en que unas chicas se acercaron a mí sino cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Las susodichas eran dos jóvenes, bastante lindas por cierto, cuyo objetivo principal era el pelirrojo encaramado en mis hombros.

—Akaito-kun… —clamó la rubia, colocando un gesto juguetón que logró escalofriarme— no dejes a tus gatitas solas.

—Hmmm —acompañó la otra chica de rojo, mirando hacia mí con una vibra bastante libidinosa—, mejor dicho, preséntanos a tu amiguito.

Me tensé completamente. Lo último que deseaba era tener contacto con mujeres, de más está decir que intenté huir como el perfecto cobarde que era, pero Akaito me tomó por el brazo para carcajearse en mi hombro, aumentando mi incomodidad con unas cuantas palmabas en mi espalda que por poco me dejaron sin aire.

—¡No lo creo chicas! —Prorrumpió el pelirrojo—, él es el rey de los misóginos de toda Tokyo.

Quise matarlo. Enserio. Ok, sus palabras no eran del todo erróneas pero ¿Por qué tenía que hacer pública mi desdicha? Quisiera ver cómo reaccionaría Akaito si me decidiera gritar a los cuatro vientos algún secreto que no quisiera que nadie supiera, pero claro, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora estaban puestas en mí las miradas sugerentes de las dos 'amiguitas' del pelirrojo.

—¿Ah? Entonces es gay. —rió la rubia. Una venita creció en mi frente.

—¡No soy gay! —dejé en claro.

—¡Jajajaja! —Mientras tanto Akaito se burlaba como todo un malnacido ebrio. Mi mirada no podía ser más amenazante. Ya iba a ver ese pelirrojo de mierda, yo me encargaría de recordarle aquella humillación cuanto estuviese sobrio. De un momento a otro dejó de jactarse en sus risas y me presentó a sus dos compañeras:— Ella es SeeU-chan… y ella es Iroha-chan… sostenlas un momento, ya vuelvo.

—E-espera Akaito… —traté de detenerle para que no me dejara solo con aquellas fieras, pero Akaito se largó de tal forma que le perdí la vista en un parpadeo. De paso, me dejó con SeeU e Iroha a mis espaldas. La segunda me tomó del brazo y lo acercó a sus pechos, causándome un mini infarto.

—Nyaa~ así que eres Len-kun —ronroneó, frotándome con su cuerpo—, pero si eres adorable.

SeeU no se quedó atrás, me tomó por el otro brazo e hizo lo mismo que su amiguita.

—Qué te parece si vamos a lugar más solitario para conocernos mejor… —Iroha me guiñó un ojo, seguida por SeeU, la cual la apoyó:

—¿No te parece una buena idea? Iroha-chan, tú y yo. —No supe qué hacer. En esas situaciones mi mente solía desconectarse de mi cuerpo, mis controles no respondían. Era verídico, la cercanía de aquellas chicas me hacía temblar como gelatina, allí era donde se contradecía lo anteriormente dicho por Akaito, mi problema no se trataba de misoginia, mi problema era que las chicas me aterraban hasta el punto de paralizarme y hacerme temblar de miedo.

Creí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero algo (o alguien) apartó violentamente a las chicas que me hostigaban.

—¡Auch! —Gimoteó Iroha, con cierto enojo— ¿Qué te sucede?

Caí en cuanta que mi salvador se trataba de Rin cuando reconocí su cabello rubio, la chica me mantenía atrás de sus espaldas, como si yo fuera algún tipo de tesoro el cual debía proteger con su vida. Jamás lo confesaría en voz alta, pero tenerla a mi lado me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, sentí un profundo alivio.

—No sean tan confianzudas con mi novio. —cortó Rin de una manera tan hiriente que incluso a mí me punzó. Las dos amigas de Akaito no se molestaron por ocultar su desilusión.

—¿Ehh~ Len-kun es tu novio? —SeeU decidió comprobar, a lo que Rin volvió a dejar en claro:

—Es mi novio, no se acerquen.

Tanto Iroha como SeeU se cruzaron de brazos.

—Eres muy rápida Rin-chan… —murmuró la rubia con cierta pelusa. Rin alzó una ceja.

—No creo que estés en la posición de decir eso cuando ya ibas a llevártelo a un cuarto —chistó Rin, subrayando nuestra relación insistentemente—. Hm, Len es mi novio ¿Ok? No se acerquen a él, jamás, ¿Ok? —esta vez Rin mostró su sonrisa.

—E-está bien, no te enojes. Ya nos vamos. —se despidió Iroha, tomando a SeeU del brazo, indicándole sin palabras que debían retirarse o de lo contrario aquello terminaría mal. Ya entendía que cuando Rin sonreía de aquella manera, no se podía esperar algo bueno como resultado.

—Nos vemos luego Len-kun. —se despidió la rubia, guiñándome un ojo.

Qué horror, pensé.

Cuando aquellas chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros, Rin me encaró con el ceño fruncido y me lanzó un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Len no baka! —Me exclamó, para mi total sorpresa— ¿Por qué no les dijiste que yo era tu novia desde un principio?

¿Pero que le sucedía? Se supone que yo era la víctima.

—N-no me culpes… —me defendí, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás debido a la intimidante mirada que Rin mantenía con firmeza—. E-ellas se vinieron hacia mí y yo me aterré, no supe que hacer… —¿Se le olvida que soy ginefóbico?

—Sí, sí, lo siento —espetó Rin dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. En lo personal aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una disculpa, sobre todo por su ligero tono de reproche—. Había olvidado la idiota fobia que tienes, perdóname por ser tan celosa, sólo procura que la próxima vez nadie te toque, ¿puedes? —Luego del sermón, me dedicó una última mirada, fría y aterradora como sólo ella puede ponerlas, y finalmente se marchó. Creo que escuché un leve 'idiota' salir de su boca mientras me dejaba.

—Rin… —balbuceé su nombre, confundido. ¿Ahora que bicho le había picado? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca de remate, jamás la entendería.

* * *

.

No podía dormir por mucho que lo deseara, cada vez que intentaba reconciliar el sueño, parecía que la música aumentaba su volumen para interferir, dormir se hizo una tarea demasiado complicada. Me resigné, y aunque fuese a reclamar, mi voz jamás sería alcanzada por algún alma presente esa noche.

Pensé en ir a visitar a Kaito, de una vez le pediría el secreto para dormir con tal escandalo justo debajo de los oídos, pero descarté la idea ya que cuando Kaito dormía, no había cosa en el universo que lo despertara.

Pronto caí en cuanta que estaba aburrido, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, incluso lo extrañaba puesto a que en los últimos días no había parado de trabajar y de estar activo. Suspiré y decidí bajar un rato a la fiesta, de todas formas no perdía ni ganaba nada estando presente mientras evitara el contacto con chicas, o eso creía yo.

Creía, porque me causó cierta molestia ver a Rin charlando y riendo con dos chicos.

Obviamente no los conocía, a ninguno de los dos, los cuales permanecían sentados a su lado, bebiendo y riendo con osada confianza. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo, así que me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no ir y conocer un poco más sobre Akuma-Rin?

Al verme, Rin dibujó una amplia sonrisa que prácticamente me invitaba a acompañarla.

—Len, ¿No estabas durmiendo? —Estaba, ella lo ha dicho.

—Con semejante ruido dormir es una tarea imposible. —suspiré, tomando una soda que yo mismo había inspeccionado, jamás volvería a caer en eso de que me sirvan los tragos, principalmente estando cerca de Rin.

—Ahh~ lo lamento~ —chilló con cierta vergüenza, no supe si aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas se debía al nivel de alcohol en su sangre o al simple hecho de sentir pena por sus actos—, todo este ruido es por mi culpa. —se lamentó. Ara, dio en el clavo, no podía dormir por el ruido, el ruido provenía de la fiesta, la fiesta era por su causa, y todos mis males eran por su causa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas con este chico? —De la manera más repentina que había visto en mi vida, uno de los dos chicos intervino, acercándose a Rin y abrazándola como si ella fuese un Teddy, un osito de peluche—. ¡Te mereces todo esto, Rin! —añadió, casi que asfixiándola. Ella lejos de enojarse, o de querer separarse, sonrió tiernamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico abrazaba a Rin así, de esa manera? ¿Y por qué a ella parecía no importarle dicho acercamiento? ¡Ni siquiera hacía el intento de separarse! Primero y principal, ¿Quién maldita sea era aquel peliblanco que se atrevía a tocarla de aquel modo? ¿Un ex novio? ¿Un compañero? ¿Un amigo de infancia? Podía ser, los amigos se abrazan de esa manera, ¿verdad? No, Akaito jamás me ha abrazado de esa forma (y que ni se le ocurra), tampoco Kaito. Bueno, no es como si yo fuese el más indicado para debatir sobre las muestras de cariño entre amigos, pero igualmente aquel abrazo parecía un poco más íntimo. Apreté mis dientes, desvié la mirada.

El chico seguía abrazándola. ¿Cuándo demonios la dejaría en paz?

—Es cierto —habló el otro hombre mirando hacia Rin, atrayendo mi atención—, te has esforzado mucho por obtener ese contrato, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es celebrarlo. —sonrió.

—Gracias chicos —dijo Rin aun estando recostada en el hombro del peliblanco, cargando un gesto que demostraba lo bien que la estaba pasando en los brazos de aquel. Luego, la gota que derramó el vaso:— , los adoro.

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento, que me lo creí. Enserio, ¿Los adoraba?

Apreté mis puños fuertemente. Estaba a punto de arrancar a Rin de los brazos de aquel sujeto, a la fuerza, pero la rubia se separó del peli-blanco, como si hubiese visto a través de mis violentas intensiones. Salvó el momento.

—Ah, aprovechando la ocasión les presentaré a mi novio, se llama Kagamine Len—Me señaló—. Len, él es Piko, un amigo de la infancia. Y él es Gakupo-san, mi profesor de música.

El de cabello blanco, mirada furtiva y estereotipo kûdere era Piko, con un aproximado de 17 años al igual que yo. El otro, mucho más adulto, con cabello morado y gesto alegre era Gakupo-san. Uno su amigo de la infancia, y el otro su maestro de música.

Eso me hizo cavilar sobre la vocación de Rin, la cual apenas hacía pocas horas conocía; sobre todos los gustos que pudiese tener, lo último que hubiese pensado es en la vocación de cantante. Claro, tampoco soy adivino, era deber de ella informarme sobre sus aspiraciones. No creo necesaria la tarea de preguntar algo que es sobresaliente en su vida, de hecho si yo fuese ella lo primero que diría al presentarme sería algo como: 'soy Rin, futura idol nipona'. En su caso sería algo recomendable y ventajoso, sobre todo para evitar confusiones, como me sucedió a mí.

Puede ser que no me termine de adaptar a Rin, pero eso no significaba que no me importara, de hecho, en ocasiones sentía curiosidad por ella, quería conocerla mejor.

—¡OYE RIN! ¡VEN A CANTAR! —La llamaron a través de unos altos parlantes, desde el escenario. ¿Escenario? ¿Por qué había un escenario en medio de la sala?

—Con permiso, el deber me llama. ¡Wow~! —Rin atendió el llamado. Cuando subió a la tarima, el público enloqueció. Fue inevitable no sorprenderme. ¿Era tan buena cantando?

—Se me hace raro que seas novio de Rin, ella jamás me había hablado de ti. —comentó repentinamente el peliblanco, taladrándome con su mirada.

—Oe Piko —intervino Gakupo-san—, no seas mal educado.

—Interesante —respondí con tranquilidad, cruzándome de brazos—. Es decir, Rin ha tenido sentimientos por mí desde hace meses, pero a pesar de que eres su amigo de la infancia, ella jamás te había comentado de mí. Debe tenerte muy poca confianza.

—Ciertamente Rin y yo hemos estado un poco distanciados por nuestros estudios, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar —Se excusó, tomando la misma aptitud que yo—. Además, ella hace poco pasó por un momento difícil, así que…

Stop.

—¿Un momento difícil? —Alcé una ceja, intrigado. De igual modo Piko alzó una ceja, pero de manera interrogante.

—Así es, ¿Acaso no sabes? —Negué con la cabeza—. Ara, ara…

¿Qué cosa tenía que saber? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Rin en esos últimos meses? Ella llevaba dos semanas viviendo en la misma mansión que yo y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido ningún inconveniente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, cuando la conocí ella comentó que debido a unos 'problemas legales' viviría en la mansión por un tiempo, pero jamás supe de qué problemas legales se trataban.

—Piko, si Rin-chan no le ha dicho nada, es su problema —comentó Gakupo-san, colocando un gesto serio—. No creo que debas hablar…

—¿Qué le sucedió a ella? —pregunté.

—Interesante. A pesar de que eres su novio, sabes poco sobre ella. —Las palabras de Piko fueron directas y cortantes.

Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Era cierto. Pensándolo bien, yo no conocía a Rin en lo absoluto. En realidad tenía demasiados problemas con mi vida como para preocuparme por la vida de los demás, lo único que sabía con certeza sobre Rin era el alto nivel de depravación sexual que poseía en la mente. Fue extraño, pero me sentí un poco más miserable de lo común. Rin me había escuchado hablar sobre mi padre, sobre mis problemas y sobre mis desdichas, pero yo no había tenido la gentileza de al menos preguntarle porque había decidido vivir en la casa de sus tíos.

Fue casi natural que sintiera curiosidad por saber sobre el pasado de Rin, y Piko parecía dispuesto a contármelo, así que presté atención en sus palabras…

—Hace tan sólo unos meses el padre de Rin fue asesinado —Aquella declaración me tensó completamente—. El caso incluso salió en la prensa. Rin acababa de llegar de sus clases cuando encontró a su padre brutalmente asesinado, la escena era tan inhumana que hubiese bastado para traumar a un chico de por vida, pero Rin es la chica más fuerte que conozco. Ella amaba a su padre…

—Basta Piko, estás hablando de más ¿no crees?

No quiero ni imaginar la cara de imbécil que debí tener en ese momento. Rin no parecía el tipo de chica que había visto a su padre asesinado. Su sonrisa sincera describía un pasado lleno de magia y felicidad, si me lo hubiesen preguntado, ni en un millón de años adivinaría que su pasado hubiese sido tan terrible.

—Supongo que debes saber la razón de porque está aquí viviendo con sus tios, ¿verdad? —Me interrogó Piko, yo di con vergüenza una rotunda respuesta negativa, que terminó por sorprenderlo aún más, sarcástica o no sarcásticamente—. Oh por dios, ¿Enserio eres su novio?

—¡Piko! —aludió Gakupo-san en modo de reproche, acabando con la conversación, o mejor dicho, con el relato de la vida de Rin.

—Ya, ya… me callo me callo. —susurró, levantándose de la barra.

—Les doy las gracias a todos por acompañarme en un momento tan emotivo como éste, ustedes siempre me han apoyado y han confiado en mí, gracias a eso he logrado subir otro escalón hacia mi sueño de convertirme en una idol. Que ésta celebración sea en nombre de ustedes, que estuvieron conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, y me vieron evolucionar.

Me sentí mareado. En algún momento empecé a tomar alcohol, aun cuando me dije a mi mismo que tenía que mantenerme sobrio por el bienestar de la mansión, pero fue casi inevitable no beber un poco teniendo la tentación al frente. Además, me sentía mal. Cuando uno se siente mal no debería beber, pero yo no me sentía mal en cuestión a mi organismo, sino sentimentalmente. Era un problema, me estaba volviendo sentimental. Luego de escuchar el patético pasado no tan distante de Rin, cualquiera se volvería sentimental. En ese preciso instante yo sentía que mi corazón explotaría, y no precisamente por el tremendo bullicio, sino por las palabras que Rin expresaba mientras miraba a su alrededor aferrando con firmeza en micrófono en sus manos, desde el escenario.

Reí con ironía. A pesar de que soy su "novio" nunca estuve con ella en los momentos difíciles. ¿Y cómo podría haberlo estado? Uno, soy ginefóbico, y dos, la conocía de hace unos pocos días.

También me sentí un desgraciado, pero no un desgraciado como de costumbre, no, esa vez se me había ido la mano. No saber absolutamente nada sobre tu novia ya es demasiado descaro, el hecho de no sentirme por completo su novio no era excusa para no saber nada de ella. Me sentí un maldito desgraciado, fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente humillando. Piko estaba en todo su derecho de preguntarlo, ¿Enserio, yo era su novio? Por Kami-sama, sólo fue una noche la que estuvimos Rin y yo, e incluso de cierta manera fui obligado. No me consideraba su novio en lo más mínimo, aunque solamente con escuchar esa palabra (novios) mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Pero esta vez debía dejar las cosas claras con Rin, no por mí, sino por ella. Me di cuenta que al presenciar su abrazo con Piko sentí un poco de celos, pero sólo un poco (quería matar al maldito por abrazarla de ese modo), nada grave aún, podía superarlo. Pero si ese juego de ser novios seguía, la perjudicada sería Rin, y yo definitivamente no quería perjudicar a nadie. Ya mucho tenía con ser un desgraciado para desgraciarle la vida a alguien más, Rin ya había sufrido mucho en su pasado para que por encima tuviese que lidiar con una molestia como yo, que sólo terminaría por dañarla. Siempre dañé a las personas a mí alrededor, siempre las lastimé de alguna manera. Si Rin seguía creyendo que yo era su novio, terminaría mal, y yo no quería eso.

A pesar de que la consideraba una molestia, no quería hacerle daño.

—La canción que voy a cantar es para todos ustedes, pero va dedicada especialmente a una persona… —Rin sonrió—. Quizás casi nadie lo conozca así que voy a aprovechar la oportunidad de presentarlo.

Abrí mis ojos como nunca antes lo hice al sentir todas las miradas en mí. No era posible que Rin estuviese haciéndome eso, tenía que ser una broma. ¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma!

—Ese chico de allí es Len Kagamine, es mi novio. —dijo la chica de rubios cabellos levemente sonrojada, haciendo que toda la multitud se callara y me mirara. El tiempo tal y como lo conocía, se detuvo—. Esta canción es para ti, Len.

Rin comenzó a cantar con su melodiosa voz la canción de una obra teatral, la conocía porque una vez Akaito me obligó a ver una de sus presentaciones, y aquella canción era la base de obra, siendo el clímax de la misma _Soundless Voice_.

_Fuyu o tsugeru… kaze no koe ni_

_mimio katamuke furueru karada_

_Tonari ni iru… anata no iki_

_shiroku natte samusô~_

Desde mi nacimiento no había escuchado una voz tan hermosa como la de ella. Al escucharla me hice una seria y profunda pregunta: ¿Merecía todo lo que Rin estaba haciendo?

_Kanashii uta niwa shitaku nai yo~_

_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa~_

_waratte itai yo... anata no yoko de_

_yasashii uta o utatte itai…_

No, no lo merecía. Mi destino era estar solo hasta el último de mis días, de esa manera no contagiaría a nadie de mi desdicha.

Comencé a llorar, pero no por la vergonzosa situación en la que me encontraba, sino por la trágica historia detrás de aquella canción, no me permití llorar durante la obra teatral así que aproveché el momento para dejar fluir mis emociones, estaba sentimental. Rin se dio cuenta de mi estado por lo que dejó súbitamente de cantar, atrayendo la atención del público.

Ahí estaba otra vez, yo causándoles problemas a los demás. Lo más sensato que creí en ese momento fue escapar, huir como el perfecto cobarde que era. Me imaginé que Rin saldría corriendo atrás de mí como la perfecta acosadora que era (y estuve en lo correcto) así que me escondí en lo más recóndito de la mansión. Aun así, Rin me encontró.

—Len, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos zafiros, se veía bastante preocupada por mí—. No soporto verte llorar, no lo hagas. ¿Fue algo que dije? Lo lamento…

Se acercó a mí para tratar de abrazarme, pero yo la detuve.

—Estúpida, no es eso, tonta —desvié la mirada al suelo, fruncí el ceño—. Eres tan, pero tan… tonta.

—Lo lamento. —balbuceó. Una venita de ira no tardó en crecer en mi frente.

—¡¿Por qué te disculpas? Tonta! No merezco eso —espeté, harto de su extraño comportamiento—. No merezco que me presentes como tu novio, no merezco que te preocupes por mí, tampoco merezco esa canción. Tu voz es muy bonita para desperdiciarla en alguien tan podrido como yo, que ni siquiera sabía que eras cantante. El único idiota que no sabe nada de ti, soy yo.

—Len, no te digas esas cosas, yo te quiero tal y como eres. Lo demás no me importa.

—A mí sí me importa… —interrumpí, avergonzado de mis propias palabras. Por Kami-sama, jamás me hubiese imaginado en esa situación tan bochornosa—. No me mires de esa forma, no sé por qué estoy diciendo esto… jamás me había sentido así, pero me cabrea no saber nada de ti.

Eso significaba que me estaba enamorando de Rin, si algo había aprendido en los doramas y mangas shojô, era que el que se enamoraba, perdía. En este caso no sólo yo sería el perjudicado, sino también Rin. Además, ella tenía que entender que yo y las mujeres no éramos compatibles, no se podía mezclar el agua con el aceite. Lo mejor era terminar con todo aquel juego extraño entre Rin y yo de una vez por todas, pero…

—Soy Rin Shion. Nací un 27 de diciembre, soy capricornio.

Rin salió con otras de sus excentricidades en el momento más inoportuno.

—¿Eh?

—Llevo el apellido 'Shion' de la familia de mi padre, dueños de una multinacional de tiendas que se dedica a la distribución instrumentos musicales. Tengo un hermano mayor por parte de padre, Taito Shion. En estos momentos mi madre está bajo investigación policial debido a ser la principal sospechosa de…

—Rin.

La rubia tragó saliva fuertemente y apretó sus puños dispuesta a seguir husmeando en su doloroso pasado, por mí…

—Mi padre murió hace 2 meses. Mi casa es un infierno así que mis tíos permitieron que Taito-nii y yo viviéramos aquí temporalmente. Mi meta es ser una gran idol japonesa, mi fruta favorita es la naranja, mi color favorito es el azul de los ojos de Len, mi hobby es mirar a Len, y lo que más quiero es a Len. Ya conoces lo relevante de mi vida…

Se inclinó levemente hacia mí, robándome un apasionado beso.

—Y también conoces mi boca y conoces mi cuerpo… —se separó levemente, logrando que nuestros ojos azules se miraran fijamente—. ¿Qué más quieres conocer de mí?

Tragué con fuerza ante su pregunta. Ciertamente ya había dicho todo lo relevante, sin embargo, había algo que aún me inquietaba:

—Quiero saber… ¿por qué haces todo esto? —De por si siempre había una razón palpable para acompañar en todo momento a una persona, pero entre Rin y yo no había nada, ningún vínculo. Entonces ¿Qué motivaba a Rin para hacer toda clase de excentricidades con tal de estar conmigo?

Como primera respuesta, Rin me dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Hmm~ pensé que te lo había dejado en claro. Es porque te amo, Len.

Rin estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de salir lastimada sólo por estar a mi lado, yo no era nadie para obligarla a hacer lo contrario. Pensé que no existía, pero supuse que eso era aquel extraño mito llamado amor.


	8. Demon Abstract

**Capítulo 8**

**Demon Abstract**

* * *

.

Lo lamento, Mikuo-kun, pero yo nací para amar las mujeres. Fui concebido con el objetivo fundamental de alabar la creación femenina, vivo por ellas y moriré por ellas, las mujeres. No entiendo como hay hombres que pueden colocar a un helado por encima de una mujer, o peor aún, tenerle fobia a una mujer. Con respecto a ellas, en mi diccionario no existe la palabra 'odiar' ni sus respectivos sinónimos.

Me considero el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no sólo por sobrepasar los niveles de hermosura, sino por tener una especie de feromona que me permite atraer al sexo opuesto sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo. He conocido hombres cuya vida se les escapa en conquistar a una dama, yo no sufro de esos males. Las damas vienen solas hacia mí, como hormigas atraídas por el dulce olor de la miel. Sólo necesito mirarlas, y listo, las tengo en mi mano, y en mi cama.

Jamás tuve problemas para conquistar a una dama, fui bendecido con el don del encantamiento. Quizás sea porque soy original, soy como una especie exótica en peligro de extinción, soy como esas obras abstractas que representan una forma sin definición exacta y que va del libre albedrío del público darle un significado. Soy lo que las chicas quieren ver.

Me quitaba la camisa dejando mis abdominales al descubierto y despeinaba mis cabellos rojos, en medio de la misa de los domingos, porque tengo una manía de quitarme la camisa en cualquier lugar, no me importaba las miradas (lascivas o no) que se fijaban en mí, pero eso siempre implicaba un castigo por parte de mis padres. Mi hermano mayor, Kaito, siempre se burlaba de mí por ser castigado a cada rato, pero aunque lo aparentaba no me causaba ningún enojo, ya que en el fondo sabía que mi hermano sentía celos de mi habilidad para conquistar chicas, así que no me esforzaba demasiado en replicarle. Un buen día de mi niñez, mis padres me impusieron un castigo, porque me tatué el nombre de una amiga en el pecho siendo menor de edad. El castigo más bien fue un acuerdo que debía cumplir al pie de la letra en un futuro cercano: yo me tendría que casar con la heredera de la familia Akita por cuestiones aristocráticas, de esa manera caí en la incómoda situación de un matrimonio arreglado, como si estuviésemos en plena época medieval. La excusa, además del castigo, fue que nuestro matrimonio conllevaría a numerosas ventajas sociales y económicas para la familia Shion.

De la forma más arbitraria, mis padres hicieron el vil acuerdo con la familia Akita, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de la heredera o los míos. Ciertamente yo no tenía ningún problema con casarme con tan hermosa flor, pero se me hacía difícil pensar que ella accediera a dicho acuerdo. Surgieron varios percances antes de que finalmente se diera nuestro encuentro. Conocí a mi futura esposa un tres de abril en un parque rodeado de rosas y lirios, al momento no la vi llegar puesto que al principio la había confundido por una hermosa rosa entre el montón que nos rodeaba, cuando la tuve al frente, le entregué el ramo que tenía en mis manos. Di por sentado que con dicho acto ella quedaría flechada, pero la cuestión resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—Los rumores son ciertos.

A pesar de que yo vivía enamorado de la vida, en los quince años de mi existencia jamás había sentido el verdadero sentimiento del amor de la manera como me lo hizo sentir aquella chica con sólo unas cuantas palabras, en sólo unos cuantos segundos.

—Creo que primero me volvería coprófaga antes de volverme la esposa de un sujeto como tú. —Hizo el comentario sin cambiar drásticamente su gesto.

Vibré. Esas fueron las palabras más profundas que alguien me había dicho. Por lo general todas caían en mis encantos al primer contacto, hasta ese momento mi historial de rechazos era nulo ya que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las chicas en la faz del planeta eran incapaces de resistirse a mí, pero Akita Neru era el un porciento. Me enamoró de ella no sólo la totalidad de su existencia, sino el desafío que me implicaba subyugarla.

—A ver, ¿Y qué dicen los rumores? —pregunté.

—Que eres tan narcisista y mujeriego que ni reencarnado en gato saldarías los pecados de tu vida. —Respondió. Tragué con fuerza, esa chica estaba al corriente de la verdad de mi vida.

—Pero tú no crees en esas clases de rumores, ¿verdad? —Traté de ocultar mi reputación, pero esa chica resultó ser exorbitantemente lista.

—Claro que no, no hay modo de probar los rumores sin pruebas contundentes, ¿verdad? Pero acabo de darme cuenta que son ciertos, los rumores.

Su belleza era directamente proporcional a su sabiduría. Sus palabras me dejaron inmóviles.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? —vacilé, atónico—. Un momento, no me digas que eres…

¡Debía ser una bruja! Una bruja muy sexi.

—Hasta un gorgojo —interrumpió con severidad—, no, más diminuto, incluso un ser carente de cerebro, algo como una bacteria, podría percatar que los rumores son ciertos, sólo con mirarte de reojo.

Sus palabras fueron claras y tajantes. Ella dijo de manera indirecta que yo tenía escrita la palabra 'mujeriego' en la frente. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, nunca antes nadie había descubierto aquella verdad tan rápido.

Akita Neru debía saber la ubicación exacta del santo grial, debía saber la razón de la existencia del Stonehenge, y la causa de todos los eventos inexplicables del mundo y las antiguas lenguas sagradas de las mayores tribus mundiales. Ella debía conocerse todas las operaciones y soluciones de las matemáticas, la psicología, la química y la filosofía, debía conocer los secretos de Shakespeare y Aquino, y debía saber los obscuros secretos tras las potencias mundiales. Tenía un emblemático cabello rubio, tan brillante como el oro, unos ojos de color miel y una piel nívea y suave. Toda Akita Neru era un milagro, un auténtico y abstracto milagro de la naturaleza humana.

Cuando me quité la camisa alguna otra chica hubiese sonrojado sus mejillas hasta quedar como dos par de adorables tomates, no obstante me cansé de esperar y no noté ninguna reacción en el gesto de Neru, por el contrario, ella sacó un celular de su bolcillo y concluyó que aquel aparato era más interesante que mis trabajados abdominales y bíceps.

—¿No te parezco sexi? —pregunté, debía asegurarme de que ella me hubiese visto. Quizás era miope y no llevaba consigo sus anteojos—. Vamos, no seas tímida, admite que soy sensual.

—Lo único que puedo admitir es que tú me das ganas de vomitar. Espero que tu coeficiente intelectual no sea tan paupérrimo como lo es tu falta de pudor. —Me respondió sin mirarme. Sentí curiosidad por saber lo que ella hacía en su celular, debía ser extremadamente emocionante para dejar pasar la oportunidad de verme sin camisa. Alcé mi ceja, acercándome hacia ella.

—¿De qué hablas, princesa? —pregunté. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba, ella acababa de confesar con total libertad que yo le daba ganas de vomitar. Por encima, había hecho un comentario sobre mi falta de inteligencia al mismo tiempo que insinuaba mi falta de honestidad. Lo entendí perfectamente, pero tenía experiencia con ese tipo de chicas, y sabía que haciéndome el desorientado anotaba algunos puntos a mi favor—. Tu voz es tan angelical que por un momento creí que te oía, pero tu belleza me distrajo y en realidad no te presté la debida atención. —recité en poesía. Finalmente ella dejó a un lado el celular y se dedicó a mirarme.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Reírme? ¿Sonrojarme? Espera, formulé la pregunta equivocada, mejor dicho, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Una manera elegante de decir que no tienes la capacidad suficiente para entender mis palabras? ¿O una declaración indirecta de que eres un completo descerebrado?

Ella tenía la habilidad de herir a las personas sin tocarlas, herirlas hasta dejarlas al borde de la muerte, solamente utilizando un par de palabras. Ella sabía cómo desmotivar a las personas.

—Etto… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —pregunté, para aflojar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros.

—Aceptaría la invitación si proviniera de una persona, pero no suelo comer con animales, me da vergüenza. Creo que haría una excepción si se tratara de un chimpancé, pero contigo no iría ni a la esquina. —Respondió tranquilamente, retomando su atención en su celular.

Mis buenas intenciones fueron pisoteadas, con crueldad, pero no soy de esos chicos que huyen como completos cobardes cuando tienen al frente un desafío difícil de resolver; si Neru pretendía deshacerse de mí, tendría que esforzarse un poco más.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —insistí.

—Temo que la idiotez sea contagiosa así que quiero alejarme de ti lo antes posible y nunca volver a dirigirte la palabra. —Me apuñaló directo en el ánimo, quedé casi muerto. Neru era una chica sumamente difícil, pero de mí no se zafaría con facilidad. De todas formas nuestras familias ya habían escogidos nuestros destinos, si ella no me quería cerca, tendría que aguantarme sí porque sí.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja!

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó frívolamente, dándome una mirada asesina—. No comprendo chistes de gente inmadura y falta de materia gris.

—Me río de ti —expliqué, cesé mi risa y miré con diversión su gesto malhumorado, se veía realmente tierna—, eres muy divertida, me gustas.

* * *

.

.

.

Lo lamento, Miku-chan, pero estoy enamorado de otra mujer. Una mujer que de seguro nació un frío día de invierno y tuvo una no muy bonita infancia; a pesar de sus imperfecciones, me gusta tal como es, esa mujer secuestró mi humilde corazón.

Desde que conocí a Neru mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, mi color favorito se convirtió en el miel y me volví inmune a los insultos. Fueron arduos los años que pasé persiguiendo a Neru por toda la secundaria, convirtiéndome en su perrito faldero hasta pasar a formar parte de su círculo de amigos, el cual era insignificante en comparación al mío. Le rogué casi por dieciséis meses para que me diera su número telefónico y otros veinte meses más para que aceptara ser mi novia, claro que la última petición siempre me fue negada.

Muchos me dijeron que era más recomendable que me rindiera a la idea de ser novio de Neru y probara mi suerte con otra mujer que sinceramente me mereciera, había una lista bastante extensa de mujeres dispuestas a hacerme feliz. Pero… ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que yo amaba a Neru? ¡Yo amaba a Neru! Maldición, si no era con ella, no quería estar con nadie más. Soy obstinado, hasta que no alcanzara mi objetivo, no viviría en paz.

La relación entre Neru y yo fue evolucionando lentamente, ella era tan complicada como la física cuántica, pero de tanto estar junto a ella aprendí a entenderla, estoy seguro que de haber sido cualquier otra persona ya hubiese muerto de frío ante la personalidad de la rubia, y ciertamente Neru no tenía muchos amigos, casi ninguno, para ser específico; lo que significaba que estar a su lado era todo un privilegio, para mí, claro está.

Casi muero el día que Neru me invitó a su casa, ese día sentí la misma emoción que sentí cuando la vi sonrojarse por primera vez, incluso creo que sufrí un orgasmo espontáneo. Cuando entré a su habitación me sentí como en el jodido olimpo.

—¡Que habitación más hermosa! —Exclamé emocionado, lanzándome en el esponjoso tapiz amarillo que se extendía a lo largo del suelo, era una muy ordenada habitación—. ¡Esto es como el paraíso!

De pronto sentí como unos poderosos puños me alzaron por el cuello de mi camisa hasta dejarme de pie.

—No hurgues, no camines, no respires, no hagas nada, sólo quédate allí parado como el ser inservible que eres. —advirtió la rubia. Lo más recomendable en esa ocasión era seguir al pie de la letra aquella advertencia, pero no pude evitar dirigirme instintivamente al closet.

—Huele muy bien por aquí, oe Neru-san —empecé a abrir unos cajones—, ¿Dónde guardas tus bragas?

—¡No te lo diré jamás!

—No hace falta, ya las encontré. —indiqué dibujando una sonrisa perversa. Yo tenía un radar especial para ese tipo de cosas, las bragas de Neru eran rosadas. Estaba a punto de palpar con mis manos el hilarante tesoro pero la dueña de la habitación me pateó la cabeza, salí volando hacia la pared de la habitación con una seria contusión en el cráneo. Por poco quedo inconsciente, con el tiempo yo había desarrollado la habilidad de soportar ese tipo de golpes, así que no morí.

—Akaito-kun… —Neru se acercó hacia mí, y preguntó curiosa:— ¿Sigues vivo?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. —asentí con una débil sonrisa. De pronto Neru comenzó a pisar mi cuerpo con desesperación, como si yo fuese una cucaracha el cual debía exterminar.

—¡Entonces muere, muere con lentitud! —Ella estaba dispuesta a asesinarme, yo sabía que ver sus adorables bragas implicaba una sentencia de muerte y aun así lo hice, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias—. ¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa? ¡Te he dicho que te mueras!

—¡T-tengo tu c-celular! —exclamé casi al borde de la muerte, de esa manera Neru dejó de pisotear mi magullado cuerpo. Su celular era su vida, si estuviésemos en el Titanic y ella tuviese que elegir entre salvarme o salvar a su celular, sin dudas yo moriría ahogado. En cierto momento se lo arrebaté de su bolcillo, de no haber sido por ese pequeño acto, yo hubiese muerto pisoteado por su pie.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia ella hasta quedar justo al frente, muy cerca de su cuerpo, yo era exponencialmente más alto que ella, lo que me facilitó la tarea de quitarle la coleta, dejando su largo cabello suelto.

Neru no despegó ni un instante la mirada de su celular, yo pude haber levantado su falda y ella me pudo haber ignorado sólo por tener su atención en el desdichado aparato. Sé que no es sano de mi parte decir esto, pero en cierto momento de mi vida le empecé a sentir celos al maldito celular, ¿Qué poseía ese dichoso aparato que no poseía mi maravillosa persona?

Lo guardé en mi bolcillo ante la mirada incrédula de la anfitriona, su gesto era la mar de adorable, era como si su mente estuviese en otro sitio. Aproveché la invaluable ocasión para acercarme a su rostro y robarle un beso en los labios, esas oportunidades eran como los cometas, pasaban una vez cierta cantidad de tiempo y debía disfrutarlas al cien por ciento. Era muy probable que después de eso ella me golpeara hasta dejarme en el suelo medio inconsciente, así que me encargué de besarla muy bien, la tomé por las caderas y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, la pegué a mi abdomen mientras la conducía hasta su cama, me apoyé del borde al mismo tiempo que ella se acomodaba, no hacía el intento de alejarse de mí, eso significaba que no le molestaba lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, me coloqué encima de ella sin romper el beso y a su vez comencé a tocar su cuerpo. La toqué como si mi integridad dependiera de eso, la toqué como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! —Gritó ella de repente, sobresaltándome. Pensé que había llegado mi hora para morir, pero Neru no me golpeó, de hecho, no hizo nada para alejarse de mí, sólo me insultó como de costumbre. Eso sólo indicaba una cosa: ella no buscaba que yo me detuviera—. ¡¿Acaso eres especial?! ¡¿Qué parte de que no toques nada no entendiste?!

—Pero tú no eres 'nada', tú eres mi 'todo'. —sonreí, mientras besaba su cuello.

—Debería darte pena decir semejante chorrada. —siguió a la defensiva. Echó su cuello hacia atrás dejándome el camino libre para seguirla degustando. Pronto comencé a escuchar su sensual voz, gimiendo, suspirando levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, de no haber estado tan cerca no la hubiese escuchado. Toqué sus pechos, no eran exuberantes pero se amoldaban perfectamente a mi mano, Neru no hizo el intento de agredirme por dicho atrevimiento, eso me motivó a seguir tocándola, hasta llegar a debajo de su falda.

—Ah, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —susurré a su oído mientras dibujaba una sonrisa satisfactoria—. Estás excitada.

—¡No lo estoy! —refutó, evadiendo mi mirada.

—Y aún tienes el descaro de negarlo. —Mi mano se movió inconscientemente dentro de sus bragas, sintiendo aquella cálida región en todo su esplendor, ella apretó sus piernas, removiéndose inquieta.

—Que mi cuerpo reaccione a tus caricias… no significa que lo esté disfrutando, baka. —susurró.

—Pero… estás muy mojada aquí abajo. Mira, me llenaste todo.—informé risueño, saqué mi mano de sus lindas bragas y se la mostré, quería ver la cara de vergüenza que ponía al saber que yo tenía la razón, ya no había forma de ocultarlo, ya no había manera de resistirse a mí—. Hmm… —lamí mi propia mano cubierta por su esencia, logrando mi objetivo en Neru.

—No lo comas, por amor a Kami. —susurró, con gesto de vergüenza. Me sentí completo al ver esa linda cara, su sonrojo era la cosa más adorable del universo, ahora ya podía morir en paz.

—Sabes tan dulce como la miel. —dije sensualmente, en esos ámbitos yo era todo un profesional, y estando en esa situación incluso Neru era incapaz de no caer en mis encantos.

—E-es imposible que el flujo vaginal sepa a miel, baka.

—Jeje, tartamudeaste. Y estás roja. —Trató de tapar su cara con su cabello para que no se notara su creciente sonrojo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya la había guardado en mi memoria para siempre.

—No soy un robot, puedo sentir. —se excusó, haciendo un mohín de lo más adorable. Sonreí.

—Lo sé, y te ves más hermosa que de costumbre. —Me acerqué nuevamente a su rostro, pero esta vez Neru me detuvo. La miré confundido.

—Basta, suéltame.

—Que sucede, ¿No soy suficientemente sexy? Déjame que… —Me levanté de la cama y me quité la camisa, exponiendo mis trabajados abdominales—. ¿Está mejor? —Tal como lo esperaba, su gesto no cambió.

—No te voy a detener si sientes algún tipo de satisfacción erótica quitándote la camisa, pero si me preguntas que si te veo mejor, te responderé que me importa una mierda verte con camisa o sin camisa, la única manera que me parezcas mejor es que vuelvas a nacer con un cerebro nuevo. —respondió tranquilamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí —sonreí con picardía, posicionándome a su lado—. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? —me acerqué a ella, pero de un momento a otro se levantó violentamente y se colocó al frente de mí.

—¡Cállate! —Me señaló con su dedo, yo me sobresalté. Una cosa que amaba de Neru eran sus cambios de ánimos, eso la hacía singular y original, la distinguía de las demás chicas, pero aun llevando tres años y medios conociéndola no me acostumbraba a su volatilidad—. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de ser mi novio si respondes correctamente las preguntas que te realizaré.

—Iré a probar mi suerte en el bar de la esquina si vas a preguntarme algo de química.

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó con seriedad, sin dejar de apuntarme con su dedo—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Por supuesto, estoy tan enamorado de ti que con cada insulto tuyo mi amor crese un poco más. —Eso significaba que la amaba demasiado dado a la cantidad infinita de insultos que Neru me había dicho desde que nos conocíamos.

—¿Me amas?

—Te amo tanto que me duele y podría morir en cualquier momento. —En verdad dolía, sobre todo cuando yo intentaba demostrarle mi amor y terminaba casi inconsciente en el pavimento.

—¿Me prometes no tener sexo con otra chica mientras estás conmigo?

—Lo juro. —Jamás aceptaría a otra dama mientras tenga a Neru como mi novia, incluso si un grupo de chicas estén dispuestas a convertirse en mi harem y pierda esa inigualable oportunidad, jamás traicionaría a Neru, jamás de los jamás.

—Aun si yo no te doy sexo…

—Practicaré la castidad por ti. —De todas maneras era cuestión de tiempo para que ella sucumbiera por completo a mis encantos, y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuese por Neru.

—¿Nunca me dejarás sola?

—Ni que mi vida dependa de ello te dejaré sola.

—Bien. —Concluyó su cuestionario otorgándome una mirada severa, cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Bien? —Tardé unos segundos en entender la situación. Lo que estuve esperando por tres largos años, lo que soñé en mis más húmedas fantasías y por lo que luché arduamente, eso que había esperado desde que la conocí por fin se había dado. Quedé petrificado de la emoción—. ¿Ya eres mi novia?

—Así es, soy tu novia. —asintió. Sentí tanta felicidad junta que no pude evitar abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Wow! ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?

—Sí, te amo. Pero no dudaré en dejarte de amar si faltas a tu palabra. —advirtió con mirada asesina. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, la baje y la encaré para dejarle bien en claro que mis sentimientos por ella eran reales. Yo verdaderamente la amaba.

—No voy a engañarte. —aseguré. Finalmente ella me regaló una sonrisa, sincera y radiante, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sobre todo porque ella no solía sonreír de esa manera a no ser porque se sintiera realmente feliz, lo cual significaba que yo la hacía feliz, eso era lo más importante para mí.

—Lo sé, pero si lo haces me encargaré de provocarte la muerte más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar —me advirtió, sin deshacer su adorable sonrisa—, te meteré una vara de bambú por el recto y te suspenderé verticalmente en la misma, de modo que la gravedad lleve a que te deslices con parsimonia en ésta, hasta que destruya tus órganos internos y finalmente se deslice por tu garganta y que surja por tu boca. Igualmente para la chica con la cual me hayas engañado.

—Ya te prometí que no iba a dejarte sola aunque mi vida dependiera de ello —Dije tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo, pegando su frente con la mía y mirándola fijamente—. Si te engaño y tú me matas, te estaría dejando sola, y jamás rompería la promesa que le hice a la mujer que amo.

—Ah~ que tierno, ahora mismo estoy sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago, no sé si es amor o repugnancia. —Ella sí que sabía cómo acabar con una atmosfera romántica, pero para mí era imposible molestarme con ella. Sólo sonreí y la atraje a mis labios.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca y besar a tu hermoso príncipe azul? —La besé, ella gruñó en mis labios por mi comentario, Neru detestaba que yo hiciera comentarios arrogantes o narcisistas, pero yo los hacía sólo para verla enojarse, me encantaba verla furiosa. Después de unos segundos separamos nuestros labios, obteniendo como resultado una respiración agitada por causa del beso. Sonreí con triunfo al verla sonrojada—. Sabes a miel. —añadí, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara.

* * *

.

.

.

Lo lamento Neru, sé que te había jurado ser fiel, pero este tipo de situaciones me persiguen, ser malditamente provocativo entre las mujeres en ocasiones puede ser una desventaja, sobre todo si me encuentro completamente ebrio en el auge de una fiesta nocturna.

—¡Aléjate Zatsune-chyan! Soy un hombre comprometido. —demandé con desesperación, pero la pelinegra estaba hecha toda una fiera con fijas intenciones de no dejarme escapar; aun estando borracho podía sentir cómo la lujuria afloraba de sus ojos escarlatas mientras lamía sus labios rojos.

—Relájate, ella no tiene por qué enterarse. —Me dijo, lanzandome brutalmente hacia la pared.

En un momento que no pude evitar, Zatsune-chan me tomó de mi bufanda y me jaló hasta su rostro, dándome un profundo beso con lengua. Su lengua estaba hambrienta de mí, invadía mi espacio como un oso hormiguero en busca de su alimento, y parecía no sentirse satisfecha con sólo aquel contacto.

¿Cómo demonios llegué a esa situación? Pues ese día yo mismo había organizado una fiesta sorpresa en la mansión para celebrar el inicio de la carrera de Rin como cantante, yo más que nadie estaba consiente de todo el esfuerzo que hizo mi querida prima para conseguir aquel contrato con la disquera Vocaloid, lo menos que podía hacer era celebrar ese gran logro. Invité a mucha gente y la fiesta comenzó en el crepúsculo. Bebí hasta quedar totalmente ebrio y no me di cuenta cuando terminé en mi habitación con Zatsune-chan arriba de mí, en mi cama.

—No, no puedo hacértelo, estoy borracho. —balbuceé un poco mareado, el hecho de que Neru no estuviese en la fiesta no significaba que debía engañarla, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—No tienes que hacer nada cariño, soy yo quien te la va a chupar. —susurró ella, sensualmente.

—Si lo dices de ese modo me correré antes de que comiences. —Susurré. No me pude resistir, Zatsune-chan era la chica más sexi de toda la noche. Ella era la representación de lo ilegal, era toda una delincuente sexual, se sabía todo el kamasutra de memoria, era la reina de lo oscuro e ilícito. Yo había hecho el amor con ella muchas veces, así que sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba pasar una noche con ella. Si las cosas seguían así, no iba ser capaz de resistirme; teniendo la tentación tan cerca y estando en ese estado de ebriedad era casi imposible no quitarle la ropa a Zatsune-chan y hacérselo hasta escucharla gritar—. ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy cometiendo adulterio antes del matrimonio!

Zatsune-chan remarcó una sonrisa perversa, lamió sus labios y bajó hasta mis pantalones. De pronto todo se silenció, en la habitación sólo reinó el sonido de la cremallera siendo abierta, seguido por la juguetona sonrisa de la pelinegra.

—Ji ji ¿Akita Neru? ¿Enserio? No sabía que te gustaban las frikis, me hubieses informado sobre tus gustos y me vuelvo fujoshi para ti. —comentó. Yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, por lo que no presté mucha atención a sus palabras—. Según los rumores, todos los chicos que han declarado su amor ante Akita Neru resultan seriamente traumados, como si haber profesado su amor se fuese tratado de un terrible maleficio, algunos han perdido la cordura y ahora se encuentran en el manicomio, otros se han visto tan desesperados que no tuvieron otra alternativa más que el suicidio. No importa el resultado, todos los novios de Akita Neru han tenido finales trágicos.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir su traviesa mano tocar mi erección por encima del bóxer.

—¿Quieres ser tú una más de sus desafortunadas víctimas? Akaito-kun~ Akaito-kun~ —canturreó, mirándome con sus sensuales ojos rojos—, guerra avisada no mata soldado, pero sólo porque eres Akaito-kun te permitiré venir a mis brazos después que esa demonio haya mostrado su verdadera naturaleza. Aunque Akita Neru te destruya en mil pedazos y esparza tus restos por todo el planeta, yo buscaré cada pieza y te armaré, te curare y te daré todo lo que ella no puede darte. Akaito-kun~

—Excelente historia, Zatsune, faltaron perras pero excelente historia. —Una voz ajena se escuchó en el vacío de la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron en su máximo esplendor y mi sangre se heló.

Mi pesadilla se hizo realidad esa noche. La que miraba expectantemente desde la puerta de mi habitación no era otra más que mi querida Neru, estoica y yandere como sólo ella podía estar.

—¡NERU-CHAN~! —Exclamé, levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia la mentada, debía excusarme de prisa antes que el demonio en su interior hiciera acto de presencia en la habitación—. N-no es lo que t-tú crees… ¡Por ningún motivo estamos a punto de tener relaciones! ¿Qué te hace pensar que Zatsune-chan me lo iba a mamar? ¡Yo repudio el sexo oral!

La sonrisa socarrona de la pelinegra resonó a mis espaldas, llamando la atención. Zatsune-chan dedicó una afilada mirada hacia Neru, si las miradas mataran, susodichas estuviesen muertas y sepultadas.

—Hablando de la reina de roma, parece que la invoqué —ironizó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Acaso también tienes complejos de acosadora? Akita.

Había olvidado que Zatsune-chan no sólo era una fiera en la cama, sino que era una de las chicas más intimidantes de toda la universidad. Un encuentro entre ella y Neru simplemente terminaría en una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas, si no hacía algo rápido, iba ocurrir la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo.

—N-N-Neru-san, falté a mi palabra, te he traicionado, pero por el amor que alguna vez sentiste hacia mí, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Akaito-kun —Informó Neru sonriéndome—. Tú eres mi amado novio, jamás haría algo que te dañara. Lo que dije la otra vez fue totalmente metafórico.

—¿Entonces no vas a empalarme por haberte engañado?

—No fue tu culpa, sé que eres inocente.

—¡Gracias Neru-nyaan! —salté como un gatito hacia sus brazos, comportamientos semejantes se manifestaban en mí cada vez que el nivel de alcohol en mi sangre era elevado—. ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!

—Lo sé… —me musitó al oído con total calma—. Ahora ve a darte una ducha… no, dos duchas, cada una de tres horas, procura restregar bien tu piel, de modo que la suciedad salga por completo —Me ordenó, rompiendo el abrazo que ambos manteníamos—. Ah, y esa ropa que tocó Zatsune, bótala, ya no sirve.

—Qué mal educada —alzó la voz Zatsune-chan a mis espaldas, con palpable molestia—. ¿No te enseñaron que las indirectas son de mala educación? Niña…

—Ara, creo que escuché el diminuto ruido de un insecto, un escarabajo estercolero quizás.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, rarita?! —Zatsune-chan alzó la voz con osadía, cualquier otra persona hubiese temblado de miedo ante su obscura aura, pero Neru no era cualquier persona. Si existía alguien en el mundo capaz de poder someter a Zatsune-chan, era Neru.

—Que amable de tu parte que lo preguntes, te responderé de tal manera que tu escaso intelecto de perra pueda entenderlo… mi problema es que estoy sufriendo en un serio debate existencial conmigo misma en este instante, estoy indecisa porque si te hago daño yo iría a la cárcel, pero me sentiría en paz conmigo misma, de manera contradictoria si no te hago daño yo no iría a la cárcel, pero mi orgullo sería pisoteado —Neru evitó parpadear en todo el momento, provocándole cierto recelo a Zatsune-chan, la cual retrocedió ante aquellas palabras—; aunque, qué tal si accidentalmente unas misteriosas navajas cortaran el rostro de Zatsune dejando inservible su deslumbrante belleza… me gusta cómo suena eso, sería una pena ya que con la cara destrozada no podrías trabajar como actriz porno nunca más, aunque los circos están un poco faltos de personal últimamente, podrías ser un buen espécimen.

—C-cálmate, Neru-san. —interrumpí, había un límite para las palabras y Neru acababa de traspasarlo. Zatsune-chan ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para salir corriendo de aquel lugar y no volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, pero Zatsune-chan no era tan cobarde, tragó fuerte y evitó flanquear ante Neru.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Akaito-kun? —me dijo Neru, sonriéndome—. Estoy calmada, completamente, nunca antes estuve tan calmada en mi vida.

—Oe, lamento todo lo sucedido, no volveré a buscar a Akaito-kun —interrumpió Zatsune-chan, para mi sorpresa. Era la primera vez que la veía tan colaboradora—. ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el malentendido, ne?

No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después de ese momento, todo se volvió obscuro y confuso en mi mente. Supongo que Neru y Zatsune-chan habrán sabido entenderse mutuamente, eso fue lo que deseé desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Yo conocía a Zatsune-chan desde mucho antes que Neru, a pesar de su mala fama, ella era una persona importante para mí y me preocupaba. Pero Neru no era una mala persona, a pesar de su fría personalidad, en el fondo era una chica bondadosa, ella de seguro la sabría perdonar.

Luego de un largo periodo de tiempo vagando en la obscuridad de mi mente, los rayos del sol lograron despertarme…

Ya era de mañana… abrí los ojos con parsimonia, lo primero que sentí fue un punzante dolor de cabeza, no me sorprendía puesto que la noche anterior por poco acababa yo solo con todo el bar, también sentí un malestar en todo el cuerpo y el apestoso olor de mi propia boca. Cuando me desperté completamente, caí en cuanta que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de una chica, y dichas piernas suaves y aromáticas no pertenecían a Neru… ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior?


	9. Demon Abstract 2

**Capítulo 9**

**Demon Abstract 2**

* * *

.

Ya era de mañana… abrí los ojos con parsimonia, lo primero que sentí fue un punzante dolor de cabeza, no me sorprendía puesto que la noche anterior por poco acababa yo solo con todo el bar, también sentí un malestar en todo el cuerpo y el apestoso olor de mi propia boca. Cuando me desperté completamente, caí en cuanta que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de una chica, y dichas piernas suaves y aromáticas no pertenecían a Neru. Traté de alzar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero la mano de aquella chica me lo impidió, me acariciaba los cabellos imposibilitándome la tarea de identificarla, sus cariñosas caricias me aliviaron el dolor de cabeza. Volví a cerrar los ojos y suspiré relajado. Entonces mi estómago de repente sonó y escuché una risa burlona al costado.

—Hm. Tengo hambre. —susurré, removiéndome. Fue entonces cuando la dueña de aquellas relajantes caricias me permitió reconocerla, su cabello amarillo y ojos azules me llevaron a concluir que se trataba de un ángel y que yo en realidad estaba muerto, pero luego, cuando hizo una adorable sonrisa, la reconocí de inmediato. Se trataba de mi querida y linda prima.

—Ohayo Akaito-nii. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó con su voz melodiosa. Me levanté con dificultad, tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos ya que dolía a horrores y sentía que me vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

—O-ohayo Rin-chan… hmm, me duele un poco la cabeza… —Creo que con mi gesto Rin pudo determinar que no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

—Es normal, bebiste cuatro botellas tú solo. —Tenía razón, era un milagro que yo estuviese vivo. No es como si fuese un novato, en realidad estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reventones, pero aquello se me había escapado de las manos, y el hecho de que no recordaba nada era una clara muestra de ello.

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé frío de repente. Oh por dios. Yo prácticamente había perdido la conciencia en algún momento determinado de la noche anterior, por lo que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho. Rogué en lo más profundo de mí que nada trascendental hubiese sucedido, porque ciertamente no recordaba nada.

—¿Y Neru-san? —pregunté, estrujándome los ojos.

—Aquí estoy. —la mentada, que se encontraba sentada justo al frente de mí, me respondió de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que me extendía un vaso con un liquido humeante de extraño aroma. No me dio tiempo ni de mirarla cuando ya me estaba obligando a tomarme aquel té de curiosa procedencia.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —pregunté para estar seguro. Entonces recibí una desafiante mirada por parte de Neru.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que no confías en tu futura esposa… muy bien, entonces dime Akaito-kun, ¿Me crees capaz de colocar algo perjudicial en tu bebida? ¿Algo como cianuro, o arsénico, o benceno, o cloroformo? —respondió alzándome una ceja.

Yo me tomé el líquido sin más miramientos. Neru tenía razón, yo confiaba plenamente en ella así que no había razones para las sospechas. Una sensación picante recorrió toda mi garganta hasta llegar al estómago.

—¿Jengibre? —pregunté, saboreando la bebida. Neru me miró y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Es para el malestar. —agregó.

—No quiero esto, quiero comida. Tengo hambre. —dejé en claro levantándome de mi asiento. Apostaba que todos en la sala ya habían escuchado los estruendosos sonidos de mi estómago así que era más que obvio que yo necesitaba comer o moriría.

—Akaito-nii, jamás me dijiste que estabas comprometido. La primera vez que vi a Akita-san, pensé que sería mi rival del amor, pero resulta que Len y ella sólo son amigos de la infancia, y en realidad tiene un acuerdo matrimonial contigo. Estuve muy sorprendida al enterarme. —Rin de pronto me abrazó y me tumbó de nuevo al sofá, confundiendo mi adolorida cabeza. Se veía bastante feliz, incluso me apegó a sus lindos pechos y me apachurró en ellos, fue genial, entonces yo también me sentí feliz. Mi mente aún no entendía con lucidez lo que sucedía, pero la sensación cálida me llevó a levantar mis brazos para corresponderle al abrazo, sin embargo Rin me soltó rápidamente y caí al suelo.

—¿Quieres, Shion-san? —Neru le ofreció jengibre a Rin con extrema amabilidad, demasiada amabilidad para ser cierta. Quedé sorprendido, ¿Neru amable? Wow.

—Muchas gracias, ah, y siéntete libre de llamarme por mi nombre. —Rin aceptó el vaso del mismo modo, las dos sonrieron adorablemente. Vaya, me sorprendió que ellas dos se llevaran tan bien, fue más un alivio, ya que Rin era una persona muy importante para mí, al igual que Neru, era un milagro que ambas se llevaran tan bien.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por otro gruñido de mi estómago. ¡Maldita sea, sí que tenía hambre! ¿Acaso nadie escuchaba?

—Oigan, tengo hambre. —volví a recordar, sentándome en el sofá.

—Si tienes hambre —dijo Neru encogiéndose de hombros—, pues cocínate algo.

—No sé cocinar. —admití con cierta vergüenza. Neru volvió a encogerse de hombros sin alterar su impasible gesto.

—Me importa una mierda. Si no sabes cocinar, aprende. No pretendas que siendo tu novia también esté en la obligación de ser tu cocinera. —respondió amablemente. Me partió el corazón escucharla, estaba bastante ilusionado por probar un desayuno de Neru.

—P-pero… tengo hambre… mucha… —sollocé.

—¡Ay no, que mal! ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Oh demonios, olvidé algo muy importante! Pobre Len… dije que le ayudaría a limpiar el desastre de la fiesta… ¡Nos vemos luego! —Rin se levantó del sofá ruidosamente y salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo. Vaya, jamás olvidaré aquella voz, sus gritos retumbaron en lo más profundo de mi adolorida cabeza, por un momento quise golpearla hasta hacerla callar y matarla, pero me reprendí mentalmente, yo jamás le pegaría a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y jamás volvería a tener ni siquiera un pensamiento que insinuase alguna aptitud violenta hacia una mujer. Pero menos mal se había ido, ya que su voz chillona me ametrallaba la cabeza.

Entonces rápidamente la sala quedó en silencio. Neru me miraba fijamente, detallada y cautelosamente, como pretendiendo poder leer mis pensamientos, o como si estuviese a punto de reprocharme algo, pero seguía en silencio, me sentí incómodo, mi estómago sonó de nuevo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a mi memoria como pequeños fragmentos ilógicos de una película a blanco y negro. Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré cansado.

—Está bien, creo que anoche me pasé de tragos y estoy seguro que hice un par de cosas estúpidas las cuales no recuerdo —reconocí con voz cansada, mientras alborotaba mi cabello carmesí—. Ahora Neru-san, ¿Me podrías explicar que hacen esos dos especímenes ahí? —Señalé hacia el final de la habitación, donde un sujeto peli-morado más alto que yo, estaba tirado en el suelo posiblemente inconsciente, y el otro sujeto peliblanco, con ojos excéntricamente monocromáticos, miraba el cielo a través de la ventana con gesto de idiota. Pude identificarlos como Gakupo y Piko-baka.

—El peli-morado se quedó dormido como a las cinco de la mañana, desde entonces no se ha movido de ahí. —Me informó Neru.

—Y yo vine porque necesito tu ordenador por un momento. —me informó el peliblanco, esta vez mirándome. Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo.

—Si deseas entrar a la deep web hazlo desde tu maldita computadora, la última vez le entró un virus a la mía después que pusiste tus podridas manos sobre ella. —dije señalándolo, él se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a mi lado.

—Soy hacker, jamás dejaré que un virus dañe la computadora de un camarada, además, la mía está dañada y tengo unos asuntos ilegales que resolver. —respondió, encendiendo un jodido cigarrillo y dándole una aspirada al frente de mí, en ese entonces yo estaba tratando de dejar aquel vicio y el jodido de Piko-baka venía y se lo fumaba en mis narices, a veces lo odiaba.

—Si dañas mi ordenador no tendré compasión contigo. —advertí. Él, extraordinariamente inexpresivo cuan robot, me asintió.

—Además, también estoy aquí para hablar sobre Rin.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —Alcé la ceja, curioso.

—Tiene un nuevo novio que me parece un verdadero patán.

—Ah~ tú te refieres a Len-kun.

—¿Qué hay sobre ese chico? —Me preguntó, apagando el cigarrillo en el suelo, y luego dirigiéndome esa mirada infinitamente vacía que lo caracterizaba. Mi estómago nuevamente comenzó a gruñir, suspiré cansado. Maldición, en momentos como esos deseaba mandar al mundo al carajo, irme a la plastic beach y comerme todo lo que se atravesara por mi camino, pero supuse que no iba ser fácil deshacerme de Piko-baka a esas alturas, así que aspiré todo el aire que pude y me digné a darle mi opinión sobre aquel problemático asunto:

—Creo que Len-kun es el chico que Rin-chan estuvo buscando toda su vida. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo la manera de pensar de Rin-chan, cuando algo atrae seriamente su atención no descansa hasta resolver el acertijo en su totalidad; sucede que Len-kun es todo un acertijo.

—Es ginefóbico. —interrumpió el peliblanco con obviedad.

—Ehh, sí, bueno… pero excluyendo a la ginefobia, Len-kun es el tipo de chico que se detendría en medio de una tormenta para rescatar al gatito abandonado en una caja al costado de la calle. Es el chico que Rin-chan estuvo buscando toda su vida ya que ella es el tipo de chica que le gusta ayudar a las personas, y no hay nada que la detenga hasta no ver su objetivo completado, por su parte Len-kun necesitaba ser ayudado urgentemente por alguien, y aunque él no lo admita, Rin-chan llegó a su vida para ser su ángel salvador. Ya no te preocupes Piko, ella está tratando de ayudar a Len-kun con su miedo a las mujeres, de esa manera mantiene su mente ocupada y puede olvidar su pasado. A lo que a mí respecta él le calló como anillo al dedo.

Piko-baka permaneció unos instantes mirando hacia el suelo; en un momento determinado cerró los ojos y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda del sofá, colocando un gesto que se asemejaba a… ¿la resignación?

—Hmm, ya, que se va a ser, sí es como tú dices, pues qué bueno por ella —comentó repentinamente, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose del sofá—. Así que después de todo Rin encontró la pieza de puzle extraviada.

—¿Hm? —Quedé descolocado, por un momento no entendí aquellas últimas palabras, ¿me había perdido de algo, o el alcohol aún nublaba mi capacidad de razonar? Sorprendentemente recibí una sonrisa de su parte, ¿Debí sentirme afortunado? Digo, porque ver una sonrisa de Piko Utatane debía ser privilegió.

—Nada, nada. Voy a tomar tu ordenador prestado. —fue lo único que añadió luego de salir por la puerta.

—¡No hagas cosas extrañas en mi computador! Si deseas conquistar el mundo ve y hazlo en un cibercafé. —añadí antes que se alejara por completo de la habitación.

Finalmente, Neru y yo volvimos a quedar en aquel incómodo silencio, a solas. Aunque técnicamente no estábamos a solas ya que Gakupo aún seguía allí, pero ese sujeto estaba más que dormido, así que el ambiente se tensó bastante entre ella y yo. Lo único que rompió el silencio fue el sonido de mi estómago gruñendo por comida.

—Tengo tanta hambre que hasta esas flores se ven apetitosas. —señalé el grupo de llamativas orquídeas en las ánforas, a pesar de mi comentario, Neru no despegó la vista de mí ni por un instante. Sospeché que una tormenta se avecinaba.

—Por fin estamos solos. —dijo Neru con severidad.

—Te olvidas de aquel. —Señalé a Gakupo.

—Evidenciando el hecho de que se encuentra casi inconsciente, haré de cuenta que se trata de otro simple objeto inanimado que está allí con el fin de ocupar inserviblemente un espacio, al igual que las sillas o las ánforas. —Sí, estaba enojada. Todos mis años conociéndola me habían otorgado la cualidad de saber cuándo Neru estaba enojada sólo mirando los diminutos gestos en sus labios, sus parpados y sus cejas. El problema radicaba en que no sabía con exactitud la razón de su enojo.

—¿Para ti las sillas son inservibles? —Comenté, traté de crear algún tema con el fin de ganar más tiempo para poder intentar recordar algún recuerdo de la noche anterior, no obstante Neru descifró mi plan. Me golpeó de una manera que jamás olvidaré en mi vida, el impacto me tumbó al suelo, y colocó su pie en mi estómago mientras me apuntaba con la cámara de su celular.

—Silencio Akaito-kun, a partir de este momento sólo vas a limitarte a responder mis preguntas, y te recomiendo que sólo te limites a responderlas, si te desvías del tema, te irá mal.

—N-Neru-san, ¿M-me estás filmando? —Pregunté sorprendido y desconcertado por su reciente golpe; ella hundió su pie en mi estómago—. ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No, no! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele Neru-san! ¡D-detente!

—Ara, me sorprende tu osadía. A pesar de mi advertencia, acabas de desviarte del tema. No, peor aún, me hiciste una pregunta cuando se supone que yo soy la única indagadora aquí. Akaito-kun, sé que es difícil para ti seguir una orden tan explícita como esa, pero aunque sea, intenta cumplir con algo que hasta un simio podría seguir al pie de la letra, ¿Sí? —Dijo pasivamente. Yo asentí reiteradas veces, y sólo de ese modo Neru bajó su pie de mi estómago. Me incorporé con dificultad y tomé mi cabeza que ya de por si me dolía a morir. Entonces alcé la mirada encontrándome con el expectante gesto de Neru.

—¿Se trata de algo que hice anoche? —pregunté.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, Akaito-kun. Parece que tu cerebro no es tan torpe después de todo. Pues sí, el día anterior dejé el cargador de mi celular en tu habitación así que me vi obligada a buscarlo esa misma noche, cuando entré a tu habitación vi a Zatsune muy felizmente montada encima de ti a punto de hacerte una felación. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Ohh… demonios, mierda, maldición, maldita sea, rayos, y todos los improperios que existan. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como un balde de agua congelada, aunque aún no eran lúcidos, recordé lo fundamental.

—Recuerdo pequeños momentos, pero todo es muy confuso. —me excusé.

—Hmmm, me lo imaginé, estabas ebrio.

—Oye, Neru-san, y… ¿Qué le sucedió a Zatsune-chan? —me atreví a preguntar y al ver el brillo yandere en su ojo, me arrepentí.

—Ara, Akaito-kun, ¿No crees que es de muy mal gusto preocuparte por la chica que tu novia halló a punto de violarte? Tsk, maldición… ¿Cómo es que pude enamorarme de alguien como tú, ah? Imbécil… puedes respirar en paz, Zatsune todavía sigue viva, pero le dejé un pequeño recordatorio de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando se meten con lo que me pertenece. —Puedo jurar que vi un aura oscura emanar de ella mientras hablaba, a mí parecer, fue lo más sensual que vi desde que la conocí; su tono de voz dulce pero maléfico, su mirada penetrante y asesina, su manera de referirse a mi como su propiedad, me fascinó cada palabra que salió de su boca en ese momento.

—Me acabas de causar una erección —dije, esbozándole una sonrisa—, me gusta que Neru-san sea tan posesiva, eres muy tierna. —Neru se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia un costado.

—No creas que con un ruin cumplido podrás saldar tu deuda —Volvió a mirarme con severidad—. Aun no te he perdonado.

—P-pero… yo no tuve la culpa, soy inocente, estaba ebri-

—Si verdaderamente me amas, se supone que ninguna circunstancia va a cambiar ese sentimiento. Así estuvieses completamente drogado y apunto del colapso mental, una falta como esa se paga con la muerte. Pero esta vez pasaré por alto lo último, y como condición sólo te daré un pequeño castigo… —informó. Yo temblé levemente, nunca antes Neru había pronunciado la palabra 'castigo' de aquel modo tan desafiante y vengativo, temí por mi vida, aunque no me sentía tan inocente del todo. Neru dejó de filmarme con su celular, guardó el aparato en su bolso y luego sacó un bento, cuando destapó el recipiente, un exquisito olor a picante inundó la habitación llegando hasta mis narices, embriagándome.

—O-onigiri… —tartamudeé como un zombi frente a una presa exquisita al ver las humeantes bolas de arroz—… no sé qué clase de castigo es este, pero si así son todos tus castigos me volveré masoquista. —Moría por comerme aquellas bolas de arroz de un solo bocado, pero Neru las alejó de mí.

—Las preparé yo misma con mucho amor, incluso agregué el picante que tanto te gusta… ¿Lo quieres? —preguntó. Yo asentí como un demente. ¡Kami-sama! ¡Claro que lo quería!

—Me estoy muriendo por tenerlos en mi boca. —dije babeando.

—Arrodíllate —me ordenó. Yo me arrodillé cuan sirviente a su reina, ella me sonrió. Ya veía yo de qué iba el supuesto 'castigo'—. Admiro tu obediencia, lagartija.

—Haré con gusto todo lo que me ordenes, pero por amor a Kami, necesito comer. —Indiqué bajando mi cabeza y besando sus hermosos pies, como consecuencia a mis actos Neru me pateó la frente y colocó la planta de su pie en mi cara— ¡Oh! ¡Es un honor para mí ser pisado por tu pie, desde aquí se pueden ver muy bien tus lindas bragas!

—¡Se supone que es un castigo! —exclamó enojada, pateándome el estómago nuevamente. Maldición, sí que dolía, pero era un dolor excitante.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Patéame más fuerte! ¡Si vuelves a patearme creo que me correré~!

—Okey, al principio sentí gracia pero ya no me causa satisfacción verte en el suelo arrastrándote y rogando como el innato roedor que eres —Neru suspiró por vencida y se apiadó de mi lamentable situación, se colocó a mi lado y me miró desde arriba como si yo fuese un perro sarnoso a punto de morir, finalmente me mostró las sabrosas bolas de arroz—. Te daré de comer.

—¡Que corazón tan bondadoso~! —exclamé al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces ante mi estupefacta mirada, Neru dejó caer las bolas de arroz al suelo, vi en cámara lenta como el delicioso bocado se destruía en el piso y quedaba esparcido por toda la baldosa.

—Ups, se me cayó, perdón. —se excusó Neru. No me importó en lo más absoluto que lo haya tirado al propósito, yo tenía demasiada hambre como para reparar en un detalle tan insignificante como ese, comencé a comer el arroz esparcido por el suelo. Sabía realmente mal, definitivamente Neru no sabía cocinar, ese fue el onigiri más horrible que probé en mi corta vida, el sabor era tan asqueroso que yo debí haber vomitado todas las comidas de los días anteriores que aún no había digerido, pero si lo había preparado Neru, no me importaba el sabor.

—Es el desayuno más delicioso y romántico que he tenido desde que nací, me halaga que hayas puesto tanto empeño en restregarlo por el suelo. —dije con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos, sin dejar ni una migaja de arroz en el suelo—… Hmm, delicioso.

Neru sonrió amablemente, sentándose en el piso junto a mí.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —me dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

* * *

.

Neru y yo teníamos nuestras cabezas apoyadas del sofá mientras mirábamos la pared vacía al frente de nosotros, habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos después de mi horrible pero suculento desayuno y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna; yo me aventuré a mirarla de reojo, noté que ella estaba bastante ensimismada, era extraño verla actuando de esa manera pero las ojeras debajo de sus lindos ojos me hizo pensar que quizás no había dormido bien la noche anterior, quizás por mi culpa, o quizás por culpa de la música, que técnicamente también era mi culpa ya que yo había sido el iniciador de la fiesta. O quizás aún seguía enojada conmigo, no la culpo, le juré lealtad y horas después la traicioné, yo era una mierda. Yo era una completa y perfecta mierda de persona y me merecía todos los castigos que Neru quisiera. Pero claro, yo tenía muy presente que amaba a Neru, cada célula de mi cuerpo la adoraba con locura, por lo que no iba a permitir que una noche de borrachera me la arrebatara. Así que, invocando todas las fuerzas sobrenaturales del universo, me armé del valor suficiente para encararla y hacer que me mirara a los ojos.

—Neru-san… —la mentada parpadeó confundida; tragué saliva antes de continuar—… lamento mucho lo que sucedió anoche con Zatsune-chan. Ciertamente ella no tiene la culpa, yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no supe resistirme a ella. Yo falté a mi palabra y estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, pero aun así, quiero pedirte un favor. —Neru alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué favor?

—Dame una oportunidad para enmendar mi error. Es complicado para mí, pero por ti seré capaz de renunciar a ese título de 'mujeriego'. Realmente te amo, y quiero darte lo mejor de mí, así que dame la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado, por favor. —estuve casi a punto de arrodillarme ante ella, pero su respuesta firme y tajante me detuvo en el acto.

—Está bien, de todos modos tenía pensado mudarme a tu casa.

—¿Eh? —alce la cabeza, desconcertado. ¿Acaso… había escuchado bien?

—Lo que dijo Zatsune anoche no fue muy lejos de la realidad —dijo Neru, bajando la mirada con cierta melancolía—. Yo creía que había nacido con una maldición, terminé ahuyentando a todos los chicos que me confesaron su amor debido a mi hostil personalidad. Ningún chico permaneció conmigo más de una hora, lo más que duré con un novio fueron treinta minutos. Creí que nadie me merecía, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo entendí que era yo la que no merecía a nadie, supe que mi destino era la soledad… Pero apareciste tú y me soportaste por dos largos años, jamás dejaría escapar al chico que fue capaz de permanecer a mi lado por tanto tiempo sin criticar ni retractar mi personalidad. Me enamoró de ti esa manera de estar enamorado de lo que realmente soy, créeme que no dejaré que ninguna otra chica obtenga lo que jamás encontraré en ninguna otra región del mundo.

Lloré. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas de manera irremediable, nada podía pararlas, mi mente se volvió totalmente blanca ante la confesión de Neru, saber que yo significaba tanto para ella… fue la mejor noticia que jamás pude haber escuchado, me sentí aliviado.

—Soy tuyo, siéntete libre de hacer conmigo lo que se te venga en gana. —dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella se rió.

—Está bien, está bien. Ah, por cierto, me mudaré hoy mismo a tu habitación. —informó. Por mí no había ningún problema, aquel se estaba convirtiendo en el día más importante de mi vida.

—Neru-san ¿Eso significa que podré dormir junto a ti?

—Hmmm… ¿Me amas?

—Te amo tanto que si fueras hombre de igual manera estaría locamente enamorado de ti —No, no era chiste, mis palabras eran más que ciertas—. ¿Y tú me amas?

—Te amo tanto que sería capaz de matarte sólo para que nadie más pueda tenerte. —Neru y su habilidad de volver un momento mágico en algo retorcido, pero eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, no buscaba aparentar algo que no era, no trataba de ser una copia más de la sociedad, seguía sus propias doctrinas y era única.

—Sería un honor para mí morir de esa manera, es más, si tengo que morir, desearía ser asesinado por tus dulces manos. —Le seguí la corriente. Ella me dedicó una cálida y sincera sonrisa antes de unir nuestros labios en un tórrido beso.

—Procuraré que sea de esa manera —me susurró, estando a sólo unos centímetros de mi boca—. Y puede ser, que quizás… esta noche duermas conmigo.


	10. Demon Trouble 4

_En japones "Ore-sama" se traduce "yo", pero dicho de manera arrogante. Significa algo como: "su rey" o "su majestad"._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Demon Trouble 4**

* * *

.

No me gustaba ir a lugares demasiados poblados ya que siempre algo salía mal, yo era un imán de eventos catastróficos, los que estaban a mi alrededor debían saberlo. Aun así, cuando Rin me invitó a la playa poniendo esa tonta sonrisa, no me pude negar, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría yendo a ese lugar. Recuerdo que mi última visita a la playa había sido un completo desastre, ese era un lugar muy visitado por chicas, mujeres vistiendo diminutos trajes de baño, mostrando más de lo reglamentario. Todo el día me la había pasado refugiado entre las palmeras, la arena me quemaba los pies, el sol me quemaba la piel y la playa era tan inmensa que me extraviaba a cada rato. Juré nunca más visitar la playa desde ese día, pero por una razón desconocida, no puedo decir que "no" a esa sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Rin. ¿En qué momento Rin me subyugó? ¿En qué momento Rin obtuvo el control de mis decisiones?

Cuando propuso un viaje a la playa, Akaito la apoyó añadiendo que tenían una casa en la bahía donde podíamos quedarnos, sólo era cuestión de montar las cosas en el automóvil y partir. El hecho de que estábamos en el apogeo del verano incitaba al viaje, sobre todo porque se acercaba el invierno, y en esas fechas era imposible nadar en las playas.

—¡Maldición, déjeme tranquilo! —Yo por supuesto me negué de buena manera, pero ya conocen a Rin, ella literalmente me arrastró consigo al viaje. Ella y su jodida sonrisa me derrotaron.

Yo sabía que de una u otra forma algo malo iba a suceder.

—Si sigues pensando de esa forma, es seguro que algo malo pase. —dijo Rin, me reprochó que siempre andaba quejándome de todo, y que seguramente sea por mi negatividad que siempre me pasaban cosas malas. Pero no es como si yo lo hiciera al propósito, no quiero dármela de víctima del destino, es sólo que a diferencia de otras personas, yo si acepto la realidad que me rodea ya que veo innecesario el hecho de engañarse a uno mismo. Si sabes que las cosas van a ir mal, no es necesario pretender que van a salir bien. Eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Dos días después de la celebración por el triunfo de Rin, todos nos fuimos a la playa. Con 'todos' me refiero a Kaito, Akaito, Neru, Rin, Gakupo-san y yo. Sí, por donde se viera, era claro que todo terminaría en una catástrofe. Akaito aún estaba resentido con Kaito, por lo que el ambiente incómodo no se hizo esperar. Al principio no se me hizo raro que Neru se apuntara al viaje, puesto que ella y Akaito siempre se la pasaban juntos, pero definitivamente nadie se esperaba que Neru se mudara a vivir con Akaito y establecieran su relación; ya sabía yo que esos dos se amaban. Gakupo-san se coló en el viaje por pura coincidencia, ya que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en el lugar donde nos dirigíamos, y Rin le propuso acompañarnos, él accedió alegremente.

Partimos el martes en la madrugada y llegamos a la playa tres horas después. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, pero de igual manera me fue imposible no sorprenderme al ver la majestuosidad de la casa, sí que era enorme y hermosa para tratarse de una simple casa de verano. Los chicos tenían fiebre de mojarse con agua salada, así que no permanecimos ni quince minutos en la casa cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la playa. Por supuesto, por ser el más displicente, yo era el que cargaba con las sombrillas y bentos.

Mientras que Akaito y Kaito se revolcaban mutuamente en la arena, Rin se bañaba en la playa, Neru revisaba su celular, y Gakupo-san y yo nos manteníamos refugiados del sol bajo la sombrilla. Un hombre como de dos metros y con exagerada musculatura que pasaba en frente de nosotros, accidentalmente tropezó con una piedra y derramó todo su helado encima de mí.

No sé ya cuántas veces he dejado esto en claro, pero soy muy volátil. Soy tan volátil como lo es el metano al contacto con el fuego.

—Lo lamento… —El hombre con complejo neandertal trató de disculparse, pero no lo escuché. Me levanté y le lancé un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. Repentinamente la playa pareció haber quedado en silencio, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia nosotros. El hecho de que el puñetazo que le lancé directo a su rostro me haya dolido más a mí que a él, me dio una idea de la fuerza que debía poseer el sujeto.

Neru y Gakupo tuvieron que intervenir para que ese sujeto no me matara a golpes. Por suerte no resulté tan herido. Yo estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de golpes, por lo que no me mortifiqué. Lo que verdaderamente me impactó fue el gesto de preocupación que colocó Rin. Parpadeé confundido antes de darme cuenta que la razón de su angustia eran los moretones en mi rostro.

Me sentí extraño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien mostraba tanta preocupación por mí, mejor dicho, no recordaba con exactitud que alguien pusiera ese gesto de inquietud por unos simples golpes en mi rostro. No sabía si era correcto sentir felicidad a costa de la angustia de Rin, pero notarla tan preocupada por mí me causó un extraño sentimiento de bienestar, cualquiera podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación. En ese tipo de situaciones me sentía bien estar rodeado de las personas a las que realmente les importo, por lo que el mal sabor de los golpes desapareció rápidamente.

Minutos después, Rin se acercó con un botiquín de emergencia, y se ofreció a sanar los moretones en mi cara.

—Len, tienes que aprender a controlarte, mira nada más como dejaron tu hermoso rostro. —dijo mientas bañaba en alcohol una bola de algodón, para luego colocarla en mi mejilla inflamada. Por supuesto, Akaito también se acercó a regañarme:

—Cierto cabeza de banana, si un hombre con complejo de gorila sin querer te tira su helado encima, lo más correcto es que no hagas nada, es más, deberías agradecérselo, deberías decir 'oh, es usted muy amable, me siento honrado de que su helado me haya caído encima'… es eso, o que te mate. —dijo, fingiendo sabiduría. Sólo un idiota como él diría algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

—Len siempre ha sido así, en la escuela siempre solía salvarlo de los brabucones. —Añadió Neru, uniéndose a la conversación. Entonces Kaito también se acercó.

—Sí, recuerdo que conocí a Len-kun en una pelea, estaba en la azotea de la universidad junto con otros dos tipos, después que lo salvé, nació una bonita amistad entre nosotros. —recordó con una sonrisa.

—¡Auch! ¡Rin, se más cuidadosa! —exclamé adolorido, Rin era bruta cuando se lo proponía, pero en realidad no me dolía tanto. El gesto aterrado que colocó ante mi queja fue digno de recordar para toda la vida, diciendo 'disculpa, disculpa' me abrazó y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, cualquiera que la haya visto hubiese pensado que era ella a la que le dolían los moretones, en vez de mí. Me gustaba ver a Rin preocupada por mí, y me gustaba que sonriera a cada que miraba mis ojos.

Por Kami-sama… que cursi me he vuelto. Me aliviaba saber que esas palabras sólo se reproducían en mi mente, y nadie más podía escucharlas.

* * *

.

El día podía ser muy cálido, pero en la noche sí que hacía frío. La fogata no bastaba para calentarnos, así que nos tuvimos que colocar ropa un poco más abrigada. Los hermanos Shion y Neru habían partido a la casa de verano para buscar 'unas cosas'. En esa ocasión nos encontrábamos la imperativa problemática, el sujeto peli-morado y ore-sama.

Estaba bien para mí si permanecer callado lo que restaba de la noche, sin embargo con Rin a mi lado, era imposible permanecer dos minutos en silencio. Ella se encargó de investigar el trozo de nuestras vidas que aún no conocía, bombardeándonos con numerosas preguntas; al final surgió una conversación interesante, donde tocamos el tema de la vocación de Rin. Descubrí muchos detalles en ese momento.

—Ya veo, entonces gracias a Gakupo-san has podido conseguir el contrato con Vocaloid. —comente asombrado. Eso no me lo esperaba. Recuerdo que cuando Rin me presentó a Gakupo-san, agregó que era su profesor de música, pero no tenía idea de que además era su manager.

—¡Sí! ¡Es el mejor mánager de todos! —Su grito de euforia se escuchó en toda la bahía. Me dio pena ajena ver la cara de modestia que caraba Gakupo-san ante la euforia de su alumna, ¿Cómo es que podía aguantarse a esa gritona? Me pregunté.

—Se me hizo fácil recomendar a Rin-chan ya que tengo muchos compañeros cantantes en mi trabajo. —dijo Gakupo-san. Quedé pensativo al escuchar su confesión.

—¿Y de que trabaja? —pregunté. Gakupo-san y Rin me respondieron de manera unísona, formando una amplia sonrisa.

—De seiyuu.

—Vaya, no tenía idea. —Aunque no lo aparentaba, eso me había sorprendido bastante.

—Moou~ que desconsiderado eres Len, discúlpate. —intervino Rin de repente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué culpa tengo de no tener tiempo para ver anime? No me conozco los nombres de todos los seiyuus de Japón.

—Bueno, pues Gakupo-san es el mejor seiyuu de toda Japón, todos los personajes que interpreta son geniales, y todos sus trabajos son impecables, principalmente ¡Los CD dramas boy's love! —Rin siguió alzando su voz, como si quisiera que todos a nuestro alrededor escucharan sus palabras. A pesar de estar de noche, la playa estaba incluso más poblada que en el día.

—¿Bois qué? ¿Qué es eso? —No soy muy bueno en el inglés, así que no estuvo mal que me informara un poco. Por su parte, Rin me dedicó una mirada que escalofrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que retrocediera, ¿Era un pecado que no supiera?

—Boy's love es amor entre hombres… no creo que jamás hayas escuchado algo al respecto.

—Ahh, ya sé, ya sé, tú te refieres al yaoi. —Rin me asintió, ahora señalando al peli-morado.

—Gakupo-san interpreta muy bien los roles boy's love, principalmente cuando representa al personaje 'seme'. Tiene una voz muy sensual, soy una de sus fieles seguidoras~ —canturrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al decir aquello. No quise ni imaginarme los gustos que tenía esa enferma mental. Yo respeto los gustos de los demás, pero personalmente pienso que ese género es asqueroso, no lo pasaba ni lo pasaría nunca. Aunque también sabía que el yaoi era un género bastante complejo, considerado 'arte' por muchas personas.

—Vaya, jamás lo hubiese imaginado Gakupo-san… —comente, absorto en mis pensamientos— pero un momento, ¿no es un poco complicado? Es decir, hacer ese tipo de cosas, debe ser incómodo.

—Lo es —asintió, cruzándose de brazos—, principalmente después de las grabaciones, nos cuenta mirarnos a la cara después de haber interpretado los libretos. —Me imaginé.

La conversación estaba interesante, pero llegaron los hermanos Shion y la relativa tranquilidad que nos rodeaba, se esfumó.

—¡Conseguimos helados! —Informó Kaito, sentándose a mi lado.

—Estás demente, con este frío es más viable tomar algo caliente. —comenté mirando hacia el litro de helado en las piernas de mi amigo. Si seguía así, se le congelarían las únicas tres neuronas que le quedaban.

—Tiene razón —habló el cabeza de ají, sentándose junto a Neru con una sospechosa bolsa en las manos—, hay que calentarse, así que debemos tomar sake.

Lo sabía. Sabía que eso sucedería. Por el bien de todos decidí no beber ni una gota de alcohol, alguien tenía que prevalecer sobrio para evitar alguna calamidad. Cuando me negué a tomar el vaso de sake, sentí una extraña mirada a mi costado, inconscientemente viré mi cabeza y me encontré con los ojos de Rin, mirándome de una manera extraña. No le presté atención al momento, pero debido a su insistencia tuve que preguntar si tenía algún problema. A pesar de ser mi novia, aún era muy incómodo ese tipo de detalles.

—Nada, te estoy mirando. —respondió seria. Una venita creció en mi frente. Eso ya lo sabía, la verdadera pregunta era ¿por qué? Era molesto.

Volví mi rostro a la fogata y le resté importancia a su insistente mirada. Fingí no haberme dado cuenta de su acercamiento y pretendí no sentir su cálida mano encima de la mía. Sin darme cuenta, al pasar de los minutos, Rin estaba aferrada a todo mi brazo, y yo tenía mi segundo vaso de sake a medio acabar. Sí, dije que no bebería, pero la inquietud de tener a esa rubia tan cerca de mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo sudar, debía calmar esa intranquilidad de alguna manera.

—Len-kun, nunca me dijiste que conocías a Neru-chan desde hace años —comentó Kaito repentinamente—. Estuvimos hablando y me contó que eran amigos de la infancia, ¿Cómo es que no te daba miedo siendo mujer?

Una muy buena pregunta que poseía una respuesta simple:

—Más que una mujer, Neru parecía un demonio, por eso no me daba miedo. —Remarqué una sonrisa al recordar la violencia que utilizaba Neru para golpear a todos los chicos que se metían con ella. En más de una ocasión me salvó el trasero. Neru estaba en una clase distinta a la mía, sin embargo en ocasiones compartió su almuerzo conmigo y un par de veces caminamos juntos hasta la estación del metro. Era un demonio en cuanto a peleas se trataba, pero en el fondo era una chica muy amable.

—Ser capaz de defenderme no significa que parezca un demonio. —Se defendió la del tema en cuestión.

—Me refiero a que eras muy masculina para ser una chica. —corregí.

—Hay algo que me causa curiosidad, ¿siempre le has tenido miedo a las mujeres? —preguntó Gakupo-san.

De repente, todo se silenció, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Aunque mi vista estaba perdida en algún lugar de la arena, pude percibir que todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

A partir de allí, me incomodó el rumbo de la conversación.

—Pues, no siempre…

—Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que desarrolló tu miedo hacia ellas? —preguntó Gakupo-san inocentemente. Digo 'inocentemente' ya que él no sabía lo mucho que detestaba esa pregunta, pero supongo que mi gesto habló por si solo ya que al verme, Gakupo-san pareció arrepentirse de haberla preguntado.

—Wow, la pregunta del millón de yenes. —Y Akaito terminó de dañar la atmosfera.

—Oh, no, no la tienes que responder si no deseas —se apresuró Gakupo-san, apenado, rascándose la parte inferior de la cabeza—. A veces me entrometo demasiado, lo siento.

—¡Nada de eso Gakupo-san! —Exclamó Rin, acabando con mis oídos—. Es normal que quieras saberlo, yo se lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero jamás me cuenta nada.

—Eso es porque quiero olvidarlo… pero tú te encargas de recordármelo a diario. —respondí entre dientes.

—Yo también se lo he preguntado, pero nunca me responde. —dijo Akaito.

En busca de información, Rin dirigió su mirada hacia el tonto del grupo.

—Kaito, tú eres su mejor amigo, tú debes saberlo.

—No lo sé —respondió el aludido con simpleza—, Len-kun tampoco me lo ha dicho.

—Vaya, si nii-san no sabe, y Rin-chan tampoco sabe, pues es un completo misterio. —declaró el pelirrojo, mirando a todos con intriga.

Yo bajé la cabeza y me puse a formar figuras en la arena con mi dedo. Intente opinar lo menos posible. No quería dar ninguna opinión sobre eso. _Eso_ era algo de lo que no quería hablar con nadie, jamás.

—Pero Neru-san lo conoce desde la infancia, estudiaron juntos en la primaria, ella debe saberlo. —dijo Rin de repente.

Yo abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder. No. Era imposible que Neru supiera algo al respecto. Eran pocas las personas en el mundo que conocían la razón de mi fobia hacia las mujeres, era improbable que esa tsundere supiera algo.

—Lo sé. —afirmó la rubia. Un escalofrío surcó toda mi espalda. No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía ser cierto, maldición!

—¡Wow~! —Todos exclamaron al unísono, mirándola con fascinación.

—¡Que mentirosa eres, no sabes nada! —La señalé desafiantemente. Esa maniática a los móviles estaba mintiendo, lo veía en sus desagradables ojos miel. Las únicas personas que sabían mi secreto, estaban muy lejos de Tokio, era imposible que Neru supiese algo.

—Tienes razón, relativamente no sé nada —Su respuesta me alivió mucho. Los demás hicieron un bufido de desilusión—. Sólo sé que la ginefobia de Len está relacionada con la existencia de un baúl.

Sí, era cierto. Pero me tranquilizaba el hecho de que desconocía los detalles importantes.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo demonios debemos interpretar eso? —preguntó Akaito. Neru le dirigió una mirada severa, que nos congeló el cuerpo a todos.

—Ah, verdad, se me olvidaba que estoy tratando con personas que carecen de capacidad intelectual, disculpen mi torpeza. Explico de mejor manera: ese 'algo' que le causo el grave trauma a Len, reside en un baúl, posiblemente se trate de alguna fotografía, video, o libro, el cual se encuentra en su posesión. Una vez en nuestra escuela hubo una altercado entre Len y los del último año, que desató una serie de rumores, donde aseguraban que 'Kagamine-san se exponía vergonzosamente' y se burlaban de ello. —Manifestó Neru—. ¿Entendiste Akaito-kun? ¿O te lo explico con un dibujito?

—E-entendí… —asintió el pelirrojo.

—Nee, Len ¿Es cierto lo que dice Neru-san?

La pregunta de Rin me hizo enmudecer. Me delató el exagerado sonrojo cubrió mi rostro, y mi transpiración no me ayudó en nada.

—¡Miren su cara! ¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Debemos encontrar ese baúl! —Akaito se levantó repentinamente, y antes de que hiciera otra acotación, le interrumpí de la misma manera:

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver dejaré que toquen ese maldito baúl! —Mi advertencia fue seria y sombría. Yo me había esforzado demasiado por mantener oculta la existencia de ese baúl, no iba a permitir que ellos husmearan en un pasado que quería borrar de mi memoria.

—Ya nos acaba de confirmar que el baúl existe —dijo Neru con serenidad—. Es algo que Len cuida celosamente, así que lo más probable es que se encuentre en su habitación. —añadió. Detesto la inteligencia de esa chica.

A pesar de la simpleza que representaba la propuesta de Neru, los hermanos Shion suspiraron con desilusión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rin al ver el gesto de sus primos. Akaito contestó con despecho:

—Nadie ha podido entrar a la habitación de Len, ese lugar es como 'el triángulo de las bermudas'…tan tenebroso que nadie se atreve a entrar. —Esa fue una respuesta bastante exagerada, aunque proviniendo de Akaito, no era de extrañarse.

—No creo que ese sea el mejor ejemplo —interrumpió Kaito colocando un gesto sombrío—, ese lugar es más bien como 'el área 51' nadie puede entrar allí ya que hay una seguridad extrema, no se sabe lo que hay porque nadie ha entrado. La única zona de nuestra mansión que no hemos pisado en años, es la habitación de Len-kun. —Hm, él sí se acercó a la definición. Era cierto, yo no permitía que nadie entrara a mi habitación, ese era el único lugar en el que podía sentirme un poco más seguro, tenía por sentado que ninguna chica me molestaría allí. A pesar de ser un lugar oscuro, o incluso tenebroso, era el sitio perfecto para relajarme.

—Pero yo entré una vez… sí, el primer día que llegué a la mansión, cuando intenté violarlo en su propia cama. —dijo Rin acabando con el silencio, acabado con mi tranquilidad.

—¡No divulgues ese tipo de información, demonios! —exclamé poniéndome todo rojo. ¿Acaso Rin no tenía pudor? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo semejante en frente de todos?!

—Eres grandiosa Rin-chan, has logrado lo que nadie más ha podido, entraste a la habitación de Len-kun, lo besaste, lo sacaste de su soltería e incluso le causaste un orgasmo, cosa que ni él mismo había podido alcanzar —Akaito abrió su mal oliente boca, acabando con mi poca paciencia. Él y Kaito tenían una especie de obsesión en decir que yo era virgen hasta en el tema de la masturbación, y lo más molesto era que tenían razón. Que Akaito lo recordara, me enojaba mucho.

—Ya deja de molestarme, enfermo mental, me das asco, pervertidos como tú deberían estar internados en un manicomio, imbécil —lancé un sutil insulto, señalándole—… además, ¿Cómo sabes que Rin me causó un orgasmo? No me digas que también eres voyerista, eso le pondría la fresa al pastel.

—Yo le conté. —dijo Rin mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Exclamé, poniéndome aún más rojo. Mi cara podía igualar el desagradable color del cabello de Akaito, sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza. Es decir, se supone que las cosas eróticas entre una pareja son personales, íntimas, secretas, no se andan divulgando a cualquier pendejo que se encuentre por la vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rin cuando lo confesó al retorcido de Akaito? No, lo que realmente me preocupo fue imaginar los detalles que esa depravada le narró.

—Lo importante del asunto es que gracias a Rin-chan descubrimos que Len-kun no era asexual. —Interrumpió Kaito. Por lo menos su comentario destensó un poco la atmosfera.

—No, lo importante del asunto es hallar una manera de entrar a la habitación de Len y buscar ese baúl, para resolver el misterio. —recordó Neru.

—Mucha infelicidad por hoy, me voy a dormir. —Me levanté y me fui.

* * *

.

Estaba cansado en todos los sentidos. El sendero hacia la casa era oscuro, por suerte no me asesinaron en el camino. Llegué con los pies destrozados pero aun podía respirar, era lo que importaba. Hice lo que estuvo al alcance de mi imaginación para lograr algo decente en la cena, sólo había ramen instantáneo y zumo de sandía en la despensa. Luego de unos minutos, me recosté en el sofá y me dormí casi de inmediato.

Me supuse que la panda de idiotas debió haberse quedado charlando hasta la madrugada, y bebiendo y gritando como los ejemplares de manicomio que son. Neru, la única persona con un poco más de CI que todos nosotros, regresó poco después que yo, pero los demás permanecieron en la playa hasta que el fuego carcomió por completo a la leña y el hasta que licor se acabó, y era mucha leña y mucho sake. Los imaginé ideando una forma para entrar a mi habitación cuando volviéramos a la ciudad, también me los imaginé sacando conclusiones que pudieran acercarse a lo que causó mi miedo hacia las mujeres. Cuando el tema en cuestión es interesante, y el protagonista se marcha del grupo, los resultantes suelen hablar sobre ello con más libertad, sin embargo, ellos hablan libremente sobre mi fobia, estando o no estando yo presente; por esa razón preferí marcharme.

Podían decir lo que se les viniera en gana, a mí no me importaba, de todas formas, la mayoría de sus conclusiones eran erróneas. Y eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar ni conmigo mismo, así que no iba acotar al respecto. No podía negar que el problema tenía relación con un baúl, sí, adentró de ese baúl estaba el cincuenta por ciento de lo que me había causado un trauma hacia las mujeres; pero esa razón no me obligaba a tener que explicar toda las circunstancias. ¡Dejando en claro que no me violaron ni nada por el estilo! Es más, puede ser que mi miedo no estuviese justificado del todo, pero cada mente es un mundo, y mi confianza hacia las mujeres quedó pisoteada después de los tres años que viví junto a mi padre y su esposa. Existen muchas personas astrafóbicas, y el hecho de que le tengan miedo a los relámpagos no quiere decir que les cayó uno encima, simplemente le temen y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Conmigo es levemente diferente, ya que no siempre fui ginefóbico, sin embargo mi miedo a las mujeres es inevitable, sea o no sea justificado.

Me dije que jamás hablaría sobre ello nuevamente, esa era una promesa personal que quería mantener hasta mi muerte. Incluso si Rin sonreía como lo hacía, no me iba dejar manipular.

—Pssss, Len. Len…

Escuché una suave voz, llamándome. Era muy insistente. En cierto momento sentí un peso extra encima de mi pelvis, lo que me dio la obligación de abrir los ojos. Aunque la sala estaba a oscuras, pude ver a Rin encima de mí, sonriéndome, muy cerca de mi rostro. Esa fue una imagen bastante repentina, bastante perturbadora, y bastante macabra.

—¡¿Qué demo…?! —exclamé, tratando de incorporarme, mi posición no era la más favorable. Pero Rin me tapó la boca utilizando tanta fuerza que volví a quedar acostado, y sus brillantes ojos zafiros me miraron fijamente.

—Shhh, vas a despertarlos. —susurró, quitando su mano de mi boca con lentitud.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunté somnoliento y enojado. Le exigí que se bajara de mí, y que me diera una buena razón para despertarme a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

—Quiero hacer el amor. —Lo dijo sin inmutarse, mientras sus orbes zafiros me miraban profundamente.

—¿Ehh? Deja de joderme, ¿para eso me despertaste? Mira, son las cuatro de la mañana. —Intenté no sonar demasiado afectado por su propuesta, aunque supongo que mis manos temblorosas y mi gesto contrariado hablaron por sí solos. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que todo fuese una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Sí, hagámoslo. —Pero Rin parecía muy dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo. Se acercó a mi rostro sin despegar su mirada de la mía y ambos permanecimos inmóviles por un tiempo. Yo estaba paralizado del terror, temía que en cualquier momento ella me atacara la boca (como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, cuando nadie la veía) y me obligara a penetrarla, aun si yo no quería hacerlo.

Podía huir, o simplemente gritar, de esa manera despertaría a todos en la casa, pero no podía mover ni un musculo, era como si su mirada hubiese paralizado cada área de mi cuerpo. Ella parecía disfrutar mi condición, remarcó una sonrisa traviesa y finalmente hizo el primer movimiento. Cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable, sin embargo, sólo sentí su mano en mi cabello.

—Es broma.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Dijo que era broma? ¡Me acababa de tomar el pelo, literal y metafóricamente hablando! ¡Y yo había caído como un perfecto idiota! Lo peor fue que sentí una leve decepción, por lo que me sonrojé levemente. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella y yo hiciéramos algo?

—La verdad quiero que veas algo junto a mí. —Rin me jaló de la mano, obligándome a seguirla.

Salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos a la playa.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con desconfianza, Rin estaba actuando de manera muy sospechosa. ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacía una pareja, en plena madrugada, en la playa? No debía tratarse de nada sano, mucho menos tratándose de Rin.

—Sólo sígueme, y no hagas ruido. —simplificó la rubia, sin darme ninguna explicación concreta.

Finalmente llegamos a la playa luego de unos incómodos diez minutos de caminata tomados de la mano.

Yo debía acostumbrarme a su mano, después de todo ella era mi novia. Para los novios un simple apretón de manos era igual de insignificante que un intercambio de palabras. Aun así ¡me fue imposible pensar con claridad teniendo mi mano ardientemente agarrada por la suya!

—¿Qué vinimos a hacer acá? —pregunté, sentándome a la orilla del mar. Esa era una bonita vista nocturna del horizonte, pero debía existir una segunda razón aparte de sentarnos en la arena simplemente a ver las estrellas.

Entonces ella me mostró un bonito collar con colgante de una botella, noté que la botella tenía una nota en su interior. Era un colgante de 'la nota en la botella',

—Es muy lindo. —dije. Rin asintió, colocando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y a pesar de que hacía frío, me sentí cálido con sólo verla.

—Una vez mi padre me contó una historia, en la que un hermano se sacrifica para salvar a su hermana gemela —relató, poniendo su mirada en el horizonte oscuro—. Teniendo en cuenta que la muerte de su hermano había sido su culpa, la chica escribe en un pergamino un deseo, lo coloca en una botella, y lo lanza al mar. Según la leyenda, si lo haces, tu deseo se hará realidad. La chica estaba muy arrepentida, por lo que deseó renacer en otra vida y encontrarse con su hermano gemelo para "jugar juntos nuevamente".

Yo igualmente miré al horizonte, apoyé mis manos sobre la arena y me dediqué a escuchar. Su voz era calmada, contrario a las veces anteriores que parecía gritar en lugar de hablar. Me pareció haber escuchado la historia del cual hablaba, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. Parecía de esas historias que son bastante comunes.

—Es una historia muy trágica para contársela a tu pequeña hija. Aun así, mi padre me la narró, y lejos de molestarme, me pareció fascinante —continuó, sin despegar su mirada del horizonte—. Las niñas pequeñas siempre quieren escuchar historias que tengan un final feliz, ya que son ingenuas, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que entiendan por que las llaman "cuentos de hadas", ya que en realidad no existen los "finales felices". Esa historia me hizo mirar el mundo distinto desde muy temprana edad. Me enseñó sobre la maldad, sobre la avaricia, sobre el karma, sobre el valor que tiene las personas, y sobre el verdadero amor. Le agradezco a mi padre todas las veces que me la contó, que fueron muchas… creo que un mes entero, noche tras noche. Nunca se negaba cuando se lo pedía.

De alguna manera escucharla hablar de su padre era peculiar, él estaba muerto (asesinado), pero Rin hablaba de él con una sonrisa, sin que su voz se quebrara o sus ojos se cristalizaran. Hablaba como si él estuviese con ella, como si estuviese recordando su infancia simplemente por recordar, y no por melancolía.

—Mi padre me compró este collar —dijo alzando el objeto en cuestión—. Dijo que cuando lo vio en el mostrador y detalló el colgante, supo que debía estar en mi cuello. Este collar es muy importante para mí, ya que está relacionado con esa historia y con mi padre.

Sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

—A mi padre le gustaba ir a la playa y esperar el alba —continuó—. Cuando el primer rayo de sol aparece en el horizonte del mar, un gran destello purpura ilumina todo el cielo, es tan rápido que si parpadeas, te lo pierdes. Pocas personas lo han visto en su vida, a pesar de que sucede a diario. A él le gustaba, así que en nuestros viajes a la playa, siempre esperábamos el alba para ver esa extraña luz, él la veía, pero yo nunca la pude ver —Explicó, volviendo su mirada al horizonte. Lanzó un suspiro—. Después que murió, escribí una nota y la metí en una botella. La nota decía "Quisiera que me contaras la historia nuevamente".

Una vez escuché hablar de ese "mágico destello". Dicen que la gente cambia al verlo, muy poca gente lo ha visto, pero los que han tenido la suerte, alegan que es hermoso. El cielo, las nueves, el mar, todo se ilumina con un color exótico. Es uno de esos extraños fenómenos de la naturaleza, el cual jamás había tenido la dicha de ver.

—Ese día espere al alba y sorpresivamente vi el extraño destello por primera vez. —Los sentimientos de Rin estaban a flor de piel, era tanta la emoción de sus palabras, que no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme emocionado con su relato. Dijo que incluso la experiencia le sirvió como inspiración para el tema de una canción.

Al final Rin se posicionó a mis espaldas y me colocó su preciado collar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te lo estoy dando.

—No puedo aceptarlo —Me alejé de ella, pero el collar ya estaba en mi cuello. Me lo quité. No podía aceptarlo de ninguna manera—, esto es algo importante para ti.

—Bueno, entonces te lo presto —Se guindó en mi cuello y volvió a colocarme el collar—. Devuélvemelo cuando seas feliz.

Rin era la chica más problemática de todo el universo. Tenía que tener serios problemas mentales para dejar el preciado recuerdo de su fallecido padre en las manos de un desdichado como lo era yo. ¿Qué se lo devolviera cuando yo sea feliz? ¡Me lo estaba regalando!

—A ti te queda mejor que a mí. —intenté hacerle recapacitar, pero sucedió lo contrario.

—¿U-un cumplido? —Rin tartamudeó, sonrojándose. Fingí que no vi su reacción, pero eso no evitó que también me sonrojara levemente. Esa era ella, buscando cumplidos en cualquier comentario que salía de mi boca.

—Tómalo como quieras, lo cierto es que no puedo…

—¡OH! ¡¿Lo viste?! —Repentinamente Rin me interrumpió. Ella veía el horizonte, yo estaba de espaldas a éste. Me volteé y vi los primeros rayos del sol alumbrando el firmamento. Wow, que impresionante, pensé sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ya amaneció. —Dije más que obvio, no veía la razón de la emoción de Rin.

—¡No, baka! Que si viste el destello, ¿Lo viste?

—Sinceramente no vi nada. —Por si no lo había notado, yo estaba de espaldas al mar, intentando hacerla entrar en razón para devolverle su collar. No tenía ojos en la nuca para detallar el amanecer estando de espaldas a él.

—Que insensible eres, por lo menos fueses fingido haberlo visto. —dijo tristemente.

Me sorprendió lo niña que podía llegar a ser Rin, su labio curvándose de forma paulatina y su gesto cabizbajo, me hizo ver la fase inmadura de la Shion. Era tierna.

—Tranquila, de todas formas aún nos falta para volver a la ciudad, ¿verdad? —Le tomé de la mano mientras le sonreía, intenté parecer amable—. Tengo mañana y pasado mañana para intentar verlo. —Mi indirecta había sido muy clara. Y a juzgar por su sonrojo, Rin había captado mi invitación fácilmente.

—E-está bien. —Volvió a tartamudear.

Me senté al lado de ella y quedamos en silencio viendo el horizonte. Yo aún estaba sujetando su mano. Usé mucha concentración para acostumbrarme a su cálido tacto, no se sentía tan mal después de todo, sólo tenía que visualizar a Rin tomándome de la mano, y no a otra chica más del mundo. Rin no era cualquier chica, Rin era Rin. A partir de ese pensamiento, sujetar su mano se había vuelto una tarea fácil, incluso agradable.

—Etto… voy al baño, ya vengo. —dijo de repente, soltándose de mi mano.

—Ah… está bien. —asentí sin quitarle la mirada al horizonte. Luego sentí como los pasos de Rin se alejaban lentamente a mis espaldas, estuve tentado a voltear, pero seguí fingiendo que miraba el amanecer. Digo 'fingiendo' porque a pesar de tener mi mirada puesta en el mar, lo menos que hacía era fijarme en el amanecer. Más bien estaba pensativo.

Me había parecido ver un cambio en Rin, estaba algo nerviosa después de mi propuesta (ahora me daba por fijarme en esos pequeños detalles), la había tomado desprevenida. Tampoco es que yo quisiera madrugar estos últimos días para ver el amanecer con Rin, pero pienso que no sería tan malo.

* * *

.

No me di cuenta cuando el sol ya había salido completamente. Debían ser las seis de la mañana.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Rin? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si me fuese avisado que no iba a volver, no estuviese esperándola como un imbécil en la playa. La gente me empezaba a mirar raro, y en sí odio que me miren. Además, tenía algo de hambre, así que regresé a la casa.

La de los Shion era la casa de verano más llamativa de toda la zona, podía ser ubicada con facilidad. Tenía un gran jardín delantero, donde se alzaban varias palmas y arbustos de uva playera, y habían muchas flores tropicales; también tenía un jardín trasero demasiado amplio para tratarse de una casa de verano, había una piscina (estaba vacía) y unos baños. Los baños del jardín tenían un ancho jacuzzi, por lo que eran los preferidos en la casa. Todo era muy lujoso, era imposible no fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Yo tenía mi vista puesta en las flores que adornaban el jardín, las cuales me atrajeron desde que visité el lugar por primera vez, decidí irme por un camino rocoso que conectaba al jardín trasero. Andaba tan centrado en las flores, que no noté la trampa que había por el camino, y caí al suelo de una manera casi mortal.

Me imaginé a Kaito y Akaito de críos colocando trampas por todo el jardín cada vez que visitaban la casa con sus padres (cuando sus padres se hacían cargo de ellos), si me hubiesen visto, de seguro que molestarían con eso hasta el día de mi funeral. Era normal que a pesar de los años, aún existiesen esas trampas alrededor de la casa.

Me levanté adolorido del suelo, y me sacudí la ropa. Cuando bajé la mirada para revisar que todo en mí estuviese en su lugar, vi que el collar de Rin estaba roto… el collar de Rin estaba roto.

¡El maldito collar de Rin se había quebrado! O mejor dicho, ¡yo lo había aplastado con mi cuerpo! Sentí una horrible sensación de culpa, Rin me había explicado lo importante que era ese collar, el valor sentimental que poseía, lo que representaba para ella. ¿Cómo debía explicarle que lo acababa de quebrar? No había pasado una hora desde que me lo confió y yo lo había quebrado sin consideración alguna. No quería ni imaginarme lo que me sucedería cuando se enterara de que rompí su collar, el collar que su fallecido padre le obsequió con todo su cariño paterno.

¡No, no, no! Debía idear un plan. Debía buscar la manera de remplazar el colgante con uno nuevo, pero sin que ella lo notase. ¡Debía pensar en algo rápido!

Estaba desesperado. Y como si mi suerte no pudiera tornarse peor, escuché la chillona voz de Rin acercándose al jardín trasero. No tuve otra opción que esconderme en los baños. Pero allí estaba Neru, saliendo le la ducha. Agradecí su consideración de ponerse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

—Ara, si quieres ver a una dama desnuda, simplemente pídelo, Len. —comentó Neru con tranquilidad, mientras exprimía su cabello cuidadosamente. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Neru sin su coleta de medio lado.

—¿Acaso me dejarías verte desnuda? —bromeé entre nervioso y desesperado. Fue mala idea esconderme allí por dos razones principales: Primero, el hecho de que Neru no se viera enojada por mi presencia, significaba que yo no saldría ileso de allí (Cuando Neru actúa con tranquilidad en ese tipo de situaciones, significa que está planeando una forma de asesinar sin hacer mucho ruido); Segundo, si Rin entraba al baño y malinterpretaba la situación, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz (Rin tenía tendencias yandere), tendría que dar una explicación muy detallada del porque estaba en el baño con Neru, y al final tendría que confesar que quebré su collar. Sea como sea, estaba perdido.

—Por supuesto que no dejaría que un ginefóbico me viera desnuda, dudo mucho que vivirías para contarlo, pero sería más adecuado pedir permiso que pedir disculpas, ¿no? —Comentó Neru, acercándose tranquilamente hacia mí—…Ah, te recomiendo que vayas maquinando una buena excusa para explicar el motivo de tu conducta espía.

—¡No te estaba espiando! —exclamé nervioso. Con cada paso que Neru daba hacia mí, más aumentaba mi nerviosismo—. M-me estoy escondiendo de Rin.

—Vamos, Len, por amor al jodido Dios en cual pones tu fe, esfuérzate un poquito más. —Neru sonó sus nudillos.

—¡Es cierto, es cierto! no puedo toparme con Rin hasta no haber encontrado una manera de repararlo. —Le enseñé a Neru el collar con el colgante roto—. Al menos, podría ganar algo de tiempo para buscar un buen remplazo. —La rubia me miró pensativa por unos segundos, luego se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Rin-chan, Len está aquí, de paso, rompió tu collar! —gritó. Por poco sufro un infarto al escuchar lo que dijo. Como Rin estaba en el jardín, temí que hubiese escuchado algo—. ¡Rin-chan!

—¡Ahh! ¡Cierra la boca! —Me fui hacia ella para taparle la boca, pero el suelo estaba empapado con agua enjabonada, eso causó que resbalara y me balanceara hacia Neru. Intenté sujetarme de lo primero que tuve a mi alcance, eso resultó ser la toalla que envolvía el húmedo cuerpo de Neru. Como si no bastara con dejarla completamente desnuda, terminé cayendo encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Nuestros labios chocaron debido a las circunstancias, el beso fue de total carácter accidental. No tenía pensado prolongarlo de ese modo, pero no tuve culpa de que Neru abriera su boca, dejándome el camino libre para introducirme en ella, ¡Juro que todo fue completamente accidental!

Para ponerle la fresa al pastel, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—Escuché un grito y…

Rin quedó impactada al ver la escena. No la culpo, nadie se lo hubiese esperado. Sucede que como mi suerte es la peor del universo, mi grito no sólo había sido escuchado por Rin, sino por Akaito, el cual también se había aventurado a abrir la puerta junto con Rin para ver lo que sucedía adentro del baño. Neru desnuda y yo encima de ella, besándonos accidentalmente. Claro, Rin y Akaito aún no sabían que había sido accidental.


	11. Demon Trouble 5

**Capítulo 11**

**Demon Trouble 5**

* * *

.

Abracé mis propias piernas y cerré los ojos. Tapé mis oídos con mis manos, no quería escuchar nada. ¡Sólo quería que todo terminara rápido! ¡Maldita sea las chicas como ella! ¡Todas deberían desaparecer del mundo!

No se cuantos minutos transcurrieron.

Sentí una mano que me tocaba el brazo y empezaba a sacudirme. Entonces tuve tanto miedo que las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, aun cuando los mantenía fuertemente cerrados. No quería alzar la cabeza, tenía miedo de encontrarme con el rostro de aquella chica, ¡Sólo quería que todo terminara pronto!

Cuando escuché la voz de Akaito, de alguna forma me tranquilicé, pero mi cuerpo aún seguía temblando de manera irracional. Temía que aquella chica estuviese escondida en algún sitio, esperando el momento indicado para hacer conmigo cosas infernales, como _esa mujer_.

Las mismas manos que me sacudían, me obligaron a alzar la cabeza. Sin embargo, me reusé a abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo, estaba seguro que me encontraría con algo que luego me causaría pesadillas, así que me propuse no abrirlos hasta que todo aquel horrible momento finalizara.

Una voz me preguntó que si yo estaba bien. Me lo preguntó una y otra vez.

Maldita sea.

¿En serio me lo preguntaba?

¿Enserio no lo sabía?

Vaya, debía estar muy mal de la cabeza para preguntar algo tan obvio como eso, aun viéndome hiperventilar del terror.

¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Yo estaba todo, menos bien!

—Len-kun… ¡Len-kun! —Era la voz de Akaito, el idiota de Akaito.

Claro, era de imaginármelo.

—Len-kun, olvida ya lo que sucedió, no fue nada grave, ¿Bien? Yo soy el que debería estar como tú, pero mírame, estoy calmado.

El lugar quedó en silencio repentinamente tras las palabras de Akaito, eso me motivó a abrir los ojos, me ardían. Mi vista estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas, no podía ver con exactitud quien estaba a mí alrededor. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue la idea de salir huyendo de ese lugar para no regresar jamás. En ese entonces 'huir' no me parecía un pensamiento tan descabellado, por lo que me levanté tan rápido que me mareé y caí nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Len-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Akaito aún tenía la desfachatez de preguntarlo.

Me dieron unas inevitables ganas de vomitar. Siempre me daban ganas de vomitar en ese tipo de situaciones, pero no me gustaba hacerlo. El suelo estaba tan limpio que decidí hacerlo afuera del baño, en el césped. Fue oportuno que los baños estuviesen en el jardín trasero.

—Len-kun, ¿Te sientes mejor? Vamos, cálmate hermano —Alcé lentamente la mirada, encontrándome con Akaito—. Oye, no vayas a desmallarte.

—N-no seas dramático… no me voy a desmayar. —dije, limpiándome la cara.

—Tú eres el dramático, te pones así por una chica. —protestó.

—¡Ya déjame! —Detecté cierto reproche en su voz, al parecer no sabía el significado de la palabra fobia. Me dije a mi mismo que cuando me calmara completamente, debía mostrárselo en un diccionario. Tal vez tampoco lo entienda de ese modo, tal vez debería explicárselo con un dibujo, debía meterle en la cabeza que yo le tenía miedo a las mujeres, ¡y que era normal que un ginefóbico actuara de ese modo tras haber besado a una chica repentinamente!

Al pelirrojo le dio uno de sus ataques repentinos de histeria, me golpeó el rostro de tal manera que caí al suelo violentamente. Sentí que por poco parte el tabique de mi nariz (aunque ya se había partido antes, así que no dolería tanto), es decir, me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Agradezco que Kaito llegó en el momento justo para impedir que su desquiciado hermano siguiera golpeándome, de lo contrario, me hubiese masacrado en el césped.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! —exclamó el peli-azul, alejando a su hermano de mí.

—Lo encontré encima de mi novia, besándola. —acusó Akaito, señalándome y casi que matándome con la mirada. No lo entiendo, unos segundos atrás me animaba a tranquilizarme, y ahora quería asesinarme… ¿sufría de efecto retardado?

—Lo más seguro es que haya sido un accidente. Piensa un poco, ¿En serio crees que Len la besó porque quiso? Sólo mira cómo se puso… —Kaito me señaló, yo aún estaba temblando— Eres demasiado impulsivo, Akaito-nii.

—No creo que alguien que deja chicas embarazadas esté en la posición de llamarme 'impulsivo' así que cállate —Espetó el pelirrojo, dándonos la espalda—. No me importa si fue un accidente, golpearlo era algo que debía hacer.

—Está bien, de todas formas me merecía eso. —Intervine para acabar con esa situación de una vez por todas. Cómo dijo Kaito, es obvio que todo fue accidental, pero también fue por mi descuido, después de todo, fui yo el que quebró el colgante del collar de Rin por andar de entretenido mirando flores.

—Puedo darte otro golpe si deseas.

—No gracias. —Añadí deprisa. Su gesto me decía que no había quedado satisfecho con el golpe que me dio.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué estabas besando a Neru-chan?

Era de esperarse una pregunta semejante, esperaba que Akaito la hiciera, pero el curioso esta vez fue su hermano. Entramos a la casa, y con lentitud, con mucha lentitud, expliqué los detalles. Expliqué de tal manera que a Akaito le quedara claro que yo no tenía ningún interés en su novia, el pelirrojo era muy rencoroso, y mi paciencia era demasiado limitada como para tener que aguantarme su enojo por siempre. Finalmente ambos entendieron la razón del accidente, y yo me recuperé por completo de lo sucedido.

Había olvidado la última vez que los nervios me habían atacado debido al acercamiento de alguna chica. Quizás muchas personas (como Akaito) jamás lo entenderían, pero situaciones como esas me podían dejar secuelas mentales durante meses, podían ponerme tan paranoico que incluso tareas como recoger el periódico requerían un receloso esfuerzo.

—Hm, ¿Tan importante es este collar para Rin-chan? —preguntó Kaito, mirando los restos del colgante.

—Se lo regaló su padre. —Añadí con pesar.

Ambos me miraron horrorizados repentinamente.

—A-aniki, tenemos que encontrar un remplazo para ese collar, y lo antes posible. —Propuso Akaito mirando a su hermano con preocupación. Éste asintió del mismo modo.

—Concuerdo contigo… ¿Pero adonde?

—Ya sé, digámosle a Ritsu-san… su padre es dueño de una joyería.

—Pero queda a seis prefecturas de aquí.

—¡Entonces vámonos en avión!

—Ehh, chicos —intervine. La conversación más o menos iba de que debían ayudarme o de lo contrario Akuma-Rin iba a torturarme, pero por más que lo ocultáramos, toda la verdad se sabría, tarde o temprano—, agradezco su preocupación pero no es necesario hacer todo eso que están diciendo. Le diré la verdad a Rin.

—Len-kun, ¿acaso quieres morir?

Una buena pregunta cortesía de Akaito. Ciertamente quise morir cuando Rin apareció como cosa mágica en medio del salón.

Akaito y Kaito salieron, dejándonos solos. Me sentí aliviado cuando Rin dijo que no era necesario explicar lo sucedido en el baño, la verdad me daba terror recordar aquella desafortunada escena. Neru había tomado la amabilidad de dar las explicaciones vergonzosas, pero en su relato Neru suprimió la peor parte.

—Accidentalmente me tropecé y caí encima del collar. Tenía miedo de que lo vieras roto, así que me escondí en el baño para no encontrarme contigo. Lo lamento.

Rin hizo una mueca de decepción. Tomó los restos del collar y se marchó del salón sin decir una palabra, y yo como el perfecto idiota que soy, no la detuve ni agregué nada. Sólo la dejé marcharse.

* * *

.

El gesto decepcionado de Rin permaneció en mi memoria lo que restó del día. Más que pesar, sentí algo de lástima por ella, ya que en su momento llegó a pensar que podía tener confianza conmigo, pero supongo que comprendió lo miserable que soy, y lo miserable que estará si permanece junto a mí.

Yo sabía que un collar podía remplazarse con facilidad, y no era para tanto que algo material me hiciera pensar de esa manera, pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva metafórica, el collar que dejó Rin en mis manos podía representar su seguridad, su confianza, su afecto, su amor… ella me entregó todo eso con una sonrisa. Y yo no me preocupé por resguardarlo, sino que simplemente permití que se quebrara. Algo así creía…

En cualquier otra situación no me hubiese importado lo que pusiese pensar una chica sombre mí. Pero mi corazón se aceleró al imaginar que Rin se alejaba de mí, entones entendí que me aterraba el hecho de que Rin pudiese odiarme, o que nunca más volviese a dirigirme la palabra.

Aunque en ocasiones era un poco fastidiosa, y su voz era algo chillona, y su personalidad era ciertamente extraña… ¡En verdad me gustaba estar junto a esa rubia! Y de alguna manera me las había arreglado para acostumbrarme a su presencia. Me acostumbré a ella de tal modo, que todo se sentía demasiado solo y demasiado silencioso cuando no estaba junto a mí. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, ya que toda mi vida me sentí así, solo. Pero esta vez sentí otro tipo de soledad. Era el tipo de soledad que se siente cuando alguien ha estado a tu lado.

—Jajajaja, eso es amor, baka.

Ah, ¿Eso era amor? Entonces… ¡Me había enamorado de Rin!

—¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? Es obvio. Incluso yo me di cuenta.

Sí, era obvio si examinaba con detalle las circunstancias. Al principio Rin me daba miedo (tampoco nos conocimos en un momento adecuado). Luego desarrollé una especie de rencor hacia ella. Prontamente nos hicimos novios, y antes de darme cuenta, a la única chica que mi cuerpo no parecía rechazar, era a Rin. Esto último podía ser comprobado con el caso de Neru. Akita Neru era la única chica que podía estar junto a mí sin provocarme un ataque de nervios, no precisamente por su carácter (de hecho las de tipo 'akuma' son a las que más les temo) sino porque ella me aceptaba tal como yo era, y nunca se burló de mí. En cierto momento creí que Neru me gustaba, y me sonrojé tanto que mi padre pensó que tenía fiebre. Pero un día después de la escuela, al verla masacrar a unos chicos que intentaron quitarle su celular, entendí que en realidad sentía miedo-admiración hacia ella.

Esta mañana, luego de besar accidentalmente a Neru, sentí tanto terror que mi cordura se esfumó, e incluso vomité la comida del día anterior. Definitivamente se sentía diferente que cuando besaba a Rin, muy distinto. Hasta entonces no sabía que la sensación al besar variaba dependiendo la persona, es decir, todos los labios son iguales, biológicamente hablando, pero no sabía que besar los de alguien distinto a Rin me sería tan desagradable.

Con todas las chicas sentía el mismo terror incontrolable. Excepto con una. Rin. Rin era la única que podía besarme. Ella era la única que podía mirarme fijamente a los ojos sin causarme una hiperventilación.

De la boca para afuera yo podía demostrar lo contrario, pero estar con Rin era agradable. Sin embargo (si bien no lo parecía) ella era un ser humano, tenía un corazón y tenía sentimientos, y no siempre iba aguatar mi insensibilidad e indiferencia.

Pedir perdón no era algo que me resultaba fácil. 'Orgullo' era mi segundo nombre.

—Pero ¿Ya han tenido una cita? —Me preguntó Kaito repentinamente, luego de escuchar todo mi despecho. Como mi mejor amigo, Kaito se sintió en la responsabilidad de escucharme mientras ambos preparábamos la parrilla en el jardín.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, negué con la cabeza. Curiosamente Rin y yo éramos novios, pero jamás tuvimos una cita. Que recordara, Rin nunca tuvo en cuenta ese método cliché de 'la cena romántica', ella determinó que la forma más rápida y efectiva era emborrachándome y violándome.

—¡Eso es Len-kun! Invítala a una cita. —Exclamó Kaito zarandeando la espátula como si hubiese dado con la respuesta detrás del misterio del universo.

—¿Ci-ci-cita? —Tan sólo la palabra me daba escalofríos.

—Ajá, si eres cuidadoso, podrías logra que Rin perdone lo que le hiciste a su collar. —dijo poniendo su sonrisa tonta. Si lo pensaba, su proposición no era tan tonta, pero para mí una cita era algo casi imposible.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en una cita? —indagué desconfiado. Yo era una persona demasiado aburrida, tosca, y desafortunada, como para pretender que una cita me saliera bien. Si quería disculparme con Rin, debía hacer algo en lo que tuviera experiencia. La única cita que tuve en mi vida fue con el psicólogo, y siempre llegué tarde.

—Etto… se supone que debes llevarla a comer a un lugar romántico, debes hablar de temas que no la aburran… ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, debes hacerla feliz. —Finalizó con una gran sonrisa. Me supuse que todo aquello lo había leído de algún manga shoujo.

—Es imposible que logre hacer todo eso. —espeté con fastidio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió con tono de protesta—. ¿Para qué crees que son los amigos?

—Humillarlos… pedirles dinero…

—No, bueno… además de eso, los amigos están para ayudarse —Dijo Kaito tratando de sonar kakkoii, pero a mi parecer fue todo lo contrario—. Yo mismo te ayudaré.

—Agradezco tu preocupación Kaito, pero…

—Cállate, eres el diccionario de la negatividad así que cierra la boca —espetó repentinamente, señalándome con la espátula—. He descubierto que realmente amas a Rin-chan, así que los ayudaré a ambos para que su relación prospere.

Kaito era un otaku de 17 años que se encerraba en su habitación durante días enteros, sobrevivía a base de una dieta de helados de mantecado, componía canciones que hablaban sobre cómo la gente debería morir, y por si fuera poco, dentro de pocos meses se convertiría en padre.

—No, definitivamente no quiero recibir concejos de ti, gracias. —Dije, tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

—Además —Kaito me ignoró—, creo que descubrí lo que puede curar tu ginefobia. —indicó el peli-azul con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Todo a mí alrededor pareció andar en cámara lenta. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

—¿Enserio? —pregunté, atónito.

—Sí, tienes que decirle a Rin que la amas, cuando lo digas, tu miedo hacia las mujeres disminuirá —explicó, muy seguro de las palabras que salían de su boca—. Si se lo dices a menudo, es probable que la ginefobia desaparezca por completo.

—¿Desde cuando eres terapeuta? —Me sentí desilusionado al escuchar su hipótesis. Por un momento creí que finalmente el cerebro de Kaito había desarrollado la capacidad de pensar, pero todo fue una falsa alarma.

¿Cómo era posible que mi fobia desapareciera sólo con decir esas dos palabras?

—Hazlo, dile a Rin-chan que la amas, pero no porque yo te lo esté pidiendo. No funcionará si lo dices por obligación, díselo porque así lo sientes en tu corazón —dijo el peli-azul poéticamente—. Si no se lo dices, les contaré a todos la causa de tu fobia.

—¡Me estás obligando! —Exclamé furioso—. Espera, tu no sabes nada, así que no puedes chantajearme…

Sin embargo, lo que ese tonto dijo, me dejó pensando un gran lapso de tiempo.

* * *

.

Tuvimos el almuerzo más incómodo de todo el tiempo conociéndonos. Akaito aún parecía estar molesto por el beso que le di a su novia, pero su mirada asesina no me incomodó tanto como lo hizo la misma presencia de Neru. Ella ni siquiera me miró, no dijo una sola palabra durante toda la comida, sin embargo, sentí como si quisiera saltar hacia mí con un kunai en su mano (soy muy paranoico).

Fregué los trastes, limpié el suelo, sacudí el polvo, me duché, y me dirigí a la playa al atardecer. Según Gakupo-san, Rin se la había pasado pescando todo el día en el muelle. En mi mente se reprodujo una imagen en tonos sepia de Rin, soltando suspiros deprimidos y con la vista perdida en el mar. Sentí una profunda culpabilidad. De seguro Rin estaba desanimada por mi culpa.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Unos minutos después, llegué al muelle y la vi sosteniendo una caña de pescar.

—¡Rin! —exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, estando a unos veinte metros de distancia. Ella reconoció mi voz al instante.

Yo me dejé caer en la arena, mi respiración estaba agitada debido al severo trote. Un kilómetro era demasiado para mi cuerpo.

En menos de lo que pude percatar, Rin estaba a mi lado, mirándome con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede Len? ¿Por qué corrías así? —Me preguntó, confundida.

Segundos después, luego de recuperar el aliento, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los zafiros de Rin, los cuales me miraban curiosos.

—Te… te estaba buscando… —dije entrecortadamente. Aún estaba cansado.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Sí, quería comprobar algo. —indiqué. Seguidamente la besé.

Me limito a excusar que mis acciones fueron una total experimentación. Aunque eso no quitaba lo extraño que era, tratándose de mí.

Como cosa del destino, no había nadie cerca de nosotros que pudiera vernos, así que tuve más libertad en besarla. La tomé de la nuca, en busca de amplificar nuestro beso. Ella no respondió debidamente, supuse que debido a la impresión, pero tampoco opuso resistencia. Sentí el contacto de nuestros labios de una manera placentera, totalmente distinto a lo que había sentido con Neru. No sabía explicar que era lo que tenía Rin, pero en ese momento me quedó claro una cosa… entendí que ella era la única chica con la que podía estar.

—Rin, te amo. —susurré de una manera casi imperceptible, ni yo mismo me escuché. Pero a juzgar por el sonrojo y la reacción de Rin, ella me escuchó perfectamente.


	12. Demon Lover

**Capítulo 12**

**Demon Lover**

* * *

.

Esto era algo que debía ser recordado por la humanidad en los libros de historia.

Yo quedé estática, petrificada, anonadada, tonta, paralizada, sorprendida, en completo estado de shock, y todo porque Len me estaba besando. Y no, esta vez no fue mi iniciativa. Él solamente me miró y me besó, sin ningún aparente motivo, tan inesperado como lo es un terremoto. Sí, el beso de Len fue un auténtico terremoto, el hipocentro era su lengua, y el epicentro era todo mi cuerpo; sus ondas sísmicas provocaban violentas sacudidas en mi interior, sacudidas que se encontraban a un nivel peligroso en la escala de Richter.

Al inicio no supe que hacer, ya que me había tomado completamente desprevenida. El olor de su cuerpo no me ayudó en nada, su aroma era embriagante, sólo lograba infundirme más en un mundo paralelo a la realidad. Su lengua estaba palpando mi interior, lo hacía con una lentitud deliciosa, se imponía autoritaria como si estuviese reclamando su territorio y yo sólo podía dejarme invadir ya que mis fuerzas se habían esfumado junto a mi razonamiento. Caímos lentamente, él se posicionó encima de mí, apoyando sus rodillas en la arena y posicionando una de ellas justo en mi entrepierna, presionando en ese lugar y obligándome abrir las piernas instintivamente. Sin romper el beso, él comenzó a tocarme.

Oh Buda-sama, ¡Oh Buda-sama! ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¡Era muy excitante! Se sentía demasiado bien, ¡Se sentía genial! parecía un sueño erótico, una fantasía hecha realidad. ¡Era la primera vez que sentía a Len tan… tan caliente! ¡Ohh…!

—Rin, te amo.

Al escuchar mi nombre, parpadeé anonadada.

No dio una excusa para lo anterior. Luego, repentinamente, aquellas hermosas palabras susurradas por Len con una voz profunda, llegaron hasta mis oídos como si se hubiese tratado del grito desesperado de alguien que aclamaba por ayuda. Fue espontáneo e imprevisto, conciso y sincero, encajó de manera perfecta en el escenario. El escenario más romántico que había experimentado hasta ese entonces.

—Ah, Rin… sí, a lo que venía. ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

Si esto fuese una película, esta era la parte donde todas las chicas del cine suspiraban al unísono.

¡Pero yo no lo miraba de forma romántica! ¡No, no, no! Más bien la propuesta me molestó mucho. Y en esta parte era cuando las chicas del cine me decían que soy una idiota. No había manera de que una pregunta tan obvia me alegrara. Ni siquiera merecía una respuesta. Len era mi novio y no había necesidad de que me invitara a una cita.

Mouu, ¿Cuándo ese chico iba a entender nuestra relación sentimental? ¡Los novios no tienen citas! ¡Esa definición se utiliza para los pretendientes! Si Len era mi novio, su deber era tomarme de la mano y decirme firmemente "vamos a comer", no "¿tendrías una cita conmigo?". Por todos los cielos. ¡Que anticuado! ¡Qué vergonzoso!

En fin, yo acepté. De todas formas, Len era un novato en cosas del amor y yo tenía que ser condescendiente. Apreciaba su esfuerzo, de verdad, aunque dudaba mucho que la idea de la cita fuese iniciativa suya, lo más probable era que había recibido un empujoncito de Kaito-nii, pero su fuerza de voluntad también contaba.

* * *

.

Estoy muy consciente de que sentía una poderosa atracción hacia el chico que comía silenciosamente frente a mí. El amor que sentía por él era inaudito e inexplicable. No existía cosa en el universo capaz de extinguir la potencia de mis sentimientos, el fuego del amor en mi interior era imposible de apagar ni con toda el agua de los océanos. Yo era del tipo de chica que por amor es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, era capaz incluso de perdonar una infidelidad. El bien y el mal eran triviales en comparación a mi amor. Los contratiempos de la vida eran simples charcos en un camino, el cual podía saltar con facilidad. Ni siquiera la muerte era un impedimento para dejar de amar a Len. Yo amé a ese chico desde el primer momento que lo vi, en un día nublado, un catorce de octubre, a la diez de la mañana, en el parque… ese chico me enamoró sin decir ni hacer nada, me enamoró por el simple hecho de existir.

Una cosa tan malditamente paupérrima como 'ginefobia' no se interpondría en mi camino.

Y pues, acepto que estaba un poco obsesionada, y acepto que mis métodos para hacerlo mío no eran los más universales, pero al final no sentí ningún cargo de conciencia, ya que todas mis alternativas funcionaron. Len era mío, y ahora que lo tenía para mí, no permitiría que nada me lo arrebatase.

No significó mucho para mí que Len rompiera el collar que mi padre me obsequió. Bien, debía aceptar que ese collar era importante, representaba uno de los recuerdos con mayor valor sentimental hacia la memoria de mi fallecido padre. Pero era sólo eso, un collar. Tenía la certeza de que los recuerdos que mi padre y yo creamos juntos, vivirían para siempre en mi memoria, no en un objeto cuya existencia iba a terminar tarde o temprano. Para ser sincera, le di el collar a Len precisamente por eso, quería deshacerme de esa cosa material el cual no hacía más que deprimirme, además, Len resultó ser muy efectivo en ese aspecto. ¡La próxima vez que quiera deshacerme de algo, se lo daré a Len!

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Len me obsequió un collar para remplazar el que él quebró. Me sentía muy feliz y muy aliviada ya que, ahora cada vez que mirara mi cuello, me recordaría de Len, mi presente, y no de mi padre, mi pasado. No es que quiera olvidar a mi padre, pero estoy segura de que él no querría verme triste cada vez que lo recuerdo.

La vista a la playa era muy hermosa desde ese sitio. Era un agradable restaurante al aire libre, en una colina con vista panorámica de la bahía. Estaba anocheciendo, así que el crepúsculo era muy hermoso. Len y yo estábamos sentados en una romántica mesa para dos, decorada con un esquisto gusto, donde la comida deliciosa estaba servida frente a nosotros. En el lugar habían unas cuantas parejas, no obstante, las mesas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para dar un poco de privacidad.

Una música de fondo… violonchelo, violín, contrabajo, piano, mis instrumentos favoritos. Esa era una cena perfecta. ¡Estaba tan emocionada que podía morir! ¡Quería gritar de la emoción! ¡Colocarme de pie encima de la mesa y gritar lo más fuerte que podía! ¡Gritar "te amo, Len"!

—No creas que esto te va a salvar, aún estoy muy enojada. —Aclaré indiferentemente, limpiándome los restos de comida. Y nada de que soy tsundere, es sólo que mi orgullo es algo preciado, y me encanta ver a ese rubio frustrado.

—¿Eh? Pero yo te advertí que no me lo dieras. —se excusó refiriéndose al collar que él quebró.

—Eso significa que no puedo confiar en ti.

—Que fastidio. Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿okey? ¿Qué más quieres que haga? —Entiendo que Len estuviese frustrado, pero debía controlar sus preguntas, ya que ellas podían ponerlo en desventaja. Por ejemplo, ¿Que qué más quiero que haga? Pues, "desvístete aquí mismo, corre desnudo por la playa mientras gritas que me amas, dame un beso como el del muelle, tatúate mi nombre en el pecho" había muchas cosas que mi retorcida mente quería. Aunque en ese preciso momento estaba muy feliz, así que no exigí algo complicado.

—Quiero que me cantes una canción. —dije, sorbiendo del delicioso vino en mi copa.

—¿C-cantar? —tartamudeó, viendo a su alrededor.

—Así es, cantar —repetí, en ademán de que se levantara—. Vamos, destácate.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Len se levantó y chasqueó la lengua. Me pareció gracioso que algunas personas voltearon hacia nosotros. Che, que entrometidas.

—¿Qué canción quieres que te cante? —preguntó, comenzando a sonrojarse por las miradas que se posaban en él. Creo que no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

—La que quieras, pero haz una buena elección. —Lo sé, le puse las cosas más difíciles. Sin embargo, heriría sus sentimientos si le decía que me cantara algo español ya que era improbable que conociera alguna canción en español. Mis gustos son muy curiosos, siempre me he sentido atraída por la cultura española. Sí, yo era única en mi especie, es decir, ¿A qué nipón le gusta la música española? No lo he conocido aún.

Len afinó sus cuerdas vocales luego de un breve momento de ensimismamiento. Tenía un gesto de mal humor. Por todos los dioses, no debía ser tan complicado cantar alguna simple canción, él sabía que yo sería feliz incluso si me cantaba el himno nacional o el feliz cumpleaños, más bien debía estar agradecido conmigo que no le pedí que hiciera algo más complicado.

Finalmente, Len comenzó a cantar. Añadió que era una composición suya, así que estuve muy ansiosa y emocionada. Rogué desde mi interior que no se tratara de nada sobre suicidio o temas por el estilo.

—Hm, bueno, escucha con atención porque no la volveré a cantar, ¿bien?

Cuando asentí, Len comenzó a cantar…

La canción de Len fue tal y como lo imaginé, una lluvia de sentimientos fuscos, cargados de rencor y sufrimiento. Me tranquilizaba que al menos no haya sugerido ningún anhelo por suicidarse. En dicha canción me relató un pequeño fragmento sobre su niñez. Entre una melodía bastante armoniosa, indicó que vivía junto a su padre y su madrastra; y dicha madrastra hacía 'maldades' Es decir, que básicamente su fobia proviene de allí, pero en la canción no detallaba nada sobre las 'maldades' que recibía. No era necesario detallar algo, sólo con decirme que la base de su miedo surgió a raíz de los maltratos que su madrastra le frecuentaba cuando era niño, ya es bastante impactante, incluso perturbador si me coloco a imaginar el tipo de cosas que pueden desarrollar un miedo tan profundo como el de Len.

Su gesto después de entonar ese pequeño fragmento de canción no fue para nada alentador. No creo que sea confortante recordar tal aspecto de su vida. Sé mejor que nadie que hay cosas del pasado que es mejor no recordar jamás, y sé lo difícil que puede ser hablar sobre ello con alguien. Sólo con recordar una imagen, pueden volver pesadillas que alguna vez atormentaron mis sueños, y demoraron semanas, e incluso meses desaparecer.

Por esa razón le estuve muy agradecida a Len, por confiar en mí y hablarme un poco sobre _eso_ que no había platicado con nadie más. Y aunque a esas alturas de la noche el ánimo de Len estaba ya bastante decaído, en sus ojos pude percibir cierta tranquilidad. Era como si él hubiese descubierto que podía sacarse un peso de encima hablando sobre su pasado con alguien, desahogando y sacando todo ese rencor que llevaba en su alma. Yo también me di cuenta que Len lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien, quizás esa era la única manera de superar su miedo a las mujeres; hablando con alguien sobre cada detalle de su pasado y aceptando todo aquello que no puede revertirse, de esa manera pudiera hacerle frente a la ginefobia. Y por supuesto, allí intervenía yo. No existía una persona en el mundo más dispuesta que yo para escuchar a Len.

Repentinamente surgió un plan en mi cabeza…

Regresamos a la casa. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al piso de las habitaciones. A pesar de ser una casa de verano, era bastante grande. Mi padre siempre me dejaba al cuidado de mis tíos en verano, a mí me encantaba porque era divertido jugar con Akaito-nii y Kaito-nii, y en mi casa no tenía a nadie con quien jugar ya que nii-san siempre se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación viendo anime. Conocía esa casa como la palma de mi mano, y sabía que existían habitaciones secretas que un invitado no sabría descubrir. Por ejemplo, el ático.

Para ser una habitación muy solitaria, era muy cómoda y cálida, casi como si alguien hubiese vivido allí todo este tiempo. Por supuesto, yo pensé en la posibilidad de estar allí junto a Len en cualquier momento, por lo que anteriormente me dediqué a limpiar el lugar hasta dejarlo decente. Había una gran ventana cubierta por un vidrío de colores y unas cortinas blancas. Una sección del techo era de cristal, permitiendo ver el hermoso cielo nocturno. Había un amplio sofá y una manta en el suelo que yo misma había colocado en la mañana. En el ambiente predominaba un aroma a sándalo, y las luces del exterior iluminaban el lugar tenuemente.

Me encantó ver el sorprendido gesto de Len al entrar, sus ojos brillaron. Me sentí muy contenta al saber que le agradaba el lugar.

—Es genial… —susurró, acercándose a la ventana.

—Maravilloso, ¿verdad? —Dije sonriendo, sentándome en la manta e invitándole a que hiciera lo mismo—. Este lugar es sólo para nosotros.

—¿Eeeh~? —esbozó, sentándose a mi lado.

Apuesto que no se lo esperaba. Pues sí. ¡Ese era el plan! Yo tenía pensado estar allí junto a Len desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de verano, pero no había visto el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Sin embargo, hora que estábamos solos, nada podía salir mal.

—Esta noche es nuestra —Le dije muy cerca de su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla, y luego dándole un beso en los labios—, aquí podemos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste. Al fin tenemos un poco de privacidad. —susurré.

Él se alejó de mí, esquivando mi mirada y sonrojándose. Era tan tierno que creí que me daría una hemorragia nasal.

—A-ah, si… c-claro… te entiendo —dijo nervioso, poniendo una sonrisa forzada—. E-entonces q-querías que estuviésemos solos, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, eso era lo que yo quería desde un principio. Uno de los aspectos más importantes de una relación era el tiempo privado. La privacidad era la clave para nuestro éxito.

—En este lugar nadie podrá escucharnos. Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos. ¡Ah! Claro, me aseguré de que nadie estuviese en casa. —Añadí para aclarar las dudas de Len. Al parecer todos en la casa habían decidido ir a un antro… en la playa. Ña, yo quería ir, pero el tiempo junto a Len es más importante que ningún otra cosa.

—A-ah… b-bueno… e~tto. —Len estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. No entendía por qué. ¿Acaso estar conmigo todavía le incomodaba?

—Nadie se imagina que estamos aquí, así que podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que queramos —dije para tratar de animarlo a comenzar. Len era un poco problemático en ese aspecto—. Podemos hacerlo lento, ya que nadie nos está apresurando.

—¿L-lento? —Mis esfuerzos por animarlo no surtieron efecto, de hecho, sucedió lo contrario, se alejó un poco más de mí. Por supuesto que yo volví a acercarme. Estaba empezando a hacer frío, y no era mi cometido pescar un resfriado—. Rin… ¿Q-quieres hacerlo? ¿Quiere hacer '_eso'_?

—Por supuesto, te traje a un lugar privado por esa razón —Crucé mis brazos con cierta molestia. ¿Qué pretendía Len que hiciéramos en un lugar privado como ese? ¡Era obvio! No podía creer que aún lo preguntara—. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, así que no está mal hacerlo ahora.

—¿A-ahora…?

—Sí ahora. —Dije. Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme. Si perdíamos más tiempo, los chicos llegarían a casa y nos interrumpirían—. Por favor, comienza tú. —indiqué.

—¿Eeeeh~? —Len se sonrojó aún más, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara levemente.

—No me mires así, no tienes por qué avergonzarte —Por todos los dioses. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Era tan difícil que empezara?—. Escucha Len, esto es algo normal entre parejas… está comprobado que tiene un efecto terapéutico, incluso se recomienda hacerlo una vez a la semana, de esa manera, uno puede drenar todo el estrés que se ha acumulado durante los día del trabajo —intenté animarlo un poco más—. Tú más que nadie necesitas relajarte.

—E-entiendo tu punto… pero, ¿Por dónde debería empezar? —preguntó, viéndose algo avergonzado.

Suspiré.

—Por el principio, por supuesto —Len coloco un gesto de terror al escucharme, logrando que yo también me sobresaltara—. T-tranquilo, tranquilo… tomate tu tiempo, no voy a presionarte —Aclaré, drenando un poco la incomodidad del ambiente—. Puedes hacerlo con calma, como ya te dije, nadie nos está apurando. Sé que es complicado al principio, pero luego le tomarás el ritmo. Soy tu novia, así que tenme confianza. —sonreí.

Len era realmente difícil de convencer. Mi objetivo sólo era que él me considerara una ruta alterna de desahogo; yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese con tal de aliviar ese dolor que tenía por dentro, pero si no confiaba en mí, o si se sentía muy avergonzado al frente de mí, yo no iba a ser capaz de ayudarle.

Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, Len me miró a los ojos y asintió.

—E-está bien. Voy a comenzar yo. —Tragó fuertemente como si necesitara una gran determinación mental para comenzar. Se alejó un poco de mí y se quitó la camisa…

Me sonrojé hasta más no poder… ¿Por qué Len se acababa de quitar la camisa? ¿Tenía calor?

De repente, se acercó a mí y empezó a acariciarme el rostro, mientras se colocaba encima de mí, obligándome a acostarme en la manta. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su dulce aliento chocar en mi oreja…

—Hmm… nee, Len —Todo aquello era muy encantador, pero yo estaba teniendo un serio problema para entender la situación—, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Len se separó rápidamente de mí, con todo su rostro al rojo vivo, y un gesto que me provocó estallar en risas, pero el momento ameritaba aguantarme y permanecer callada para no incomodarlo.

—¿Como que 'qué estoy haciendo'? —Preguntó escandalizado y avergonzado, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo—. Estoy comenzando… tú me pediste que comenzara.

—Pues… yo en realidad me refería a que podías empezar a hablar. —Expliqué.

—¿Ehhhhh?

—Te traje a un lugar solitario para que pudieses contarme todo lo referente a tu niñez que te atormenta. Pensé que lo que necesitabas era que estuviésemos solos para poder hablar, ya que como siempre había alguien importunándote, no podías decirme nada respecto a tu fobia hacia las mujeres. —Seguí explicando.

—Es decir, que con 'hacerlo' te referías a tener una conversación.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamé, levantándome del suelo—. ¿Qué habías pensado?

Len repasó unos segundos su respuesta, se sonrojó, me miró, y luego regresó su mirada al suelo. Estaba completamente apenado.

—Pensé que te referías a tener sexo…

Ahora era yo la que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. ¡¿Cómo él pudo haber confundido la situación con semejante cosa?! Aunque pensándolo bien…

—Ciertamente se presta para confusión, así que no te culpo. —Pensé a voz alta, desviando mi mirada al suelo.

Apuesto que mi rostro estaba bastante sonrojado, incluso más que el de Len, pero no por vergüenza, sino por el fugaz pensamiento pervertido que surcó mi imaginación. También pensé en lo lenta que mi mente había sido para captar las insinuaciones que salían de mi boca sin pensar. Supongo que mis ganas por ayudar a Len eclipsaron los deseos sexuales en mi interior, ya que ciertamente no había pensado en la posibilidad de _hacerlo_ allí.

—En fin, si lo que deseas es hablar… —Len rompió el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre los dos. Aun lo veía bastante sonrojado y nervioso, no era mi intención molestarlo más, así que decidí actuar para no causarle más vergüenza.

—En realidad yo pensaba que tú querías hablar, pero si deseas tener sexo, por mí no hay problema —Dije sonriendo, acercándome lentamente hacia su rostro—. No hay nadie en casa, así que estará bien. —susurré.

En respuesta, él alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

—Seguro que lo habrías querido así hubiese gente.

Me alegraba que lo tuviera claro. Disimuladamente Len me había estudiado, no sería raro que a esas alturas de la vida supiera más cosas sobre mí que ningún otra persona. Sólo a Len le había mostrado facetas de mí que nadie más ha visto, así que no había porque sentirme avergonzada.

—Es mejor así —Susurré mientras me colocaba encima de él, abrazándole por el cuello—, porque suelo ser muy escandalosa.

—¿Enserio?

—Ehhh~ ¿No lo recuerdas cuando lo _hicimos_ en la casa de Miriam-san? —canturreé en su oído. Remarqué una sonrisa tras la reacción de Len al sentir mi aliento en su mejilla.

—Estaba ebrio, así que no lo recuerdo con exactitud —Indicó Len con cierta molestia. Parecía ser que Len aun guardaba rencor por lo de aquella vez, aunque ya había pasado mucho desde esa noche—. Siento como si esta fuese mi primera vez.

Solté una pequeña risa. Por esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo cosas en contra de su voluntad, así que yo también sentía ese peculiar sentimiento de _hacerlo_ por primera vez.

* * *

.

La posición no era la más adecuada, pero la sensación era la misma. Sentir los labios de Len aprisionados con los míos, envió una corriente de calor desde mi espalda hasta el área más íntima y sensible de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba encima de Len, con mis piernas enredadas entre las suyas, apoyándome en su pecho desnudo (porque no tenía camisa), y dejándome llevar lentamente por el calor que causaba nuestras acciones. El más mínimo movimiento, o el más mínimo gemido, enviaban olas ardientes a todas direcciones de mi cuerpo, específicamente en mi entrepierna. Cuando Len decidió cambiar las posiciones y colocarse arriba, me dejé dominar por completo; de alguna manera sentimos que el contacto de nuestros labios no era suficiente, luego su lengua rozó la mía con una audacia que hasta entonces desconocía de Len. Le di el gusto de verme sorprendida, y sin romper el beso, él emitió una juguetona risa.

Sí, esto era un auténtico beso francés. Su deliciosa lengua rápidamente ganó territorio en mí, la sensación era tan placentera que yo simplemente me dejé llevar y le abrí paso en mi boca para que se degustara de mí. Las caricias de su lengua me humedecían cada vez más, con sólo un par de besos mis bragas ya estaban muy mojadas.

—¿Está bien que toque aquí? —Len parecía bastante curioso por mi cuerpo, tocaba cada parte que se interponía en el camino de sus manos, detallando cada una de mis reacciones. Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que me tocaba estando sobrio, lo que significaba que básicamente era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica de ese modo, y muy para mi sorpresa, Len no parecía disgustado.

—Hmm… sí, se siente agradable tu mano. —De mi boca se escapaban ligeros gemidos.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a relamer su cuello hasta dejarlo con mis marcas, su mano desabotonaba mi short con lentitud. Mis caricias también le llevaban a soltar gemidos un poco más audibles que los míos, pero eso cambió cuando se deshizo del short dejando en evidencia mi excitación. Yo estaba tan húmeda, que parte de ese líquido caliente que emanaba de mi interior rodaba por mi muslo.

Len no hizo ningún comentario aun cuando posó su mano encima de mis bragas empapadas e inició unas ligeras caricias en esa área, sacándome varios gemidos más perceptibles.

—Humm~~ D-de verdad te gusto, ¿cierto? —Curioseé, remarcando una sonrisa. A pesar de que estuviésemos en ese punto, me costaba creer que todo eso fuese real, y que Len estuviese tocándome sin sentir ningún tipo de repulsión.

—Rin, ¿pero qué dices tan de repente? —Besó mi clavícula, bajó su lengua hasta mis pechos, causándome cosquillas.

—Ahh~ jaja~ hmm… —Me sacudí al sentir el aumento del ritmo en las caricias de Len—. Es que… a ninguna otra chica… le tocarías así. —dije entre jadeos. Len sonrió.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Subió su rostro para mirarme. Por supuesto yo negué con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Claro que no, así tengo la certeza de que ninguna otra chica va a tocarte, eres sólo para mí.

—Tan egoísta como siempre, aunque supongo que tienes razón.

Estábamos hablando mucho para la ocasión.

—Vamos Len, yo también soy tuya.

La mirada que Len me dedicó, encendió mi interior más de lo que ya estaba. Era una mirada indescriptible que me hacía entender muchas cosas sin necesidad de oírlas. Los ojos azul intenso de Len penetraron lo más profundo de mi alma, compartiéndome el sentimiento de seguridad que él sentía sólo conmigo, dándome a entender que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Con un sutil sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, entrecerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa que jamás había visto proviniendo de él, una sonrisa perversa y juguetona.

—Lo sé, Rin —Y luego se acercó con lentitud a mi oreja—. Eres mía. —susurrando sus palabras de manera ligera pero apasionada.

Sin despegar su hermosa mirada de mí, comenzó a acariciar mis labios con su dedo índice, remarcando todo el contorno carnoso que los conformaba, para luego introducirlos en mi boca. Pasé por alto el hecho de que Len llevara a cabo semejante perversión, ya que la excitación era lo que gobernaba mi mente y mi cuerpo en ese instante. Él comenzó un leve vaivén con su dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca imitando un ritmo erótico. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de mí.

¡Oh… por Buda-sama! ¿Desde cuándo Len era tan pervertido? No me molestaba… pero si me sorprendía un poco que tuviera dicha conducta cuando esa era apenas la segunda vez de su vida en la cama (o en el suelo).

Un hilo de saliva corrió por mi mejilla debido a que Len introdujo dos dedos más a mi boca. Su gesto era serio y atento a cada gemido o reacción que escapaba de mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando lamía su labio inferior mientras me dedicaba una sensual y fija mirada. Su pudor se había esfumado.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron completamente cubiertos por mi saliva, los llevó a mi intimidad luego de haberlos lamerlos él también. Di un pequeño respingón al sentir sus dedos fríos y húmedos tocando la piel sensible y ardiente de aquella región de mi cuerpo.

—Ahh, Len… ¡Ahhh~! —No me contuve los gemidos que me causaba Len. Una exquisita sensación comenzó a invadir cada célula de mi cuerpo cuando Len comenzó un movimiento lento y profundo en mí. Su prudencia y dedicación hacían el momento todavía más placentero. La lujuria me agobió de tal modo que todo en mi mente se tornó blanco, lo único te tenía en cuenta era que Len estaba conmigo y me estaba causando la mejor sensación de toda mi vida.

Si hubiésemos estado en una cama yo hubiese contado con la reposadera para sujetarme, pero estábamos en el suelo, y no hallaba de qué demonios agarrarme para apaciguar las oleadas de placer. Inconscientemente tomé a Len por los hombros y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo para sujetarme de su espalda.

—¡Len… basta! ¡Detente, ahhh! —Gemir en su oído era parte de mi táctica para excitarlo más. A esas alturas él debía estar ya bastante erecto, yo podía sentir su rigidez apoyada en mi cintura; sin embargo aún tenía el pantalón puesto. Era muy probable que estuviese a punto de volverse loco, por lo que le sugerí que se deshiciera de él.

Para mi sorpresa, Len se sonrojó de ferozmente.

—E-eres… una pervertida… —El muy descarado tuvo la desfachatez de decirme 'pervertida' cuando era su mano la que se acariciaba mi intimidad, y sabiendo que desde el principio el de las intenciones perversas había sido él. Pero el momento era muy bueno para discutirle algo a ese rubio, era mejor actuar que hablar.

Le quité el pantalón.

—¡Rin!

—Te necesito ya, Len… —Dije con voz baja.


	13. Demon Lover 2

**Capítulo 13**

**Demon Lover 2**

* * *

.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, mi mente estaba nublada y mis ojos se cerraban solos. Estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera mover un músculo, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondía. No sabía por qué me sentía de esa manera, me sentía como si una ola me hubiese revolcado con violencia contra la orilla. Mi respiración era entrecortada y mis mejillas aún estaban rosadas. Sin embargo, no me sentía mal. No, en ese entonces lo único que podía sentir era felicidad, felicidad desde lo más profundo de mi corazón porque Len me había mostrado una faceta que nunca antes había visto, una faceta que sólo yo provocaba y que sólo yo tenía la dicha de presenciar.

—Rin…

Dijo mi nombre con su suave voz. Len me miró con curiosidad, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi condición. En ese preciso momento, escuchamos la puerta de la casa.

Los demás llegaron.

—Oye Rin, dijiste que nadie vendría.

—Es extraño, se supone que estaban en un antro. —Respondí con la misma sorpresa. Tal vez les había aburrido la playa y por eso regresaban temprano, o tal vez habíamos sido nosotros los que no habíamos medido la noción del tiempo, y por andar haciendo cosas pervertidas, no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando.

Cuando Len revisó su reloj, efectivamente era medianoche. ¡Waah! ¿Acaso habíamos durado tanto tiempo haciendo el amor? ¡Pero si me pareció que habían pasado unos pocos minutos! Era verdad eso de que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando se estaba con la persona que uno amaba.

—Apúrate, vístete. —Len me apresuró, recogiendo mis ropas y lanzándomelas a la cara con poca delicadeza. El Len atento de hace unos minutos se había desvanecido, ojala Len siempre fuera considerado conmigo. No importa, de todas formas era el Len violento y mal educado del que me había enamorado.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, me di cuenta de algo importante.

—Len, no puedo —Dije, tratando de levantarme, pero ni siquiera pude sentarme—. No puedo moverme, me duele el cuerpo y estoy cansada.

Cuando Len volteó a verme, pudo notar que me encontraba pálida y sudando frío. Con gesto de preocupación, Len se agachó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. La suya estaba tibia, bastante cálida en comparación a la mía.

—¿Estas bien? Lo lamento ¿Fui muy bruco hace rato? —Len se veía bastante tierno preocupado.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara un poco. De seguro se me había bajado un poco la tención por la reciente experiencia, pero estaba segura que no era algo grave.

—Oye Rin, ¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí, tengo sueño, es todo. —Susurré. Me costaba hablar, me sentía muy agotada. Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban cansados. Quería dormir…

—¡Rin, oye! Al menos date una ducha —Me jaló levemente del brazo para ayudarme a levantar—. Ven, te llevaré al baño.

Me colocó la ropa y después de ello, me cargó en sus brazos. Me sentí bastante avergonzada de que él tuviese que vestirme como si yo fuese una niña pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz de que se mostrara tan dispuesto a tratar con mi cuerpo, después de todo, el aún era ginefóbico. Pero parecía ser que ya había superado su miedo hacia mí. Eso me hacía realmente feliz.

Por suerte cuando Len bajó al primer piso conmigo, no nos topamos con nadie. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño mientras me cargaba en sus brazos, y luego de acostarme en la bañera, cerró la puerta. Fue entonces cuando logré mover mis extremidades, y la nube en mi cabeza se disipó un poco, permitiéndome pensar con lucidez. No sabía por qué me había sentido tan débil repentinamente, aunque era de suponerse que se tratara de los recientes eventos entre Len y yo.

Me sonrojé al recordarlo. No sabía que Len podía ser tan juguetón y erótico en ese tipo de situaciones; aunque era probable que ni él mismo sabía que podía llegar actuar de ese modo cuando estaba excitado. Me hacía feliz saber que era yo la que le provocaba tal excitación, era imposible no mantener una tonta e imborrable sonrisa en ese momento.

Len me avisó que bajaría a la cocina para prepararse algo porque después de todo había quedado exhausto y con hambre. Yo me quedé en el baño, puse a llenar el jacuzzi con agua caliente, pero no pude esperar a que ésta se llenara por completo para meter mi cuerpo.

Ahh… bañarse con agua caliente en una noche fría era lo mejor. Después de encajar mi cuerpo en el jacuzzi, relajé mis músculos, cerré lentamente mis ojos, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, relajé también mis pensamientos.

.

* * *

—Rin…

Escuché una voz suave. Sentí un leve toqueteo en mi hombro… se asemejaban a la voz y al tacto de Len. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba yo?

—Oye, Rin… —Nuevamente escuché una voz. No estaba equivocada, era la voz de Len. Su tono impaciente me llevó a abrir los ojos—. No te duermas allí. Demonios…

¿Eh? ¿Me había dormido en la ducha? ¡Ahhh! Estaba tan cansada que cuando cerré los ojos me quedé dormida. El agua tibia y el habiente relajante tampoco ayudaron. El piso estaba repleto de agua y mi cuerpo estaba casi completamente sumergido en el jacuzzi.

—Según un artículo que leí una vez, hay mucha gente que muere ahogada en la bañera por el simple motivo de quedarse dormido. —Indicó Len, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Traía té y onigiri en una bandeja.

—Es la primera vez que me siento así Len, lamento haberte preocupado. —Digo, incorporándome en la ducha. Era hora de que saliera, pero el agua estaba tan calientita que quería quedarme allí toda la noche.

—¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí… ni te imaginas, estoy mejor que nunca. —Sonreí, tomando la taza de té y los onigiri que Len traía en sus manos. ¡Cómo no estar feliz si hasta me traía la comida a la bañera!

Cuando saqué las manos, percaté que mis dedos estaban arrugados. Oh, Buda-sama, ¿Cuándo tiempo me había quedado dormida en el jacuzzi? No recordaba nada…

Mientras daba un mordisco al delicioso arroz que Len había preparado, percibí que Len se estaba quitando la ropa. Me sonrojé.

¡¿Q-qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Es decir, estaba desnudándose, pero, ¡¿Por qué?!

—Dame un permiso, entraré contigo. —Ordenó con una determinación que por poco me hace soltar el onigiri en el agua. ¿En serio Len iba a entrar conmigo en la ducha? Por un momento pensé que aún estaba dormida y que todo eso era un sueño.

Len se colocó a mis espaldas, haciendo que mi espalda se juntara con su pecho, y su rostro quedara a centímetros de mi oído. Yo estaba sonrojada, pero él estaba aún más sonrojado. A pesar de que yo no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pude percatar con el rabillo del ojo lo poderoso que era su rubor. Sus manos temblaban, y su respiración se había tornado un poco inestable. Aunque había sido él el de la iniciativa, estaba más nervioso que yo.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué lo había llevado a entrar conmigo a la ducha. Si quería bañarse, lo más normal era que hubiese esperado a que yo me saliera. O conociéndolo, no le hubiese pesado sacarme a patadas del baño. De todas formas, ya era hora de que yo saliera. Bueno, no es que me incomodara estar en esa posición con él, al revés, era relajante y romántico apoyar mi nuca de su clavícula, sentir sus brazos rodear mi abdomen, y que nuestros pies se encontraran al final del jacuzzi.

—Es como un sueño hecho realidad, se siente genial. —Susurré, suspirando de felicidad.

Cuando escuché la ligera sonrisa de Len, yo también sonreí, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por sus caricias. Sentí sus labios pasear a lo largo de mi hombro, no sabía si era el derecho o el izquierdo, de lo que estaba segura era que se sentía relajante, apasiónate, excitante…. En cierto momento, comenzó a besar mi cuello de una manera tan voraz, que parecía que había quedado con hambre, o no hubiese de comido nada. Yo quería sentir sus labios en los míos, pero al tratar de voltearme para quedar frente a su rostro, me lo impidió, sujetando mi abdomen con fuerza.

—Quédate así… —Susurró, ahora besando mi oreja, produciéndome un ligero jadeo. Su aliento me embriagaba, por lo que fue imposible negarme. Dejé que me tocara todo lo que quisiera.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi pecho, y la otra se aventuró hacia mi intimidad, la cual comenzaba a calentarse; era como si no lo hubiésemos hecho desde hace mucho, a pesar de que tan sólo horas atrás habíamos hecho el amor hasta el cansancio. Todo mi cuerpo anhelaba las caricias de Len, mi ser se regocijaba con cada toque de sus dedos, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo atrás del mío, con cada jadeo que soltaba en mi oreja. Apoyé completamente mi cabeza en su clavícula, teniendo una vista provocativa de su mentón. Inconscientemente abrí mis piernas, permitiéndole el paso hacia aquella zona sensible de mi cuerpo.

Entonces Len bajó la vista, encontrándose con mis ojos. Podía percibir cuan ansioso estaba él de poseerme nuevamente sólo con ver sus ojos. Me perdí en el infinito azul de su mirada por unos instantes, pero luego volví en sí cuando sentí algo que tocaba mi espalda. Solté una sonrisa juguetona.

—Len… ¿Quieres hacerlo nuevamente? —Pregunté, sabiendo que era obvio que sí—. Es que aquí abajo te pusiste duro otra vez.

Len abrió sus ojos con mucha vergüenza al darse cuenta del detalle, luego esquivó mi mirada. No pude evitar soltar una risita al verlo apenado. Por todos los cielos, ¿Aun se avergonzaba después de haber llegado tan lejos? Siempre me causaría gracia esa parte de él.

—Ah, bueno, lo siento, es mejor detenernos —Dijo él, decidido a no mirarme, quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo y colocándolas alrededor del jacuzzi—. Tú dedícate a descansar.

—Pero me dijiste que no me durmiera. —Protesté. Era cierto que estaba agotada, pero después de sus caricias, lo más correcto era continuar. Además, él también se había excitado. ¡Debíamos continuar!

—Tranquila, yo voy a estar pendiente de ti, dedícate a descansar —Recalcó con voz despreocupada, finalmente viéndome a los ojos y esbozándome una sonrisa—. Luego te despertaré.

Accedí un poco decepcionada. Pero él tenía razón, yo estaba realmente agotada, debía descansar. Él se quedaría allí para evitar que me ahogara; además, si no quería coger un resfriado, tampoco podía permanecer toda la noche en el jacuzzi, así que él me despertaría en el momento indicado. Y sobre todo, debía aprovechar ese contacto tan íntimo y romántico con él; no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería a Len tan cariñoso conmigo, así que cada segundo a su lado contaba.

—Len, te amo. —Susurré, cayendo rendida casi de inmediato.

—…


	14. Demon Trouble 6

**Capítulo 14**

**Demon Trouble 6**

* * *

Estábamos pensando quedarnos en la playa por un mes más.

Cuando recibí una llamada salvaje por parte de la agencia de taxis para la cual trabajo, caí en cuenta que había tomado arbitrariamente una decisión que no me concernía, como lo era tomarme unas vacaciones.

¿Qué era yo? ¿Un estudiante de preparatoria o qué?

Pasamos dos días más en la playa, y después de eso, regresamos a la ciudad. Los chicos no querían volver a sus vidas monótonas, pero aquella fue la decisión más sabia que tomamos. Primero que todo, nosotros (o mejor dicho, ellos) habían decidido ir a la playa para pasar unas vacaciones sin previa autorización de sus padres. Segundo, Kaito y Akaito se habían saltado las primeras clases de la universidad por la misma razón, y yo había faltado varios días al trabajo. Milagrosamente no me despidieron. Al final, los señores Shion no se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos se habían escapado para la playa, pero salieron ilesos sólo por poco ya que sus padres regresaron a casa tres días después que nosotros.

Los padres de Akaito y Kaito son los más despreocupados que he conocido en mi vida. Según lo que he escuchado de Kaito, ellos no siempre fueron así. Cuando eran pequeños, sus padres le castigaban por cada mínima cosa que hacían mal. Al que más castigaban era a Akaito. Castigos que iban más allá de los comúnmente acostumbrados por los padres. Pero luego que cada uno cumplió los 15 años, sus padres cesaron las restricciones a tal punto de darles libertad total.

Desde que los conozco, los padres de mis amigos casi nunca están en casa. Ellos se la pasan trabajando en otras prefecturas, e incluso en otros países.

—Len, ¿Cómo son los padres de Akaito-kun?

Fue casi impactante ver a Neru tan insegura. Ella tenía un temperamento tan bestial que se me hacía raro verla sudar tanto mientras hablábamos del tema.

—Son amables. —Añadí con cierto temor que se alejara un poco más de mí, y después de eso continué cocinando la cena.

Una de las singularidades de los señores Shion, es que cuando vuelven a casa, no salen de su habitación excepto para cenar. Por supuesto, de algún lado debía derivar esa extravagante manía que tenía Kaito por no salir de su habitación durante días. No sé cómo lo hacen, pero yo no me puedo mantener encerrado entre cuatro paredes por más de cinco horas, me siento asfixiado si lo hago.

Esa noche era especial ya que, además de recibir a los señores Shion, Kaito y Akaito presentarían a sus respectivas prometidas. Según lo que había escuchado, los señores Shion tuvieron un acuerdo con la familia de Neru para que hubiese una unión matrimonial entre sus herederos. Es decir, un matrimonio arreglado. Sin embargo, Neru aún no conocía a los señores Shion. Y sí, aunque fuese difícil de creer, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Además, finalmente conoceríamos a la susodicha novia de Kaito.

En conclusión, sería una noche muy interesante.

* * *

.

La hora de la cena llegó. Un aroma a pollo teriyaki invadió el comedor cuando que entré con el platillo principal en manos.

—¡Itadakimasu~!

Al instante me di cuenta que había un rostro nuevo en la mesa. La novia de Kaito. Tenía el cabello rosado muy largo y bien cuidado, sus ojos eran turquesas (más azules que verdes) y por el momento aparentaba ser una persona bastante amable. No me daba mala espina, pero me intimidó un poco el hecho de que se pareciera a mi madrastra. Aunque mi madrastra tenía el cabello más corto y su cara era horrible, en comparación a esta chica.

Del lado derecho de la mesa, estaban Kaito, su novia, y Taito-san. Al lado izquierdo estábamos Akaito, Neru, Rin y yo. Y a un lado de la mesa estaban sentados Leon-san y Wiru-san, los padres de mis amigos.

Disimuladamente di una mirada hacia Neru para ver si seguía nerviosa. Me sorprendió verla comer como si nada ocurriera. O sabía disimular bien su nerviosismo, o en verdad se había calmado.

La mayoría de las personas se sorprendían cuando conocían a los padres de Akaito y Kaito, ya que lo normal era que hubiese un padre y una madre; pero el caso de ellos era particular porque no tenían madre. No tenían mamá. ¡Tenían dos papás! Eran una pareja homosexual.

Según lo que me había explicado Kaito, Leon-san se había enamorado de Wiru-san durante un viaje de trabajo a Canadá. Su amor era tan grande que decidieron casarse en ese mismo país, y dos años después decidieron tener un hijo. Como ellos son millonarios, pudieron alquilar un vientre materno (sí, allí descubrí las mujeres hacían eso para ganar dinero), y por medio de inseminación artificial, tuvieron a los gemelos: Kaito y Akaito. Había sido una sorpresa que fuesen gemelos. Biológicamente son sólo hijos de Wiru-san, que fue el donante de esperma, pero de todas formas los padres son los que crían, no los que engendran.

Para Akaito, Wiru-san es su madre (incluso le dice okaa-san) y Leon-san su padre. Son homosexuales pero no aparentan serlo. Es decir, no se comportan como los gay mariposas de hoy en día. Son bastantes serios, por lo que me acostumbré rápidamente ellos.

—Es muy agradable tener a muchas más personas comiendo en la mesa. —comentó Leon-san, esbozando una sonrisa.

Claro, lo decía tan felizmente porque no era él quien tenía que cocinar. Era una jodida mierda que ahora yo debía hacer comida para nueve personas, cuando antes sólo tenía que alimentar a cuatro.

—Cierto. Esta casa siempre ha sido demasiado grande, se siente más cálida cuando hay más personas. —continuó Wiru-san.

En eso si tenía razón. Esa casa siempre me había parecido demasiado grande como para sólo cuatro personas. Ahora que estaban Rin, Taito-san, Neru y Luka-san, la mansión se mantenía menos solitaria que antes.

—También veo que hay caras nuevas. —Leon-san miró hacia la rubia con coleta y a la del cabello rosado.

En ese mismo momento, la voz de Kaito retumbó en todo el comedor, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Les presento a mi novia, su nombre es Luka! —Este idiota presentó a su novia de una manera tan extravagante, que al levantarse de la silla, el tenedor salió volando hacia el techo y el jugo casi se derrama.

—Un placer a todos, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, espero cuiden de mí —Con una voz que concordaba perfectamente con su apariencia, Luka-san se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia y esbozando una sonrisa como si estuviese haciendo una presentación escolar—. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ser útil.

—Mucho gusto Luka, a partir de ahora siéntete como en tu casa —Indicó Leon-san con su característica cordialidad—. Oh, Len-kun, el jugo quedó delicioso… —añadió con un tono de voz más bajo, mientras bebía un poco del jugo de kiwi que yo había preparado.

—¡Luka está embarazada, estamos esperando a nuestro hijo!

—¡Pfffffffffff! —Leon-san escupió casi todo el jugo de kiwi al escuchar la alegre confesión de Kaito. Lo peor del caso era que yo estaba al lado de Leon-san, por lo que todo el jugo cayó en mi cara—. ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo tan rápido?!

—Ara, ara. —Wiru-san solamente se dedicó a sonreír.

—¡Kaito-nii! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Mou~! —La rubia escandalosa a mi lado tampoco tardó en comentar—. ¡Pero de igual modo felicitaciones!

—¡Gracias!

—¿Por qué lo dices sonriendo? Te voy a matar, maldito pervertido. —Refunfuñó Akaito mirando de forma asesina a su gemelo. Si mal no recuerdo, él había actuado muy violento cuando Kaito le confesó que sería padre. Me pregunto por qué ese cabeza de ají se irritará tanto con esa noticia.

—Muchas gracias a todos, trataré de no ser un estorbo.

—¡Kyaa~! ¡Un bebé! ¡¿Qué será?!

—Será un varón. —Luka ya tenía seis meses, pero no se le notaba la barriga ya que el mantel de la mesa la tapaba, y además, tenía un vestido que disimulaba muy bien su embarazo.

—¡Kyaaa~! ¡¿Cómo se llamará?!

—¡¿Seré abuelo?!

—¡Oh, serás abuelo, felicidades! ¡Regresemos a la comida, ¿Quieren?! ¡Maldita sea!

—Ya todos cálmese —Por alguna razón cuando Taito-san habló, todos cerraron la boca—. Recuerden que están en la cena.

Leon-san suspiró, derrotado. Parece que la noticia de que será abuelo le había perturbado de cierta forma. Por el contrario, Wiru-san tomó la noticia de forma muy relajada. La mayoría de las veces él siempre actuaba muy tranquilamente, incluso para las noticias transcendentales como esa; solamente solía decir 'ara-ara' mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Era alguien muy simple.

—Taito tiene razón, lo siento. Kaito, hablaremos mejor después de la cena. —Concluyó Leon-san mirando a su hijo de manera severa.

No hubo ni tres segundos de tranquilidad cuando el segundo idiota de los Shion abrió la boca para romper el silencio.

—Supongo que llegó mi turno —Akaito se levantó y sonó su garganta, consiguiendo que todos miráramos hacia él—. Esta hermosa mujer a mi lado será mi futura esposa. —Señaló a Neru.

—Un placer, soy su futura esposa. —Habló como si aquello de 'futura esposa' no significara mucho para ella. De hecho, tenía su celular en la mano, restándole más importancia al asunto.

—Ah, así que tú eres Akita-san, es un placer conocerte —Saludó Leon-san, retomando su aspecto agradable—. Me alegra que hayas decidido vivir con nosotros.

—Sí, recuerdo que Aka-chan regresaba llorando a la casa porque no podía conquistarte.

—¡Okaa-san, no digas cosas innecesarias por favor! El pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado, lo importante es que ahora Neru-chan es mi prometida —Interrumpió Akaito con voz de victoria y gesto orgulloso—. Ya decidimos la fecha del casamiento y todo.

—Ara, ara. Que rapidez. —Comentó Wiru-san, sonriendo.

—Nos casaremos dentro de un año, ochenta y tres días, once horas con cuarenta minutos y cero coma un segundos.

—Dios mío, que precisión.

Y vaya que sí. Incluso tenía pautados los minutos y segundos del momento de su boda.

Después del escándalo de Akaito, el silencio retornó a la mesa.

Cuando yo creí que finalmente habían acabado las interrupciones de la cena y al fin podría terminar de comer en paz, fue el turno de mi ruidosa novia para hablar.

—¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo! ¡No lo van a creer, tíos! —Exclamó Rin levantándose de la mesa y mirando a los señores Shion con ojos brillantes. Oh no, allí iba esa loca de manicomio—. ¡Len y yo somos novios!

Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Ara, ara. —Wiru-san nada más se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Pero no era Len ginefóbico? ¿Cómo terminó enamorándose de Rin-chan? —La pregunta que soltó Leon-san ya me la había formulado yo con anterioridad. Y era algo que yo también quería saber.

¿Cómo demonios fue que terminé enamorándome de Rin?

…Ah, ya recuerdo. Las cosas comenzaron por iniciativa de Rin, quien prácticamente me violó. Después de eso yo había terminado sintiendo cosas raras por ella. Pero claro, esa información era confidencial, jamás se la diría a nadie.

—Una noche lo hice mío a la fuerza.

—¡RIN, CÁLLATE! —Exclamé completamente sonrojado y enojado. ¡¿Pero qué mierdas tenía este ser humano en la cabeza?! ¡Se suponía que _eso_ quedaría en secreto por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Cuando iba aprender que las cosas privadas no se decían en público! Lo peor de todo era que Rin lo decía de una manera totalmente tranquila, como si estuviese hablando de algo sin importancia.

—¡Jajajajaja!

—¡No te rías, cabeza de ají! —Para colmo, Akaito empezó a burlarse de mí. Él también tenía que aprender a no reírse de las desdichas de los demás.

—Jaja, supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale". —El comentario de Leon-san terminó de hacerme la noche.

Primero me escupían en la cara, luego formaban un escándalo, y para rematar, después me hacían morir de la vergüenza. Al final se me quitó el apetito. Pero me había quedado una importante moraleja de todo eso: No debía volver a comer con la familia Shion reunida nunca más.

* * *

.

Pasaron unas tres semanas después del retorno de los señores Shion. En esos días ayudé a Rin con las grabaciones de su disco; que después de haberme rogado tanto para que yo cantara junto a ella los coros de sus canciones, terminé aceptando. Y también me vi envuelto en una pelea donde casi me matan por tratar de ayudar a un amigo que estaba siendo golpeado en un callejón. Sólo me hirieron el ojo derecho. Afortunadamente no fue nada grave.

No tenía nada particular que hacer ese día, por lo que, después de tanto pensarlo, me decidí a visitar mi antigua casa para ver a mi padre.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, noté a Rin sentada en el sofá viendo la tv con síntomas de aburrimiento. Entonces decidí invitarla:

—Rin, ¿Deseas conocer a tu suegro? Voy de camino a visitarlo, así que…

—¿Estás jugando? —Me interrumpió violentamente, pegando un brinco en el sofá—. ¡No tienes ni porque preguntarlo!

* * *

Después de esperarla por unos diez minutos para que se peinara, ambos nos dirigimos a mi antigua casa.

Tenía casi cuatro meses sin visitar a mi padre, en esos días sólo le hacía transacciones bancarias. No quería volver a verlo después de la última pelea que habíamos tenido, pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver a verle la cara. Por más que me molestara, él era mi padre y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Como íbamos en mi motocicleta, Rin y yo nos tardamos sólo unos quince minutos en llegar.

—Es pequeña. Linda y pequeña —Fue la primera reacción de Rin al ver mi antigua casa. Pues sí, era una choza en comparación a la mansión de los Shion—. Nee, Len… quiero vivir junto a ti en una casa pequeñita y cálida como esta.

Suspiré al sentirme rodeado por los brazos de Rin. Por lo menos no pedía una mansión.

Abrí la puerta y permití que Rin entrara primero. Dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y le alcancé a ella unas sandalias para invitados. La casa se veía tal cual como la última vez que había estado allí.

—¡Tadaima! —Exclamé de tal forma que se escuchara en todos los rincones de la casa—. Oyaji, ¿Estás en casa?

Al principio pensé que no había nadie puesto que las luces de la sala permanecían apagadas, y en todo el lugar reinaba un apaciguador silencio. Pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina me indicó lo contrario.

—Estoy en la cocina.

Rin y yo nos dirigimos a la concina. Allí se encontraba mi padre, con un montón de brochas, plumas y tintas regadas a lo largo de la mesa. Él parecía estar muy concentrado en su creación puesto que ni siquiera volteó hacia nosotros cuando entramos al lugar.

Mi padre era experto en doujinshi. La mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba dibujando historias ficticias sobre mangas, que luego vendía en convenciones. Él era muy talentoso en eso, totalmente lo contrario a mí. Yo lo único que sabía dibujar era un circulo con cinco palitos "una persona".

Me acerqué a la mesa y curioseé lo que ese viejo estaba haciendo.

—¿Sobre qué dibujas?

—Es un one-short propio. —respondió.

Dejé unas bolsas en la mesa y comencé a colocar los alimentos en la alacena. Abrí el frigorífico para ver que había… estaba casi vacío.

—Te traje comida y dinero. ¿Ya se acabó el suero?

—Todavía queda un poco.

Dirigí mi mirada al bote de basura y vi una colilla de cigarro. Pero no dije nada. No quería iniciar una discusión con mi padre tan pronto.

—¿Has ido a todas tus citas médicas?

Mi padre asiente para confirmar mi pregunta y con disimulo, despega sus ojos de la mesa para mira hacia Rin.

—Len, ¿No me presentarás a la chica bonita? —Preguntó con cierto interés.

—Es mi novia.

Pude notar que Rin se sonrojó. Pero la sorpresa de mi padre fue significativamente más evidente. No era extraño que se sorprendiera tanto, después de todo, hasta donde él tenía entendimiento, su hijo era un ginefóbico sin remedio. Yo nunca antes en mi vida había traído conmigo una chica a la casa. Por esa razón le impactó mucho más enterarse que, por encima de todo, esta chica también era mi novia.

Rin con sus buenos modales se dirigió hasta mi padre y le tendió su mano. Ella no sabía que él era surdo, pero al notarlo, cambió de mano rápidamente.

—U-un placer conocerlo, señor…

Oh, ahora que lo pienso, aún no le había dicho el nombre de mi padre a Rin.

—Mori. Pero puedes llamarme "otousan". —intervino el susodicho, aceptando el apretón de mano.

—¡H-hai! Yo soy Rin, Rin Shion.

—Oh, ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lado… tú eres la chica popular de Niconico, tus videos han sobrepasado las millones de visitas —Comentó mi padre con cierta admiración—. Me gustan mucho tus canciones.

Perfecto, ahora resultaba que mi padre sabía más que yo sobre las canciones de Rin. Claro, él era un otaku, así que no era raro que supiera sobre ella. Aunque de todas formas me sentí un poquito miserable con eso.

—Es un honor para mí que sepa quién soy. —Respondió Rin, conteniendo sus emociones.

Ellos terminaron hablando sobre un par de cosas a las cuales no presté ninguna atención. Yo me dediqué a ordenar los utensilios que estaba regados por el lugar, y también fregué un amontonamiento de platos sucios que permanecían en el fregadero.

—Len, acércate. —Repentinamente escuché mi nombre.

Yo volteé y miré a mi padre con cierta confusión, ya que su llamado tenía cierto tono de preocupación. Y tal como me lo había pedido, me acerqué hacia él.

—¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? —Preguntó, tomándome de la mano para mirarme con más detenimiento.

—Ah, eso… —Toqué el parche en mi ojo, y luego desvié mi mirada. No quería hablar sobre eso con él—. Nada importante.

—¿Te peleaste nuevamente?

—Te dije que nada importante —Espeté con severidad, logrando que mi padre me soltara—. Ven Rin, quiero enseñarte algo.

—Oh… ¿Len?

Salí rápidamente de la cocina tomando a Rin por el brazo.

Por esa maldita razón no me gustaba regresar a casa. Mi padre siempre me obligaba a tener que contarle todos mis problemas, pero él nunca me contaba los suyos. Es más, él nunca parecía estar preocupado por su propia salud, y debido a eso, era yo quien tenía que vivir preocupado por él.

Siempre que regresaba a casa se repetía la misma historia: Yo encontraba colillas de cigarrillo en el suelo, ambos discutíamos, nos terminábamos insultando, y luego no nos volvíamos a ver después de algunos meses. En eso se basaba nuestra relación padre-hijo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, yo había conducido a Rin hacia mi antigua habitación. Estaba tal cual la había dejado. Todo estaba cubierto por un manto de polvo, corroborando el hecho de que nadie había entrado a ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

—Oye, ¿En serio está bien que trates a tu padre de ese modo? —Rin se notaba un poco preocupada por mi reacción en la cocina, pero eso no tenía importancia.

—No te preocupes por él. —indiqué, sentándome en la cama.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo tenía casi medio año sin entrar a esa habitación. Ese lugar me recordaba muchas cosas desagradables de mi pasado, por lo que, después de mudarme a la mansión, dejé de entrar a esa habitación.

—Así que este era tu cuarto. —Comentó Rin, acostándose en la cama.

Sin embargo se levantó en seguida cuando sintió el polvo en su nariz, lo cual le llevó a estornudar.

—No toques nada, Rin. —Eso era casi imposible, pero no perdía nada con hacer el intento de advertírselo.

—Nee, Len… ¿Por qué odias a tu padre? —Preguntó repentinamente.

—No lo odio —Agaché la cabeza, y de inmediato una serie de eventos del pasado invadieron mi mente, llevándome a cerrar los ojos—. Sólo que todavía no lo perdono.

Estaba claro que Rin tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero a pesar de su creciente curiosidad, ella no dijo nada. Yo estaba preparado para responderle, pero lo único que obtuve de su parte fue un mordaz silencio.

Fue un poco extraño que no indagara nada acerca de la relación que yo llevaba con mi padre puesto que ella siempre solía bombardearme con preguntas cuando salía a flote algún tema sobre mi pasado. Quizás ella finalmente había aprendido a no hacerme preguntas que pudiesen incomodarme.

En fin, después de haberlo pensado por un largo lapso de tiempo, tomé la decisión de contarle toda la verdad a Rin. La verdad sobre mi pasado, la razón de mi fobia y la razón del conflicto entre mi padre y yo. Esa era el principal motivo por el cual la había invitado a mi antigua casa.

Pero para explicarle la causa de mi ginefobia, primero debía comenzar desde el principio.

Saqué un pequeño baúl de madera que se encontraba en el armario, lo coloqué en las piernas de Rin e intenté abrir el candado con una pequeña llave que siempre llevaba conmigo.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó ella, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Recuerdas aquella conversación grupal que tuvimos en la playa sobre mi fobia, cuando Neru nombró algo sobre un baúl? —Intenté refrescarle la memoria, mientras destapaba el baúl con lentitud—. De esto hablaba. Supongo que es hora de mostrártelo.

Rin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Todo fue tan repentino para ella que no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto. No le salieron las palabras adecuadas para describir la sorpresa que se llevó al mirar el contenido del dichoso baúl.

En realidad no era nada del otro mundo. Sólo había un cúmulo de fotografías y un lazo morado para cabello. La parte impactante de dichos objetos eran lo que mostraban las fotografías.

A Rin le comenzaron a temblar las manos a medida que distinguía cada una de las imágenes. No supe con exactitud si en ese momento ella estaba experimentando excitación o cólera, pero sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate. Todo aquel comportamiento se debía a que en cada una de aquellas fotografías me mostraban a mí vestido de niña. En todas yo salía con un vestido diferente, un peinado diferente y un maquillaje diferente.

Para aclarar la situación, comencé a explicar:

—Mi madrastra tenía un fetiche por verme vestido de niña. Cuando yo apenas tenía seis años, ella me compraba esos ridículos vestidos y cuando oyaji salía a trabajar, me obligaba a colocármelos para luego tomarme esas fotos —Comencé a hablar, mientras Rin detallaba cada una de las fotografías—. No sólo eso, también me trataba como un trapo sucio; me obligaba a limpiar y hacerle la comida. Me tenía como su esclavo.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual yo había aprendido a cocinar y hacer quehaceres desde temprana edad. No por capricho, sino por obligación.

—Pero allí no termina la historia trágica. —Luego de una larga pausa, tomé entre mis manos el lazo morado que se encontraba al lado de las fotografías, e inevitablemente comencé a temblar.

—Len… ¿Qué significa ese lazo?

—Era de mi hermana. Yo tenía una hermana, pero sólo era de crianza. Era la hija legítima de mi madrastra, se llamaba Haku —Dibujé una melancólica sonrisa al recordar el hermoso rostro de aquella chica—. Su madre siempre la trataba mal, incluso peor que a mí. La trataba como si fuese un animal por el simple hecho de no ser tan bonita como ella quería. Le gritaba que era horrible, siempre se lo recordaba de la peor manera posible…. Lo que más solía decirle era que yo era incluso más bonito que ella.

Aun así, Haku-neesan nunca sintió rencor hacia mí. Por el contrario, ambos nos llevábamos muy bien.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana ahorita? —Esa era una pregunta que, con el pasar de los años, yo había aprendido a contestar.

—Mi madrastra la asesinó. Ella mató a su propia hija en el baño de ésta misma casa. Pero no te preocupes, esa mujer actualmente está en la cárcel.

Dirigí mi mirada a un punto indefinido del suelo, luchando por no rememorar el instante en el que entré al baño y vi a Haku-neesan en la bañera. Había mucha sangre a mí al rededor. Afortunadamente me desmallé, y mi memoria se suprimió después de ese momento.

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Yo era muy pequeño y casi no me acuerdo de Haku-neesan, pero recuerdo claramente los maltratos de esa mujer.

—¿Y tu padre? —Cerré los ojos, y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia los ojos de Rin.

—Se lo conté más de una vez a oyaji, pero él nunca me creyó. Oyaji amaba tanto a esa mujer que confiaba más en ella que en su propio hijo. Sin embargo, cuando ella cayó en la cárcel, él se disculpó conmigo. Pero no lo he podido perdonar. Si él hubiese creído en mí, me habría ahorrado el sufrimiento; y hasta quizás yo no fuese ginefóbico ahora.

Tomé en mis manos una de las fotografías, y le sacudí un poco el polvo. Mi mente se había encargado de eliminar algunas memorias de mi pasado, no obstante, las peores, las que quería olvidar definitivamente, las que más me hacían más daño, eran las que recordaba con más nitidez.

Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándome por qué eran los malos recuerdos los que siempre quedaban en la mente. Los momentos felices, a pesar de la importancia que tenían, eran los que menos uno recordaba cuando ya todo se había marchitado.

Yo ni siquiera recordaba un solo momento feliz con mi padre. Todas esas buenas memorias que él y yo habíamos forjado cuando éramos una familia feliz (antes de conocer a mi madrastra) se habían borrado de mi mente de tal forma, que aunque lo intentara, no conseguía recordarlas.

—Encontré estas fotos mientras lavaba unas sábanas, y desde entonces las he mantenido conmigo para enseñárselas algún día a oyaji, para que vea que siempre le dije la verdad. Pero aún no he tenido el valor suficiente para mostrárselas, y por eso las guardo bajo llave en éste baúl. —Esa era la única razón por las cuales no me había deshecho de esas malditas fotos.

Yo estaba tan concentrado en mis recuerdos que no había tenido oportunidad de ver las reacciones de Rin. Por esa razón, cuando escuché un gemido, me desconcerté mucho.

Rin estaba… estaba llorando.

—O-oe… —Rápidamente devolví las fotografías al baúl y lo cerré—. ¿Por qué lloras? N-no llores, no llores.

—Es que… ¡Len~! ¡No tenía idea de que hubieses sufrido tanto!

Pues llorando no iba a solucionar nada.

—Sí, sí, pero ya deja de llorar. Me he aguantado las ganas todo este tiempo para que tú me vengas con esto. —Limpié una de las lágrimas de Rin con mis manos. De repente, ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso.

Eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—Quiero hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante para que tu mirada no se oscurezca nunca más de esa manera —Me susurró, estando muy cerca (demasiado cerca) de mi rostro. Me sonrojé—. Len, ¿Aun te doy miedo?

—T-tú no me das miedo —Traté de sonar lo más convincentemente posible. Esa era una pregunta capciosa ya que si en verdad yo le tuviese miedo, no permitiría que ella estuviese allí escuchando todo sobre mi pasado; es más, no le permitiría que me tocara como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento—. Pero… ya sabes, aún me es complicado relacionarme con otras mujeres.

—Ya veo, ya veo… ya entiendo. Lo entiendo todo, Len. Te entiendo perfectamente —Rin asintió repetidas veces, y luego me abrazó como si hubiese descubierto la clave para resolver todos los acertijos de la vida—. Tienes que perdonar a tu padre.

—¿Qué dices? —Me separé de ella bruscamente.

¿Era idea mía… o ella acababa de decir que perdonara a mi padre?

—Cargar con ese rencor no te hace bien, Len. Creo que el primer paso para superar tu miedo es perdonando a tu padre.

Perfecto.

¿Ahora quién se creía esta chica? ¿Mi psicólogo?

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Después de haber escuchado toda mi trágica confesión, y a pesar de toda la fuerza de voluntad que necesité para hablar sobre eso, Rin ahora tenía el descaro de sugerir que debía perdonar a mi padre.

¿Era una jodida broma, verdad?

—El amor es extraño, en ocasiones ciega de tal manera que las cosas inverosímiles pueden parecer lógicas —Explicó Rin—. Entiendo que sufriste mucho en esa época y estoy de tu lado, pero ¿No has pensado en todo lo que debió haber sufrido tu padre después de enterarse de la verdad? Debe haberse sentido como la escoria más asquerosa del planeta. Él debe odiarse incluso más de lo que tú lo odias. Len, ¿Por qué odias a tu padre?

Esa conversación no me estaba gustando.

—Ya te dije que no lo odio.

—Si no lo odias, ¿Por qué no lo perdonas?

—Él siempre ha sido un egoísta —Apreté mis puños. En mi cabeza sólo se repetían las memorias amargas que viví junto a él—; él nunca se preocupa por lo que yo pueda sentir.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

¿Y aun lo preguntaba?

—Él tiene cáncer de pulmón, pero de igual forma sigue fumando —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras. Ahora que hago memoria, nunca antes le había comentado que mi padre estaba enfermo—. Siempre que regreso a casa, encuentro montones de colillas de cigarro en el suelo…. Me provoca salir corriendo y no volver a verle la cara nunca más ¿Por qué sigue fumando si sabe que tiene cáncer? ¿Acaso quiere morirse o qué?

—Quizás él piensa que es una carga para ti, y por esa razón está tratando de liberarte. —Me respondió Rin, con gesto pensativo.

—¿Liberarme? ¡Pero si está empeorando las cosas, maldita sea!

Después de gritar, me levanté de la cama y me le di la espalda a Rin. Me veía notoriamente molesto.

Me molestaba el hecho de que Rin pudiese tener razón, ya que su teoría tenía algo de lógica. Nunca me había preguntado cómo se debería sentir mi padre respecto a nuestra relación. Después que a mi madrastra la encerraron en la cárcel, mi padre había comenzado a beber y fumar en exceso. Él estaba notoriamente deprimido por todas las cosas: por la muerte de Haku-neesan, por el arresto de mi madrastra, por no haber confiado en mí y por el desarrollo de mi ginefóbia. Todos esos aspectos, sumándole la preocupación que le di cuando decidí irme de la casa, fueron las principales causas que luego llevaron al desarrollo del cáncer en sus pulmones. Después de todos esos sucesos, no era extraño que mi padre deseara acabar con su vida.

_"Quizás él piensa que es una carga para ti, y por esa razón está tratando de liberarte."_

Las palabras de Rin se repitieron en mi cabeza. Quizás mi padre pensaba que él era una carga para mí, ya que debido a su enfermedad yo había tenido que abandonar la universidad, viéndome obligado a trabajar para pagar las costosas radioterapias, medicinas, sueros, entre otros gastos implicados al tratamiento de su cáncer. Quizás él fumaba más para terminar con su vida, de esa forma podía liberarme.

Aunque… esa sólo era una teoría…

—"Escribe tu odio en hielo, y espera a que salga el sol". Es un dicho americano que me gusta mucho. —Dijo Rin repentinamente, sacándome de mis conjeturas. En algún momento ella se había levantado y posicionado en frente de mí. Ahora me miraba con sus profundos ojos celestes.

* * *

Rin decidió esperar afuera mientras yo me despedía de mi padre. Mis visitas normalmente no duraban mucho, pero como esta vez tenía un acompañante, había procurado no irme tan pronto.

Cuando entré a la cocina, mi padre todavía seguía dibujando. Demonios, jamás llegué a comprender como él podía permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición. ¿No le daba tortícolis? ¿No le dolía el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentado?

—Oyaji, ¿Cómo ha ido tu condición? —Pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

Él detuvo el lápiz por un momento para alzar su vista hacia mí.

Parece sorprendido por mi pregunta. ¿Qué? ¿Era tan raro que preguntara sobre su salud?

—Mucho mejor. —Respondió, sonriendo.

Después de eso, inhalé una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. No quería disculparme con él, pero después de la conversación que había tenido con Rin, un impulso me llevó a hacerlo. Mi padre se había disculpado conmigo muchas veces en el pasado, así que lo más correcto era que yo también lo hiciera de vez en cuando.

—Oyaji, lamento haberte gritado la última vez que vine a visitarte, yo…

—¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? —Me interrumpió de repente, con gesto serio. Otra vez esa pregunta.

Al ver su gesto preocupado, tuve un breve recuerdo de mi niñez…

Cuando yo sólo tenía cinco años, los otros niños siempre se burlaban de mí porque me asemejaba mucho a una niña. Incluso mi voz era fina y chillona como la de una niña. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, me echaba a llorar con mucha facilidad, creo que las niñas eran incluso más fuertes que yo en ese sentido. Esa también fue una de las razones por las que desarrollé mi odio hacia las mujeres, porque mayormente me confundían con una. Eso fue algo que trastornó una gran parte de mi infancia.

En el parque, cuando los otros niños comenzaban a hacerme bullying, yo me sentía indefenso e impotente, no me sabía defender porque en ese entonces no tenía la fuerza suficiente, lo único que podía hacer era tumbarme en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y llorar. Pero justo en el momento que me sentía peor, llegaba mi padre y me defendía. Él era mi héroe. Cuando me llevaba en sus hombros y veía a los demás tan pequeños, yo me sentía el niño más afortunado del mundo.

Vaya… no recordaba nada de eso.

Remarqué una sonrisa al rememorar esos momentos agradables junto a él, cuando me defendía y luego ambos jugábamos en el parque. Por un momento había pensado que no recordaría esas cosas más nunca.

Me sentí tan aliviado, que decidí responder la anterior pregunta de mi padre.

—Sucedió hace unos días. Un amigo mío estaba siendo golpeado por unos tipos, entonces yo traté de intervenir y fui herido. Pero mi amigo está bien, y yo también.

—¿Mejorará?

—Los doctores dicen que quizás perderé la vista de ese ojo —Indiqué, dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo. Mi padre frunció el ceño—. Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta usar un parche.

Suspiró, resignado. Él más que nadie sabía que aunque lo evitara, yo siempre me vería envuelto en alguna pelea. Toda mi vida fue así. La diferencia era que ahora yo estaba alejado de él, por lo que debía defenderme yo sólo. Él ya no era mi héroe. Había dejado de serlo en el momento que dejé la casa para independizarme.

—Debes tener más cuidado. —Se limitó a decir, regresando su atención al dibujo, pero esta vez remarcando una sonrisa.

* * *

Salí de la casa para regresar con Rin, quien estaba esperándome montada en la motocicleta. Antes de irme, pasé por mi habitación para cerrar con llave el baúl donde estaban las fotografías, pero decidí dejarlo abierto.

—Me preocupa un poco dejar a tu padre solo en esa condición. —Señaló Rin, mientras se colocaba el casco.

—Él estará bien.

* * *

Después de visitar a mi padre, decidí llevar a Rin a un lugar tranquilo para relajarnos. Ese día había sido emocionalmente agotador para mí, por lo que quise ir al lago frente al parque. Por cierto, siempre después de visitar a mi padre solía ir a ese lugar para relajar mis músculos. Era el sitio más tranquilo y solitario de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, me tiré en el césped e inhalé el aroma a naturaleza. Todo fue muy relajante hasta que a Rin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzarse encima mío como si yo fuese una maldita almohada.

—¡Nee, nee~! ¡Aquí fue donde nos conocimos! —Recordó con una radiante sonrisa—. ¡Tú saliste corriendo cuando confesé mi amor por ti, jajaja!

No entiendo cuál era su afán por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Recordaba el momento perfectamente. De hecho, ese día también acababa de regresar de ver a mi padre. Y estaba de muy mal humor.

—Esa fue una reacción justificada —Me defendí, apartándola de encima. Me estaba asfixiando con todo su cuerpo encima de mi estómago—. No es normal acercarte a un extraño y decirle "Oe, no se tu nombre pero te amo".

O algo así…

—Yo no soy normal, Len.

—Lo sé. —Cualquier persona que la viera, lo sabría al instante.

Soltó una ruidosa carcajada mientras se montaba nuevamente encima de mí. Pero esta vez no la alejé ya que estaba siendo más cuidadosa que al principio. Además, su cabello olía a naranjas, así que no me molestó que se recostara de mi pecho.

—Nee~, Rin —La llame utilizando el mismo "nee" que ella siempre utiliza para llamarme a mí—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rin alzó la cabeza para mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

¿…Yo había preguntado eso? ¡¿Le acababa de proponer matrimonio a Rin?!

Ni yo mismo me lo creía… la verdad, las palabras habían salido solas.

Completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, desvié mi mirada hacia el costado. Los penetrantes ojos de Rin me avergonzaban cada vez más. ¡¿Acaso era tan extraño que le propusiera matrimonio?!

—N-no me mires como si fuese dicho algo del otro mundo… tampoco esperes un anillo o algo por el estilo, no tengo dinero.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —Exclamó, dándome un repentino y fugaz beso en los labios—. Acepto, Len. Acepto casarme contigo.


	15. Demon Light

Pequeño capítulo que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y no me había animado a subir. Tómenlo como un especie de omake XD

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Demon Light**

* * *

—¡Nee~ Len!

Yo estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando Rin se antojó a fastidiarme. Últimamente esa chica no me dejaba respirar en paz.

—No. —Respondí, sin mirarla.

—Oye, pero ni siquiera te he dicho lo que…

—No me importa, vete. —Espeté. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención a cualquier estupidez que me fuese a decir.

—¿Todavía estás enojado por lo de las canciones? —Preguntó, la muy descarada. Finalmente la enfrenté con gesto de pocos amigos.

—Oh, que inteligente estás hoy. Si lo sabes, allí está la puerta. —Señalé con la espátula. Rin me dedicó una sonrisa.

—He venido a darte una propuesta que seguro te encantará.

—Si se trata de un nuevo empleo, te escucharé. —Advertí, regresando mi atención a las chuletas de cerdo en el sartén.

—¡Sí, un nuevo empleo!

—¡¿En serio?! —Volteé emocionado. Si se trataba de un empleo, quizás podíamos entendernos.

—Bueno, técnicamente no es un empleo.

—Piérdete. —Espeté con severidad. Después de tanto tiempo tratando con ella, me había dado cuenta que la única manera de hacer que se vaya era ignorándola. Me dediqué a seguir cocinando, como si ella no existiese. De ese modo se aburriría y se marcharía.

—Nee, Len… nee, Len… ¡Len, escúchame! No me ignores… tengo que hablar contigo sobre esas canciones que me enseñaste y dijiste que componías en tus tiempos libres.

Apreté con furia la espátula. Yo no le mostré ninguna de mis canciones, ella misma las había leído sin autorización. De recordarlo, me hacía hervir la sangre. Esas letras eran un tesoro que yo había resguardado celosamente durante años, ellas expresaban muchos de mis más profundos sentimientos.

Rin sólo tomó ese cuaderno de composiciones como si fuese suyo y lo leyó absolutamente todo sin mi consentimiento, y no satisfecha por ello, se las mostró a todos en la mansión. No le hablé durante un día para que aprendiera a respetar mi privacidad.

—Esas canciones se las enseñé a Gakupo-san.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué cosa?! —La gota que derramó el vaso. Me dirigí hasta ella y la jalé por el brazo hasta la puerta—. ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte!

—Un momento, déjame terminar —Se zafó de mí—. No te imaginas lo asombrado que quedó, incluso te llamó genio. Len, tienes un potencial adentro de ti. Tus letras harían llorar a mucha gente, eres un mineral en bruto, hay que pulirte.

—¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación? Si no te has dado cuenta, debo cocinar para nueve personas.

—Le pedí que incluyera algunas de las canciones que tú compusiste en mi disco.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?! —Exclamé, perdiendo la poca compostura.

Un momento… ¿Por qué Rin tomaba esa clase de decisiones sin consultármelo primero? ¿Ahora ella tenía el control sobre mi vida o qué? Lo peor del caso era que Rin sonreía mientras lo decía, indicando que no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Y le pedí que fueras tú quien las cantara. Ya sabes, tienes una voz muy bonita, y después de todo son tus canciones —Añadió, empeorando la situación—. Pero Gakupo-san me dijo que tenía que pedirle permiso a la disquera para poder incluir nuevos temas y todo eso lleva mucho tiempo. Con la temporada de otoño, Gakupo-san tiene muchos trabajos en animes y no tiene tiempo de acordar una cita con la disquera. Pero él me dijo que podías cantar junto a mí.

—¿Cuánto dinero ganaré? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos. No me gustaba la idea de cantar, pero si ofrecían una buena cifra, podía pensarlo.

—No sé, pero será suficiente como para comprarte un automóvil.

Acepté.

See, lo sé. O soy muy interesado o soy muy fácil de influenciar. O quizás acepté debido a que Rin me lo pidió, en fin, me sentía bien de haber conseguido otro trabajo, si a eso se le podía llamar "trabajo". Yo tenía una especie de obsesión por los trabajos debido a que siempre me acostumbré a estar ocupado.

A parte de todo, la idea de trabajar en una disquera no era tan mala después de todo.


	16. Demon Light 2

Este capítulo es casi la misma excusa del anterior, lo tenía por ahí guardado y quería publicarlo antes de seguir donde quedó el capítulo 14. Pequeño omake :3

* * *

Song* Lonely Runner: Lelele P

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Demon Light 2**

* * *

Ese otoño era particularmente frío, incluso más que los años pasados. Ya era bastante tarde para estar rondando por la mansión, pero últimamente me costaba retomar el sueño. Era algo extraño ya que por lo general solía dormirme con bastante facilidad, pero puesto que la agencia de taxis se había tomado un descanso de una semana, no había tenido ningún trabajo últimamente, y me sentía menos exhausto de lo común. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de tranquilidad. El estrés, la fatiga, el agotamiento, todo eso se había apaciguado.

Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, cuando mis oídos captaron una sutil melodía proveniente del jardín. Mi curiosidad me llevó hasta ese lugar, donde descubrí que la proveedora de esa armoniosa voz era Rin. Al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir y había aprovechado el momento para afinar su voz… con una de mis canciones…

_Ashita no mirai mo… Yosoku dekinai ~sutoorii~_

_~Kodoku na omoi ga chuu ni matte… Hanarete~_

Aquella canción la escribí pensando en mi mejor amigo. La diseñé para ser cantada por dos personas: por Kaito y por mí. Pero definitivamente sonaba mejor si la cantaba Rin. Todo sonaba mejor si provenía de la voz de Rin.

Traté de salir al jardín sin hacer ruido para no asustarla, pero pisé una botella con la cual casi me caigo, produciendo un escándalo.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Exclamó. Al final la terminé asustando—. Mou~ Len, la próxima vez dime que estás ahí. —Reclamó.

Solté una pequeña risita y me senté a su lado. Hacía frío pero la luz de la luna llena, de una u otra manera, transmitía una especie de calidez.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Es que me llamó la atención tu voz… y aún es extraño que alguien más cante una de mis canciones.

—Hm, hm… te entiendo, te entiendo —Asistió repetidas veces, formando una sonrisa—. Pues me gustó mucho esa canción. Quisiera ponerla en mi disco.

Otra vez salía el temita. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa canción? Era de las peores, la que menos me gustaba. El ritmo era un desastre y la letra carecía de lógica.

—Las tuyas son mejores —Dejé en claro el punto para sacarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza. Sí llegaba a incluir esa canción, de seguro sería la oveja negra de su disco. Quizás ella la encontraba linda porque, por alguna inaudita razón, todo lo relacionado conmigo a ella le parecía fascinante; pero la gente sana de la cabeza la odiaría al escucharla—. Ya es tarde Rin, ¿No tienes sueño?

Cambié de tema.

—No quiero dormir.

Suspiré, a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Claro, ni ella ni yo habíamos tenido tareas esos últimos días. Teníamos energía de sobra pero no había alguna tarea en la cual pudiésemos drenarla. ¡Estar de ocio tenía sus desventajas!

—Ven, sígueme. —Dije, levantándome y tomándola de la mano. Ella me miró con gesto interrogante, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. Me siguió en silencio.

* * *

Finalmente la guié hasta mi habitación.

Ella abrió los ojos de una manera exorbitante. La puerta de madera con el cartel de "no entrar" estaba justo frente de sus narices. Yo estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando de pronto ella me detuvo. Se veía bastante preocupada.

—Len, ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó por enésima vez, con un tono bastante dramático.

En ese momento recordé que en nuestro viaje a la playa, habíamos tenido una conversación grupal en la cual los hermanos Shion se habían encargado de difamar unos cuantos crepypastas sobre mi habitación, alegando que era un el lugar 'prohibido' en el cual escondía oscuros y malignos secretos. Era verdad que yo no permitía que entraran a mi habitación, pero no era un lugar oscuro y maligno como lo pintaban Akaito y Kaito.

—Te estoy dando el permiso, no es nada del otro mundo —Dije, abriendo la puerta—. Además, ya tú has entrado antes… y a la fuerza… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Ella asintió mientras tragaba saliva, mostrándome un gesto más calmado.

Yo entré primero para encender la luz, y segundos después, Rin puso sus pies dentro de la habitación. Su primera reacción fue abrir la boca y mirar embelesada todo su alrededor como si se tratara de un ambiente inaudito e increíble del espacio exterior. Por Dios, era una habitación común y corriente, ¿Qué le causaba tanta fascinación?

—Wow, está más ordenada que la mía —Expresó, riendo. Yo también reí ante su comentario. ¡Claro que estaba ordenada! ¿Acaso pretendía que todos fuesen igual de sucios y desordenados que ella?

De un momento, Rin fijó su mirada en mi cama y sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de encontrar el santo grial. Le vi las intenciones. Quise detenerla en el acto, pero fue demasiado tarde, esa chica se lanzó a mi cama como si ésta fuese un estanque de agua cristalina. En pocos segundos, las sabanas y todo lo que había encima de ella quedó desordenado. Incluso mis almohadas salieron disparadas al suelo.

—¡Genial, Len! ¡Tu cama es asombrosa!

Que 'asombrosa' ni que nada. Ahora gracias a ella estaba hecha un desastre. Pero de nada servía reclamar ahora. 'No se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada' era un dicho el cual debía dar por sentado viviendo junto a Rin. En esa ocasión me dediqué a suspirar y a colocarme a su lado.

Después de todo había sido yo quien la invitó.

—Tu cama es lo mejor.

—¿Pero qué dices? Es una cama común y corriente.

—No, esta cama es especial porque es tuya —Dijo ella, tomando una de las almohadas del suelo y hundiendo su cabeza en ella—. Hmm~ Tiene tu aroma, Len.

Traté de tomar ese comentario de la mejor manera posible. Supongo que con eso quiso referirse que olía bien…

—¿Quieres sexo oral? —Rin me lo preguntó tan calmadamente, que no reaccioné sino segundos después.

—¡Tonta, no te traje aquí para eso!

—Ya, ya… no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba. —Emitió una risita, burlándose de mí.

—Tch. Eres la única mujer a la que dejaría subirse a mi cama. —Comenté, calmando mis facciones y dirigiendo mi mirada al techo. De hecho ella era la única persona a la que le permitía entrar a mi habitación, pensé.

Ella emitió otra sonrisa mientras me miraba con ternura.

—Me siento feliz por eso. Nee, ¿Puedo apoyarme de ti? —No me dejó responder cuando ya estaba apoyando su cabeza de mi pecho. Más que 'pregunta' es como si me estuviese avisando que lo hará—. Nee, Len.

—¿Hm?

—¿Sabes? Mi sueño es ser una gran idol. Cantar letras que lleguen a los corazones de las personas, que ellos se sientan identificados con mis canciones; que cuando mis canciones suenen en la radio, la gente sonría y las cante con alegría —Dijo con voz calmada, mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios encima de mi camisa—. Hacer feliz a la gente… sí, esa es la meta de todos los cantantes. Pero hay algo más que siempre he querido…

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté con cierta curiosidad. Ella sonrió con picardía antes de continuar.

—Formar una familia y vivir "felices por siempre". —Admitió, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada.

Por un momento recapacité en lo que me acababa de decir, y entonces recordé una charla que Rin y yo habíamos tenido en la playa, donde ella textualmente había dicho que no creía en los finales felices. Era contradictorio que ahora me dijera que quería vivir 'feliz por siempre' cuando ella misma había dado por sentado que eso no existía. Pero no comenté nada al respecto, si ese era su sueño, yo no tenía derecho a cuestionarlo. Además, creo que era algo bastante común, es decir, ¿Quién no quiere formar una familia y vivir 'felices por siempre'?

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Preguntó ella de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Tu sueño.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero mi voz no salió.

Allí me di cuenta que en realidad no tenía un sueño especifico. Siempre yo había estado muy ocupado quejándome de todo y había olvidado el propósito de mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad yo era una persona bastante pesimista y deprimida precisamente porque no tenía una meta, no tenía algo por el cual sentirme motivado a continuar. Sin embargo, desde que Rin había aparecido en mi vida, ocurrió un cambio drástico en mi manera de pensar.

No, la verdad seguía sin tener un sueño; seguía careciendo de eso que llaman 'meta'. Pero ahora mi vida tenía un propósito, y ese propósito tenía nombre y apellido: Rin Shion.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir que no tenía un 'sueño' como tal, percaté que Rin se había quedado dormida en mi regazo. Al parecer tardé mucho en darle una respuesta y al final calló rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


	17. Demon Fake

.

Un silencio de ultratumba invadió mis oídos, y una luz resplandeciente ofuscó mis ojos. Miré hacia arriba, reconociendo vagamente la silueta de una gran ventana con vidrios de colores.

Estaba en… ¿Una iglesia?

_—Bla bla, bla, bla… ¿Acepta?_ —Me preguntó repentinamente un viejo con traje negro, sujetando lo que parecía ser una biblia en su mano.

No tenía idea de porque estaba en ese lugar, me sentía demasiado confundido como para pensar una posible explicación. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

_—Bla bla bla, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._ —El viejo no me permitió ni siquiera abrir la boca. Tampoco pude hablar segundos después ya que mis labios fueron ocupados por un beso. Un beso de Rin.

¿Eh? ¿Eso significaba que me acababa de casar? ¿Eso era una iglesia? ¿Y este viejo era un cura?

¡Basta! No quiero casarme. ¿Por qué el viejo se saltó la parte del 'quién se opone'?

_—¡Vivan los novios! _—Gritó un zombi. No miento. Cuando giré a ver a los invitados, todos eran zombis.

No, no… ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero casarme!

_—¡Un brindis por los novios! _

No.

—¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Exclamé al máximo potencial de mi garganta, dando un ligero salto en mi cama. Parpadeé repetidas veces antes de darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en ese horrible lugar, pude reconocer el techo de mi habitación y el aroma de las plaquitas para zancudos.

Respiré aliviado. Al parecer, todo lo anterior había sido un sueño. No, un sueño no, una pesadilla. Desde que le había propuesto matrimonio a Rin, ya hace una semana, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Quizás mi propio cuerpo me estaba dando una advertencia, me estaba gritando que "casarnos" podría ser perjudicial para mi salud mental. Pienso que fue un error haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Rin, no es que no la ame, es sólo que jamás he pensado en el matrimonio como algo 'obligatorio' para llevar una vida feliz con tu pareja.

Sinceramente, no me puedo hacer una idea mental de Rin y yo casándonos. Me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Le propuse matrimonio porque me dejé llevar por el momento, pero en realidad no quiero casarme, y no quiero que Rin se haga una idea semejante. Aun no le habíamos dicho a nadie sobre eso, y tampoco habíamos hablado seriamente al respecto, así que todavía estaba a tiempo de remediar mis palabras y decirle que no quería casarme. Por supuesto, debía decírselo de una manera sutil, de modo que no se enojara conmigo y que no lo mal interpretara. Yo la amo, pero no pienso que para ser felices necesitemos casarnos.

Me levanté de la cama con lentitud y me quedé un rato de pie frente la puerta, esperando que se disipara mi estado de somnolencia. Al abrir la puerta para salir de mi habitación (tenía olímpicas ganas de tomar café), mis fosas nasales se impregnaron de un aroma picante, era como si alguien estuviese cocinando tabasco con curry y bastante pimienta.

Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que la única persona que amaba la comida picante era Akaito, y recordando que los dotes culinarios de éste individuo eran casi escasos, una leve preocupación surcó mi mente.

—Oha… yo. —Cuando entré a la cocina, lo primero que ocupó mi campo visual fue la imagen de Akaito desnudo. Aquel detalle no me causó demasiada impresión puesto que Akaito era un exhibicionista por naturaleza, y excluyendo que estábamos en pleno invierno, andar desnudo por allí era algo que se le daba muy bien.

Lo que realmente me preocupó fue ver a Neru cocinando. Una vez, cuando estábamos en la escuela, se me ocurrió la idea de pedirle un poco de su bento porque yo había olvidado el mío en casa, ese día casi morí de un problema estomacal. En pocas palabras, esa mujer no sabe cocinar, y ella está consciente de ello. A veces pienso que se esfuerza en hacerlo mal, de modo que le salga 'veneno' en lugar de 'comida'. Y eventualmente cocinaba cuando estaba enojada. Ella detestaba cocinar.

—Ohayo, Len. —Me saludó la susodicha con su tétrico tono de voz.

—Ohayo, Len-kun. —Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien levantó su temblorosa mano para saludarme. Era claro que el muy imbécil se estaba muriendo de frío.

—Tengo el leve presentimiento de que ha ocurrido algo trascendental. —Susurré, sentándome al lado de Akaito, en la barra ubicada al frente de la cocina.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó. Él estaba completamente desnudo en pleno invierno, además, tenía la una marca de sandalia en el pecho, y como si no bastara con eso, Akita estaba cocinando… ¿En serio, aún lo preguntaba?

—No sé, simple intuición. —comenté, restándole importancia a la situación. Aún quedaba algo de café en la cafetera, así que me serví un poco. Tenía la certeza de que ese café era el que yo mismo había preparado la noche anterior, así que no había riesgo al tomármelo.

—¡Ohayo a todos~! —Exclamó Rin entrando a la cocina, haciendo notar su presencia con un grito que de seguro aturdió a todo el vecindario—. Vaya, me acabo de despertar y ya me siento súper cansada… Oh, Akaito-nii, estás desnudo. —Informó como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, deteniéndose repentinamente.

—Que detallista eres, primita. Por eso te adoro. —Respondió Akaito con una gran sonrisa.

—Neru-chan, ¿ya lo viste? Está desnudo —Rin se sentó en la barra, justo a mi lado, mientras le hablaba a Neru—. Está completamente desnudo. Su vello púbico es rojo.

—¿Me preguntas que si ya lo vi? —Interrogó Neru sin apartar su atención de 'eso' que estaba cocinando—. ¿Ver qué cosa, Rin-chan?

—A Akaito-nii. La persona que es tu prometido se está exhibiendo sin ningún pudor.

—¿Hm? —Neru volteó levente hacia Akaito, pero luego siguió cocinando—. No veo nada en ese lugar más que una cucaracha. La pisaría, pero luego tendría que botar mi zapato.

Definitivamente Neru estaba enojada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar que le decía tan tranquilamente 'cucaracha' a su prometido, ella siempre había sido mordaz lanzando insultos a la gente, pero esta vez tenía un gesto de querer agarrar un cuchillo y cometer una locura, lo cual le hacía ver más aterrorizante. Me aterrorizó.

—Akaito-nii, ¿Qué le hiciste a Neru-chan que está tan enojada?

—¡Esa es la peor parte, Rin-chan, que ni yo mismo se lo que le hice! ¡No me lo quiere decir! Me trata como si yo no existiera —Exclamó Akaito devastado, incluso algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos—. Hace un rato me tumbé en el suelo enfrente de ella para llamar su atención, y me pasó por encima como si fuese una alfombra.

Ah, por supuesto, eso explica la marca de sandalia que tiene en su pecho. Neru es demasiado cruel para ser humana.

—¿Y por esa razón te desnudaste? —Pregunté, probando un sorbo de café. Vaya, tenía buen sabor a pesar de ser recalentado.

—Sí, me desnudé para ver si de ese modo ella me prestaba atención, pero es imposible —Dijo mientras colocaba el más trágico gesto de desesperación. De repente, algo impactó fuertemente en la cabeza de Akaito, tumbándolo de asiento—. ¡Aghh!

Rin y yo parpadeamos varias veces antes de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces vimos un celular. Lo que acababa de impactar en la cabeza de Akaito a altas velocidades era un celular, presuntamente de Neru. Pienso que ella debía estar realmente enojada para haber lanzado su preciado celular de aquella manera tan abrupta.

—Ey, cucaracha. No te atrevas a decirme que no sabes lo que hiciste. —Declaró terroríficamente la dueña del celular, mirando a su prometido con algo cercano al desprecio y al asco.

Rin y yo nos tumbamos en el suelo para ver lo que había en el celular. Debía ser una imagen muy gráfica para enojar tanto a Neru, pero una gota resbaló por mi frente al ver la fotografía que supuestamente inculpaba a Akaito.

—¡¿ES ESO?! ¡¿POR ESTO ESTÁS ENOJADA?!

—Cállate Akaito, todavía hay gente durmiendo en esta casa. —Le golpeé la cabeza. Después los tres regresamos a nuestros lugares en la barra. En la supuesta imagen acusadora se mostraba a Akaito abrazando y siendo cariñoso con otra mujer, ambos tenían ropa medieval y estaban montados en una tarima.

—¡Ya te dije que fue una actuación, mi amor! ¡A-C-TU-A-CI-ÓN! —Akaito lo dijo de manera lamentable; el hecho de no saber ni siquiera descomponer en silabas la palabra "actuación" lo hacía ver todavía más lamentable—. Si es una actuación, no se le puede considera traición.

Por esta vez Akaito tenía toda la razón. Vamos, si había algo que ese pelirrojo sabía hacer más que nada, era actuar. Si Neru se convertiría en su esposa, tenía que ir aceptando esa realidad.

—Creo haberte dicho textualmente que no te perdonaría si tocabas a otra mujer. No me importa si tu carrera depende de eso, no me importa si tu vida depende de eso, no importa el contexto en el que se lleve a cabo, una traición es una traición y se paga caro. —Neru colocó frente a Akaito un plato del desayuno que había estado preparado, y a su prometido le brillaron los ojos. Me cuesta entender como Akaito puede colocar una sonrisa tan alegre teniendo en cuenta que debía comerse esa comida radioactiva.

—Mierda, compadre, en este momento me alegro de no ser tú. —Dije, sintiéndome aliviado.

—No te preocupes, Len-kun, para ti también hay. —Dijo Neru sonriendo, dándome un plato de su desayuno.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? —Aquello tenía una consistencia rojiza de dudosa naturaleza, era tan picante que con sólo acercar mi rostro al plato, me comenzaban a arder los ojos. ¿Tenía que comer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que pagar yo también por los errores de ese idiota? No era mi momento para morir, no aun.

—Ara, Len, ¿Será posible que estés dudando de la naturaleza de mi comida? —Preguntó Neru tranquilamente, dedicándome una mirada que me causó una taquicardia—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que es alguna clase de veneno o algo parecido? Tranquilo, te doy mi palabra de que no morirás al ingerirlo, estoy de buen humor esta mañana, así que no le puse nada tóxico.

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces yo también quiero probar!

—Será mejor que no lo pruebes, Rin-chan. Para nosotras ordené pizza. —¡Neru, acabas de contradecir todo lo que dijiste hace un instante!

Estaba loca si creía que yo iba a comer esa cosa.

—¡Ohh~! —Exclamó Rin con ojos brillantes al mirar la pizza tamaño extra grande, con doble queso y pepperoni. Era un delito que ellas fuesen a comer algo tan delicioso mientras nosotros comíamos ese "desayuno". No era justo. Ellas ni siquiera tuvieron la amabilidad de al menos irse a comer su rica pizza a otro lugar.

—Oye Rin, dame pizza. —Dije a voz baja.

—Está bien. Toma, di aaah~

—Vamos Rin, dámelo en un plato.

—No. Di aaah~

—Tsk… aaah. —Me sonrojé levemente al pensar en lo ridículo que me veía siendo alimentando por Rin como si yo fuese un bebé. Pero tenía demasiada hambre, así que le seguí el juego. Además, prefería hacer eso que comer el desayuno de Neru.

—Pedazo de mierda, no le quites la comida a tu novia, tú tienes tu desayuno especial que preparé con tanto cariño.

—¡Len-kun, si no quieres, dámelo! —Exclamó Akaito—. No dejaré que algo preparado por Neru-chan se desperdicie.

—Vas a morir. —Advertí, acercándole el plato. Perfecto, por mí no había inconveniente en darle mi porción de desayuno radioactivo a ese grandísimo idiota. No puedo negar que sí me sentí levemente preocupado por el bienestar de sus intestinos, pero luego recordé que los idiotas no se mueren tan fácilmente y se me pasó.

—¡Waaa! Está soportando una terrible agonía sólo por su prometida… Hmm~ ¡Je lomántico~! —Exclamó Rin, con un pedazo de pizza atorado en la boca.

—Tienes una idea muy retorcida sobre lo que es "romántico" si crees que eso lo es. —Le dije, limpiándole con mi dedo los restos de queso que habían quedado en su mejilla. Rin se sonrojó levemente mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

¿E-eh? ¿Por qué me miraba repentinamente de esa forma?

—Nee, Len… deberíamos ser como ellos. —Confesó.

Estaba loca. Antes de ser una pareja como Neru y Akaito, preferiría no existir.

—Sigue soñando. —Sí, soñar no costaba nada.

Mientras Akaito comenzaba a convulsionar en el suelo debido a la comida venenosa de Neru, en la cocina se sintió una secundaria aura asesina la cual me llevó a dirigir mi mirada hacia la entrada, fue entonces cuando vi a Taito-san.

—Ohayo —Saludó el cuñado con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro y un picahielos en su mano izquierda—. ¿Quién arrancó los ajís de mi huerto sin mi permiso?

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, ahora tendremos que desayunar con el sádico de la familia.

—¡Ah, Ohayo Onii-chan! —Respondió Rin alegremente, señalando a su primo—. Fue Akaito-nii, yo lo vi agarrar unos ajís. —Oye, oye, Rin… no se lo digas.

—Akaito, prepárate para morir. —Insinuó Taito-san sin dejar de sonreír.

Nadie se imaginaría que ese ser humano con rasgos demoniacos fuese un biólogo conservacionista del ambiente. Cuando me enteré, quedé muy sorprendido. Taito-san no tiene ni la pinta de ser un conservacionista. De hecho, la primera vez que lo vi me dio la impresión de que era el feje de alguna secta satánica. Pero resultó lo contrario, al parecer, los supuestos "sacrificios animales" no eran más que cadáveres vacunos los cuales utilizaba como fertilizante para plantas. Quedé muy sorprendido cuando Taito-san convirtió el jardín en un huerto, pero aun así, sigue siendo muy celoso con sus cosechas. Quien se atreviera a arrancar alguna hortaliza sin la previa autorización de Taito-san, iba a conocer la ira de Taito-san y posteriormente podía considerarse muerto.

En este caso, el que se podía considerar muerto era Akaito por haber arrancado ajís del huerto sin ningún consentimiento.

—Oe, IdioTaito —Habló Neru repentinamente, colocándose delante de Taito con una igualadora mirada asesina—, ¿Quién te crees que eres? No amenaces a mi prometido frente mí.

—Es el día más feliz de mi vida… —Susurró un Akaito desbordante de felicidad—. N-Neru-chan me está defendiendo.

—Esa sabandija sólo tiene derecho de morir por mis manos. —Bueno… no creo que a eso se le pueda considerar una "defensa", más bien Neru está defendiendo su propio papel psicópata. En todo caso el resultado sería el mismo: Akaito muerto.

—Bueno, al parecer ya te me adelantaste, así que está bien —Dijo Taito-san señalando al agonizante pelirrojo en el suelo—. Cuando termines de matarlo me avisas, su cadáver me serviría como abono.

—Todo de él me pertenece, incluso su cadáver; si lo quieres no te va a salir gratis.

—Se me quitó el hambre. —Me levanté de la mesa. Definitivamente ya ni podía comer tranquilo sin que algo (o alguien) me importunara.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —Rin también se levantó, haciendo una reverencia y colocando los palillos encima del plato para luego dedicarme una melancólica mirada—. Len, regreso, en la tarde. No me extrañes, ¿ne?

—Tranquila, no te extrañare —Añadí con molestia, dándole la espalda.

¿Quién iba a extrañar a una chica tan fastidiosa? Más bien estaba rezando para que se fuera pronto a esa tal entrevista; de ese modo tendría, al menos, unas horas de paz y tranquilidad conmigo mismo. Pero entonces Rin se mantuvo enfrente de mí, inclinándose unos setenta grados hacia mí, esperando no-sé-que-cosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algo en el labio o qué?

—Mi beso, Len, mi beso de despedida.

Era un auténtico fastidio que las parejas tuviesen que hacer esto cada vez que se separaban. ¿En verdad estaba en la obligación de darle un beso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era Rin la que me obligaba a dárselo. Se supone que el beso es un ritual sagrado entre una pareja, tiene por objetivo unir no sólo los labios, sino las mentes y las almas de las parejas en un acto sincero y espiritual, el cual no funcionaría si alguno de los dos se niega a darlo. En pocas palabras: lo que Rin hacía era una violación a mis derechos de pareja. Si no me apetecía besarla en frente de todos, debería estar en la libertad de negarme. Pero no. Rin me tomó violentamente por el cuello del pijama y atrajo su rostro hacia el mío, profanando mis labios con los suyos. Soy el uke de la relación.

Neru apuntó su celular, y un destello segó mis ojos por un instante.

—Neru... ¿Tomaste una foto? —Pregunté, temblando levemente.

—Era un momento que necesitaba recordarse.

En este mundo ya no existe el respeto hacia la privacidad.

—Sólo no lo publiques en internet. —Dije, rindiéndome antes de comenzar la batalla. Pedirle a Neru que eliminara una foto de su celular era lo mismo que preguntarle la hora a una pared.

—No te preocupes, no dañaré la reputación de Rin-chan. —Me respondió.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Demon Fake**

* * *

Todo iba demasiado bien para ser real. Algo estaba mal conmigo, algo definitivamente estaba mal. Así lo sentía cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con la hermosa mirada de esa chica a la cual consideraba 'demonio' hace pocos meses.

_¿Qué demonios es esto que siento en mi interior? ¿Qué es este cosquilleo en mi estómago? Es extraño. Es molesto, pero es tan cálido. Ésta sensación me hace querer reír en todo momento. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer nada sin antes sentir esta extraña sensación. Me tiene un poco atemorizado. Sea lo que sea, ésta sensación aumenta cada vez que nuestras pieles entran en contacto. Cada vez que nos separamos es como si estuviese muerto, y cada beso es como si renaciera. ¡Es demasiado complejo para mí! Mi coeficiente intelectual no sobrepasa el de un orangután… no puedo entenderlo. Es un misterio. _

—Es amor, lo que estás sintiendo se llama amor. El tipo de amor que llega una vez en la vida.

Ah ¿en serio?

Amor. Hace seis meses con veintinueve días no tenía ni puta idea lo que esa palabra significaba. Amor. Ese era un término ultra-secretamente clasificado para mí, no existía en mi diccionario, y las probabilidades de que lo experimentara alguna vez en mi vida eran nulas. ¡En serio que eran nulas! "Eran". Entonces un (presuntamente) ser humano llamado Shion Rin apareció violentamente en mi vida, semidesnuda, con una mirada angelical-diabólica y una sonrisa amable que escondía un sinfín de intenciones viles, corruptas y hardcores. Hasta ese momento yo era un pobre desdichado, ginefóbico, malagradecido de la existencia, desafortunado por naturaleza y con depresión crónica. Hasta entonces no me gustaban las mujeres, pero tampoco me gustan los hombres, lo que me daba una perfecta condición de asexualidad. Por algunas paradójicas series de hechos y por cierto inaudito misterio del universo, me enamoré de Shion Rin; el beneficio fue que mi condición de asexualidad se anuló, y mi vida quedó legalmente enunciada como una vida heterosexual.

Todo iba demasiado perfecto, ya no me lamentaba tanto por la vida. Mis lamentos habían cesado drásticamente, la causa de ello era Rin. Rin ocupaba mis pensamientos de tal forma que no me daba oportunidad para pensar en cosas lamentables. Entonces sucedió un cambio peligroso en mi interior: me volví dependiente de Rin. "Dependiente" en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Antes de dormir tenía que ver a Rin. Antes de comer debía ver a Rin. Al salir, tenía que salir junto a Rin. El mundo era más cálido y fácil cuando Rin estaba a mi lado; se podía decir que, hasta el momento, ella era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida. Jamás pensé en la idea de que algún día podría perderla.

De ningún modo podrá perder a Rin.

Nunca.

¡Rin no sería capaz de dejarme solo! No era algo justo. Ella misma se había dedicado a enamorarme y subyugarme a tal punto que me volví dependiente de ella, era ilógico que al final pensara en dejarme. Es como si hubiese dado su vida en nadar para que al final muriera en la orilla…

¡Basta de tanta introducción! El punto es que a Rin se enfermó.

Todo comenzó un día de invierno cuando Rin nos informó que había sido escogida para participar en un concurso llamado "J-Idol-Diva".

Me sentí un completo estúpido al ser el único ignorante en desconocer ese concurso "J-Idol-Diva". Gakupo-san se tomó la molestia de explicarme que se trataba del concurso más importante de cazatalentos que se celebraba anualmente en Japón. Existían muchas cantantes talentosas las cuales no eran muy conocidas en el país. El J-Idol-Diva era un programa especial de TV donde concursaban sólo tres chicas, las cuales debían ser ese tipo de cantantes, es decir, cantantes nuevas o que no tuviesen la respectiva fama que merecían. El concurso constaba de una serie de prueba que las tres chicas debían completar donde un jurado las calificaría, pero al final, el puntaje más importante lo darían los televidentes por medio de votaciones en la red. La chica vencedora, además de ganar una buena cantidad de yenes, tendría la oportunidad de grabar un video musical, se ganaría una portada y una sección exclusiva en una reconocida revista de Japón, y saldría como invitada especial en dos programas de TV.

—Hoy tuve una cita con el canal de TV encargado del J-Idol-Diva, y me dieron la noticia de que fui seleccionada entre 80 cantantes para participar junto a otras dos chicas. —Dijo Rin casi al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Esa era una noticia sensacional! Aunque Rin no ganara el concurso, ella aparecería por TV demostrando su talento y muchas personas la conocerían; aunque teniendo un talento tan increíble, no era descabellada la idea de especular a Rin como una posible ganadora.

La idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Rin me pareció conmovedora, tenía que admitir que ella se había esforzado mucho por hacer un trabajo impecable con su nuevo disco y mínimo se merecía una celebración. Habían pasado sólo dos semanas desde que su disco fue puesto a la venta, y ya se encontraba en el top de los quince más vendidos, ¡Me sorprendí mucho al enterarme! Y me sentí muy feliz por ella y por su merecido éxito. Debido a ello, por primera vez en los últimos cinco años, estuve completamente de acuerdo con Akaito en realizar una fiesta. Además, la fiesta sorpresa no sólo era para ovacionar el esfuerzo de Rin, sino para escuchar la primera canción de Rin en la radio. Eso sí que era una verdadera sorpresa para ella, ya que según la emisora, las canciones empezarían a emitirse un mes después de la venta del disco, pero el éxito fue tal, que decidieron adelantar la fecha de emisión.

Las personas más allegadas a Rin fueron invitadas por el pelirrojo. Ya estaban listos los globos, el pastel, las indispensables bebidas y el sistema de audio. Sólo era cuestión de que Rin atravesara la puerta principal para comenzar con la celebración. Y según Gakupo, Rin no tardaba en llegar de su entrevista.

A causa de que no soy bueno hablando con otras personas, y más si esas personas son mujeres, me refugié en la cocina. El idiota cabeza de ají se había encargado de invitar a un batallón de mujeres, se me hacía casi imposible caminar tranquilamente sin pensar en la aterrorizante idea de que alguna chica pudiera acercarse y hablarme, o que accidentalmente chocara mi hombro con alguna, o peor aún, que mi atrayente personalidad shota cautivara a alguna invitada femenina de la fiesta… y esta vez no estaba Rin para rescatarme.

Cuando me dirigí a la barra para buscar alguna bebida, me encontré con el susodicho pelirrojo, pero algo en su apariencia me incomodó. Decidí acercarme hacia él, constatando mis sospechas.

—Akaito, ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo pálido —Pregunté—. No me digas que en serio te comiste la torta que hizo Neru… —Lo ayudé a que se sentara en una de las sillas. Cuando lo toqué por el brazo, pude sentir que su temperatura estaba algo elevada.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió descaradamente, agachando su cabeza. Era obvio que estaba todo menos bien. Justamente en ese momento, entró Neru con una bandeja en la mano; al parecer acababa de repartir aperitivos a los invitados.

—¡Neru! ¡Acércate! Parece que este idiota probó tu milagro culinario y va a morir en cualquier momento. —Exclamé, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

Supongo que al mirarlo desde lejos, Neru ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que al acercarse, extendió su mano hacia la frente de Akaito sin preguntar ni objetar alguna palabra.

—Ara, estás ardiendo. —Dijo ella secamente.

—Estoy ardiendo de amor por ti. —De no haber tenido cara de estar al borde de la muerte, Akaito hubiese sonado cool. Sin embargo, sucedió algo impresionante, Neru se sonrojó.

—Tonto, estás ardiendo por mí, pero no por "amor", sino porque te hice estar desnudo toda la mañana —Susurró, acercándose al rostro de Akaito, depositándole un beso en la frente—. Lo lamento. Ve a la habitación y descansa, Len y yo nos haremos cargo de la fiesta.

—Neru tiene razón, deberías… ¿Eh? —Me detuve repentinamente al procesar aquellas palabras—. O-o-oe Neru…

—Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación para que puedas descansar —Indicó la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie—. Len, hazte cargo de los preparativos mientras, ¿Si?

¿Eh? ¡¿Ore-sama?!

—U-un momento… —Era imposible que me hiciera cargo de los preparativos, allá afuera habían muchas mujeres, era demasiado peligroso exponerme de esa forma. ¿Por qué Akaito se tenía que enfermar justamente en este momento? Estuve a punto de sacar mi celular y marcar el número de Rin para pedirle ayuda, pero luego recordé que aquella fiesta era precisamente para ella… ¡No podía pedirle ayuda cuando se suponía que todo era una sorpresa para ella!

—¡Ya llegó Rin! ¡Está bajando del auto! —Todas las fibras de mi cuerpo vibraron al escuchar los gritos de los invitados. Al parecer Rin acababa de llegar.

—¡Todo el mundo escóndase! —Vaya, realmente esa gente no sabía el significado de la palabra "discreción". Si seguían gritando de ese modo, Rin los escucharía y adiós sorpresa.

Cuando salí de la cocina, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver la sala completamente vacía y a oscuras. Vaya, todos los invitados, que eran un aproximado de treinta personas, habían hecho un buen trabajo en ocultar sus presencias. Cualquier persona pensaría que no hay ni un alma en ese lugar, estaba seguro que Rin se sorprendería bastante al ver que le teníamos una fiesta sorpresa.

—Shhhh, cállense todos. —Se escuchó una voz, y unos cuantos murmullos y risas más. En serio, ¿Ésta gente no sabía disimular o qué?

—Oh~ allí viene.

—Cállense, cállense…

—Está abriendo la puerta…

Después de escucharse un susurro tras otro, el lugar quedó en completo silencio cuando la puerta se abrió con sigilo, mostrando seguidamente a Rin, la cual se veía bastante relajada. Al momento en que ella encendió la luz, corrí hacia ella y…

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamé, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Gyaaaaa~! Mou~ Len… me asustaste —Fue imposible no reírme al ver su gesto de asombro. Más adelante me arrepentí de no haber cargado una cámara en ese momento—. ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa tan linda?

—A-ah… b-bueno, verás… y-yo… —Asjdasdjashskjah. Aquí venía la parte conmovedora. Se suponía que yo debía decirle algo como: "Rin, he visto con mis propios ojos lo mucho que te has esforzado, no sólo por surgir como artista, sino por estar a mi lado y entenderme y tenerme paciencia… ninguna chica habría hecho lo que tú hiciste por mí. Eres un ejemplo a seguir y, aunque suene raro que precisamente yo diga esto, eres la mejor mujer que conozco. Por favor, sé la madre de mis hijos" o algo por el estilo, pero ¡mi lengua se enredó toda, y al final no pude decir nada!

Intensificó mi nerviosismo el hecho de que todo el mundo me estuviese escuchando desde sus escondites. Así que, al final, terminé haciendo lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho…

—¡Felicidades por tu esfuerzo! —Alguien que me mate, por favor.

Para empeorar la situación, lo primero que escuché fue la risa de ella, la cual me molestó.

—Oye, idiota, me estoy esforzando, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y gracias, en verdad me hace muy feliz recibir tus felicidades. —Dijo ella, lanzándose encima de mí y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera matarme.

—¡A-ahora! —Exclamé con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, dando la señal a todos para que salieran de sus escondites, antes de que muriera asfixiado.

—¡SORPRESAAAA~!

Rin abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. ¡De verdad me arrepentí de no haberle tomado una fotografía a su cara! Fue digna de recordar. En el momento que todas las personas salieron para abrazar a Rin, un montón de confeti emergió de la multitud y los gritos de felicitaciones llenaron el lugar. Las lágrimas de Rin tampoco se dieron a esperar, se veía bastante contenta y sorprendida. ¡En verdad no se lo esperaba para nada! Mi pecho latió fuertemente cuando miré su sonrisa, blanca, pura y sincera…

Es irónico pensar que hace unos meses la consideraba un demonio, y ahora no la puedo dejar de ver como un ángel.

* * *

.

La fiesta comenzó momentos después que Rin volvió a casa, y más tarde Kaito y Luka-san salieron de ese búnker impenetrable al cual llamaban 'habitación' para felicitarla. Los padres de Kaito no salieron de su habitación sino horas después, cuando sucedió el percance, y fueron al hospital sólo porque se trataba de una emergencia, de lo contrario no saldrían de su habitación.

Nadie se imaginaba que la fiesta acabaría más pronto de lo esperado…

Rin no parecía estar enferma, sin embargo, la verdad era que estaba agonizando por dentro, pero se había esforzado por demostrar lo contrario. Había algo en su voz que me preocupaba, era demasiado baja en comparación al normal tono chillón que regularmente poseía. Si lo deseaba, Rin podía despertar a todos en la mansión (e incluso a los vecinos) con uno solo de sus gritos, así que me pareció extraño que estuviese hablando en un tono tan bajo.

Momentos después, me percaté de que Rin estaba temblando demasiado. Ella se excusó diciéndome que tenía frío, pero el calefactor estaba encendido, y en una habitación repleta de treinta seres humanos bailando y transpirando, lo último que hay es frío.

Ya casi era la hora en que emitirían su canción en la radio, así que la busqué por casi todos los rincones de la mansión, pero sin tener éxito. No me pareció conveniente que a esas horas estuviese en el jardín, ya que entonces la temperatura oscilaba en niveles bajos, y a Rin no le gustaba mucho el frío. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, la encontré en el jardín trasero, mirando hacia el cielo de invierno.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —Pregunte entre preocupado y desconcertado—. Falta poco para el estreno de tu canción. Volvamos con todos.

—Sí… tienes razón… todavía… tengo que escucharla. —habló con un tono sutil y fluctuante.

Cuando puse un poco de atención en el rostro de Rin, detallé que algo andaba mal con ella. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo común y sus manos tiritaban.

—¿Rin? ¿Estás llorando? —Pregunté, atónito.

Mi mente se tornó blanca al ver un par de lágrimas rodar por los ojos de ella.

¿Por qué estaba llorando en un momento tan feliz como ese? ¿Acaso algo andaba mal y no me lo había dicho? Me preocupé mucho al verla tan débil, incluso siendo incapaz de levantarse del suelo. Me agaché con ella para ayudarla a levantarse, estaba sudando y respirando con algo de dificultad, cosa que aumentó mi preocupación.

No era normal que alguien sudara estando a 5,5°C.

—T-tranquilo, no es nada —¿No era nada? Bueno, entonces como podía explicar que no pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie—. N-no es nada… no es nada.

—Rin… estás pálida. ¿Seguro que 'no es nada'? —Pregunté, buscando sus ojos. Rin evadió mi mirada y me empujó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logrando que fuese su cuerpo el que cayera al suelo.

Con rapidez me dirigí a ayudarla, pero nuevamente me rechazó.

—¡Déjame! S-suéltame Len, yo puedo levantarme sola… p-puedo caminar sola… todos ustedes hicieron esto por mí, así que tengo que ir con todos y darles las gracias… debo… debo escuchar mi canción con todos, y verlos felices… cantando. Por eso… soy lo que soy… aun puedo ir a ver sus sonrisas… —La voz de Rin se hacía cada vez manos audible, no podía entender lo que estaba murmurando. Entonces todo su cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo helado.

La vi caer casi en cámara lenta, sin entender absolutamente nada…

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué, de un momento a otro, Rin se veía tan frágil y debilitada?

—¿Rin? O-oye, Rin… —La llamé varias veces mientras intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

No quería aceptarlo, o me daba temor aceptarlo, o me costaba trabajo entender que Rin se había desmayado, pero yo aún seguía a su lado, intentando despertarla.

—Rin… no me asustes, ¿eh? —Me ubiqué a su lado y coloqué su cabeza en mis piernas, sin dejar de sacudirla, intentado despertarla—. No es divertido esto… ¡Oye, Rin! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Rin!

—Te escucho… te escucho. —susurró, mientras abría sus ojos levemente.

¡Menos mal estaba bien! En serio, me había dado un susto.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, y su gesto parecía ser de dolor. ¿Acaso le dolía algo?

Rin se llevó la mano a su pecho.

¿Le dolía el pecho?

—Len…

—¿Asma? —Pregunté, desabotonándole la camisa. ¡Sudaba como nunca antes!—. Rin ¿Sufres de asma?

—Me duele… me duele el pecho. —Dijo con dificultad. En algún momento su nariz comenzó a sangrar, manchando sus ropas. Y para colmo, Rin se desmayó y su cuerpo se hizo increíblemente pesado, a tal punto que incluso cargarla se me hacía complicado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?! El sangrado de Rin parecía no acabar, y a pesar de estar desmayada, igual estaba sudando. Y su respiración era cada vez más pausada.

—L-Len… —¡Ah, no estaba desmayada!

—Rin, ¿Q-que hago? ¿Busco a alguien? —Soy realmente patético. ¡Era obvio que debía buscar a alguien ¿no?! Tener que pedirle indicaciones a Rin incluso en este tipo de situaciones era realmente lamentable. ¡Soy un completo bueno para nada! ¡Me había vuelto totalmente dependiente de Rin, y ahora que ella estaba agonizando, no sabía lo que debía hacer!

No quería dejarla sola, pero debía buscar a alguien.

—Hospital… llévame… —Susurró. ¿Qué la llevara al hospital? ¡Oh, sí, esa era una buena idea! En los hospitales sabían qué hacer con gente que estaba agonizando, ¿verdad?

Soy un idiota… ¡Obvio que sabían qué hacer con gente agonizando, por algo existían los doctores!

Tomé a Rin por las piernas y me puse de pie. Su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal, pero eso era algo irrelevante. No recuerdo con exactitud como llegué a la cochera, momentos después dejé a Rin en la sección trasera y yo me coloqué al volante del taxi, y llevé a Rin al hospital.

Había un maldito tráfico que parecía no acabar nunca, pero al final logré llegar.


End file.
